


I'm No Hero

by yuzura



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: (no not really), AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Angst and Humor, Animated GIFs, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Bakugou Katsuki is a Dork, But sketches for sure, Class 1-A Friendship (My Hero Academia), Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drawing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Haruno Sakura in MHA, Haruno Sakura-centric, I Made Myself Cry, I was gonna include, Includes occasional drawings, It's gonna take awhile, Kid Haruno Sakura, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Haruno Sakura, Rare Pairings, Reincarnation, Shoujo, Shoujo fans unite, Slow Burn, Starts out idiotic and gradually becomes complicated, Todoroki Shouto Needs a Hug, Todoroki Shouto is Bad at Feelings, Tsundere Bakugou Katsuki, You want shoujo? I'll give you shoujo!, angst from Bakugo because he's constipated, but it's gonna take awhile before I could incorporate gifs ; - ;, shoujo with angst, the pain, they’re airhead idiots the first few chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 129,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzura/pseuds/yuzura
Summary: The little girl made a peace sign, she was sitting on the high chair, where the table counter is.“I made twoo—“ she gulped the ice cream down, “—two new friends!” And gave her mother a bright smile.It’s in these little moments that Sakura finds reprieve, as much as the future was bleak.The day when she met Izu, and Tsuki.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Haruno Sakura, Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-A & Shinsou Hitoshi, Haruno Sakura & Midoriya Izuku, Haruno Sakura & Shinsou Hitoshi, Haruno Sakura/Badass, Haruno Sakura/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 326
Kudos: 362
Collections: Haruno Sakura, Reincarnation transmigration and crossovers., Sakura, Stories That Are Cool, oc self insertSI, sakura haruno





	1. Unbalanced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Just wanna clear it up that the first few chapters will be.. somewhat shallow and idiotic (for other people’s standards I find it humorous and fitting based on their age ). They’re kids so they have different priorities in life—.
> 
> This story will be long af Idk how long but prolly really long.
> 
> Don’t expect this Sakura to be like the Sakura in naruto. She’ll be somewhat OC and integrated in the mha world, she’ll find her way around eventually. Keep that in mind while reading. (I don’t like Mary Sue stories sorry about that)
> 
> My style of writing will change along the way reflecting Sakura’s maturity. A one shot of mine ‘Breathless Conclusion’ — is how I usually write (you’ll see snippets of the better writing style when the adults are around).
> 
> Remember they’re KIDS let them be stupid, and cute with their little big problems.
> 
> And also first chapter is meant to be ambiguous
> 
> Also the first few chapters are HEAVY ON SCENE CUTTING AND TIME SKIPS. 
> 
> (Tbh you can skip this and go to Chap 2)

I’M NO HERO  
———————

More often than not Sakura believes that there are moments when we stop thinking and feeling, our heart beat stops— skips for a second.

She was aware of this fact considering she has many— many moments when it happened to her.

But she’s sure this time around was different, it’s been too damn long and she stopped feeling her heart beat. Yet, she can still think coherently.

“Huh. Strange.”

‘You’re such a dumbass’ someone said and they sounded so affronted. Sakura wondered what she has ever done to this person to make them sound so disappointed in her.

But before she could retort, there was a sharp pull in her navel that simultaneously took her breath away—

Suddenly she inhaled and choked on.. milk?

Someone sounds like a dying cat.

“Sakura!” The person beside her— carrying her screamed out of worry. A hand started caressing her back, soothing her coughs.

“That scared me so much, you normally just nozzle down the milk quietly.” Sakura’s coughs seized and the woman holding Sakura extended her arms carrying her body with just her hands, talking to Sakura as if a baby could understand what she’s saying.

Well she does understand don’t get me wrong, but Sakura doesn’t know she’s a baby yet.

In which in this moment Sakura did realize that everything was weird and disproportionate and how can a grown gorgeous woman carry her like she was some watermelon.

She’s glad she’s alive though, Sakura held the woman’s gaze, the woman felt like her own daughter was deciding on something— 

“Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my God! Anataaaa!!” while carrying Sakura she sped walk to her husbands office.

As the door bounced on the wall she walked up to her husband who just ended a call and smiled up.

“Yes, sweetheart?” He noticed his wife holding their baby tightly, but he was used to her shenanigans. 

She placed Sakura on the top of the office table, “Anata—“ she coughed into her hands, “I believe Sakura is going to do something.”

The husband and wife began searching around the house as the baby on the table sat down looking pretty.

She recounted everything that just happened;

'I woke up choking on milk'

'That woman caressed my back'

She began looking around the office, and considering what the two people were talking about...

Sakura gulped.

'They’re going to experiment on me.'

Unbeknownst to her the two adults snuck up behind her and began opening the video camera but totally forgot that their unit snaps open.

And this made Sakura snap out of her deep depressing thoughts.

As the camera aligned to her face, her wide eyes wondering what in God’s name is that contraption before she knew it she said;

“Fuck.” 

In the most clearest baby voice, ever.

The two adults began crying and cheering which made the baby in their eyes so scared

'No no I need to get away from them’, pushing her body away from the two hysterical adults-- .

Sakura's mothers 6th sense tingled, and captured Sakura back into her arms.

The baby was too tired to cry, too tired to think, suddenly too tired of everything as nothing made sense.

“I can’t believe our daughter’s a genius.” He says proudly, a tear escaped his eye.

“Yes, our little baby Sakura is too smart for her own good, aren’t you.” And she nuzzled her nose to her baby face that was still trying to get away.

But Sakura stopped her attempts, and let the woman nuzzle her.

‘…Baby?’

Before she knew it she was shown this contraption of a thing, and the man pressed some buttons to replay the video.

Sakura saw a baby, a baby with pink hair and green eyes peering through the lenses.

“Fuck.” It clearly said.

“To be honest, we can’t show this footage as much as we’re proud of it, honey.”

The woman carrying her gasped, “So what she said fuck!?”

“I think she learned it from you—“

Sakura for the longest time, felt once again that she's helpless.

As the two adults squabble good-naturedly, her eyes began to droop, she saw her small hands. Hands that can barely do anything and slept.

———————

_‘Saku—‘_

She tried to open her eyes, from the darkness during her sleep a peak was too much, too much light.

 _‘Sakura’_

The voice was clearer, out of stubbornness and curiosity she pushed through with the decision to open her eyes.

She saw the clouds lazily drifting through the sky, in contrast to it's usual hue it looked more like pastel blue.

Sakura breathed in and began to sit down finally noticing her surroundings she was on a field, in the middle of a dense forest. Everything was in a tad shade lighter than usual, kind of like she was in a story book.

As she looked at her body—

_'Sakura'_

She whipped her head to direction of the voice, and saw herself— yet she had no color, only a white outline of her exact whole body.

“Who are you?” Sakura asked.

The person— or thing thought for a second, 'I’m no one' she finally replied.

“Bullshit you look just like me.” Sakura leaned further towards the strange thing, she can't pinpoint the strange feeling it invokes on her.

 _'Mhhm'_ the thing shrugged, uncaring.

Feeling abrupt end of the conversation Sakura decided to not push it, rather she asked, “Where are we?”

No response.

Sakura gave up and glanced to the strange thing beside her.

It was staring right back, it somewhat felt creepy but she sense no ill intentions radiating from it.

 _‘I’m sorry’_ the thing said.

Sakura frowned, “Sorry for what?”, suddenly confused as to why she herself started feeling her heart ache. 

The thing looked away, and scratched her head, _‘Everything is too complicated now,’_ the thing then moved her body to face Sakura. 

Sakura mimicked the movements, now face to face, she gulped— she doesn't know what to expect. Her green eyes looked around once more, to at least find a sign or something she knew of--

Her eyes widened, realizing the that she knew nothing-- panic evident on her face.

Before she could think about the consequences of anything she asked, “Who am I?”

The thing’s eyes snapped back up to her own, genuine confusion then anguish flashed behind her eyes.

 **‘You don’t remember?’** This voice echoed around Sakura’s head, echoed around the vicinity, no birds fled the trees but it was loud enough that it echoed through and through.

A sense of foreboding came crashing down, Sakura blinked, and the place was nowhere to be seen.

The strange thing was nowhere to be found.

Sakura forgot to breath— heck she wasn’t even breathing anymore.

She tried to inhale deeply but it hurt a sharp stabbing pain was pinning down her lungs, out of instinct she closed her eyes, when she opened it back Sakura was staring at a white ceiling.

Sitting up from the hazy dream, the little girl looked around trying to figure out where she was. Inhaling memories filtered through her head piece by piece.

Looking at her small hands and feeling around once as if she was grounding herself in this reality, a sound of someone knocking on her door made her snap out of it.

“Sakura time to get up!”

The person walked in without any prompt, “Ho-hooo~ you’re awake! How was your sleep honey?”

“Good”, she answered out of instinct.

“Alright.” The woman looks so familiar, “I trust you enough to take a bath on your own and get ready on your own,” she went near Sakura and patted her disarray pink hair, “You’re growing up too fast.” She smiled down to her and walked out.

Sakura placed her hand on the top of her head, where the woman just touched it.

“Mom...” She said in a quiet voice, and she remembered a woman holding her when she was a baby, it felt like a long time ago blurry image popping out of her head-- but Sakura's 100% sure that had happened.

—————————

Her morning consisted of her figuring out the waterworks in her bathroom, the toilet scared her when she walked in and it automatically opened the lid as if it was only made for her ass. The rows of clothing was also a lot to take in.

Before she knew it her routine was done, and she felt better than earlier. After the cold morning shower, rather than a hot one.

She’s sure that her name is Haruno Sakura, and that she lives a good life with her mom and dad— but she barely remembers her days before today. Which was really strange.

Well— she’s just 6 after all, she should start remembering more after 7 years old.

Where did she get that information? She doesn’t know.

She just knew that her dream earlier made her feel very unbalanced.

But she was determined to shake that off, and began her descent down stairs.

Sakura knows that both of her parents are Lawyers, Hero Lawyers to be specific— it started as a freelance and now they’re both bearing the fruits of their labor. Their names are in the top ten of the newspaper regarding their flawless work, but she could careless about that after all they’re her parents.

She sees them for who they are.

As her feet landed the stable ground, because the stairs are tricky for a kid like her.

She stuck her head unto the entry way, as her parents are waiting for her around the breakfast table.

'It’s a Sunday, meaning today’s family day.'

Which made Sakura excited, she skipped towards her parents.

‘What more could I ask for?’ Her 6 years old self sighed in contentment, as she began swallowing everything she laid her hands on.

——————————

The day was nice, as her family visited a restaurant for dinner, which of course made Sakura the glutton eat all the steak that she loves. 

The downside was she was too tired to move now.

Her parents walking up the stairs— whispering to each other, “Do you think her quirk is connected to her melting every food she swallows instantly? Because her stomach isn’t that big for the size of her consumption..” She hears her mom saying

Sakura burped.

Her father giggled, no not like a teenage girl, but a dad who is a big fan of their child with everything she does kind of way, “Maybe? I never thought about our daughter’s quirk,” as he opened the door for his wife. “I don't want to force the society’s perception or pressure on her yet.” 

Finally her mother placed her back on the bed that was too big for her, “Sakura..”  
She heard and mumbled, “Yes..?”

Her mom tucked in a stray hair, “I’ll wake you up earlier than usual tomorrow, honey.”

“Early..?” That made her a little more awake and tried sitting up.

Her dad came in with some pajamas for Sakura to change into.

“Yes, did you forget what’s tomorrow?” She helped sakura shimmy out of her evening clothes.

The little kid scratched her eyes, “What’s tomorrow?” As she finally wore the ensemble.

“Your first day in kindergarten.” Her parents both said as she laid back down and nodded absently. 

She heard the door close and before the darkness wash upon her an image popped into her head, two boys in front of her collars on each others hand— both of them seems to be annoyed at each other but not really,

They seemed to be having a pretty good time.

=========================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first ever published fanfic!
> 
> I promise everything will make sense soon.
> 
> I'm really proud of this, I have been reading for more than 10 years-- I lost myself somewhere in those years, quarantine made me go back to what meant a lot to me. lol I found myself once more, and felt more alive than ever.
> 
> I wrote fanfics but never did publish it, I have friends but they don't share this uhh mutual love for fanfics.
> 
> I just thought it was time to face the world. I hope this fanfic finds you guys in a nice place, just want people to feel belonged the way fanfics also make me feel.
> 
> (also I have this debate about Sakura because people misunderstand, I'm pointing my finger to the animation studio of their Genin days bc daaaaamn they butchered Sakura's character. But that's a story for another day.)
> 
> This is a challenge btw for myself, but I wanted to make a different kind of plot regarding Sakura in the MHA anyway I'm ranting out of excitement byeeeee.


	2. What's right? What's left?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The small things can mean so much to a child.
> 
> The small things also makes up a child's psyche, I wonder how the parents will take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the 2nd chapter the same night as the first, I had to reread it though but in the end I'm satisfied (at least for now lol)
> 
> Anyway here you go!

Her little feet landed on the pavement of the exclusive kindergarten, she was wearing the uniform, light padded blazer that’s dark blue, black shorts, brown shoes, and to top it all of the most adorable yellow bucket hat that Sakura and parents adored.

“Let’s go, honey.” Her mother said in gentle tone and held out her hand for Sakura to hold.

Her father went to work early, her mother soon to follow, and besides they took pictures for safe keeping already. 

No, he did not cry as his wife and Sakura left him. Yes, his eyes stung as the wind was too harsh that morning.

Sooner than later, they both arrived at the receiving area of the Kindergarten.

A kind old man greeted them in a suit as they were escorted inside, “Ms. Mitsuki, it’s an honor.” He bowed to her mom and gave a smile to Sakura, which made the little girl feel at ease.

‘Mitsuki?’ A voice in the little girls head reverberated, as her mother and this Jiji made polite conversation her head floated, it felt like her brain hit a refresh button, information filed and refiled.

‘Ah I’m Sakura Mitsuki.’ A glazed child peered through the adults mindlessly.

‘Who’s Sakura Haruno?’ A whisper caressed her ear.

The woman behind the counter scrambled beside the man, the sound snapped the kid back to this moment, and also bowed to them.

“The honor is ours, Mr. Naka.” Her mother bowed which made little Sakura follow her mother and bowed back.

“Without further adieu, it would be my pleasure to give an introduction and escort little Ms. Mitsuki inside the classroom.” He prompted.

Sakura looked up to her mother, “You won’t be coming with me?” a little bit scared, she’s never been alone in another place without her parents.

“Give us a moment please,” her mother smiled to the man in a suit and the woman, and crouched down to Sakura.

“Honey, I know it’s hard—“

“no it’s not.”

Her mother eyerolled, “A little bit hard for you right now, but this place is safe and it will teach you many more things.” Ana made a rainbow gesture with her hands but failed miserably, but with her child’s overexcited imagination Sakura swears she totally sees it.

Sakura’s eyes sparkled, “Many.. more.. Things??” She gushed and her mother couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yes, sweetheart— this is the start of yourself.” She replied with a kind smile.

“Of myself?” The little girl tilted her head.

Her mother couldn’t help but squat down to her daughter’s eyes, and began talking to her in a child’s eye level. She patted Sakura’s head, “Yes, what you want to be honey. This place will help you figure out what you want out of in life.”

Sakura merely blinked in understanding, she knew what her mom was trying to convey and it made her excited— but at the same time she didn’t understand.

In her mother’s eyes, Sakura has finally calmed down, and stood up from the crouching position.

“Are you ready, Sakura?” Her mother smiled down at her.

The little girl has never met a hero, or whatever you call it, but in that moment she felt safe.

“Hehe,” she smiled cheekily and nodded, soon her mother was waving goodbye as Sakura began walking down the hallway, excited for what’s to come.

—————————

“This is chaos.”

Kids running everywhere, the same age as her, going anywhere and everywhere.

It started out okay, the morning was introductions and Sakura merely brushed off this part. Afterwards a little game as an ice breaker, which she enjoyed.

But recess?

Recess is this.

The food fight started over there on the left side about something and — 

‘SPLAT’, a peanut butter sandwich got thrown on her face and slid down.

Good thing it only left some on her nose and not her whole face, as she attempted to remove the abomination on her nose. A hand appeared in her vision, with a handkerchief.

“He—here.” A shaky voice filtered through, and sakura looked up to see who in their most kind heart would help her admit this chaos.

A boy with the most unique hair she has ever seen, on his left was a red part, on his right was white, his face was battling a blush but failing miserably but his eyes stared into hers unwavering and determined to help her remove the peanut butter of abomination from her nose.

“Ah,” she grabbed the handkerchief, “Thanks!” Sakura chirped and gave him a wide smile.

He simply smiled back, another hand descended on her right side peripheral vision—

“You missed a spot.” He stated in a deadpanned voice, the pink haired whipped her head to whoever helped her for the second time and saw a kid with purple hair. His thumb was coated with peanut butter and out of courtesy Sakura wiped it with the handkerchief on her hand.

“Than—“

and the bell rung signaling the teacher.

“OKAY CLASS, CALM DOWN” she stated in an exasperated voice.

The boys were pushed away from Sakura, before she could give the handkerchief back.

The class simply resumed and the handkerchief was forgotten.

———————-

“Sakura! Where this you get this handkerchief?” Her mother’s voice carried through the vast hallways.

The little girl hopped from her bed, and walked towards the door frame. “From a boy.”

“FROM A BOY?” She heard her dad shout from down stairs, her mother was just descending carrying the basket full of laundry.

This started their whole night calming her father down, ‘no he’s not’, ‘yes boyfriend needs to be approved’, yada yada, and also her father typed so fast on laptop and made a contract, which her mother was thoroughly impressed as it was iron clad— but she fought for Sakura’s rights, against her husband. 

After this Sakura began explaining that her day was chaotic (which made her parents laugh, considering she should also be chaotic considering her age), and began explaining that her day felt colorful and meaningful as she was part of something bigger in her life. 

“No offense mom and dad.” She added.

Remembering her day today was a great, she looks forward what tomorrow has in store for her. Which made Sakura giggle, as she laid down on her bed— with the handkerchief on her night stand to give to him tomorrow.

——————————

She was ready to leave, before her mother received a call.

Sakura was waiting in their kitchen, swaying her legs back and forth, remembering the list she needs and checked and rechecked it twice. Dad wanted to come drop her off today, they’re schedule for their work today was only after lunch.

“Sakura.” Her mother entered the clearing.

Sakura just smiled, “time to go?” She said.

Her father followed and stood beside her mom, “Actually..”

This made Sakura feel a little bit apprehensive, “actually..?”

Her parents shared a look, her mother was the one who pushed through, “The kindergarten was attacked, last night by villains.”

The little girl nodded, villains attack— and the heroes help. “Okay.”

Her father tried again, “The place is destroyed Sakura,”

“Yeah, and they can just place it back up right?” Sakura shrugged, it was no big deal, she could give the handkerchief the next day. She just started planning on what she should do for the rest of the day, but her father’s unsure voice broke through.

“Yes, honey but..” He tried again.

“But?”

“We won’t allow you attend there anymore.”

She felt a cold wave through her back, ‘What about me building my life? What about the bridges I started making? What about the handkerchief and the guy who—‘ her little mind tried to process all of these, and it meant so much for her.

“Why?”, she asked in a small voice.

Her parents shared a look again, and began whispering— as if Sakura isn’t there. She couldn’t understand what they said though only bits and pieces floated in her head.

She felt useless once more, the space between her and her parents were too dense, as if the world was caving in on her.

She was once again alone.

‘Alone?’

As if far away the voices still filtered through.

“She can’t—“

“She has to kn-“

“For wh—“

“They were target—

“Him or her!?” Her mother finished both were looking at each other coldly.

They didn’t realize their daughter was creeping away from them, but in an instant her mother was on her and began explaining frantically.

“Sakura——“ her mother was squeezing her shoulders, her eyes begging for understanding.

But Sakura who was looking forward to something today, her eyes started to hurt— and soon was crying. She didn’t know if it was out of pain from her mother’s grip or another kind of pain.. yes a disappointment kind of pain— she felt like the kindergarten was a step for something bigger in her life. Felt like this was a defining moment, and was looking forward into making new friends. The handkerchief— yes— she stuck her hand inside her pocket and got the handkerchief out, to clear her eyes and blow her nose.

Her mother didn’t know what has gotten into her brain, but in this moment instinct took over and held her daughter’s hand away from her which made Sakura snap her eyes open to see a ring of light in her mother’s green eyes.

“Ana! No—“ and Sakura fell.

———

Akira Mitsuki was flabbergasted, as Sakura fell and his wife bright eyes zeroed on him. “Why?” He asked barely above whisper.

He ran to his daughter, and shielded her away from his wife. “You didn’t have to go that far!” Pain was evident in his voice.

“I did what I had to do.” She said.

“It wasn’t that important— we promised not to use each other’s quirk on our child!” His heart was pounding, everything was closing in on him as he held his daughter closely. 

“Rather than making her feel pain, the situation calls for it.” A distant cold voice resounded from his wife’s mouth.

Before he could say anything, pain shot through the middle of his eyes, before the lights turned off he saw Ana walking towards them.

‘Really— it wasn’t a big deal,’ he thought to himself, facts began running through his head and reviewed them once more, ‘the villains attacked and searched for the son of Endeavour, the son of the Mayor of Musutafu, and Sakura’s files, Sakura because the villains used to be heroes before him and his wife kicked them out of commission.’

‘It was never a big deal.’ He scoffed

‘With power— the next question is; is what do you do with it?’ He laughed at this, and Akira fell into his wife’s arms, asleep.

Good thing they woke up too early today, and they could restart a brand new day.

She placed her daughter back in bed, and her husband— changed their clothes of course.

Ana placed a 15 minute alarm for her to wake up, before that— researched for the nearest kindergarten, wrote down the name on a paper near the dressing table, after she got everything down.

She looked at the mirror and activated her quirk.

After all— leave no loose ends is her motto.

===========


	3. Take Two!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh kindergarten, where children can fight each other without the law imposing on them yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 3am and I couldn't stop writing.
> 
> So here's chap 3! :D

The week started out great, her mother began explaining that she found this kindergarten near their place, and the three of them were excited.

Before she knew it, the first day of her kindergarten arrived.

“U-waaah!” She squealed and bounced.

Within 5 minutes the car rolled to the front of a simple establishment.

Just one floor, one class, she and her mother were briefly introduced by the kindergarten head— named Miko. 

Sakura felt oddly safe as her mother bid goodbye, and she settled by sitting down the floor like like the other kids— some look excited, some look scared, while Sakura just felt like this has happened before.

The door slammed open an in came a child that was too stiff he looked like he forgot how to breathe.

She couldn’t help but observe his robotic movements, as he landed on his butt.

“Pft.” She accidentally let out, but thank the Gods nobody heard her.

“What’s so funny?”

Ah that was too early to say, the little girl looked to her left where the voice came from and saw unblinking eyes— much like the kid who just walked through their classroom.

But this was a calculating kind of stare, peering straight to her green eyes— his was red and it was making her feel eerie and unsettled.

As if whatever move she makes he's ready to retaliate.

Before she knew it, she let her left hand cover the child's face.

“O— oy!” He tried to jerk out her grasp, but to no avail.

Sakura’s other right hand landed on to the side of his other cheek, her left landed on the opposite one— and mushed together the boys face.

“What’s your— What’s your pwofble—mh” he says as he was struggling still to get out of her grasp but he didn’t grip her wrists hard, her wrists were too thin, immediately made him think of her as fragile.

But damn where did she get this grip strength though?

By this time the kids surrounding them were curious but moved away, not wanting to join the fray, it looked like rough housing in the others eyes. The highest form of street fight in their childhood lives.

“I’m no enemy.” Sakura simply said as she abruptly stop deforming the boy’s face. The eyes seems so similar to something she couldn’t lay her hand on, but his face— his was now was only full of curiosity searching for answers. The face gave her the opposite feeling and made her heart beat relax.

His blonde brows furrowed, but Sakura’s tiny thump pressed the skin where his two brows met before it further furrowed. 

“You’re making no sense. I just asked you what you’re laughing at.” He simply stated.

She retreated her hands to her face, and bit the nail on her right thumb. “Yeah, I guess so.” 

“THEN WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!” His face changed within the split second, which caught her off guard.

But not surprised.

As some saliva landed on her face, by this time other kids were talking to one another and minding their own business.

Wiping some off, “seriously though, you can get mad but don’t shout—” And as her hand gathered some, she placed the spit infested hand on his shoulder, dragged it down to his sleeves and checked out his name tag.

“Bakugo Katsuki-san.” 

——————————

No, no, no his first day was supposed to be the day when he was supposed to be the day where he could place himself on top of other people.

Not like this when someone talks to him like they’re his equal. 

He was supposed to be like All Might! Him shining through the long list of other Heroes— them the extras and him the main character!

Silently loathing on the right side of the classroom, Sakura feels his oppressing stares from the opposite side.

Did she mind? 

Yes. A little bit.

Why?

Oh definitely not wanting to receive the spits that she could catch.

As she hummed through her drawing the most important things in her life (because Miko-sensei said this was their ice-breaker, whatever that means), which consisted of a poorly drawn house, a too big of humans (which were, her, mom, and dad), and a deformed seagull flying through the sky.

A crayon rolled on the top of her masterpiece. 

“A— a sorry!” A small voice chirped, looking at the boy, it was the boy who forgot to breathe.

Sakura gave a small smile, “No problem! Here!”

“Tha— Thank you!” He bowed his head towards her, and began scrambling and arranging his crayons, “Here!! You are welcome to share my crayons!” His eyes were so bright, elated to share his crayons.

But when he looked beside the girl’s side, she had a case full of crayons. They were also sparkling, and arranged in the colors of the rainbow.

He forgot to breathe again.

“Sure!” She replied, and he took a sharp inhale. She picked this bright yellow color to fill in the sun concentrating on the task she decided to make small talk, “my name’s Sakura Ha—“

‘—Harun‘

She raised her head to look into the boy’s eyes, “Mitsuki. Sakura Mitsuki!” 

Unshed tears gather in his’, “Mine’s Midoriya Izuku!” 

“Yoroshiku, Midoriya.” 

————————

“And here’s my parents and I, with a seagull flying through the sky.”

A blonde boy stood up, “WHY WOULD THERE BE A SEAGULL BE FLYING—!!” 

“Bakugo-san, your spit is flying through the heads of the other kids.” 

his laughter carried out the room.

“SEAGUL—“

“What’s flying through right now is yoUR SPIT—“

“Maa, maa, you kids settle down—“ Miko-sensei tried… the keyword is tried.

“ARE THERE EVEN SEAGULLS HERE—”

“NO BUT THERE’S WHAT WE CALL A SPIT INFESTATION—“

“HAA?!—“ he stopped abruptly as his body fell back down on the padded floors, Midoriya pulled his blue top down.

“Miko-sensei, I’m done presenting may I sit down please?” Sakura asked in a polite tone, the only adult in the room nodded absently to her question.

The little girl sat beside the blondie who finally calmed down, “Now we could lessen the spit infestation that we all suffer right now just by talking in what we normally call the ‘inside voice’.” Sakura motioned her hand around the vicinity, with her wise little mind of a totally credible 6 years old she used her mother's tone whenever she needs to be reprimanded.

Blondie took it differently.

Bakugo thinking deeply and nodded, “I see, but where did this spit infestation is coming from?” 

In Bakugo’s head, he thinks he could do no wrong. 

In Bakugo’s head, he always thought he would be the one to solve their very first problem on the very first day of their class. Much like how All Might with all his power solve every situation.

His priority is to help, out of the kindness of his ego-centric 6 year old heart. 

But with only just two words ended his dreams.

“From you.” She said.

luckily the bell rang.

———————————

“How was your day honey?” Her mother’s voice greeted her, her father was the one who picked her up from her school, sparing no detail out she talked nonstop about her day to her dad’s utter enjoyment.

The little girl made a peace sign, she was sitting on the high chair, where the table counter is.  
“I made twoo—“ she gulped the ice cream down, “—two new friends!” And gave her mother a bright smile.

It’s in these little moments that Sakura finds reprieve, as much as the future was bleak.

The day when she met Izu, and Tsuki.


	4. Brain go brrr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moments in kindergarten that Sakura treasures greatly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are like time skipped scenes,

Time flew by but the moments are remembered, as much as possible in Sakura’s head.

Blessed with a brain like that— a brain that has a photographic memory she remembers almost everything and every word that has been exchanged.

The word is almost.

Because there was a time when Sakura said something that she mindlessly said and claimed that she doesn't remember saying, which made Izu and Bakugo-san look at her strangely.

Like what the hell is, “Chakra?”

The only time she said that a loud Bakugo laughed at her so much that it made her upset, the 6 year old girl prided herself for being almost perfect with everything.

In which Bakugo later goes up to her with Izu, but nodded only to whatever the green-haired said.

Sakura just shrugged, feeling off-balanced.

that incident only just happened once.

——————————

Rough housing became the past time of Sakura and Bakugo, strangely enough Sakura’s able to pin down Bakugo all the time.

But Bakugo ever the sore loser says “THIS DOESN’T COUNT”, every time.

Which Sakura never complained about, she likes provoking him.

What got her attention though, is that the blonde was garnering the kid’s amazement. Every time he does something, (mind her he does something FASTER than her which equates to more amazing in the kid’s eyes while her work is better), they sing him praises which at first Bakugo was shyly receiving it, replies with “Thanks!”, slowly he starts forgetting this basic courtesy.

He is now dubbed as, “THE SUPER COOLEST KID - BAKUGO”. This started around the boys.

The boys were a massive fan of the blonde. Every time you go near him, they repeat his name in a manner that sounds like, 'Back u go', which really is their inside joke and the blonde doesn't know this. Sakura admits that the effort was there.

It is up to Sakura now, she thought to herself— ‘If no one is going to do it, I will.’ 

“Saku-chan you’re making a face.” Her cutest friend (don’t tell Bakugo) paused to stare at her.

Sakura spared Izuku a glance, and began the mental backflips in her small brain.

She extended her hand to her other best friend, hovering it invitingly in front of him.

“Izuku, join my cause.” 

Midoriya blanked out, and gave her a tentative smile.

“What cau—“

“Join my cause.” She repeated, no questions ask.

Really though Midoriya has a backbone, but he has a tendency to follow whatever Sakura and Bakugo says.

“Y-YES!” He reached out his hand and grasped Sakura’s small one.

Which made Sakura soft and invisible flowers erupted around her figure, “Good. Good.” She muttered as she nodded.

“But Saku-chan, why still?” Midoriya pleaded, he still wanted answers before wholly agreeing to whatever his best friend is planning.

“Our dear Bakugo-san”, she pointed towards where the devilish kid was— stacking wooden blocks at the center of the room with a determined glint in his eyes. 

“Needs to be humbled.” She smiled a little way too nicely.

This was the start of their (her) personal vendetta against the growing ego of their Bakugo Katsuki.

“Bakugoo-kun~~!” A shrill joint voices of little girls in their classroom reverberated around the room.

“oh?” He raised his head from the blocks of woods he stacked.

“What is it? You wanna fight me?” He grinned boyishly to the girls as he stood up looking ready to fight, they turned in to mush.

“N- no Bakugo-kun!” One of them was able to reply which was a great feat considering her red face and her body swaying side to side.

Making the pink hair observing cringe.

Bakugo’s face fell a little pout erupted on his mouth, “Then what is it? A challenge?” He perked up, “You wanna challenge me then?” His voice went up several octaves with delight.

The group of girls shook their heads collectively.

He huffed, “Boring.”

Bakugo’s eyes snapped where Sakura was standing with Izuku’s hand in hers. He stood up and walked all the way to them, leaving the chorus swaying girls behind.

Sakura and Izuku watched him approach

“Kacchan!”

“Bakugo-san?”

But his red eyes only acknowledged the green ones, “You up for a challenge?” He puffed his other cheek, still sporting a pout.

Sakura blinked, “I name the challenge.” She stated dispassionately.

The blonde’s mood soared and nodded, Izuku just has a smile on his face as he watched the exchange.

“All right!! I’m getting fired up! What’s the challenge pinky?!” 

A little bit miffed but not really by the nickname, she smiled to him and said,

“The challenge is the one who holds Izu’s hand the longest is the winner.” A smirk drawn on Sakura’s face

-  
-  
-  
\- \- \- \- \- \- \- \- \- \- \- \- \- -

Izuku that day couldn’t go to the washroom at all, the two kids were also shouting obscenities at each other— which for them is a whole new step into their friendship.

After all, it’s better to curse in front of your friends rather than behind their backs.

That at least the blonde and pinky understood.

——————————————

The three troublemakers, but Sakura swears that its trouble who’s finding them not them looking for trouble, were split into different groups this time around.

She didn’t like it one bit.

But she shoved it deep inside her bottomless stomach.

The task was to make a house using popsicle sticks and glue, she wanted to make the coolest house with her best friends.

Midoriya and his group mates seem to be having a nice time, as they all got along. Although it looks like they’re not even doing the task at hand but only spreading the glue around their palm and peel it off when it dries.

Sakura mindlessly followed whatever the person beside was telling her.

It was Bakugo who started yapping about something, because someone in their class discovered their quirk while building the evil looking house made out of popsicles.

Sakura looked to where he was, just at the right moment saw that a Popsicle stick bounced on the table and flew straight to his nostril.

“I’LL KILL YOU!!!—“ he started screaming at the kid who used his quirk to make the popsicle float to the blondes nose, from a far she could see the saliva landing on the other boy’s face.

“Huh.” Her class mates were a little bit flighty with Bakugo’s reaction, but in that moment she realized what name fits him the best and would guarantee a reaction.

“Spitfire.” She muttered, she then started assembling the adorable house that her and her group mates made.

Delighted to finally make a nickname that has a ring on it.

—————————————

“Hey vomit eyes”, footsteps approached her— Sakura was trying to sketch a dream she had last night, a place surrounded with trees and had a mountain similar to Mt. Rushmore.

“yo.” She replied.

He sat down beside her, he couldn’t really talk about this to anyone else, and Deku was absent apparently sporting a fever.

Bakugo took a peek of what she was drawing, but he understood nothing.

Shrugging at the strange artwork, he tried his best to appear nonchalant about the topic he was planning to bring up.

“When do you think our quirk will manifest?”

Sakura stopped her piece of art and gave him her full attention, “I dunno.” She blandly answered.

Pursing his lips, “What do you mean you don’t know? Aren’t you scared?” He asked.

She unconsciously tilted her head, “Scared of what?”

“Scared of being quirkless!” He was angry, his little hands rolled into a fist, was it only just him that’s scared of having nothing? He can’t become a hero when he’s quirkless! How come she’s not as scared— most of their classmates have quirks showing up after months in school.

They were a handful left.

“Is it really a big deal though? Bakugo-san?” She asked, shifting her body to look at him fully, “Does it matter if I don’t have a quirk? Will you stop thinking of me as a friend?” Earnest green eyes searched for an answer.

Bakugo simply gaped, he never thought that she’ll never have a quirk— she was always strong! “I never thought of that”, he replied with a steely tone. “I think you’ll have a quirk—“

“I asked if you will still be my friend if I don’t have a quirk.”, she paraphrased her question hoping to make him understand.

Why should he care if a person has a quirk or not?

They’re friends right now and neither of them has a quirk.

Nothing will change.

“Yeah.” He scoffed as if it was the dumbest thing she has ever asked.

“Good.”, Sakura was gripping her pencil hard almost snapping it in half, but self control was reigning. “Then you shouldn’t worry about when you’re gonna get it.”

Out of instinct or maybe just pure fondness, she reached out her hand to grab the blondes face. Which he didn’t avoid, but had a questioning look painted on him. He grabbed her wrist, and was about to form another question when she beat him into speaking.

“You should be worried about what quirk you’re gonna get.” She grinned to him, he replied with a grin of his own.

Putting away her drawing, they began listing down the possibilities of the quirks that both of them could possibly manifest.

===============

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw I posted a photo on twitter @yuzubrew, on like the image I had in mind whenever Sakura does the hand thing.
> 
> I'll prolly post some random sketches there, because it kinda helps me paint the scene.
> 
> https://twitter.com/yuzubrew/status/1343544299565117440?s=21
> 
> Anyway! I love reading your reviews have a nice day everyone!


	5. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's Special!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I made this too long, but I was in the mood to write.

It’s been a long time since Ana can relax and drink her coffee without the need for it, but to simply enjoy the bittersweet taste as it caresses the mouth with its unique flavor.

“Ah, that hits the spot.”

The day was something to look forward to, as it was almost New Year’s Eve.

Meaning the whole block is planning on heading the festival nearest to them, or that depends really.

But this afternoon was for herself only, the two people she loves with all her heart were upstairs minding their own business as she was in the patio area, enjoying the light drizzle of the rain.

As if it’s cleansing every evil thing that happened in this year down the drain.

Taking another sip of the coffee, she further relaxes into her own world.

Yes, this is the life she has always dreamt for herself.

Contentment was rare.

Footsteps were nearing her, too light to be her husbands big physique. Her daughter came up to her, and she welcomed her by letting her sit down on the chair beside hers.

“Moooom”, she whines, “can I wear the kimono tonight for the festival?” She pleads with her green eyes— Ana finds it weird sometimes that theirs were so alike, but not today.

“Anything for your happiness my sweetheart.” She replies sweetly.

“Ookay.” Sakura grins, looking like a ball of potential energy being pent up as she also slight blushes due to excitement.

She took another sip of her coffee, further warming her body up against the slight cold. “By the way honey,” her little girl looks up signaling that she was listening, “are your friends also joining the festival?”

Sakura puffed her cheeks, “I forgot to ask them! Oh no— what should I do mama?!” She asks frantically and slapped both of her hands respectively on each side of her chubby cheeks.

“Mhhm, do you have their landline number?” Ana suggested.

“NO! I FORGOT TO ASK BEFORE OUR CHRISTMAS BREAK” her face crestfallen, as she looked so disappointed.

‘… Should I?’ Ana bit her lip as she debated whether or not she should use her quirk. Her daughter would be happier when she forgets all her problems, yes, that should be the way. Pave the way for—

“Mama?” Sakura’s small voice broke through her reverie, her eyes suddenly a shade too light and her lips parted ready to ask her second question.

“Yes honey?” The adult’s voice was tight, the sudden change of tone didn’t get unnoticed by her child.

Out of 6th sense maybe, Sakura hugged her mom and began explaining, “If the fates make it so maybe I’ll meet them in the festival later!”

Ana already snapped out from the thoughts, merely nodded, and patted Sakura’s head. The coffee still steaming at the side table, waiting to be drank.

“I’ll go upstairs and see what choices I have!” Her daughter chirped and ran out of her reach.

The adult free of responsibility once more, held the steaming cup once more, waited for it to get colder and took a sip when she thought it was warm enough.

Miscalculation— the coffee’s too cold now.

“Too bitter.” She said to no one, and placed the mug where it used to be.

—————————

‘What was that’, she asked herself when she headed up the stairs.

‘What was that’

‘What was that’

‘What was that’

‘What was that’

“What was that”, she repeated to no one, when she finally arrived her room.

There was a tingle in her spine, that her mother was thinking something.. diabolical.

But it’s just insane for her to think of someone that loves her so much might.. do something to her.

‘Impossible’, she shook herself out from the depressing thoughts.

She got it all wrong, it was just a simple problem— ‘If I don’t see them tonight then I’ll just invite them to the next festival!’ Thinking positively and perking up, she began searching for the kimonos in her closet.

As she dug through the vast closet, the traditional kimonos are tucked in inside their official boxes. Getting two boxes out of dusty part of the room, she then proceeded to place it on top of her duvet.

Both came with the same brand in a fashioned logo called ‘HANABI’, it felt luxurious to the touching had the same khaki off beige color.

Deciding to remove both the lids and placing it at the side, Sakura checks out the one on the left first—

At first glance its pale yellow gold contrasts nicely with its rich red, the details were just enough and not overbearing. Red bleeds through diagonally, the collar sported its simple yellow gold color and the Sakura prints started slowly from the kimono’s top left shoulder until the forearms of the right sleeve. Red and gold merge midway as the red takes over the whole dress up until its ends. The sash had a light blue base, and the outer obi itself was bright yellow

Really what an expensive looking kimono— too much for walking around she thinks.

A white kimono, the flowers decorating the blank canvas weren’t per say a lot, but each flower was intricate woven into the fabric, as Sakura touches them.

Its main colors were white, deep purple, and blue. Compared to the first one, this doesn’t over rule the white cloth— the colors compliments the dress as if the whole thing was in harmony. Starting from the right the intricate wave of flowers filtered through it’s sleeves, as it moves to the other side when it passes through the middle, now the waves of flowers are the the left side as if following a flow of water.

As much as Sakura wants to wear either of these.

It just doesn’t feel right.

Sighing miffed about the two boxes, she doesn’t give up and starts looking through her closet once more.

15 minutes has passed, and her hand suddenly felt a wooden box. She’s got nothing to loose so she decided to pull it out and check it out with her own two eyes.

It had no label on the top, she chose to sit down on the floor of her closet and opened the top lid.

“AH THERE YOU GO” she said elatedly.

————————————————

“Sakura! Time to go!” Her father’s voice resounded all the way to her room, as she just finished placing everything in the right place.

“Coming!” She tried her best to shout it back with her child like voice.

Checking once again on the mirror, her kimono is black, the details are woven using white threads and some places there was bronze threads, the obi’s inside layer was purple while the outer one was white in the middle ties the red string like seemingly holding all the pieces together.

She began her descent and both of her parents are taking pictures of her in different angles, “Ple-please wait until I get down!” Sakura stumbled with her words, caught off guard with their reaction.

But they obediently complied.

After posing for her parents, they headed down the street instead of driving all the way to the shrine— the traffic they assume would be hellish.

———————————

It took them hours to go in and out of the shrine, but now is the time— what Sakura was looking forward to the whole day!

The Festival!

She gripped her parent’s hands tight, as the walk through the pathway where stalls adorned both sides. Trying out the skewers and the different colored dangos, made her jump in delight. When something— or someone almost bumped into her which she did a double take.

“Gomen!” She said as her eyes followed the long legs and looked up to a.. hero? He had a electric blue skin tight garment on his body, with matching white shoes and gloves, and a simple eye mask to hide his identity (not really).

“It’s okay young one! Don’t forget to enjoy the New Year’s Eve and leave the worrying to us heros!” He had a kind and sure voice, making her feel like she really was safe.

Nodding as she had nowhere to say, the hero walked away but not before he waved goodbye. He did a pause a little when he saw her parents observing him, and his movement became robotic.

“Let’s go?” Her father prompted, followed by his wife they continued tackling one stall at a time.

“WAAAAI—T, GUM HERO!!!!!” A small squeaky voice made Sakura stare at the little boy running through the crowd.

A familiar squeaky voice that has green hair broke through, their eyes met before he could take another step.

“IZU!”

“SAKU-CHAN!”

She broke her parents grasp and ran to her best friend, “Izuku, I should’ve asked your telephone numb—“

He shook his head violently, “No it should’ve been me! I take notes of hero and every class we are in—“ Izuku was wearing a faded green kimono, with a dark blue obi wrapped around him. 

As both of them were too bother by one another, another green-haired soft looking woman broke through the crowd, ready to shout for Izuku to come back but her worries were seized when she saw him talking to a pink haired girl.

She began approaching, when suddenly she noticed the two adults behind the girl— 

‘Ana and Akira Mitsuki’, her sweat dropped, she doesn’t get overwhelmed every day using context clues Into knows that the girl her son talking to was his other best friend.

But never did she expect she’s the son of the owners of the renowned; AA Corp., (Aegis Assembly).

When she stepped further into the personal space of the kids, both parents looked up and shot her a smile.

“You must be Midoriya’s mother.” Sakura’s father started the polite conversation.

Inko nodded and introduced her self, her son sensing that the situation calls for it stood beside his mom.

“My name is Inko Midoriya, and this is” she gestured her son in which he took over, “I’m Izuku!” They both bowed in unison, “Nice to meet you and please take care of us!”

“Ah! The pleasure is all ours, please raise your heads let us not be formal here.” Ana fretted over the Midoriya’s and both of them gave the same shy smile, they also began their introduction and bowed none the less at least to give an equal footing.

Both parties at ease, they began walking together following their kids as they share stories.

“Izuku and Sakura get along really well.” 

“Yeah they really do.” Sakura’s father replied with a little nervous laugh.

“Honey,” his wife started, “he gets protective with Sakura most of the time someday soon he’ll get used to it.” She explained to her new acquaintance.

Inko laughed it off, “I understand the worries of parents,” as she waved her hand, “but Izuku ne, he sees her as a sibling— the same way he sees Kacchan.”

The adults shared a smile, stories about the eccentric hot headed Kacchan popped into their minds.

As they checked where their kids are, the little ones stopped in front of a sling shot stall where you need to shoot down the items on the shelves.

They both scrambled to their parents to ask for spare change, and they politely gave it to them.

“Okay Izu, we have 3 shots each what if we alternate the shots between us and learn from each other?” The girls strategized, trying to whisper but the man behind the counter heard her.

“Great idea! Do you wanna get the first shot or me?” Izuku asked and they began their great plan, they pause every hit as they calculate how to do it better.

Behind them their parents started exchanging numbers after finding out that both of their children panicked over the same thing earlier.

Setting up dates when they could have a play date.

With their fourth bullet, the two kids started sweating profusely but each were swearing that they were hitting the target closer.

Loud clacking footsteps approached them!

“Oi!! You two!” He said/shouted at the huddled nervous looking kids, and when they saw who was approaching they couldn’t help but shout

“Kacchan!”

“Bakugo-san!”

He pulled the brake from his running as he got closer and gave smiled. “Hey there crazies.” And rubbed his nose attempting to hide a bigger smile breaking through. He was wearing loose pants kimono style that’s color ash black, a darker black as an obi wrapped around him, tucked in was a simple black kimono with ink like drawings of waves contrasting its darkeness. 

“Ah!” His eyes then saw what stall they were having having problems with, and began planning in a small circle.

Both of them had to run through their super plan for Bakugo, during that time blonde’s parents arrived the fray.

“Ohoo what do we have here?” A teasing voice came near the adults a blonde woman much like how little Bakugo’s hair is join them with another man wearing glasses who smiled.

Polite conversation erupted, but paused when the three kids approached— Katsuki leading the team.

“Mom.” He unblinkingly stared up to his mother.

“Brat.” She acknowledged.

“Can I ask —ffs-fks” he started something but at his words at the end.

“Haa?” She asked 

He closed his eyes and threw caution into the wind, “CAN I ASK FOR SPARE CHANGE” , in the middle of his shouting his mother already erupted the exact spare change he needed to get his three shots.

In which he grabbed fiercely and ran back to his friends.

“Sorry about that” his mother began scratching the back of her head.

“Our Katsuki doesn’t like putting himself down, and asking.” Her husband supplied, trying to ease the nonexistent tension in the air.

The three adults didn’t mind, already figured out what kind of person Bakugo was based on the children’s stories.

“Don’t worry about it—“ Ana replied

“Hai, hai, little Bakugo is special in their hearts.” Into agreed, putting the situation at rest.

Just when Akira sniffed and a lone tear dropped his eyes, which all the adults saw.

“Anata!” 

“No no you’re misunderstanding me”, he immediately said, “ it’s just that our Sakura is growing up too fast, already has friends.”

As the three kids fast approached their respective parents.

All felt the time passing by.

A few minutes later Inko insisted on letting the couples have their time, as she takes care of the three kids. At first they disagreed, but seeing their children’s faces brightening up after their devastatingly lost from the stall they begrudgingly agreed.

The adults exchanged numbers, and soon departed in their impromptu plans.

Walking through the crowd, she noticed that Sakura in the middle doesn’t hold on to their hands. Their arms were woven into each other, on her left was her precious Izuku to her right was the Bakugo’s son.

Her hands were resting on their pudgy biceps, and both boys were pointing with their fingers deciding what stall they go next.

When asking for approval, the three approach Into and gives her the puppy dog eyes.

Which she now dubs as; ‘Triple Threat.’

If asked who had the best eyes, of course it’s her Izuku.

——————————————

Fireworks

The sound

The clashing of colors painting the dark night sky, as her green eyes reflected all its glory.

Sakura felt two kids in front of her, she sees them in her peripheral vision— but they looked so out of place.

They were looking at the sky, but their body language showing nothing of the feeling that should be struck while watching fireworks.

‘They look so.. lonely.’, the one on the left with bright yellow hair his shoulder started shaking, his shirt had an orange swirl behind he moved his forearms in front of his face as if wiping something off.

On the other side was a boy with an extreme problem of bed head, with a fan carefully stitched across his back— he looked at the ground, as if he couldn’t handle seeing the fireworks and began walking away.

“Sakuraaa~” Izuku shook her shoulders.

“Mhhm?”, she replied absently and blinked her eyes— the two boys were gone.

He tilted his head, “the fireworks has sto—“

Another one shot into the night sky, and these began moving, the fireworks this time around was alive!

She looked and tried to see if the two kids were still around, but to no avail.

‘I think they would’ve liked this though’, Sakura mulled over it but shrugged it out.

What she found though was Bakugo’s face, in utter amazement with the fireworks— he’s not grinning it’s more like he forgot that he had a mouth that’s open. His eyes bigger than ever, watching the light spark brilliantly.

In an instant, his eyes changed direction and spotted her green ones easily.

Caught off guard that his eyes instantly found hers, she suddenly blush— since he caught her staring.

From his eyes that was wide and amazed, turned into a softer look— in which the fireworks still reflected in his, but his gaze— his attention held on to her.

He gave her a soft smile, a grin perhaps.

Sakura’s eyebrows raised for a split second before grinning back at him.

—————————

January 4

First day back in class

Chaos of the children came and went, the three relaxed ones were the troublesome trio.

All their energy expended, they did meet a few days ago already.

Maybe they were getting sick of each other.

Nah.

Bakugo was staring at his palm, the whole morning, during recess he was somewhat scratching it. Izuku and Sakura shrugged, the three of them still hung up in the school break feelings.

“Bakugooo~” Sakura said

He didn’t reply.

Izuku and her shared a look and approached him more closely, out of curiosity and kind of like an inkling she slowly made her pointer finger approach his open palm.

When it was close enough— an inch away at least.

‘ZAP!’

Sakura saw a blue light crack.

She retreated her finger back, but before she could Bakugo closed his hands into a fist. His eyes wide, obvious excitement was coursing through him.

“SAKURA I GOT MY QUIRK!” He shouted

“Eh?” She stated dumbfounded.

“Nani? Nani? Kacchan got his quirk?!” Izuku jumped around them looking as excited as his blonde friend.

“Yeah!”

Now people were crowding around him, Sakura waited expectedly for the blue light to crack on his palm once more.

But yellow sparks came out.

She was pleasantly surprised, but still quite confused. 'that's strange'.

“See? See?” He couldn’t stop smiling, even Izuku can’t help it and they both shared a grin. Comments started erupting all around him.

“Wow! Bakugo-kun!”

“Amazing!”

“What a great quirk!!”

“Bakugo-kun, will really become a strong hero!” Even his teacher agreed.

He started riding the amazing wave that was crashing through his heart, but it stopped when he saw Sakura.

She was just smiling at him, not commenting anything like the others are.

‘Why?’ He asked himself.

“Congrats Bakugo.” She simply stated as if nothing big happened to him, rage was trying to bubble through but hurt was ebbing it’s flow pushing it further down. 

The bell rung officially ending today’s class.

—————————

January 5

He wasn’t looking forward to school today, he tried his best not to snap— but he was extra grumpy last night and this breakfast.

A permanent constipated look is what he brought in class.

He tried not to search for his friends, his eyes unconsciously looked for them though.

‘No that’s the wrong shade of green,’ his brows furrowed further.

‘No— that’s the one who got the stick into my nose’, which he mindlessly flared.

His eyes snapped to another one, ‘No that freaking hair is red—‘, the bell rung and the door behind snapped open.

Came in Izuku and Sakura, the former panting, while the latter took a deep breath and smiled at their teacher.

Bakugo couldn’t help but pout. (not that he knows)

————————————

Recess has arrived, most kids came out to play in the playground but before he could further take a step (stomp).

Two equally small bodies blocked his way.

‘Get out’, he wanted to say and it was almost at the time of his tongue—

“We want to say sorry!” They said it in unison.

“Huuuuh?” Bakugo asked jaw-slacked.

Deku got his bag and dug inside, and brought out;

The poorly made banner drawn in different colors, with Katsuki’s face the the bottom left as if spitting the word— the word ‘SPITFIRE’ was written across it.

“before you try to point fingers at Izu, I was the one who told him to make this masterpiece.” She huffed and her arms bent hands clasped on her hips, ready for the next spitfire to rain down on her.

‘Ah that’s why, it’s nice.’ That was Bakugo’s sudden thought.

“Kacchan!!! Spitfire is a great hero name—“

Katsuki spluttered.

Saliva sprayed on them, “Ah there it is”. Sakura bluntly stated.

He ran after the two of them, the two was fearing the wrath of the spitfire.

But really Katsuki just wants the banner and burn it for good. (or maybe not)

============================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kimonos that I tried my best to explain are on this link;
> 
> https://twitter.com/yuzubrew/status/1343635518995632128?s=10
> 
> Izuku's and Bakugo's aren't included.
> 
> LOOOL I DIDNT WANNA MENTION BAKUGO'S PARENTS BECAUSE I MADE A GRAVE MISTAKE!! His mom is named MITSUKI like ;-; I'm just--- gonna rename her soon but my brain is fried right now and my priority was to finish this chapter.
> 
> Anyway take care! and thanks for reading!


	6. Color me Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facing reality has never been too real until recently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the plot starts

“Your daughter is quirkless.” He mustered a pity tone underneath the at hair and glasses, hoping that somewhat it makes up for his lack of obvious physical reaction.

Either that or he really pities the child.

“Mkaay.” The pink haired girl, with too wide of a green eyes earnestly replied to him.

That reaction made him pause, ‘strange kid’, he tells himself.

Mr. Mitsuki patted his daughter’s head, “we’ll take it from here,” he tells the doctor.

“Thank you for your time,” the mother promptly replied, waving goodbye at them— he was somewhat sure that the mother seemed to have a skip on her step.

—————————————

Sakura couldn’t be bothered by it

No.

Today was something she was looking forward to the whole month! Which is, ‘The Big Kids’ Slumber Party!’.

From the backseat, she hears the whisper of her parents and see the occasional glances.

But nothing can stop her soaring mood! Not even this.

‘Yes not even this.’, she tells herself almost convincingly, staring outside the window looking forward to tonight.

—————————————

CRACK CRACK 

“ **LET THERE BE LIGHT!!!** ” 

After the sudden scream, came the three of them staring at one another.

He wanted to ease their shivering bones, after a certain scene in the movie they're watch -- The Grudge. 

“I’ll beat the shit out of that ghost.” He says determinedly.

“It’s a _ghost_ , Bakugo.” Sakura deadpanned, already feeling better after the explosive spitfire.

“Yeah,” he huffed, “so? Think I can’t handle some ghost?” He challenged scrunching up her face to show her how tough he is.

Izuku replied, “humans can’t touch ghosts”

Sakura stood up from the blanket huddle she was in, and tried to show that she was punching a ghost in thin air in slow motion, “it goooees throughhhh”, and did the mind blown gesture.

“I KNOW WHAT DEKU MEANT—“ almost all of the blonde hair on his head started standing up.

“Hmm unless you have a quirk that can touch ghost—“, Izuku suddenly said.

“Speaking of quirks,” the switch in Bakugo flipped, and he started using the inside voice again.

The game room/theater room in the Mitsuki’s home was cold, all of them are huddled in one blanket earlier. Now each of them held on to their own, as they sat down on the floor comfortably with pillows surrounding almost every inch imaginable.

He grabbed some Doritos on the side table and began snacking, “What quirks do you think you guys will get?”

Izuku paused, and went stiff. He was getting anxious more and more each day as he tries his best to cultivate his own quirk—

“I don’t have a quirk.”

The two boys gaped and stared at Sakura, as she said it so offhandedly— like how the sky was blue and how the grass is green.

In her mind it wasn’t important, sure quirks were a norm.

“I’m just a normal human being.” She smiled to them both reassuring them.

Both of them were thinking different things, but the feeling was there—

They were both worried.

“H—how did you find out?” Izuku asked helplessly, he already knows the answer (it’s just that he doesn’t have the right words to say). She went to a quirk doctor.

“This morning my parents and I—“ she started but was abruptly cut off but the slightly higher pitched voice

“HE’S A **FRAUD** —“, he screamed, no this isn’t what he wanted.

Him and his best friends were a team, a hero team.

That’s what it was supposed to be.

Why does nothing go his way anymore, how come every time they get a day older things don’t go the same way he dreamt it to be.

His face was flushed with anger, but his eyes had unshed tears as he roughly scratched them using his hands. Izuku seeing this, had the same reaction— suddenly both of their eyes were stinging.

“We were supposed to be heroes together.”, Midoriya said in a whisper, he had the courage to speak the unspoken understanding dawning between them.

His words seem to solidify the harsh reality between them three.

Sakura huffed, not expecting this kind of dramatics at all— although she wasn’t immune to the bitter tone in the air. She crossed her arms and looked up at the ceiling, trying to find nonexistent answers there, as her eyes started hurting from holding on the dam of water behind her eyes. She never really thought of becoming a hero, she just wanted to be with them two-- it shouldn't hurt, but what pained her was their care for her.

Pouting, “I can always support you know,” she looked at them and sniffed, “I may be handicapped, a normal human, but I got my brain.” Sakura hoped that this would help them feel better, she didn’t mind doing the paper work— heck her parents are lawyers and they barely need to use their quirks!

“Pft.”, Bakugo couldn’t help but make a sound, “A diabolical one at that.”, he muttered while he looked away.

“Kacchan..”, ever the realistic he admits that what she said was true, “we’ll be together— no matter what.” He brightened up a lot more than the blonde.

“We can call the Hero Agency, SPITFIRE! Beware have caution and don’t come close, or else—!” Sakura stood up and placed the blanket around her shoulders, as if it was a cape and began jumping around the couch.

“ **I NEVER AGREED TO SPITFI** —“ Bakugo stood up, leaving the blanket on the floor.

“TOO BAD KACCHAN, YOU HAVE TO CAPTURE US OR WE’LL FILE THE PAPER—“ Izuku darted from his space and ran away from the fuming blonde.

“I’LL KILL YOU—“

A piercing scream broke his eardrum, “NO YOU WON’T SPITFIRE AGENCY IS ALL ABOUT BUTTERFLIES AND RAINBOWS—“

“NO IT WILL BE DEATH AND EXPLOSION—“

“We can actually make those two concepts work—“

“PINK WILL BE THE COLOR—“

“WHAT THE HELL SAKURA! W—WHO TOLD YOU TO BE IN CHARG—“

“I’m self employed—“

Izuku began coloring a piece of paper at the side, he then realized that brainstorming the two was harder than he thought.

Then all was well once more in their little lives.

——————————————

7:55 A.M.

It was either a blessing or a curse that the kindergarten was really near Sakura’s house.

Blessing because she almost never arrives late, a curse well— really who likes waking up in the morning to go to school.

This morning she walked with her best friends with her parents on tow, well dad was carrying Izuku.

The jumping on the couch didn’t work quite well for him, it was just a little sprain he’s okay now. Sakura’s parents just wants to be rather safe than sorry.

All sported their adorable uniforms, perfected with the yellow bucket hat. Katsuki has Deku’s hat clipped on his bag, it was Sakura who forcefully did it.

Regardless, as they soon approached the clearing— somewhere along the street a man smoking and watched underneath his cap the interaction between their target and the kids.

He blew the nicotine smoke out of his nose, and flicked the cigarette unto the street before it was thoroughly finished and walked away from the lamp post.

——————————————

9:00 A.M.

The bell cut through the children’s concentration over their task on hand.

“Pass your works please, before you go out!”, Miko-sensei’s voice cut through the chatter, all the little kids lined up to stack one paper at time on her waiting hands.

When the infamous trio came near, Bakugo in front and Izuku behind Sakura, she couldn’t help but smile at their works.

Even if they were in different tables, because when they were in one table (the three of them couldn’t help but laugh at everything), they all had the same drawings.

A Hero Agency behind them as the trio are in front.

Bakugo’s drawing had colors going out of its lines, but the thought was there— what was written behind the three different color heads was ‘HERO ASSOCIATION’. Miko really liked the fact that Sakura had a pen on her hand.

Sakura’s drawing was.. to put it bluntly ugly, the only thing understandable was SPITFIRE AGENCY. Which Bakugo saw before leaving and gave her the stink eye. Which she responded with her tongue sticking out.

Izuku laughed at them, before handing his— the best out of the three of them, and had this written behind

‘(EITHER/OR) SPITFIRE/HERO ASSOCIATION’

That’s playing it safe, Miko-sensei couldn’t help but find the three adorable.

As Midoriya approached the two, he heard them arguing once more.

“Really though— I never said I liked the spitfire” bakugo was muttering, but Sakura’s hand slapped his back landing a heavy hit. 

“It really defines you though.” She says. “Right Izu?” Her eyes glanced behind her to look at him.

“I don’t really have a preference.” He says with a small smile.

Gasps, “my heart just broke in two”, and sighed.

Their little bodies finally arrived in the playground, where all kids were fighting over every single thing.

To Bakugo’s delight.

He ran away leaving his two best friends in dust.

Used to this kind of reaction, the two kids decided on sitting at the corner near the gate of the school.

The gate wasn’t really much of a gate, as it was wide open. When you enter the playground is at the left side while the lawn walks you straight up to the entrance of the building. Which was just one floor, and it takes two steps and a landing before the door.

Izuku’s stomach growled, Sakura shocked raised her eyebrows.

“How come you’re hungry today?” She asked, “You normally don’t eat during recess.”

“Mhhm”, he did a thinking pose wondering to himself too, “maybe my body used more energy because of the slight sprain?” He supplied— hoping that it makes sense.

“Heh”, she grinned. ‘We have a canteen though’, her eyes darted across the jungle of kids where Bakugo was on the seesaw jumping too fast with another kids soul leaving his body.

‘Maybe I should—‘, looking behind her across the gates, and if she crosses the pedestrian there’s two vending machines beside the lamp post.

She never tried those.

Nor walking on a pedestrian lane alone.

Up for a challenge she told Izuku her plan, “A-are you sure?”, he says in a nervous tone. His stomach once more grumbled, which solidified Sakura’s urge to go ahead and get her best friend something to eat.

“Yeah! Trust me Izu-chan!” She puffed her lungs, to show off how confident she was.

‘I mean how hard could it be?’.

They held each other’s hand Sakura leading the duo and crossed the division between the gate and the pavement, this strengthened their nerve to walk across the very safe pedestrian lane.

“Sakura, don’t forget to look both ways.” He says in a steely tone, determined to complete their journey.

She nodded, and both of their heads snap every second on each direction (if Izuku’s left, Sakura’s right and so forth, they thought this was the safest and most efficient way), as they walk the white line of the lane.

When they finally landed back at the other side of the road, their worlds was turning— but they laughed it off.

They did wonderfully with crossing the road, both of them took a peak at the path the took, and looked at each other and grinned.

“We did it!” Midoriya’s smile was contagious.

A car passed by its side mirror reflected the sunlight on his face, for a second there she saw whiskers on his left cheeks and bright yellow hair.

‘Huh?’ She blinked, the sound of the car passed by— Midoriya’s plain freckles and green hair came back.

Sakura shrugged it off, ‘must be my imagination’, and tugged his hand for them to stand in front of the Banana Vending Machine.

Really though, they could’ve just gotten a banana from the canteen.

What they both totally forgot is that vending machines— asks for money.

“Izu-chan!! I forgot to bring coins!” She said in a panic.

“Wait Saku! I’ll check my pockets!” As his little hand dug through his shallow pockets, the only thing he has was 100 yen.

The banana’s in the machine cost, 140 yen.

Gaped at the turn of events, Sakura pouted.

‘Mission Failed.’ Her mind admonished.

A coin rolled up and hit Izuku’s foot, he noticed and picked it up.

“Saku-chan! Look look!”, his face brightened up— of course their mission won’t fail! Heroes always have the tables turned into their favor!

Looking at the coin on Izu’s hand, she grinned to widely that she felt her cheek hurting.

“Okay! Okay! You do it Izu! Go get your banana snack!” She cheered as he approached and slid the coin down on the slot, pressed the button with loud ‘hurrays’, behind him.

Bending down, he got the fallen banana— that was amazingly not bruised on the landing area.

“YOSH!” Sakura fist pumped the air and they shared a high-five.

“A-re? That’s strange.. I wonder where my 40 yen went.” A voice broke through their moment, beside the vending machine a man emerged through in broad daylight.

‘He wasn’t there before’, Sakura did check earlier, ‘what’s with this feeling?’, her back became cold under the heat.

“Did you two have something to do with it?”, his hand was rising and creeped towards both of them, in his peripheral he saw a blonde kid talking to an adult near the gate. ‘Too near us, I need to get the kid.’

Sakura shoved the boy behind her, “Izuku get away!”, the man’s hand slapped her face away and she landed hard on the cement.

That was the opening he needed, but he garnered too much time and attention as the kid made a sound landing— and now the two people from the gate was fast approaching.

“Time to go.” He said as he mindlessly grabbed the blue shirt and ran through the wall blending within.

“IZUKU!!”

—————————————————

‘Where— where am I?’, as she opened her eyes Sakura found herself staring once more at the sky.

A little bit groggy she sat up, and realized that she was floating on top of the water.

The clouds reflected on the water, and Sakura watched her own eyes widen.

‘Something is breaking through’, she observed as ripples erupted from her face.

Another face came through.

“ _Oh that took awhile._ ” The other Sakura said.

Out of shock, the original Sakura darted away from the body emerging through the water. Her hand acting as if there’s a solid object she could pull her weight from.

“ _A little help would be appreciated._ ” She deadpanned and looked at the original Sakura.

The little girl scrambled to stand up, at first wobbly because she forgot that she standing on water. Then walked and realized that she won’t sink, held out a hand to the struggling girl half of her torso was underneath the reflection.

And pulled her out.

“ _Phew_ ”, it(?) says. Sakura observed the girl lying down on the surface, the look so alike— it was supposedly eerie but her heart tells her it was fine.

Mustering up the courage she then asked, “Where are we?” At the girl who seems to be enjoying her time feeling the light bask down on her skin.

“ _In your mind_ ”, she replied while having a contented smile on her face, turning her head and opening her eyes green eyes met hers.

‘We’re too alike.’, the Sakura sitting down observed.

“So what are you— me?”, she jumped into conclusion, pointing from the other body to her face clearly baffled.

“ _Somewhat like that_ ”, the other Sakura sat up, and looked at her seriously— “ _there’s no time for that what’s important is Izu—_ “

“IZUKU!” She stood up, a hand clasped her wrist and she saw the other her looking up at her.

“ _Izuku’s fine Sakura”_ , it says, “ _What’s important is how you’re going to get out.. alive._ ” Her eyes changed— a determined glint came through.

Licking her lips and calmed down from her worry she sat back down, mimicking the other one in front of her.

Her eyes snapped back into the other one, “Wa-wait what do you mean alive?” She replied.

Her companion blinked, “ _well you kinda activated your chakra—_ “

“Chakra??”, she says a weird name rolling out of her tongue.

“ _I— uh what do you call it here?_ ”, its jaw rested on her palm as it leaned forward, ‘your quirk? Is that the word?’ 

“No— no.. that’s impossible I don’t have a quirk.” Sakura simply replied, unbelieving at the nonsense.

“ _Pfft yeah you don’t but you have…_ **‘powers’** _”_ its hands did the air quote gesture.

“Wait what do you mean I have powers?”, a little bit more alert she gulped. ‘No impossible I shouldn’t have. I’m just a normal human being, satisfied with my life and my goal is to b—“

“ _You are no normal human being,_ ” it said snapping out Sakura out from the panic. Waving a hand off to dismiss the question, “ _there’s no more time for that— however you need to stay alive._ ” 

Before Sakura could further butt in, the other pushed through with her point.

“ _What you did when you pushed Izuku, you accidentally replaced yourself on his place._ ” She said in a no nonsense tone, “ _you did a Henge no Jutsu and Shunshin in front of Midoriya unconsciously_ ”. Her finger was waving around as if she was a teacher explaining to a student.

Ever the good student Sakura nodded and stored the information away— “wai—wait, I have two quirks!?” Her voice went staccato, it was either in awe or horrified. Maybe a mix of both.

The other smirked, _‘you idiot’_ , it wasn't talking anymore, Sakura heard it loud and clear it echoed her mind she still felt felt affronted calling her an idiot, she almost didn't hear her say; **‘you have more than 2’**.

‘ **My advice— just trust your gut** ’, Sakura fell through the water, as if it gave away from her weight.

————————————————

She took a deep breath, and coughed at the sudden reality.

What she heard though was Izuku’s voice rather than hers.

Bleary eyed, she was tied from her hands behind her back— and was lying down on a couch at a run down office. It was a struggle to sit back up, but she was able to do it and looked around the area.

In front of the couch was a door, instead of walls it was a frosted window, she saw shadows moving outside. To her left were run down steel file cabinets, that were now too rusty. The right had a big table with a squiggly chair and a Japanese flag behind it.

‘It looks too normal’, curiously she tried to feel her body and sense that nothing was wrong, she took another deep breath and probed further in.

She felt something burning around her chest area, something living and breathing.

‘Huh, I never felt that before… or maybe I just never noticed it.’ Out of instinct, she took a breath and let something flow from her heart to her fingers and heard something rip behind her.

Panicking she took a peak with as much flexibility she had and saw that, she stabbed the couch and now its stuffing poking out of the cloth.

‘Sorry’, she inwardly cringed, the couch was the nicest thing in this run down room after all.

The door swung open, “The brat’s awake!”, a man came in wearing a leopard button down shirt with purple tinted shades he had neon yellow hair. Every inch of his skin that wasn’t covered by the cloth has gold and silver jewelries that captured the light as he moves.

‘My eyes’, she unconsciously thought as she squinted through the colors that assault her perfect eye sight.

Behind him two men emerged, one of them was the man who grabbed Izuku (her) out of the blue and left a bitter taste in her mouth. ‘You’re toast, monkey.’ His head look liked a baboon hair standing up leaning right in front, his torso was wider than his legs and he has a tail.

The other one was pudgy, and he had snacks gathered on his left forearm pressing to his chest area, and his right hand was digging through chips— munching every step of the way with random food sticking at the side of his mouth.

The three of them stood up in front of Sakura, and did a pose, 

“WE ARE—“ the assault of colors started as he put his arms in the air.

“THE ONE AND ONLY—“ the monkey dude flexed his left bicep.

“JUSTICE SERVING—“ the food man flexed his right.

“BANDITS!” The one on the middle finished it off by flexing his two arms.

Sakura was trying her best not to laugh, her face muscles twitching. Her nose flared, and eyes started watering.

“NO— no don’t cry child for you have witnessed our greatness!” The most dramatic of the three, which is the leopard guy said frantically.

The little boy (Sakura) in their eyes frowned in an attempt to subside her laughter. It was now starting to hurt, she never thought holding laughter so badly would hurt.

A tear drop fell.

Gasps ensued.

“MIGHT TAIL— WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE CHILD—!” Bright man shouted as his stacks of jewelry made sounds.

“I— I DIDN’T—“ Might tail? Tried to explain but Leopard guy held unto his collar.

It was strange that they would be so affected by her being hurt, ‘villains normally inflict pain though.’

“I’m— I’m okay.” Sakura inwardly cringe at Izuku’s voice, but kept the facade on going.

The men fell back and untangled from one another.

“It—“, the snack man swallowed audibly, “It’s now time for the reason.”  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

“So let me get this straight”, the girl ran through the facts once more, outside it looked like the kid was doing mental gymnastics which the kidnapping trio found adorable.

“You guys,” a finger pointed at them three, “kidnapped me— the child of the Mitsuki’s.”

The applauded for the child understood their simple story, monkey man wiped a tear drop from his face. “Yes, that’s right kid.” And had a proud look on their faces while nodding.

The childs hand signaled them to stop, they did so, “wait and the reason is because?—“ before she could further elaborate it was time again for the tales of Bright Man to explain.

“We stole from EVIL corporations kid! Specifically—“ he snapped his fingers making the two sidekicks continue

“The bank!” They said in unison.

“YES! The bank! They lend money and continuously did so for ‘small business’, the loans?” He waved his hand in front of his face as if he smelt a foul stench, “A TRAP!”

“A TRAP!” The two once more supplied.

A fight erupted between them three because the two spoke without a signal that it was their turn, Sakura contemplated once more. ‘So they’re not here to hurt me.’, and somewhat relaxed into the sofa further.

“So why am I here?” She asked leaning back in the sofa. 

They paused, tail man— no monkey dude she can’t associate him as a hero, “Because you’re the son of the AA Corps, that took us down.”

“That doesn’t make sense,” the kid shook his head, “AA Corps takes down Hero Agencies that does bad things—“ and suddenly it made sense.

This building is theirs.

The trio shared a look.

“We **were** a Hero Agency.”

========================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally learned how to italicize and bold here ; - ; weee
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!


	7. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do brains cells replicate slower than the other cells in our body?
> 
> Because it sure does feel like it.

‘Hmm, maybe they’ll let me go if I tell them Izuku’s not a Mitsuki..’ She absently thought as they kept ranting about justice and how they felt cheated regarding the law— as banks were legal but doing underhanded things.

Now swinging Izuku’s little legs back and forth, Sakura noticed that these villains.. or heroes per se aren’t ‘bad people’, rather their heart is in the right place.

_It’s just that their execution is wrong._

Sighing as she wiggled her butt on the couch, she looks up the bland ceiling. ‘What should I do..’

“Our concept was ‘ROBIN HOOD’”, he made a wow gesture as the two sidekick nodded once more.

“Robin Hood would never do the same things like you did.” She said.

The walking neon sign with accented jewelry spared the kid a glance, “And what do you know, _kid?_ ”

“You’re not the one who was at the receiving end!” Supplied the snack eater, ‘really though what’s his quirk?’, sakura sweat dropped.

Monkey man has his arms crossed and nodded quickly showing his support, “Right, right— kids these day don’t understand shit!”

She further sunk on the sofa, as they started filtering out the room. Leaving her all alone still tied up.

Judging from the light outside it probably only has been an hour or so when she was kidnapped, with nothing better to do the little girl closed her eyes and started experimenting on the feeling around her chest.

‘Maybe it’s phlegm?’ She thought quietly.

 _’No it’s not you idi—‘_ , the voice sounded like a call being cut she could barely hear it. Her eyes snapped wide and alert trying to figure out where it came from, then she realized that she didn’t ‘hear’ it.

Closing her eyes once more and concentrating on the feeling of the sofa, she delved in deeper.

 _’I’m—‘_ , the voice cut off, _’out of time!_

It was hard to concentrate her brows furrowed, she gulped.

 _’Let go—‘_ , the voice was exasperated, _’don’t force—‘_ , a pause, _’relax!’_

Relax?

 _’MEDITATE!—‘_ now the voice sounds like it has phlegm.

Scrunching up her nose, she remembered the time when her mom meditates in the living room with her dad. They kinda looked like they were sleeping, she poked her mom’s shoulder and asked what she was doing—

‘Let go’, she thought and purposely ignoring the sounds that the trio was making outside the door.

Further relaxing on the couch, she let her worries fly away.

 _‘GOOD’_ , a clearer voice broke through.

Absentmindedly licking her lips, she let herself get further in.

 _‘Once you come back to reality, you will—’_ , the voice broke but the line was clearer than before, _‘—probably won’t hear me—‘_.

The little girl huffed on the couch.

 _‘I have a theory on how you can use chakra—‘_ , a little bit more desperate than before ‘it’s’ voice kind of stumbled with her words.

Footsteps were nearing the door, a silouhette erupted through the frosted glass.

 _‘Whenever you try to—‘_ it was struggling, sound like garbles and trying to take a breath and gulping air more.

‘She sounds like she’s drowning.’

_’just don’t **breathe!** ’_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

‘The fuck?’, Izuku’s (sakura’s) face was scrunched up so bad, looking like it smelled something disgusting.

The door swung open once more,

“Hey kid, we’re going out to get food.”, the pudgy snack man stated and closed the door. It swung again, “don’t do any funny business.” He did the I’m looking at you gesture, and walked out without saying goodbye.

It’s been a strange day, Sakura just shrugged off the fact that the ‘villains’ had to tell her they were leaving to get food.

Shaking her head, ‘there’s no time for that’, she tried to feel the sensation from her chest once more.

She was breathing in and out too deeply, ‘what did ‘it’ say again?’, the little girl took a big inhalation of air, filling in her lungs and exhaled slowly.

There

There it was,

Sakura doesn’t know or how or why not breathing in is connected to her unlocking her powers.

But as her lungs deflate, she felt the sensation getting stronger around her heart.

And right now she’ll take it.

Before she knew it her lungs already expelled all the air it took and coughed a little.

‘Again’, she concentrated and began experimenting with the sensation.

‘I stabbed the couch earlier, meaning I can make sharp… sharp what?’, she asked herself. Everything is confusing and isn’t making any logical sense.

‘Whatever! Let’s just call it a knife!’, she focused, ‘Izuku and Bakugo can make the cool names later when I show them!’

———————————————

“Kid, we’re back!”, one of them shouted Sakura doesn’t know who.

By this time she forgot to make a knife because she just tried experimenting.

‘Fuck.’ 

But hey

Progress is progress.

Maybe it was her hunger doing funny things in her stomach, but Izuku’s face never looked so angry before.

Sakura can’t see it though, but she knows she’s grumpy.

“What’s with that face?” The monkey dude walked in, bringing the plastic back filled with gyudon.

The kidnappers took a seat around the rectangular table that was in the middle of the room, right in front of the sofa. The sidekicks took the side single seats while the neon sign man sat down the squiggly chair behind the table.

Each has their own bowl of gyudon.

‘So you’re now torturing a child with food.’, heads snapped back where Izuku (sakura) was.

“I said that out loud didn’t I.” She realized.

They continued eating their gyudon, each sported a somewhat guilty look on their face. She began wiggling around, the sofa— it pisses her off whenever food was being held back from her.

“Stop moving around kid.” Their leader said.

Huffing, “You kidnap me, you don’t give me food, you’re ALL eating in front of me, and lastly— I’M A KID.” Grumpy and annoyed with their stupid logic.

‘Could’ve at least gotten the right child but nooo! You got Izuku—‘

A soft bowl fell on the ground, “what do you FUCKING MEAN KID.”

Sakura cringed, “I said that aloud too didn’t I.”

—————————————

“How sure are you that you’re not the Mitsuki’s child?” For the last time the snack man asked, and her patience is wearing thin.

“I SLEPT OVER THEIR HOUSE AND HAD A SPRAIN—“ each word started going higher and higher.

The trio glanced at each other, “Yeah but you could just say that.” Monkey dude offered.

Sakura wants to bang her head, brain cells were already depleting.

“We have what we call..” The leaned in closer, “google.” A sarcastic tone topped it all off.

Search they did.

“FUCK!”

Hence the fighting.

Her eyes strayed downwards, where the now cold gyudon was and she was attacked by the sudden rumble of her stomach.

“YOU COULD’VE RESEARCHED—“

“THEN WHY DIDN’T YOU—“

“WHY why DID YOU HAVE TO COMMIT A HUGE MISTAKE— the hair— THE HAIR SHOULD BE PINK—“

She did it earlier— sakura did stab the innocent sofa. Of course she can cut the rope around her wrist,

‘Just don’t breathe’, Sakura reminded herself— admits their fighting she was finally free.

Izuku (sakura) started massaging the now irritated wrist, as she intently observed the trio.

‘Is that how we look like?’ She thought to herself at the same time grabbing the bowl of forgotten gyudon and began scarfing it down.

She placed it back down soon enough— didn’t wanna finish it because it would be obvious.

Placing her wrist behind and leaning back, she looked like she never raised a finger.

“Do you guys know you’re not making any wrongs right?” She scolded.

They pause the fight, but she relentlessly continued.

“I mean regardless of who you kidnapped— you still kidnapped a child, even if I’m the wrong one.” The kid shrugged and blinked and she opened them.

Her cheek stung.

Hard.

Sakura looked up to the face of a man who was thoroughly embarrassed, he had the audacity to feel guilty for hitting her and turned away from the kid.

“And did hitting me made you feel better?”, Izuku’s quiet voice was unwavering, stating the obvious, “because I hope it did.”

From her angle, even if he was turned away from her— Sakura saw the body language of a man who was trying to reign on his anger that his body was shaking.

His head turned only slightly, and his left eye met hers wide and unblinking, “You know nothing kid.”

Puffing out her cheeks, Sakura felt it was time to release the henge.

White smoke erupted around Izuku’s body.

“I know you kinda did one thing wrong that made it right— accidentally if that counts.”, the pink hair kid shrugged.

Wrists now free she began waving them around, “and I know you could’ve just made things better for yourselves but no—“ she sighed, “you had to kidnap a child.”

———————————

Rage. All he saw was red, the rings on his arm started changing into an iron fist that ends in the middle of his right forearm.

Green eyes went wide, she forgot to breathe— ‘ah, that’s why I accidentally did the thing early with Izuku’, she forgets to breathe whenever danger approaches a human instinct perhaps.

His fist landed on the sofa and the stuffings exploded, “where’s the kid?!”, he looked to his right and saw the girl scrambling from the floor trying to stand up clumsily.

“I GOT HER!” Snack guy tried grabbing her with both of his arms swinging to hold her down by hugging, but it only met air.

Sakura sidestepped, and hit his stomach open palmed the food guy started barfing.

‘Why did I have to do that’, her face twisted in disgust.

Neon head still was trying to get his iron hand out from the spring ad metal work of the innocent sofa.

When monkey’s tail snuck up and grabbed her left ankle and held her right side up, “gotcha”, he smirked to her.

‘Now they’re looking like real villains.’ She admitted, Sakura doesn’t know if she should be proud.. maybe not. She looked around from her upside down view, ‘yeaah definitely not.’

_’Follow your instincts_

‘Hmmm.. should I slice his tail?’, ohh the little girl totally wants to do that he slapped her cheek earlier and well he’s the one who took Izuku.

But pity coursed through her veins, after all it seems like his only quirk was to be physically blessed as a monkey.

“I got her already!” He said, “Can we all just relax!” His leader was still muttering trying to get the fist out, while the other one was still heaving his stomach.

Neon man looked at his tail, “You **IDIOT!!!** , THAT’S A FUCKING WOODEN PLANK— YOU KEEP GRABBING THE WRONG FUCKING THINGS—“

His eyes barely registered the flicker behind his companion, when he blink he heard the ‘thud’ as his body fell on the ground.

Standing behind him was the cheeky pink haired girl who started it all, “THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT— just wait until I get my hand—“

“Why blame me a child??” Sakura bent her arms and palms facing outwards, “You—“ she pointed at him, “did this to yourselves, I didn’t do shit!” Astonished and royally pissed.

Behind her she started hearing a stampede of footsteps, nearing the door. Thinking that the man who was stuck in the sofa, was fuming she didn’t expect him to hear it too.

It all happened in slow motion, 

His free hand went to his pocket—

The footsteps got closer yet quieter signaling either there’s fewer people coming or they wanted stealth which was obviously failing.

Neon guy started sweating, his eyes nervously darting from her to the door—

No footsteps can be heard now, the tension was thick in the air Sakura once again forgot to breathe— but that’s not what was in her mind right now.

She felt it in her gut that the man in front of her had a plan.

He took out a red syringe,

Her own eyes widened

As it was half way through, the door got busted down.

He was halfway through

“Police drop—“

Neon mans purpled tinted shades fell, as the needle stabbed through his neck—

**“GET AWAY—!“**

The small building started shaking, the tiles were slowly coming undone,

**”RUN!—“**

The man started hunching over, veins started popping out when she looked behind her.

Out of instinct instead of running with the police and a hero on the stairs

She chose to break through the window panels

And started running down the wall.

Sakura was wearing down, as she ran down she breathes and lose grip of the wall— she skips a step. In turn her heart constricts hard out of fear and worry and out of reflex she tenses up and holds her breath in turn her feet are able to stick to the wall again and run down

She heard screams from the right side, where the group of policemen were running away from the villain.

A part of the building’s exterior cracked, there was something shiny—

The whole building was made of gold.

“Just how much did this guys steal!?” She screamed to no one, as she took the risk and jump down safely when she was almost near the the ground.

Just in time for the whole building to change, running to the Police Cars where people were gathered she had a split second to look behind.

The man turned into a huge golden cheap looking gundam machine with anime eyes. Only slightly taller than the small building surrounding the vicinity. 

‘Did he really make that building in case of an emergency like this?’, really what are people thinking nowadays.

Operating on pure instinct, she almost punch the arms that held tried to grab her.

“Kid—“, she start hating to be called that, “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Sakura noticed that instead of arms grabbing her it was a cloth.

Looking up, she saw a teen wearing goggles with his hair tied up into a bun.

She nodded.

He nodded also, “got a nice quirk right there.” He comments off handedly.

Her palm went close to his face, “Just stop making conversation, I already know you’re awkward.” Her patience ran out after talking to imbeciles almost the whole day. 

She felt the eye roll behind the goggles, ‘same’, she did her own eye roll.

 **”GAKIII”** , the golden cheap gundam shouted, she guessed most probably towards her.

The teen whistled, “Looks like you pissed him off kid.”, in which she replied,

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” And frowned.

“Watch out!!!”

It was either the teen was too dense or he was really new to the hero thing, it was Sakura who pushed him away with the poorly aimed punch from the Gundam.

“I told you it’s not my fault!!!” Her girly scream directed towards the shiny man.

The man erupted a piercing scream of his own, as he sluggishly tried to remove his fist from the dented cement yet failing too.

Sakura didn’t know what to do anymore but one things for sure

She was tired of all the mans bullshit today.

The little girl got out of the barely wrapping cloth within a the second, ‘Where is she?!’, he panicked and saw her running up the villains arm with the tiniest right fist jerked back to throw a punch.

By that time he spotted her, Eraser Head thought to himself that this wasn't his proudest moment, as a mere kid beat the villain up, heck, he was just interning under the always late hero (he forgot his name)-- he didn’t realize by this time the media has arrived, and now was recording the scene.

An insane scene of a 6 year old girl, punching a golden gundam right on the face and the whole body snapped the opposite way from the force of her fist. 

The least you could say is that the video, garnered views over 50,000,000 through out the years.

===================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite scene so far are the spitfire scenes,
> 
> I mean they're just adorable idiots.
> 
> The other day, I was out walking when I over heard a group of kids' grandpa to each take a leash of the dog that they want
> 
> They all started screaming over one another and mind me each pitch was going higher and higher (as if going soprano will help their riot) as the grandpa was in the middle of the huddle, 4 of the loudest kids wanted the pug called bubbles.
> 
> I was laughing so hard that I had to physically restrain my face and it hurt man-- it hurt.
> 
> Ahh I miss having more stupid moments like those with friends.
> 
> Anyway I'll remember that dear scene forever and will probably take inspiration soon (again because I kinda already did).
> 
> Take care always!


	8. Unwanted Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Media is a scary thing.

She was so tired

She was in and out of consciousness

There was something strapped unto her face, something helping her to breathe.

It was strange how she felt so alive when she doesn’t breathe— and how the oxygen in itself was robbing her away from the strange sensation around her chest.

Feeling the aches of her bones, Sakura just wanted to lie down forever.

 _’Seriou—‘_ , voice floating through her consciousness, _’A seco—‘_ , it was not a whisper, _’wanna DIE second ti—‘_

“Shhhhh.” The little girl muttered as she fell back asleep.

——————————————

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

Her daughter shouldn’t have a quirk.

Ana paced around her little girl’s room, trying to make sense of what just happened. Her husband stayed in the hospital, she’s tasked to gather some clothing.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck”, she muttered absently— no care in the world if anyone could hear her.

She just wants her daughter to be safe, like every mother’s protective instincts.

No she can’t do anything to save her daughter, the media already spouted rumors and theories regarding her daughter.

‘How the hell did she even get a flashy quirk?’, she irritatedly thought, ‘it could’ve been a lesser one but noooooo she had to get **that.’**

She really wants to brainstorm on how to get away from this, but with her brilliant mind in hand— Ana realized there’s no getting around this.

She admits defeat..

Somewhat.

——————————————

It’s been a week, and the media has been crawling around the hospital. Some even snuck in and acted as a nurse, which dad filed a case against on.

They never did that again, 6 were caught. 

This also means that Sakura needs to wait a few more days before she can meet her best friends— since everyone is strictly prohibiting visitors around her.

Considering that she was a medical miracle, a child with many quirks at that (which Eraser Head stated, since he was the one who helped the case he got information out of the walking neon sign villain all the things she could do.)

In which Sakura had to perform in front of the doctors— too greedy for the next quirk advancement.

‘As if I have the answers in my body.’, she quietly fumed as she lied down head at the footboard and her legs propped unto her pillows.

Her parents had an important case today, and she’s left with her thoughts.

‘CLUNK’

A rock hit her wide forehead.

“The—?“ she quickly sat up, and felt dizzy but shook it off easily as the rock had paper wrapped around it.

Pursing her lips in thought, Sakura thought it was wiser to check who threw it first (that was some good aim if the person was targeting her forehead)— you’ll never know if the paper had explosive tags.

‘As if that’s possible’, the little girl scoffed and jumped down from the bed.

Walking (slightly waddling like a penguin because she felt like doing so), she then heaved herself up the opening of the window.

“SAKU-CHAN!”

“SAKURA”

Ahh she missed the voice of the two idiots.

“HII!!!!”, out of unconfined excitement she waved her arms in huge motion from left to right— her whole body swaying with her.

“WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE??”, while shouting and enunciating every word as if she was talking to a kid (which she is), she mouthed dramatically and did random actions to cross her message, hoping for her friends to understand the gestures.

She saw the two whisper to each other below, ‘as if I could hear them both if they talked’, Bakugo inhaled sharply.

“READ THE FUCKING ROCK”, he shouted without breaking a sweat.

She raised her hand to signal them, ‘gimme one second’, and walked back where the non threatening rock is.

Unfurling the paper her eyes watered immediately and sniffed so hard that her nostrils flared, on it was a drawing of the golden gundam being held by Izuku and Bakugo each side on it’s arms, as Sakura beats the crap out of it.

As much as she didn’t like to talk about the incident, she deduced that this was the best thing that ever happened in her life.

Deciding against better judgement, she ran to the door— took a peak outside, ‘the coast is clear’, closed and locked it immediately.

She placed the drawing on the bland bedside table with a flower vase on it, and placed a book on top of it saving the paper from its crumpled state.

The little girl’s head poked out of the window, where the two boys looked up waiting for a miracle to happen.

And that it did

They saw their pink friend climb out of the window, the two of them started screaming on the top of their lungs.

In which Sakura stuck the sole of her feet on the wall, and kept signaling them to freaking quiet down.

‘Honestly these two’, she kept concentrating on not to breathe as she walked down the wall.

From the piercing scream of two boys, now it turned into cheers.

It was getting harder to not react, her nose started flaring (pulsating) unconsciously.

As she landed on the grass with ease, she was tackled by Izuku— Bakugo just ran up to her and stopped very near her personal space.

“I’m so sorry Saku-chan,” unwanted tears started streaming down Midoriya’s face, “they got you instead of me—“, his lips wavered and more water came out.

“I told Deku that it wasn’t his fault..”, the blonde kind of looked irritated— but his eyes betrayed him and showed worry.

The girl wiped the tears out of Midoriya’s face and gave him a smile, “Izuku, it’s really okay—“

“No it’s not!” He started wailing and couldn’t help but hiccup.

“I mean the villains were targeting me anyway.” She merely shrugged, “Beside what can we do it’s all in the past.” A small hand patted Izuku’s worries away as she wiped his tears.

Bakugo looked like he wanted to say something, but dismissed it.

Sensing his mood before she could help it she said, “don’t blame yourself Bakugo it was me who told Izu to go to the vending machine..”, hoping that it would make him feel better.

“It shouldn’t be like that though,” he muttered, “you shouldn’t have been **kidnapped** at all.” A frown marred his face.

“Yeeeah— that’s kind of like what I told the villains.”

In which both her friends perked up with curiosity, by hearing the word ‘villains’.

——————————————

After reiterating the story on how and why and what happened to her friends, Sakura felt it was time to walk back up.

As she heaved back to the window, and waving her friends off as they leave. A lone camera crew part of HTC news coverage, took a picture of her waving.

It ended up on the front page of every newspaper that week.

He made bank— whoever that photographer was.

——————————————

She got grounded for poking her head out the window— and now her face is plastered on every media available.

 _’The Golden Punch’_ , mhmm not the most creative.

 _’The Feisty Gremlin’_ , she stared, took note of the name and decided to burn that paper.

 _’The Greatest Thing That Ever Happened Since All Migh—‘_ , too patronizing and long.

 _’Rising Hero!’_ , lame.

Making farting noise out of her lips as she rolled around the bed, Sakura ran out of things to do and things to think about.

So she slept.

—————————————

“Yes, I did that.”

“Mhm.”

“ok byeee”

Three phrases Sakura repeated since morning when she walked to school and said to her classmates when they latched on her when she arrived in the kindergarten.

She was now utterly exhausted, was just now in the classroom during recess with the two boys flanking her sides.

There was now a newly appointed security guard at the gate of the school, and a bodyguard in the premises— sworn to protect Sakura.

‘As if I need protecting.’, the girl admits she has been ignoring her newly found quirks or chakra or whatever you call it. Her heart wasn’t just into it yet, a 6 year old girl just wants to relax and have fun and—

“Diamond Punch.” Bakugo suddenly said.

Which got the other two kids’ attention.

“what?” She asked.

“You know—“ he started mimicking her punch, “cuz’ your punch seemed unbeatable or unbreakable and diamond is the hardest rock right?”

Out of all the names that the media has tried to define her.

This was the only one that she liked.

So much so that she suddenly felt inspired to work through and experiment on her quirks again.

“I like it.” She admits.

He smiled, pleased with what he has come up with. His proudest achievement—

“I’ll only use it when you agree with Spitfire—“

Bakugo growled.

Izuku sneezed, his saliva landing on their faces.

————————————

Reading the newspaper became part of his morning routine, after all slander was where the money is.

He lowered the paper a little bit and peaked, as Sakura approached him.

“Daaaaad,” she lazily flopped down on the seat beside his table and smacked her face on the wood, “I wanna stay a child foreveeeer, growing up seems meddlesome.” She puffed her cheeks.

“Huuuuuuuuu”, she whined as she wished she could turn into a plant or goo— nothing to think about and just exist without problems.

She’s just 6 years old though.

Sakura face planted on the table, “Everywhere I go they recognize me now dad!” She admonished, he wondered where she could go— considering that his daughter only walked back and forth from house to school recently and became suspicious of her.

“No dad—“, she sighed, “they _wait_ for me.”, sitting back up she continued, “who would wait for a _kid??_ .“

She continued to whine, but soon stopped— noticing her dad still reading the news today.

“Dad please stope reading that, you know that they only write ‘exciting’ news.” She air quoted and a little bit worried about her dad but he placed the paper on the table, and moved it in front of her. 

Leaning closer, he pointed an article which Sakura’s eyes went wide and her attention immediately latched on.

_’The Little Impacts Sometimes Causes The Biggest Change’_

Small tiny fists on the air, unwavering against a humongous opponent— undeterred by the air whiplashing through her hair. Determined for her little fist to make a difference, Sakura Mitsuki age 6, made an impact on the lives of the people.

It shed a new light and a new hope for the citizens around the globe. Coincidentally the villain she punched permanently into jail, is also the same villain wearing a hero’s costume that her parents put out of commission years ago.

To say the least the Mitsuki Family, upholds the honor of our society as they not do what’s easy— but always choosing to do what’s right.

-

A pat on the head, Sakura’s father began cooking their breakfast today. His little girls eyes wide, completely surprised and caught off guard— this was the only article that felt so endearing as the others painted her as a more ‘badass’ character.

He knew his daughter well, underneath the sassy exterior (don’t be fooled by the pink hair) it takes courage to be someone as blunt as her.

From that day on she stopped complaining, only inwardly eye rolling, keeping the comments inside her head, and most of all keeping up a facade.

That was also the start of her hiding behind the shadow of her own self. 

She never wanted to be a hero

Sakura was only human

But heroes were needed, and she’ll gladly swallow uncomfortable things to do what’s right.

For the good of all,

A queen must be sacrificed.

=====================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say.
> 
> HAHAHAHA 
> 
> hope this fit finds you well and made you happy.
> 
> thanks for reading, hope you have nice day!
> 
> Btw anyone who's a fan of Ita/Saku I posted my really short one shot. I showed it to my best friends who aren't as big of a fan as I am and they were pleasantly surprised.
> 
> I also like that fluff fanfic a lot.
> 
> byeee


	9. Kaleidoscope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaleidoscope
> 
> A telescope that has burst of interesting shapes and bright colors-- that should look out of place and strange considering their differences but it's chaotic beauty surprises you.
> 
> Let's take a peak of the different hair colored characters and what they're up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be clear— I dont know if you guys noticed the change of tone when the adults are talking (or when Ana talks to herself) That’s like my basic standard in writing— these are kids sassy, most of the time idiotic and bonds between kids happen in fleeting moments? There’s no as I stared into his eyes there’s was a spark— No they’re kids they are dense and thats not their priority. It’s not like as if they’ll drink over a heart break. They live in a different world, filled with hopes and dreams. I’m planning on making this a long ass fanfic, so yes it will become heavier someday jaded even which I’m excited for but let’s enjoy the shallowness of the plot. They’re in kindergarten, I just want them to be free from responsibility before reality weighs them down.
> 
> I love angst.
> 
> And most especially, I love slow burn.
> 
> I do love idiotic moments a lot too  
> —————
> 
> Ok so I might not update tomorrow or maybe I can-- because gonna celebrate a birthday and the New Years the same day!
> 
> Hoping for a better year (which I don't know what to expect anymore) I give you guys CHAPTER 9!

Intently reading and collecting the newspapers for the past week became his thing.

Ever since the pink haired girl with the tiny fist broke through the news. She gained fame instantaneously and it seems like her parents were also benefitting from the coverage.

‘Huh good for her’, sounds like a jab but he’s genuinely happy for the kid.

Folding it and stacking it on the left side of his room, the door slid open with an audible thump as it hit the wooden panel.

“Oops”, his brother had the decency to say when he was the one who roughly slid the door open.

“Natsuo nii-chan,” he acknowledged as the visitor strolled through right in.

“Yo.”, The older of the two— eyes zeroed on the stack of newspaper at the side, which was blatantly obvious to the younger brother. Shoto would roll his eyes but that would take too much effort.

Turning away and heading back out, he then roughly closed the sliding door.

Used to his brother’s antics he tried to think about his schedule today.

The older sister met Natsuo downstairs, “How is he?”, she asked concerned about her youngest sibling.

“He seems to be doing better, nee-chan.” The boy frowned, still not getting over the incident that happened a little over 2 weeks ago.

She sighed heart still heavy over it and nodded, “did he get—“

“Aa..”, he promptly, cutting her off. He already knew what she was going to ask anyway.

“What does he even read in those papers?”, she was genuinely confused, “He’s 7 for goodness' sake.”

Natsuo thought of a bright idea he then asked, “is dad going to train him later?”, his sister nodded. 

He proceeded to explain to her the plan which was really simple that he didn’t need to act so secretive and huddle at the side.

They’re going to sneak in Shoto's room, and find out what’s in those newspapers he's keeping in his room.

Their family is the very non confrontational.

—

Inside Shoto's room, lies all the neatly arranged newspapers for the past two weeks.

The front page adorned a little girl with pink hair in different pictures.

Some with her family, some alone and looking grumpy, most had different angles of her punching a golden gundam with anime eyes.

“I know her!” Natsuo excitedly mentioned.

“I mean— who doesn’t by now?”, she never expected that her youngest sibling would pine over a girl. Collecting newspaper was too adorable, she took pictures saving it to her favorites album.

Little Todoroki forgot something in his room, as he was came nearer, he heard shuffling inside and whispers.

Tension built up on his shoulders, and quietly approached the room.

His little confused voice broke through the chatter between his two older siblings.

“What are you guys doing?”, two heads snapped up to where he was standing. He looked somewhat relieved, but approaching the two he noticed something peculiar.

All of the newspapers he collected for the past week are laying haphazardly on the floor.

He gaped.

‘It’s over’, the lone sister paled.

“Isn’t this invasion of privacy—“ he said at the same time as his brother stood up and talked over him,

“I didn’t know you have a crush!” 

His eyebrows met in the middle, “No, I do not.” He huffed and crossed is arms.

The oldest sibling turned into mush, she couldn’t help but ask him as she started fixing all the newspapers, “Why do you have these then?”, she smirked.

Their little brother pouted.

“She never returned my handkerchief.”

\------

He was so confused when he went out of his room (semi-kicked out) he wondered why his siblings were so red and looked like they were palpitating.

But right now he has a bigger fish to fry.

Passing by a mirror near the practice room— he’s still not used to the bandage on his eye.

It also didn’t escape his notice that ever since the pink haired girl was splattered across the media his training seemed to kicked up a notch.

Maybe it was timely coincidence.

 **“SHOTO!”** A loud voice bellowed.

‘or maybe not.’, as his hand rolled into a fist that held his towel, steeling his nerve and throwing one last glance on the mirror.

He walked towards the man he hates the most.

He was under his father’s mercy.

———————————

His son excruciatingly slowly (and totally on purpose) turned his head as his body was laying down horizontally from his queen sized bed.

It took seconds before his lazy eyes looked at his’.

“Dad.” He greeted.

He loves his kid, really.

Just doesn’t know where the attitude came from.

He sneered (in a loving way), down to his child and he scrunched his own face up to his father.

“Son.”

They shared a beat of silence.

“I have to go.” He said to him.

“Ok.” His boy replied, without waving good bye.

That was their intimate interaction of the day.

“Ah, I forgot to tell him.” The boy says after his dad left, he pushed away his purple hair by sliding the headband on his head once more. Closing his eyes, he wondered what it felt like not being the son of a Mayor.

———————————

It been weeks and Sakura couldn’t get the other voice to talk again in her head.

She felt like she started missing it, but she didn’t wanna admit that.

Admitting that is like she acknowledges she’s crazy.

Shaking out from the reverie, she tried once more.

Breathing in deeply only a sliver of heat is felt inside, when expelling out air-- the coils around her heart immediately thrummed.

Practicing meditation day by day, she knew chakra was coursing around her body parts faster and easier.

The door slammed open, stunned by the sudden interruption, out came her two best friends.

“AAAAAAAA!!!!—”, they all chorused in different tones but all of them shrieking.

They began playing tag, Bakugo screams at her when she sticks herself unto a wall.

In which they know she can’t breathe when her foot is stuck.

It became a challenge for the two boys to make her laugh the fastest, rather than pitting themselves against each other.

Sakura calls it cheating.

Then both shut her down because she _already_ was cheating.

She got so tilted that she jumped from the wall to attempt a tackle in the air.

The two already used to her surprising maneuvers, jumped away and ran away from the pink haired gremlin.

“YOU SHIT HEADS COME HERE—“

Before they knew it March has already arrived.

————————————

Their first week in March they found out that Miko-sensei was leaving.

For good.

‘That’s like.. forever.’ Wide green eyes clearly astonished, wondering where she’ll go.

It was Izuku who started crying between them three.

Then it was Sakura who followed.

Bakugo looked at them both, and started sniffing his dripping snot.

They all don’t know why they’re crying, and they’re supposed to be the smartest of the bunch. Maybe they become dumb when they're together.

Now the whole class was wailing.

Miko should feel honored that the kids cares for her.

And when the day ended Sakura approached her.

“Please know that you are my first heartbreak.”, and pouted.

It was Midoriya who next,

“I’m always here for you sensei.” And did a gambatte pose.

Lastly it was Bakugo,

He only gave her a stink eye and left the room.

Their teacher smiled fondly, as the door closed.

Giving one last look out the view from the window, behind her the door slid open again. Glancing back she saw the troublesome trio lined up backs straight as a rod, and feet together.

“Thank you for taking care of us, Miko-sensei!!!!” They screamed and bowed in unison, which was the best team work they have ever shown.

“Bye bye Miko-sensei!” Sakura gave her a teasing smile, a little tear escaped. It was obviously fake.

“Have a nice life sensei!” Bakugo grinned.

Izuku’s was her favorite, “See you around sensei!”

Then they broke their formation and ran away.

She remember that story and often shares it around for the rest of her life.

———————————

The second week of March Bakugo caught a fever.

Sakura and Izuku decided to visit him wearing a full body suit, with a face mask to protect themselves from the spitfire germs.

Bakugo Mizuki, Kacchan’s mom greeted them. Before they could enter, she took a picture of the two children using her phone.

She’s forever thankful to these two-- if it wasn’t for them, her son would probably be so much like her.

But worse.

The two kids waddled through and removed their shoes.

Heading straight to the room, the blond was hunched over his sofa watching tv.

Eating a tub of strawberry ice cream.

“Pft.” He spluttered some ice cream accidentally, when they approached.

“Kacchan you should be resting!” Izuku scolded.

“Resting is for losers.” He grumbled on his spot, the blanket around him was draped around his head cascading down to his small body, his face is the only visible part.

Midoriya looked at Sakura for help, but saw that her eyes were fixated on the tub of ice cream.

“No Sakura no!”, he tried reaching her but she body flickered beside Kacchan and was also staring at the tv unyieldingly.

In a split second she was able to remove her face mask and body suit, which prompted Izuku to also remove his.

Midoriya turned to the door, “I’m going down to get spoons for us.”, the girl replied to him with vague noise.

When the door closed blondie spoke, “You want some ice cream?”

Sakura nodded absentmindedly.

He scooped some as Sakura tried to bite the spoon without real aim— her eyes reflecting the red explosions on the big tv that Bakugo owns.

Her mouth bit the air many times, Izuku came back and said, “I got the spoons!”, and sat beside Kacchan.

Bakugo gave up— and thrusted his spoon on Sakura’s hands. Still in trance with the action packed movie.

Midoriya just handed the remaining spoon to the boy beside him, and dug his own spoon in the tub of strawberry ice cream.

———

They accidentally slept within the 15 minutes of the movie that they picked. (after the action packed one)

Sakura’s hair was being tangled and pulled by something, she woke up because of _that something_ yanking her hair out of her scalp.

‘That huuuuurts’, she thought, wanting to punch the cause of her waking up from a very nice dream.

Bakugo was sweating profusely.

She could see him huffing out hot air from his mouth.

Instinct took over her body and she hovered her hand on his forehead, she held her breath— but nothing happened.

Utterly confused, she tried again.

No results.

She took her hand back intently observing it with her eyes, and held her breath—

A light blue color coated her hand.

 _’exhale—‘_ , a barely there whisper came through, but Sakura heard it.

Exhaling the held breath, she felt a different kind of thrum coarse through her arms.

This one felt light, like warm spring air caressing your skin. 

A light green color broke through, in contrast to the blue.

Amazed by the newly found gift, Sakura tried to do it again— the difference between the two chakras the blue one was easier to control, it’s edges sharp as if ready to inflict pain.

The green one coating her hand right now had wavy lines, as if anything it touches it molds into the shape of its container.

A lot harder to control.

Still manageable though.

She expended all the air she had in her lungs.

‘I need to work on my lung capacity’, her life seems to get harder and harder each day.

The blonde woke up and was staring up at her.

“Sakura?” He said with a groggy voice.

Izuku snorted.

“Gimme a minute Bakugo.”, she said— concentrating once more 

‘Inhale’

_’Exhale’_

Slowly letting air flow out from her mouth and nose— in an attempt to focus on the control and maneuvering she slowly placed her palm on the waiting forehead of Bakugo.

“It feels like spring.” He murmurs.

“Mhm.” She grunted, can’t risk on making a mistake.

“Mhm.” He mimicked and closed his eyes further relaxing.

But soon enough he was looking better, “I know you have multiple quirks,” he said, “But this is already cheating Sakura— you have healing.” His red eyes met green and a teasing smile broke through.

She ran out of air, she was getting ready to dive in for another round— but she had to reply first to him, “I mean just think about the fact that we’re a team and we can all share my quirk!”

Inhale

“Sakura why haven’t you called me by my first name yet?”

She choked, “wh—what?”, her eyes glanced down to see him staring up at her.

He kept quiet waiting for an answer.

The girl kept her reasons— as she knew her reasons are considered shallow and petty but he asked earnestly and she isn’t one to lie. 

“Because you never said that I’m your friend.”

“That’s stupid, and you know that— I never also said out loud that Izuku is my friend.” His eyebrows furrowed in suspicion.

Inhale

Ex— “becauseyounevermadeanicknameformeistherealreasonandicouldn’thelpm—“

“what.” He cut her off, “can you repeat that but slowly? A person with fever here thank you very much.”

She made a face, “Because you never made a nickname.”

He gaped and sat up, “I FREAKING CALLED YOU VOMIT EYES—“

“That’s not a nickname!”

“PINKY—!”

She eye rolled, “ that’s stating the obvious.

“BUT THEY’RE STILL NICKNAMES—“

“FINE— Fine, I’ll call you Katsuki from now on.” She waved the white flag, “can you lie back down so I can finish healing you?”

He obliged.

“Can I call you Tsuki?” She asked before inhaling.

As she exhaled, in the middle of her oxygen depletion he finally nodded his head in admission. ‘That took awhile.’ She finished her 2nd session, now Katsuki looks better.

“Thanks Sakura.” And gave her a grin.

She stared into his eyes.

“Can I call you sore eyes?”

“Do you want me to beat you up?” He scoffed.

It was her turn to scoff, “I’d like to see you try!” And looked at him incredulously.

—————————————

They’re visiting the zoo

Sakura has a chauffeur/bodyguard/nanny, on tow (his off-duty are on Tuesdays and Thursdays, debatable really especially when money is involved)

She didn’t mind him following around though, he kept people away.

‘Yes.’ She fist pumped inwardly, as they went in their merry way and walked around the smelly (trying not to judge) zoo.

—————————————

“Izuku hold me back”, he was beside her— as Sakura forced her arm towards him as if giving a turkey leg away. 

Oh what she would give for the ostrich’s leg be given away.

“Imma beat the shit out of that ostrich if you don’t hold me back!”, once again thrust her arm to Izuku.

Her multi-talented personnel sweat-dropped at the behavior of the two. (blondie went to the washroom)

“You’re going to do it anywa—“ the cute freckled boy replied was cut off be her shriek.

“Hold me back!—“ as she attempted to mount the iron bars separating her and the ostrich, the big bird swayed its long neck side to side taunting her with a challenging glint on its eye. Sakura wished that the two red bows adorned on its neck would accidentally strangle the bird.

Izuku held on to her sleeves.

“NOT LIKE THAT—“, she screamed, now Izuku is confused on what to do.

Katsuki came back from the washroom, and saw the two arguing.

“HOLD ME BACK PROPERLY—“

“But you’re going to fight the bird—“

“I DON’T WANNA FIGHT THE BIRD—“

“you just said you’re going to beat it up.”

“Who’s fighting who?” He looked at his crazy friends, ‘and they tell me I’m the crazy one’, he thought, also it was rare to see Sakura getting this worked up.

He looked at the cage where she was trying to desperately not mount over, when the ostrich snapped its beady gaze on him.

And did the sway, the red bows swayed with it.

“HOLD ME THE FUCK BACK A FUCKING BIRD JUST ASKED FOR IT—!!!!“ his feet now on the second railing about to jump in.

It took two people to hold back Katsuki, the multi-talented personnel acted like he didn’t know the kids.

=========================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like that the name of this chapter is kaleidoscope.
> 
> I write these without any structured plans and I kept laughing at the ostrich scene because damn-- I remember Naruto getting so pissed at the fucking ostrich.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed and HAPPY NEW YEAR ONCE AGAIN!
> 
> See you guys on January! Take care always.


	10. Let them eat cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last two weeks of March are important, 
> 
> especially when you love Sakura trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna hear your thoughts about this chapter before I could proceed writing chapter 11.
> 
> OMG I as much as I love doing this, I can't believe I'm already uploading chapter 10. For the ones who are used to reading fanfics which most of you probably are-- a significant amount ends up becoming hiatus before the plot thickens and I don't wanna that nor I don't like it (bc who likes pain?). Not judging though, most prolly have their reasons but I'll try my best to finish this fanfic.
> 
> I'm in it for the long haul.

3RD WEEK OF MARCH

It was on a Saturday evening when the trio had a sleepover, complete snacks surrounding them, their pillow forts’ glory, in a dark room where the only light is coming from the huge television in the MItsuki’s movie room. 

They all heard all about this amazing legendary movie that has grossed over millions of dollars, and continue to do so for several years now still on the number one spot and stubbornly never moved down.

The name of the movie was; ‘The Titanic.’

At first it received doubts from different parties.

“But it’s a _romance_ , movie.” Their blondie huffed.

“Yeah, so?” Sakura sneered his way in which Bakugo responded with a glare of his own, with jest and out of competitiveness.

Izuku tried a different approach, “Kacchan, it is the _number one_ movie of _all time_ . “ he said as he scratched his cheek hoping that it would work.

‘Two vs one’, Bakugo thought while each of them were covered head to toe with their blankets hugging the head and draped down to their body. In the past whenever the movie starts though, they immediately go under one shared blanket seems like they never gave it a second thought.

“Fine, fine! It better be good.” He gave up while the other two kids scrambled to start the awaiting movie ran to the table to get the food and flopped back down.

-

Within the 30 minutes the two boys fell asleep, Sakura’s eyes remained transfixed on the on growing love between Rose and Jack. 

When the movie ended the girl stared emptily on the screen, not quite sure on what to feel and yet as she was slowly falling asleep— she was feeling immensely satisfied.

‘Too bad’, as her eyes drooped down, ‘izu and Tsuki fell asleep.’ And she slept soundly in between the two boys.

——————————————

4TH WEEK OF MARCH (TITANIC SPOILERS)

Monday

She couldn’t get over the movie she watched, the computer in her room was at its maximum volume. Sakura was getting ready for the day, combing through her hair in front of her mirror.

A knock resounded on the door, “COME IN.”, the little girl shouted to make sure she could be heard from outside.

Ana opened the door as she was carrying the basket over inside, containing her daughter’s freshly laundered and pressed items.

Their Monday mornings always consisted of these, used to each other’s presence in the morning as they do their duties of the day accompanied with a comfortable silence.

The sound from the computer can be heard all through out the room, and Ana couldn’t help but pay attention on the back of her head— a woman’s voice narrating her own essay.

_“Rose was reminded many times of how important it is to be with a man who has wealth, and she has to stay with him. The same character reminded her of Roses’ dad, that he left their family with nothing and this was a grave sin._

_Further more Jack gave Rose the sight and feelings to enjoy life once more— disregarding money as something unfulfilling and showed her true love, this hits deeply considering Jack came from nothing and ultimately the both fell in—“_

“Pft”, a sound coming out from her mother’s own mouth, broke through her concentration as she was changing her clothes. 

Sakura looked at her mom, the older woman was hunched over the cabinets as she placed the neatly folded stack inside it.

“What’ so funny mom?”, she asks wondering what it could be, Sakura dragged down the light blue shirt for her torso.

Her mother glanced behind her, and saw green eyes wide and curious, “that’s stupid.”, her long carefully manicured finger pointed at the computer where the narrator was still speaking.

Pink brows furrowed, and went to the computer to pause. She isn’t one to judge, curiosity still reigning on her emotions she decided to ask.

“How is it stupid?”, grabbing her black shorts and poke her legs through it.

“Well,” Ana stood up and walked to the hanger’s portion of the cabinet, “what’s the point of the video essay? A movie is just a moive— there’s no point in breaking it down—“

“There are people who are genuinely curious about characters mom,” Sakura cut her off and was struggling to put her other leg through, her eyes concentrated on her mother, “and the deeper meaning behind it, the reasonings of the character, what the little things meant about them.”

Shocked laughter bubbled from her mother, “they’re just characters— there’s no point in breaking them down.” She eye rolled and waved off her own daughter as if it was nothing.

Sakura merely stared, forgot the shorts as it now pooled on her feet. She felt numb and didn’t know what to do, unfamiliar feelings were taking over her chest— and her heart ached. 

“Maybe it’s important for some people,” she looked down and saw the fabric around her feet she grabbed it and slowly pulled it up, “the characters and how they react to one another— giving them depth and life. It was a lovely movie—“ she was cut off when her shorts were finally in place.

Ana stood up and grabbed the empty basket, she held the doorknob turning it to go out of the room. “It’s just a movie, it’s just two characters— one dies—“, The last line she glanced back at Sakura, “— one lives. It’s stupid to get hung up over it.” and closes the door

‘No that’s not it.’, she quietly thought to herself.

‘What about the emotions you feel in the movie?’, she went out of the room absentmindedly

‘How come they stare into each other’s eyes intently searching on the surface to indicate that the other character was feeling the same way, and as if they were looking at a piece of art so beautiful that it was out of reach.’ Walking down the stairs and waited for her parents to come out, her parents voices muffled and out of reach as she blindly followed them.

‘How come Rose never loved the other guy?’ Her eyes looking far out the window but focusing on nothing

‘Why did Jack die?’ Little feet landed on the pavement, the short 5 minute ride feel like forever and she primly sat down on her seat inside the classroom.

Katsuki and Izuku noticed her strange demeanor, and tried to talk to her but her eyes registered nothing.

—

“Sakuraaa, remember the movie that we watched? Can you tell us what happened?”, Izuku’s voice went through, and recognized. She came back once more and was present.

“what?”, her throat was dry, unused. She coughed into her hands, and sniffed as she looked at the two worried boys.

“Izuku asked if you could tell us the story of the movie”, Bakugo beat him to the punch, not that Deku minds.

A little bit unsure, she fiddled her thumbs together— thinking through it she knew that she wanted to, _would love to_ , tell them her insights and take of the movie. Finding courage, she nodded and saw that both boys smiled in delight.

She give it a second thought and started explaining.

-

Silence

Silence was too loud that it rang in her ears,

Both the boys were wiping their tears away, and sniffing loud enough that Sakura felt the air being removed around her personal space.

“…. Are you guys okay?”, she asked unsure and scared what would the reaction be.

“Jack.. Jack is an icon…” Midoriya whispered, his eyes once more glistened with unshed tears, “he is a _hero_ , and kept on giving without asking anything from Rose—“

“NO,” Bakugo wailed, “He’s a _hero_ , because he _inspired Rose to live!”._ .

They continued to squabble and Sakura was left staring at them two, her heart once more unbounded— light was filtering inside the classroom and her two boys were under the warm heat of the sun.

‘Huh I never thought of it that way’, she added her two cents on the topic and the three of them began discussing every single thing.

“You see the influence of Jack in her life was so immense— their bond is the important—,” she admonished as the two listened to what she has to say. 

Recess continued and their little voices were the only sound in the room.

After that day she never saw her mom in the same light again.

Nor she never felt the same.

But maybe that’s just her growing up.

————————————————

The two kids were stressed, they slept through this other class they have— Sakura’s confused and shrugged it off.

They began their preparation for Sakura’s birthday party, and both of them were up sleeping over each others house planning. They were under a lot of pressure, as last year on Izuku’s birthday Sakura was able to plan an elaborate Hero themed one— each seat had a ‘Did you know?’ Written down on a piece of paper on tops of the paper plates.

The topic was obviously about All Might, and Izuku the die-hard fan cried over this feeling touched.

Both of them don’t know anything about what Sakura interested, so they started listing it down.

Ostrich

“But she hates the fucking bird.”

“Not hate,” Izuku scolded, “she _loathes it.”_ , he finished his thought off. Bakugo agreed by nodding.

2\. Titanic

They stared at what they wrote,

“I don’t think she’ll appreciate this.” Katsuki quietly said, both mutually agreed.

3\. Academ—

“NO ONE LIKES TO STUDY ON THEIR BIRTHDAY,” Bakugo screamed, he couldn’t believe that Izuku would write that down.

Midoriya ignored his antics but replied, “we’re writing down what she’s interested in—“

“You wrote down the fucking bird—“

“And she’s _extremely interested_ in it’s _demise_ ,” he raised his eyebrows, “—But that’s not the point, she likes studying.”

“No one throws a study party Izuku.” The blond stated as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. When he finished his sentence, both boys looked at each other looked away and glanced at the computer.

They quickly got up and began typing, ‘Study themed birthday parties’

After scrolling through the first page of the search, Bakugo says “Hah! I told you so”, and began walking away as Izuku saw an eye catching image of a party that he was confident that his best friend Sakura will like.

He grabbed his best friends’ wrist to make him come back to face the screen pointing the the picture he excitedly says, “Here! Here! She’ll like this!!”, and both of their eyes sparkled with understanding and excitement.

—

Her blindfold was finally removed, after walking from the kindergarten to her house.

Each of her hands were occupied by the two boys.

“wow”, her eyes roamed around the room and took in the decorations adorned on the walls, the door to the back yard was open and you could see lounge chairs scattered around and the long picnic table near the tree.

Inside the room on top of the plates has a scroll, written the guest’s names on it with a paint brush and an ink. In the middle are the mountain of food and a pig roasted with an apple and a shuriken stuck on the fruit, the drinks are transferred to a bunch of old looking bottles— each of the bottles had a clumsily stuck unto it such as, ‘Poison’, ‘Antidote’, ‘Definitely _NOT_ Poison, and Poison for **ADULTS** .

She hugged them both, and whispered ‘thank yous’ as much as she could, she didn’t even know that she likes ninja themed parties and dashed with them when she released them.

As she sat down and the head of the table, her two boys flanking beside her— she couldn’t help but to ask, “Why ninjas though?

Izuku looked guilty, “you..”, he cleared his voice, “you didn’t like it?” And looked up to her ready to cry.

“No! no!”, she aided immediately, “I love it! I just..”, she was trying to find the right words, “I didn’t know I’d like it— I never thought about ninjas.”

Katsuki crossed his arms and huffed, “It’s because of your quirks dumbass.”, and smirked as Deku brightened up with her revelation.

She gaped open-mouthed, and they both laugh.

“Oh.”

They continued laughing

“I never thought—“, but was effectively cut off by Bakugo.

“Leave the thinking to us!”, in which both his best friends spluttered and laughed at him.

“He-hey!! I’m smart!!” He continued shouting over their laughter, and the adults in the room— each of their parents were in a conversation on their own.

-

“To be honest..” Ana looked at her husband searching for support, “the head of UA visited us the other time.” And licked her lips, the adults before this was talking about quirks and talked about their children’s dreams and goals.

All of them glanced at the head of the table where Sakura was sitting, unsure about on how to follow through the conversation.

“What are you planning to do?”, it was Inko who said.

The Mitsukis’ shared a look, “Let’s just enjoy the day,” Akira tried braking the sudden uncomfortable air, “and should we start the feast?” He smiled.

“GOOD BECAUSE THAT PIG LOOKS SO—“, Bakugo’s moms voice boomed but the her husband cut it off.

“Inside voice, honey, inside voice—“, she kept yapping and the other adults laughed but not surprised.

The blonde was just happy she was able to lessen the tension, and continued acting her part.

-

Sakura’s green eyes looked down on her two best friends, Izuku’s right wrist was handcuffed to Katsuki’s left. Which was such a comical sight that Sakura forgot to laugh and simply blanked out. They were still inside— she went to the bathroom after she emerged this was the scene she was greeted with.

“I told you Izuku! This was a stupid idea!” Bakugo shouting at other boy’s ear.

“Yes it is, and to be honest I don’t wanna help you guys”, Sakura smirked, “why are you doing this again?”, genuinely confused.

The boys looked at each other, at the same time looked away to look at her.

“Look behind you!” The both said, she turned around and saw the adults near the tree— where her dad the last adult right in front of the tree moved away.

A huge ugly piñata was hung up on the branch, it was ugly because it sported the same body, the same feathers, the same long neck (good because more space where she could strangle it) with red bows adorned on it, and it’s head—. The wind picked it up and the bird swayed with the wind, but it’s beady eyes seemed to follow her.

All the while she was astonished and quietly observing the cursed piñata, Izuku was explaining to her that she had to beat it up to get the key— In which Bakugo was wondering why they had to be saved, and Izuku replied; “I think she won’t really beat up the bird, especially without any reason.” Remembering the zoo trip and her asking him to hold her back— she wasn’t a person of chaos. No. 

Chaos follows her like a thief in the night.

When Izuku told Katsuki the answer, that’s the last thing that Sakura heard and shunshin through the space to beat up the innocent piñata.

———

Somewhere in the zoo, a lone ostrich woke up abruptly— ready to fight.

Which caused a group of kids to flee while crying.

The ostrich squawked , “serves them right— humans”, he smirked, “as if they could ever compare to the great me.”

“You’re an ostirch—“

“Shut up Jason!—“

“And trapped in a _zoo.”_ , the other ostrich walked away with a sway on its body.

A shiver went through it’s neck, but he shrugged it off— he knew he was too superior to feel anything. He saw the care taker creeping near him, and he decided to show his superiority over him by raising his wings and digging it’s head underneath the ground.

———

After the brutal murder of the unrecognizable piñata, the three kids reunite on the picnic table as Sakura’s parents brought out her birthday cake.

“Happy birthday, to you!”, They chanted and she smiled shyly— not sure what to do with the attention.

“Happy birthday, to you!”, ‘when will the song end’ she thought as the cake finally landed in front of her— eye to eye with the candle, its wick burned brightly admists the people and the wind.

“Happy birthday, Dear Sakuraaaa-“, the flame is the only thing she was concentrating on it never ceased and grew taller.

“Happy birthday to you!”, she all finished and told her to blow out the candle, and when she did the smoke thickened, the gentle wind changed direction— made the smoke caress her face.

_The same scene played but only three people surrounded her, two were grinning dumbly while the other one—_

Her thoughts came into sudden halt when Izuku asked her, “What did you wish for Sakura?”, his eyes lit hoping for a reply.

“Shouldn’t you not ask that?” Katsuki asked

“Oh-oh sorry I didn—”, Midoriya fumbled.

“It’s okay Izu! I don’t mind sharing.” She smiled, as the adults went to the wine portion leaving their children to talk.

She looked at both of them, “I wish for us to be together— and be heroes! Each of us with our individual names—“

“I thought you didn’t really wanna be a hero?” Midoriya asking out of genuine curiosity.

Sakura looked at him straight in the eyes, “I’ll only be a hero to stay with you guys.” She meant it with all her heart, and glanced to her side too where Katsuki was sitting down intently listening.

They all shared the pause and began smiling.

“I’ll become a hero first before you guys!” Bakugo said out of jest, they all laughed.

“Yeah! Of course you will kacchan, I have to find out what my quirk is first.” He said determinedly

All looking at each other, their each others best friends— the knew what they were gonna say next.

“Let’s eat the cake!” They all screamed.

The cake slid away from them, they all followed the thief’s hand— when Sakura looked it was her mother who took it from them.

She looked down at the kids as she gathered her daughter’s cake and said,

“I’ll split it up first and bring it back to you.”

Before she walked away, Sakura saw a glint in her mothers eyes. Without realizing it she clasped both of her best friend’s hand on each side, her back suddenly cold.

 _be— careful_ , a whisper broke through her head.

She glanced both of her boys and said, “Thank you really— I love everything today.”, they also threw a heartfelt smile at her.

“Here.” The gentle voice broke their moment, and the slices of cake were placed near where their hands were clasped— they didn’t let go and their free hand moved the cake to it’s proper place.

Sakura then let go.

“Itadakimasu!” The all chorused, and dug in the cakes that were sliced carefully in pristine condition— 

as if it was made to be that way.

——————————————

Sakura trees the same day time started blooming.

========================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy symbolism btw with the thief and the cake if no one got that! hehe
> 
> Every night I see youuu~ *mumbles other lyrics* I feeeeel you~
> 
> I had a headache the whole day, it disappeared after drinking pain killers. It was around 9pm when I finally ate as I watched a yt vid from "Titanic Ending: Why Jack had to die". The lines about Titanic here is heavily inspired from them.
> 
> Highly recommend to watch it! I love their videos it always breaks down the characters and they include sociology and psychology.
> 
> Makes you feel that the characters are alive.
> 
> See you next chapter!


	11. Fallen Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of the Sakura blooming season is always the most important, 
> 
> different people and different places around Musutafu City clear up their schedule for this-- for them to witness it's beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part is quite long.

Yesterday was the last day of school, the chaotic trio cried with their classmates but easily got over it.

They already knew each other quite well— confident that they can just come over in each other’s house anytime they’d like.

The three were so confident that the very next day, which was Saturday they planned on meeting up to have a Sakura viewing picnic in the park.

After a few calls from the adults, the meeting was set up. Unfortunately they have to wake up really early considering the mass of people visiting and setting up their ‘area’, to witness the bloom of the cherry blossoms.

This morning around 5 a.m., Inko with Izuku passed the Mitsuki’s house first and the Bakugo’s residence after.

On their arrival, a lot of spots were occupied already but soon enough as they walk through the growing crowd they were able to pinpoint a free area with two trees that they could lean on— and was far enough away from the crowd. 

Setting up the red and white checkered picnic blanket, and the basket soon enough— Inko leaves the kids to their own accord, tells them she’ll come back after picking up things from work. (bc it’s kind of that safe in Japan, lets just think it’s THAT safe for the sake of this fic)

They have roughly around 3 hours to themselves, afterwards they’ll come over to the Bakugo’s since it’s the nearest house from the park.

Sakura out of excitement was humming, while she sways her feet in opposite direction and make a ‘thump’ sound as they meet.

From the two trees near them she leans on the right side. The little girl was wearing a red dress that was overalls outside underneath it had hidden shorts, and a white blouse with a Peter Pan collar. Her shoes were dark brown— Mary Jane, and wearing frilly socks.

Izuku was reading a book, the sun hasn’t risen yet— he keeps going in and out of consciousness though. Sporting a dark green sweater to battle the somewhat cold wind, denim pants that was 90% cotton and his red sneakers.

Their blond was wearing a somewhat oversized high quality white shirt, his bottoms were khaki cargo pants that fit him well not too tight, not too loose around his legs, and high cut black converse sneakers.

Katsuki tries to hide his backpack behind him, as he leans on the other tree. He stared up the flowers that was slowly beginning to bloom but not quite there, with his height they seem too far away for him to reach. 

‘I could probably reach the branches using my quirk’, he thought to himself but ultimately decided against it.

The shared silence was welcomed like a warm hug, used to each other’s presence.

Sakura glances up from her seat, as soon the sky was brightening up— dawn was breaking through the horizon and soon a glare of soft sunlight pressed down on their spot, her eyes tried to adjust to the new contrast and instead of her usual duo of boys another image came—

_From Izuku’s position it was a blonde with very bright orange pair of outfit, as if it screams ‘look at me!’, reading a green book with a no entry signal on its’ back. In place of Bakugo was a fair skinned boy with the darkest hair she has ever seen, he was looking down as if sleeping— his face shielded from her view._

“AH!”, it was Katsuki’s voice that woke up the two kids from their musings. His eyes sparkled and stared at the continuously blooming flowers.

The green haired boy scrambled up to set up their plates, sandwiches, the onigiris and sushi, with the help of Sakura.

Soon chatter broke around the crowd— but the three stayed quiet. It was very out of character really, but they didn’t find the words nor the conversation to speak.

Being with each other was enough.

-

“So”, Izuku sweats from his area fidgeting side to side and his eyes nervously looked at Kacchan.

“So.”, Bakugo raised both of his eyebrows as if asking for, ‘what?’, and Midoriya’s eyes signaled the bag behind him and back to his face.

The blond’s face contorted, and got it a second after.

Sakura was cleaning up all the items that they used, but she readied the water jug they were using.

When she was done, two things blocked her view.

Two poorly wrapped things.

The bright red wrapping paper from Izu looked like a book, from Tsuki was a maroon— a deeper red, and the shape looked too strange for her to guess correctly.

“I—,” her eyes watered a bit, “I didn’t expect a gift, this is too much.” And pressed her lips together to stop it from quivering.

“Don’t be such a baby, hurry up and get it my limbs are shaking.”, Katsuki complained, yet his face was a little pink.

She simply nodded and grabbed both of the waiting gifts from their hands, “Should I open it now?”, she wondered remembering the custom in Japan, but both of the boys nodded excitedly waiting for her to open.

Sakura chose Izuku’s first, carefully without ripping the gift wrapping paper— she couldn’t help but gasp at the ‘Complete History of Ninjas: Ninpo (Includes the hand seals and images)’. Her eyes sparkled, and looked at Midoriya in a new light. 

“Izu-chan— I don’t know what to say..”, her eyes shining bright out of mirth.

Izuku gave her a shy smile, “maybe, Thank you?”

She sent a bright smile of her own, “THANK YOU!”. Sakura would hug him right now but she’ll save that later.

“Open mine! Open mine!”, Katsuki says his red eyes excited, the girl responded with a nod.

‘What the fuck is this?’, she wonders good-naturedly but slowly and carefully removing the crumpled maroon wrappings.

What she got was a beige bag that had only one strap to be placed across the chest, the storage should rest at her back. It strikes her a familiar as if she saw it before and wore it but she’s sure it was the first time she has ever seen this.

She didn’t realize it but she started crying.

“Whaa-“, Bakugo looking confused he panicked and so did Midoriya, “Why would you cry from my gift—?!”, maybe he did something wrong—

“It’s not that—“, she choked, “it’s just that I don’t deserve you guys—“, and began wailing.

Izuku based on experience from his mother, whenever he cried Into approaches him and stays beside him as she patiently waits for him to internalize and explain the emotions he’s feeling.

He signaled Kacchan to sit down on each side of Sakura’s under the tree, and she began calming down.

“I—“ she started but Izuku needed to say something.

“It’s okay you don’t have to say anything.”, he gives Kacchan a look over Sakura’s head.

“A— a yeah, you don’t have to say anything.” He agreed but still felt like a fish out of water.

“Th—“, she hiccuped, “Thank you for being my friend.” Her eyes suddenly felt heavy and was suddenly closing, before that out of instinct her hands found the boys hands.

On her left clasped Izu’s dry rough hands, on her right was Tsuki’s— a little bit sweaty at that.

They all fell asleep under the Sakura tree.

—

Inko found them soon, it was a good thing there was a hero on patrol around the premises.

———————————————

In the Todoroki residence, they have one ‘sacred’ Sakura bonsai tree in their japanese garden. The generation of their family, preserved this one years ago this year it’s expected to finally fully bloom after years of it being twisted around and manipulated to be in its desired shape.

Every year Shoto waits for it to bloom, most branches still failed to do so, but some was able and when he witnessed— this a small smile painted his face.

———————————————

It was expected for the family of the Mayor of Musutafu city to join they gathering for the blooming of the Sakura trees in their City Park.

They were on top of a bridge, where the trees adorned both sides of the stream. On a platform, with speakers beside it.

Shinsou Hitoshi was the only one sitting behind his father near the left speakers, and was dozing off.

He wasn’t able to see the Sakura bloom, but a petal fell on his head.

———————————————

“Are you sure this is the right choice Ana?”, her husband asks doubtful.

“This is what’s best for Sakura, honey. I already talked to the people—“, 

“Y—you decided without me?!” His voice went up a little higher than usual, indignant and hurt.

She reach out to hold his hand, “Honey, I was talking to _very powerful people_ — and in that moment I believe it was the wisest thing to do.” Ana’s eyes was full of hope (shit), looking at her husbands eyes pleading for him to understand.

He swallowed the decision now being weighed in his head, “when did this happen?”.

Her gentle voice carried to his ears, “Last night—“, she looked away, “when you stayed in the office overnight.”

Guilt stab through his chest, and he sighed suddenly feeling unbalanced. “Fine.” His wife preened, she had the most beautiful smile, her red hair tied to her left shoulder as it cascaded down to her chest— her dark green eyes shone making him feel better. “When should we—?”

He started but was quickly cut off by the obviously jolly wife.

“I’ll book the tickets now! You see—“ she started talking in an excitedly, that Akira was too guilt ridden to not say no to everything she said.

—————————————————

Upon arriving to the Bakugo house, they all ran upstairs to Katsuki’s room and slept.

Around 12 p.m. they were woken up by the smell of food, made by his parents.

Pork Katsudon with their super special sauce.

Izuku and Sakura cried as they savored every bite, “I am willing to be adopted in order for me to eat this food every now and then Ms. Bakugo”, the girl said while chomping the soft yet juicy meat bursting in her mouth.

“HAHAHAH— you could just visit us ya know,” she replied a little spray of food falling in front of the side of the kids.

“He-hey, don’t table manners honey— don’t spit—“, the Bakugo patriarch tried to clean it up, but his hand was slapped away lightly.

The mother pouted, “it’s my house I have no shame!”, as she took in another bite, “besides”, she pointed at the non-Bakugo’s, “they’re like already part of the family after a year of hanging out!.” She smiled brightly, her charisma makes you feel welcome as the two kids melt inside— touched.

“Ye-yeah!”, Izuku found his voice and agreed vehemently by nodding fast.

Sakura did the victory pose, “I shall be one of the ‘Spitfires’,” the name slipped from her mouth.

“Spitfire?”, the feminine husky voice asked.

The three kids turned to stare at Ms. Bakugo.

Sitting back down, Sakura’s body was tense.

Izuku started sweating.

Katsuki’s eyes started moving from the kids’ side to the adults.

“Gaki,” the mother started, if the nervous looking girl could sat up straighter the would along with Izuku.

“Spitfire is a great name, why not consider it instead of ‘King Explosion Murder’?” When she said this spit flew from all directions.

The father nodded looking serious, “it really is a fitting name— I mean especially for my wife and son.”

 **“DO YOU WANNA DIE—!”** Stated the mom (no questions asked), to her husband.

The trio kept laughing til it hurt, Katsuki was looking murderous over the name but it looked like he was considering it, while Izuku was grinning so much his could probably not feel his cheeks anymore after this.

Sakura thought to herself as she stared at the unfolding scene that the Bakugo’s were rough around the edges. Intimidating and yet she knew, when they’re acting like this— you should be honored.

As they think you belong enough to show their tough love.

—

“I’m so full~”, the flopped down the couch Katsuki has and turned on the television as they relax from the very entertaining lunch. 

“We’re all going to Aldera High right?” The blond asked after the beat of silence.

Izuku shifted from the right side of the couch, “I already talked with my mom, she said yes.” He then glanced at Sakura, “how about you?”, and hit her right arm lightly.

“Huh?”, she opened her eyes, “me?”, her eyes started observing the ceiling, “I honestly don’t know with my mom and dad.” She stated.

Both boy became tense and alert, as if something was in danger.

This was noticed by her, and she rolled her eyes due to their antics, and continued as if nothing happened, “don’t be so dramatic, I’ll still tell them I want to go to Aldera—“ she stood up in front of the tv. Izuku now on the left and Katsuki at the right as she stared them down.

“If they don’t agree,” in which the two simultaneously gasped, “we’re all near each others house as if a mere school can separate us.” She huffed her nostrils flared as she crossed her arms.

They still looked doubtful, and Sakura went back to her seat right in the middle. She thought it was wise to circle her arms around the two stubborn heads and dragged them down to where her armpits and chest meets.

“Nothing. Can. Separate. Us.”, each word she tightened her hold around their necks— it looked like she was the bully and the two were her victims.

They nodded furiously, air supply was cutting off. Satisfied, she finally lessened her hold and they took a breath.

“You are a threat to our lives,” Katsuki says after several in takes of air.

She eye rolled, Sakura knew that he was the more dramatic one between the two, “Then your lives were dull before you met me.”

“Hah- ,” Izuku laughed, “I think our lives wouldn’t be the same— remember when Kacchan got stabbed on the nose by the Popsicle?”

“PFFT—, I think a vein popped—-“

“A vein will pop **right now—** "

“It’s a gift that I could heal the popped vein—“, Sakura’s hand glowed green as she exhaled.

“Yeah, YEAH! You’re stuck with us Kacchan!”

He frowned looking murderous he thought of another topic— he was too embarrassed to reply to that, “Remember the time when…” he trailed off.

“When?” Izuku and Sakura asked wondering why he didn’t finish that thought.

Katsuki stares at them dumbfounded and pointed at himself, “Why is it like most of the time, it’s me getting embarrassed.”

“That’s because you get embarrassed.” The other boy said, he was leaning forward around Sakura’s personal space.

“That’s because you’re an idiot.” The girl followed, her face contorted— looking at him as if he was dumb.

 **“Did you both woke up and chose violence today?”** His voice eerily quiet yet each word was enunciated, as his hands sparked to life.

They ran for their lives with their little legs.

‘Yeah,’ Sakura paused as Katsuki was running after Midoriya, ‘they’re my idiots’, both heads spun to look at her, Izuku running towards her scared— so she could help him and Katsuki still looking murderous but a smile was breaking through the facade.

She walked up the wall, and ended up on the ceiling.

“NO FAIR”, she couldn’t help but laugh because of their polar opposite reactions and fell as two sets of arms caught her.

-

Sakura flowers always had five petals, the flowers— meters away from the ground each of its’ petals slowly drift down, falling one by one outside the street. They were carried by the wind flowing aimlessly, yet never quite landing near each other.

———————————————

When Sakura got home, it was almost pass dinner time.

“I’m home!”, she shouts as she removed her shoes.

“We’re here!” Akira’s voice gently said but was loud enough for her to follow, and her mother’s laughs were hard to miss.

She arrives in a setting of her two parents, sharing one pot of green tea and a slice of cake.

“Just in time for dessert!”, her mother says as she stood up. Sakura gave her a smile, and sat down on her usual seat.

Her father coughed and cleared his throat, “Sakura..” He begun, “your mother and I have been talking—“

“Nani? nani?, you’re breaking the news?” Her mother chirped as she placed the pristinely sliced cake in front of Sakura. “Can I be the one to tell her?” She then looked at her husband, pleadingly.

He laughed at his wife’s eagerness and nodded, without missing a beat— Ana’s head swiveled and her eyes zeroed on her daughter.

“Where’s going on a vacation!”, she looked so genuinely excited, Sakura thought that the cake this time was too sweet for her taste and pushed it away a little.

“Oh where?”, she asked nonchalantly, ‘I already feel a cavity forming’, thinking to herself as she massaged her left cheek near her molars.

“To America!” This time it was her father who talked.

Pink eyebrows rose in shocked, but was delighted nonetheless. “Oh!”, her head moved from her mom to her dad repeatedly which both of her parents cooed.

“You’re not joking right?”, she says excitement finally bubbling through. 

Ana and Akira glanced at each other, the former giddy while the latter smiling, and looked at their daughter who was getting excited—

It was her mom who started, “We’re not joking at all honey, to the point that—“, she got cut off by her husband.

“Our flight is at 6 a.m. tomorrow.” Her dad smiled down at her.

“Eh?”, her eyes were still wide— earlier from excitement but not from pure shock. Her mouth was turned upside down, when her mother’s phone rang.

“Wait— I’ll just take this,” she answered, “Hello?” And walked out to their lawn.

She looked at her father and asked a question, “Can I know how long we’ll be in America?” Fiddling her thumbs, she had an instinct to bite the nail of her thumb though.

He nervously looked at her but answered his daughter anyway, “For about the whole..”, Akira’s eyes glanced at his wife talking outside and looked back down, “summer I think.” 

Akira is a lawyer and all, he could lie through clenched teeth and prided himself for being a damn good liar at times.

But at least he had his values— he can’t lie to save a life towards his family.

More so to his daughter.

Sakura calculated it after counting using her fingers, her mother already came back from the call, “That’s like for one whole month!”, she didn’t know what to feel— there was excitement of course but—

“Yes Sakura! You need to pack the essentials right now—“

“But I have to say good bye to Izuku and Tsuki—“ she frantically says, but was completely cut off by her mother.

“Sakura you already had your fun,” she says in a kind understanding voice, “for the whole year in fact— at least give us this time,” Ana held her husband’s hand, “I suggest you should go pack now it’s 10pm already—“

“Mooom I have to at least tell them,” she says as she tried to get out from her seat.

“One month couldn’t make you disappear in their lives sweetheart,” her mother’s voice was kind but as Sakura looked up her eyes were cold, no questions asked.

Before she could retort, her father sighed, “Sakura just give us this one, we already rearranged our schedule to have family time.” He gave her a smile, “just go pack okay? We need to leave the house by 3 a.m.”

Sakura always knew she was a daddy’s girl.

She pouted, “fineee”, and headed upstairs. Her mother squealed with glee, while Akira smiled— excited.

-

When Sakura opened her room, she noticed that all of her items were actually already were laid out— all she had to do was to place it inside the luggage.

With a heavy heart, she started sorting through her tops, then her bottoms, her dresses and it continued up until her shoes.

‘I don’t have a computer nor a phone’, she thought as she was finally finishing her items, ‘ how the hell am I supposed to send a message?’, grunting out of carrying everything.

 _’clo—‘_ , it whispered. 

‘Huh it’s been awhile!’, Sakura replies shocked but welcomed it.

 _’clon—‘_

‘Clown?’, she was now staring at the space and making faces wondering what the hell it was saying.

 ** _’CLO—‘,_** it tried to say, Sakura’s arms thrummed suddenly unused chakra shot up through it— but the voice was unheard, uncompleted by ‘it’ as her thoughts were interrupted by her mother emerging from the door.

“Sakura honey?”, her voice pleasant, “are you done packing?”, she asked. Deep green forest eyes found her daughter sitting on the floor with the luggage open, the clothes all neatly folded.

“Y—yeah almost mom.” Sakura smiled up to her, and started fixing her items.

“Good, I’ll finish ours also,” she started walking out the door, “Just call us when you’re ready to bring it down.” And left the door open.

Shrugging off the feeling that it gave her, the little girl tried to talk to ‘it’—

‘Hey are you there?’, she asked as she got her favorite sleeping t-shirt that the trio mutually had.

‘Hello?? I need help over here?’, she tried once more as she got her toiletries from the bathroom.

A few more minutes, she was finally done and flopped on the wooden floor.

‘Mhhm’, contemplated as she was resting near her bed and the side table, ‘I mean it’s just a month and I’ll come back right?’, her head twisted and green eyes landed on a picture frame.

But inside it was a Wonderful drawing— not completely free from the crumples but it was amazing art for her.

She rolled to the side table, and sat up abruptly to be eye level on the frame. Strangely enough, even though she knew that she’ll come back to this place— instead of placing it inside the luggage put it inside the bag that Katsuki gave her this morning.

The strap she just noticed, had a small narrow pouch on it— 2 inches wide while 10 inches deep, there was a button to hold it down. When she shifted it’s position, tilting it to the side she heard something.

Out of curiosity, she opened it and tilted it sideways one more time—

An anklet fell through, with little violet (almost lavender as it catches the light) diamonds going around it. The gold thin chain had proper spacing, 8 (probably fake) diamonds in total completing the look.

“Tsuki—“, her eyes watered but she blinked away the tears.

“I’ll definitely say thank you when I come back.” She stated to herself, placing the anklet back at the small pouch, it might get in the way when she travels and— too afraid to lose it.

Before she could forget, she got Izuku’s gift also and placed it inside the bag.

“Moom! Daad! I’m ready!”, she was planning to flop down the bed at least to get some sleep when her mom came in.

“Ah-“, she says, “Sakura you can sleep during the flight! It’s 12 a.m. now I think it’s better to get ready and head straight to the airport!”, grabbing the hard encased luggage upright— and rolling it out.

The little girl huffed and looked out the window, suddenly feeling down, then her eyes roamed around her room— noticing that it was nearly empty. Frowning at this, she heard her father shout out her name and telling her to go down.

Her little feet padded on the cold wooden floor, giving the room one last look— her heart twinged and closed the door behind her.

=============================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE BAG IS AROUND THE NARUTO FIRST SEASON-- IT WAS EITHER SASUKE OR NARUTO WEARING IT I THINK BUT I CAN'T FIND THE IMAGE. Sakura had a backpack in a similar shade, I remember twitter fans found it cute they had matching ones.
> 
> This was heavy for me to write, idk if you guys felt the tone shift.
> 
> It was a busy day as I cooked 5 steaks for my fam and posted random shit on socmed. Wine drunk 2021!
> 
> Recently, I noticed that I feel like my day isn't complete if I don't write lmao.
> 
> Hope you guys like it! see you next chapter.


	12. Ticking of The Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as time is a concept that humans made,
> 
> it serves its' purpose magnificently.
> 
> Every second counts.
> 
> and remember we're all under the same sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

THIRD WEEK IN U.S.A.

Los Angeles was surprising in contrast to New York, light green eyes roamed around observing the people dressed with almost nothing and blushing out of shock.

It’s been a two weeks since they arrived, she found out that New York was more of a place to shop than anything to do with her interests.

Her parents looked relaxed though— as if they were used to a place like this, her dad was now wearing a fedora and her mom was wearing a scarf around her face— her eyes are covered by some huge designer sunglasses.

Sakura was simply wearing sun dress, free flowing— blue moroccan prints with two straps on each side holding it up.

She was at the backseat of their rented convertible car, when they pulled up to a restaurant near a beach called ‘Waves’.

‘Very… creative.’, she stares at the signage outside, but when she looked closely the interior was relaxed yet fancy enough. The whole building looked like a Spanish beach house, roof tiles are red orange brick, the windows arched and so did the doorways. From the entrance you walk on an open area, tiles were faded red and there was a bar and some tastefully made tables around.

The covers though—

As she walked pass the entrance, instead of the sun blaring down on you, what was on top was a huge line of beige cloth being held on it’s sides, but instead of the the cloth looking like an enormous hammock, they were standing up vertically side by side.

Curious and weirded out she continued staring at the contraption as she was being lead by her hand to go inside when—

The wind picked up, and saw that the lines of cloths move with it they looked so enchanting as each danced through the air.

‘They look like’, her eyes sparkled, ‘waves!’ Almost every guest stopped what they’re doing and stared up, entranced—So did both of her parents.

When the wind stopped they then continued the walk inside, the interior was home-y and it made her feel relaxed and belonged.

—————————————————

2ND WEEK IN MUSUTAFU (Still surviving)

“Kacchaaaan,” a whine came from Izuku failing to catch his friend.

The blondie huffed.

They walked out the movie they already _bought tickets for_ , because Katsuki ‘didn’t feel like it’.

_Last week started out fine, after the day out with Sakura each boys were in their own worlds. They don’t have to meet everyday after all._

_But after a few days, the Bakugo’s asked for a playdate and tried calling the other two. Inko answered but the Mitsuki’s rang once but gets cut off._

_Both parties of the adults decided to just let the two kids play._

_In which both kids investigate what happened to the Mitsuki’s._

_“Do you think a villain got them?!”, The green haired boy got scared but was comforted by Kacchan easily._

_“I don’t think so..”, red eyes looked at anything disarray, “What’s weird is that they didn’t leave any note—“_

_“Especially Saku-chan.”_

_“.. Yeah especially her.” Bakugo quietly agreed._

_They wanted to cross the entrance, but they might probably break some laws each step they take._

_Both sometimes lack common sense, but smart enough to not do that. Common sense does come from experience._

_“Let’s go.” Steps were resounding the pavement as Bakugo walked away. Izuku followed him._

_“Eh? Kaccha—“,_

_“She’ll come back.”, his voice unwavering confidence shone through, and he looked behind Izuku and grinned._

Coming back to reality, it was now the other boy trying to make his friend calm down— he knew the reason why Kacchan walked out of the movie as soon as it started.

Because it didn’t feel right when Sakura isn’t with them, especially not between them.

Taking a deep breath because it’s going to be a tiring day, he jogged to where blondie is.

——————————————

The Sakura trees were still full bloom, he went out to buy books.

He chose a different path going back to his house, it’s near the park where the fallen petals are being gathered by the workers using rakes. He stopped for a second to admire the view, and held out his palm for nothing.

When a lone petal fell on his non-expecting palm, a scene flashback on a memory he barely remembers.

_The pink haired girl was holding on a handkerchief, she wiped the peanut butter on her nose but not the one near her cheek bones._

_Out of instinct maybe— his hand gravitated to the tainted cheek._

_When his thumb removed it, her green eyes locked on his’ wide and bright._

_He was taken aback, his lips parted a little._

_“Thaan—“, her voice got cut off by the bell._

“Mhhm,” Shinsou Hitoshi is a boy with very few words. He walked away from the scene and pocketed the lone petal.

After all his quirk makes people scared to talk to him.

—————————————

THIRD WEEK IN MUSATAFU (Barely surviving)

They were at a park, the supposed duo of boys became quadruple— two new boys joined them.

Bakugo recently has taken unto himself to improve his quirk, and now can make bigger explosions.

“Wow Bakugo! You’re amazing—“

“Indeed, your quirk is so powerful!”

“Of course—!”, agreed the blonde haughtily but Izuku’s voice cut him off

“I know you can’t wait to show Saku-chan that one!”, his voice is in a mix of awe and excitement.

His head was abruptly filled with Sakura telling him to stay humble as he looked at Deku.

_”Tsuki—“, he sneered at the name but didn’t stop her from using it, “I told you to say thank you, I agree you have a strong quirk but—“, Bakugo started walking away from her with a pout he didn’t want to be scolded today._

_She gathered her items in her bag and shouted, “He—hey! Wait for me you dumbass!!”, he didn’t wait for her but he did walk slower._

Red eyes looked at the two kids with them, “Thanks”, he smirked.

The sun was setting, “Izuku and I will be on our way! Come on Izuku!”, he ran from the park and Izuku followed right behind before waving good bye to their new friends.

Nearing the Bakugo’s just a few steps away, the blondie was in deep thought.

He snapped his head to where Midoriya was standing which was beside him and asked, “Do you know what’s your quirk?”

Izuku stopped walking, and so did Katsuki.

The other boy licked his lips, and looked down, “I’m going to a quirk doctor this week..”.

“Oh,” Bakugo was surprised but gestured for Izuku to follow and keep walking, “Well you better tell me—“, he corrected, “update me after okay?”

They now arrived in front of the Bakugo residences when Kacchan held a fist out for Izuku to bump.

“Yeah!”, tiny fists met in the air— Izuku then walked towards his house.

—————————————————

BACK TO U.S.A.

‘It can’t be’, her eyes observed the man who walked in the intimate room that the restaurant gave them.

He was huge in real life! She didn’t expect this at all, even both of her parents couldn’t help but gape in awe.

“Watashi ga kita!”, he made a signature smile in which Sakura laughed, ‘ahh Izu and Tsuki should be here’, she thought.

“Toshinori Yagi here, I am pleased to meet you.”

“Same here Toshinori-san.” It was her father who spoke, and gestured for All Might to sit down directly in front of her.

Her eyes sparkled, as the adults talked— Toshinori-san was ordering for himself after that one his bright blue eyes found her green ones. (his sclera’s white)

“So Young Mitsuki!”, she gulped, “How do you find America so far?”, he smiled down kindly.

She began with the Sweets Museum in New York— all three adults held on to her every word.

—————————————————

THE LAST DAY OF THE 3RD WEEK IN MUSUTAFU.

“Today is the day that I can redeem myself!”, the quirk doctor determinedly said.

He barely saved himself from the court case by the AA Corp., about the Mitsuki’s child he decreed quirkless but showed the opposite— she has more quirks than anyone could imagine.

‘Her toe had two joints for crying out loud!’, Doctors had guidelines! 

**“She was a medical miracle!!!!!”** , he says to no one inside the empty office room.

The other doctors took pity on him and gave support, they were the ones who saved him from the depths of hell.

‘Just go through this first check up in a long time and everything will be back the way it was.’, he nods and prepares himself for the day when a knock reverberated from the door.

“Come in!”, the doctor says.

“Ah Midoriya-san!”, he welcomes the two pairs whole heartedly, his eyes glanced down and saw a nervous looking kid.

‘Why is he nervous?’

————————————————

THE LAST DAY OF 3RD WEEK IN U.S.A. 

Sakura was hanging out with All Might.

‘The All Might!’, she could barely believe it. 

‘I thought he was busy tho?’

He laughed.

“I said that out loud didn’t I?”, she grinned up a little bit ashamed.

His blue eyes preened down on her, “I like you Mitsuki-shoujo.”, she made a face, “NO— NOT LIKE THAT.” He corrected immediately, she relaxed but made one last suspicious face to make sure.

“I saw the video with the golden gundam,” he says

“Of course you did.” She eye rolled, Sakura was relaxed around him enough to show her sarcastic side.

Her parents left her Alone with All Might, they sat down on a cafe. She ordered banana split ice cream, and his’ was coffee. It was her and Toshinori’s idea to let her parents have a day out today.

All Might gave hearty smile but— he shifted and turned serious, a tad curious too perhaps.

“Do you want to be a hero?”, he asked blue eyes observing the little kid.

She breathed in, “I don’t want to be—“, his face was appalled.

Sakura held up her pointer finger that was holding the spoon, “BUUT, I want to be one to help the people—“ she stabbed her spoon on the ice cream. 

(cue inspiring background song from MHA)

“to protect my dearest and closest to me—“ her green eyes shone determinedly, “and especially when the world needs one.”

“I know my gifts.. and it’s rare.”, She looked down on her lap as she placed down her hands on each leg.

“I am not one to not help a stray injured cat if I can—“, she gripped the fabric of her dress, her green eyes suddenly glistened as she thought, ’that’s Izuku’s job’, his kind heart would bleed forever just to make sure you stay alive. But little Sakura still had her values, if she didn’t have her quirks maybe she wouldn’t—

But the story was different.

She has quirks, so she looked back up to All Might’s curious eyes with a newly formed resolved that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up— her green eyes unwavering she asked.

“What would that make me?”

Toshinori in that moment knew he made the right choice.

———————————————————

1ST DAY OF THE 4TH WEEK IN MUSUTAFU CITY (night time)

The Todoroki siblings were at their tea room, the sliding doors open to welcome the gentle breeze wafting through. Green tea still piping hot, as Shoto’s two older siblings argue over something.

The only noise that he made was his thumb hitting the screen of his phone. It stopped suddenly, and a loud clack resounded around the room as his phone slipped from his palm unto the wooden table.

“She’s in America”, he says as his eyes widened.

Curious as to why their brother’s demeanor suddenly changed, they leaned in checked out the screen of his phone.

It was an article of the pink haired gundam fighter (yes they just called her that), and—

“IS THAT ALL MIGHT?!” Natsuo couldn’t help but shout, his older sister had to cover his mouth but she also was amazed.

Fuyumi grabbed the fallen phone, but the article simply stated, _’All Might and Gundam Girl Collaboration in America?!’_

“Awee brother~”, she cooed to the only still Todoroki in the room. 

“Mhogka—“, Natsuo tried removing his older sisters’ hand— she removed it and said a quick sorry.

Shoto stared at the empty space.

“My handkerchief.” He whispered, as his two older siblings laughed at him.

Their laugh carried through the hallways, that they didn’t hear their father arriving at the entrance and stomping his way through.

The paper thin doors opened, it made a sound when it met the wall. The children’s laugh ceased and looked at their angry looking father.

“Shoto, practice now.” Endeavour walked away from his scene, not even acknowledging his two other children.

The boy stood up, mentally preparing for the incoming onslaught. His two siblings staring at him with pity, before he left the room he gave them a small smile and gently closed the sliding door.

——————————————————

Red eyes were staring intently on the television.

A picture of All Might with Sakura was on the screen, a person on the news was talking about the surprising turn of events but it didn’t give any further details regarding the situation.

“Ah! Isn’t that Sakura?” Masaru says as he scooped up his mug containing the cooled down green tea and slurps.

“Ah?”, he turned to look at his father sitting beside him on the couch, “Ah yeah.”, he nods and stares back at the screen it was now weather guy talking.

He tuned out as he walked back up stairs, entering his room he sat down on his side of the couch.

‘That’s very lucky of her’, he says a little jealous that she was able to meet All Might.

“She’s not even a fan!”, a pout erupted from him— but he knew better maybe it was an accident. 

He remembers Izuku, it seems like the Midoriyas’ were busy this week. ‘He hasn’t updated me what quirk he got!’.

Katsuki looked at the empty seats beside him, feeling the change once more— this always happens. When he first sat down in kindergarten he assumed he would take a leader role and be like All Might, but that didn’t happen—

He was always thought and expected how things should go, he dreams of these things hoping for a lot.

His eyelids started becoming heavy with all thinking going on, ‘I hope Izuku calls back soon.’ That was his last thought before he adjusted his position and lied down on the remaining space on the couch.

With a heavy heart that night, he dreamt of the times together.

—————————————————

MIDDLE OF THE 4TH WEEK

The hotel that the Mitsuki’s picked was a luxurious one to say the least, it had two bedrooms and a living room that had an amazing view over looking the beach. There was also a fully equipped kitchen, and a 24/7 on call butler.

Sakura was already fixing the signed pictures of All Might to give to her friends.

‘This one’s for Izuku,’ she had her tongue stuck out in deep thought, and gently placed the picture down on its own stack. The picture was her and All Might flexing their biceps, with a smile.

‘This one is fooooor,’ she stares intently at the picture of her picking her nose as All Might was laughing behind her, ‘I think Katsuki will like this.’, and placed it down on the pile.

She smiled at her handy work and began placing it on different envelops.

‘Who needs souvenirs when you have this!’, she cries out internally genuinely happy, ‘I didn’t even waste a single cent!’. Expertly sealing the envelop without crumples, and placed it inside her bag.

“Sakura?” Her father peaked at the open door, “Are you doing something?”

Standing up she said, “Just finished, why?”

“Ah, come outside the living room was have to talk about something.”, and turned away expecting her to follow.

A little bit miffed and curious she walked out the living room and saw her parents with All Might. 

Toshinori Yagi was looking forward to this day, he was the one who talked and presented to young Mitsuki’s mom.

“What’s going on?”, she asked and her parents settled down on the long couch signaling for her to sit in between them.

Sakura sat down the same time as All Might his was an armchair, he was wearing a suit tailored exactly for his built. His coat was hung near the entrance door, the white long sleeved shirt and deep blue pants suit made him look like a business man.

“Ah! Young Mitsuki, good morning!” He smiles down, clearly excited for today.

She smiled reflexively as his’ was contagious, his charisma alone made people feel safe.

It was her mother who started talking, “We— meaning your dad and I talked about this,” this was confirmed by a nod from her father.

“Talked about what?”, she asked.

“Talked about the opportunities you could have, sweetheart.”, he smiles down at her and pats her head.

She made some kind of noise, to show that she was listening.

Her mother continued, “The reason why we as a whole family,” she breathed in, “decided to come here to U.S.A., was because of—“, her hand gestured to All Might, “Toshinori-san.”

All Might preened, “Yes that is right,” he cleared his throat the collar was somewhat constricting, “I asked them—“

“—OKaaaay”, she was confused, ‘why would he ask—‘, her thought got cut off.

“Because I would like to give you the opportunity of a once in a lifetime young Mitsuki.”, he took out a leather folder and placed it on the table. His eyes then determinedly zeroed on hers.

“You will be trained under me, and be my sidekick.”

Sakura’s heart skipped in a second, her head swiveled to her mom— she was smiling sweetly it made her feel uncomfortable, and when she looked at her dad, he had a small smile and was looking at the folder seemingly not fully convinced.

She was alone and her next response was, “what?”, in a whisper.

In Toshinori’s eyes, she looked for an answer from her parents as she said this, ‘That is to be expected’. It was out of the blue considering that both adult Mitsuki’s decided to tell her the last week of their stay.

“I’ll be the one to sponsor you, you have amazed me enough—“, he aided her to make her feel adequate and safe, “your heart, your charisma, and your gentle soul young Mitsuki is what the future generation of heroes should look up to!”

“You have my full support, no questions asked.” He finished his speech.

Sakura had her mouth open, “I’ll be left here?”, she asked as her eyes once more glanced at her parents.

It was her father who answered, “Yes Sakura—“

“You both will go back to Japan?” She prodded.

“Yes, sweetheart.” And gave her a smile, “but don’t worry All Might’s agency will take care of you—“

“I— uh—“, the little girl tried to answer but another voice filtered through.

“Sakura, honey.” It was her mother who started talking now, and pink hair swiveled so fast that some pink hair flew, “this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, I would like you to consider it.” 

‘Ah there’s another sweet smile’. Her chest constricted, ‘I’m fucking 7 years old—‘

She stares once more, she knew All Might wouldn’t do anything.. questionable to her, ‘but Izuku and Tsuki’, her back turned cold as if sensing something.

‘I can’t leave them.’, no it wasn’t her parents that she thought about. It was her friends, her two precious friends that saw the real her, and understood her.

She lifted her head to stare at blue eyes, she opened her mouth all ready to make a speech—

A speech to explain why she’ll turn down this amazing opportunity of the lifetime.

When a voice broke through, a very familiar voice in her head.

 _’SAY YES’_ , it was clearer that ever.

In Toshinori’s eyes, Sakura turned quiet before she even made a sound when her mouth opened.

The little girl closed her mouth once more and looked at the leather envelope.

‘What do you mean? You want me to leave Izu and Tsuki—‘, the little child was all alone at war in her head, thoughts were fighting over.

 _’I—‘_ , it tried to say.

‘I don’t wanna leave them! I don’t wanna stay here—!’, her eyes stinging, the back of it was hurting a lot as she started blinking.

 _’Trust me!_ , it says as if breaking through something, _‘Say yes—‘_ , it muffled once more, _’for us!’_

Sakura blinked, ‘..for us?’

 _’I DON’T HAVE TIME, JUST SAY YES—‘_ , before she could think it through, before Sakura could argue, something held on to her from the inside, as if pushing the outer Sakura down and her own ears muffled it felt like a palm covering over it—

Instinctively her mouth opened, and out came the word;

“Yes.”

A scene broke the imaginary grip, and all of the adults in the room celebrated, All Might opened the leather envelope and in a heartbeat her parents signed the contract legally binding.

Her mouth was still open, as she watched from her view. She felt so small, _’it’s okay—_ ‘it’ says but Sakura pushed it away.

Pushed it down, she was in turmoil all alone in contrast to the celebration on going.

Sakura was just a 7 year old kid, amidst the towering adults. They all stood up and followed All Might to the door, they all scheduled a dinner tonight to continue talking about their arrangement and most especially the press conference.

Suddenly instead of torso’s of the adults, her view was obstructed by All Might crouching down— his right leg was kneeling and his left supporting his weight bend outwardly.

Eye level with the little girl he spoke, “I’m looking forward to working with you young Mitsuki.” He gave a gentle smile, “Thank you for this opportunity as I too am blessed by a new talent.”

As the little girl looked into his eyes she only thing she saw was compassion, and hope she started feeling better— ‘he wears his heart on his sleeve.’ She thought to herself.

Sakura remembered ‘its’ voice that broke through earlier, she didn’t like what ‘it’ did… 

‘But..’, the voice inside her did tell her how to survive the kidnapping once, and told her how to use her quirk properly.

‘Maybe.. just maybe ‘it’ was right..’, her doubts lessened her heart rate slowed down she nodded to All Might.

He responded with a charismatic smile of his own.

“I’ll see you later Akira and Ana Mitsuki! Especially Sakura Mitsuki!” He says in a loud voice accompanied with a laugh as he turned away before giving a wave and the door closed.

—

(During the time they accompanying All Might out the door)

Inner Sakura was desperate enough to accept the repercussions of outer sakura— she expected that the little girl would feel betrayed and heartbroken over something she did.

‘Whatever it takes—’, she determinedly thought as she observed from inside of outer Sakura’s brain.

Ana was talking to All Might, hatred coursed through Inner Sakura’s brain but softened when All Might laughed at something she said.

‘Whatever it fucking takes to get away from that fucking excuse of a person.’, she spat out when her eyes landed back to Ana. 

Dark green eyes looked straight in to Sakura, Inner went back in the depths of water.

—————————————————

THE SAME TIME IN JAPAN

“IZUUUKUUUU!” Kacchan shouts outside their door, but walked away after several minutes.

“Izu..”, his mother tried talking to him, Inko felt for her son deeply but sad eyes just met hers.

“Maybe you should—“, she tried to say.

“I will mom..” His voice quiet she had to strain her ears to hear him, “I will soon..”, he finished and flopped down his bed.

Inko’s heart clenched painfully, and closed the door.

—————————————————

3 DAYS AFTER (Two days before the Mitsuki’s leave)

“Are you ready young Mitsuki?” His voice asked coated with concern.

Determined green eyes looked up, ‘to be a hero.. with Izu and Tsuki’.

“Yes,” she smiled a little nervous but the spunk was there, “Yes, lets go.”

As they went out the curtains, flashes of light assaulted their vision. The table on the stage looked so far away, on top of it were filled with mics and an uncomfortable seat.

“All Might—“

“Golden Gundam Girl what do you think—“

“Pink fist! How do you find America so far—“

“Is this an official collaboratio—“

Breathing in and out every step of the way, her little legs didn’t falter once.

With the help of the Number 1 hero, she was able to sit down on her seat (a boosted one so she could be seen). He sit down on his, he raised his hand to stop the questions.

They all yielded, waiting for him to speak.

“This is an official press conference,” his voice calm and collected he gestured his hand toward Sakura, “for Sakura Mitsuki shall be trained under me.”

“We are now open for the questioning,”

Sakura’s eyes once more was assaulted with blinding lights.

———————————————

BREAKING NEWS

“Sakura Mitsuki age 7, the infamous child hitting golden gundam that broke the internet is officially training under All Might!”

Bellowed the television, Shinsou was watching the rerun of Inspector Gadget and was surprised.  
———

“We are now receiving live footage from the Press Conference,” the voice paused, “ please wait a moment as the there’s a technical problem.”

The biscuit that all the Todoroki children were eating fell on the table, as the two eldest looked at Shoto.

———

“Here it is now!”, and the screen showed the live video of All Might answering all the questions as Sakura sat on the obviously boosted seat.

Izuku stares at his computer screen, the only light in his room.

“Izuku—“, Inko barged in the room she expected his son to be crying.

Tears fell down from her eyes, her child was smiling with unshed tears— she knew his heart was breaking but he was too happy for his friend.

“Look mom, Sakura’s with All Might now.”

He didn’t cry, no.

But his mother cried for him.

———

He saw it all with his two own eyes, the sakura petals scrunching on her feet. Red eyes looked up to see completely shed trees.

‘Why didn’t she say anything..’, his heart throbbed, palms sweaty wondering if he did anything wrong to not deserve an ounce of good bye from her. 

Bakugo was in his own world, but he knew this path enough that his body was on auto-pilot mode and he came out of an elevator.

“she just left us..”, Katsuki finally stopped in front of the door.

He knocked, once.

Twice

thrice— the door swung open

“Bakugo-kun!” It’s late—, the gentle voice of Inko broke his train of thought.

“Is Izuku there?”, he asks still unsure.

She looked behind as Izuku’s door opened for him to peak his head out.

“It’s okay mom.”, and he left his door open.

The blond frowned observing his friend acting strange, but Inko let him in anyway.

He removed his shoes and his feet padded lightly on the floor boards, the door was still slightly open Bakugo looked behind to ask for permission from Midoriya’s mother and she gave him a smile.

Katsuki knocked on the door, “I’m coming in”, he says and opened Izuku’s room.

His eyes roamed around, nothing seems to be out of place and still clean as usual. He was numb to the onslaught of All Might action figures, ‘I’m the biggest fan of All Might!’, he says in his head.

But when Red eyes landed on Izuku’s form sitting on the bed looking a little bit down, Bakugo wasn’t sure on what to say.

So he said what was on his mind.

“She didn’t tell us.” His voice was almost a whisper, “can I sit down?”, he gestured on the swiggly chair near his friends desktop.

In response the boy nodded. Izuku’s eyes trailed to his friend and when the blond settled down he says, “I’m sure she has a reason.”

“Pft”

“or maybe her parents surprised her Kacchan..”, continued his thought ready to defend Sakura, “You know she wouldn’t do that to us too.”, he finished.

Katsuki crosses his arms and huffs, “just let me hate her for a second,” his eyes stung, “I was the one who believe that she’ll come back in the first pla—“ 

“She will—“

“Says who Izuku? How can you be sure of that we were supposed to be heroes togeth—“

“—Yeah!” Izuku’s eyes shone with another set of unshed tears, “We will it’s just that she got there first—“

“Aren’t you mad?!”, Bakugo was confused and furious, “She’s with All Might—", he scoffed, "she’s not even a fan—“

“We should be happy Kacchan!”, the green haired boy says exasperatedly he breathe in and reigned down his emotions, “a fan or not, no one can deny an opportunity of a life time. Every one knows he’s the number 1 hero.”

That effectively shut Katsuki up.

The exchange of words repeated in his head, ‘she got there first’, echoed lighting a fire within.

“No.”, he shakes his head as his red eyes looked at Midoriya, “I’ll get there first.” He smirked, “and both of you are the losers.”

‘I won’t be left alone.’, his heart thuds on his chest a new resolve—

But Midoriya’s face fell from a determined one to a pain stricken one.

“Kacchan.. I don’t have a quirk..” 

A heartbeat passed.

“Says who?”, Bakugo asked.

A pause.

“The quirk doctor.”, Izuku answered as he crumpled the blanket with his hand.

A second of silence.

“The same quirk doctor of Sakura?”

The clock from Izuku’s room is too loud now each tick.

“Yeah..”, his voice wavered and his eyes he couldn’t hold unto the tears any longer—

“PFTT”, Kacchan laughs.

Izuku blinked away the tears, the pain behind his eyeball all gone. He stared up gaping and wondering what happened that was so funny.

“Get a grip Izu!”, his face was red and was struggling to breathe, “Remember?? He told Sakura she was quirkless too!”, he wiped some tears that fell down from his cheek.

His friend blinked owlishly and some chuckles escaped the blond’s mouth.

“Ah oh yeah.”, he finally said after a few seconds of thinking.

Gasping for breath, “it will come sooner or later Izu.”, he smirked, “but since Sakura left us—“

“Saku-chan didn’t lea—“ Midoriya tried to say something.

“I think—“, Katsuki continues, “I want to be alone”, his red eyes showed determination, “to be stronger.”

Izuku’s heart was filled with hope, that maybe someday soon he’ll finally manifest his quirk. He understood what his best friend was telling him, as he waved goodbye to Bakugo not before giving him a fist bump. The door closed and Izuku was once more alone, in his dimly lit room.

He translated Kacchan’s words;

‘We may have different paths to take to get stronger,” his heart swelled once more— it’s days since he felt better.

He closed his eyes.

‘We’ll be together someday once again’

And smiled.

=========================

-end of first era-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the end of the first era!
> 
> Ah I can't believe it, I love this chapter so much.
> 
> BTW! Idk if you guys noticed but heavy scenes most of the time have symbolisms.
> 
> Especially chapter 10, as that was the turning point.
> 
> At first as I was writing this chapter-- Bakugo was suppose to spiral down and be canon personality, but it didn't feel right. He's is now a hybrid of canon and fanfic! he still has the inferiority complex but it works differently now.
> 
> ALSO I GOT THREE OF MY BEST FRIENDS TO READ THIS EVEN IF THEY'RE NOT AS BIG OF A FAN ON NARUTO OR MHA. Ily! (whatta buncha losers.)
> 
> See you next update!


	13. Snow Flakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows that no snow flakes are alike.
> 
> Coming from the sky, but they all land separately.
> 
> I wonder how's the other side of the world?

“Abobiba—“, a feminine voice said.

“AbomiNA—“, another voice exasperatedly says his patience wearing thin it was funny earlier but now.. he might commit murder, he adjusted his glasses as it catches the light.

“AboBIBABLE—“ the feminine voice repeated— along with another one but it was deeper than hers.

 **“ABOMINABLE!!!!”** All Might’s booming voice echoed.

Ignoring their usual antics Sakura lazily lounge around the office room.

They were on patrol in the mountains for two weeks to a month (depends really), miles of snow covered the vast lands.

Her only job was to visit the inns, hotels or any other establishment that needs small assistance over something trivial. 

“Ahh look at little Sakura—“, says the feminine voice as the pink haired stood up to get the finished pot of the water heater. Its’ voice name is Yuri, she wiped her fake lone tear away. Hair cropped short, curves inwards, flares out at the end and rests on her shoulders, it bounced due to her dramatics as her brother nods trying to look heartbroken.

The hot steam of water floats up in the air, as the little girl tilts the pot. Brown powder of cocoa was at the bottom of the mug, and swirls with the water as it met. Her little hands gathered the cup and it’s heat for comfort from the cold.

“Back when she just started she was scared shitless— frightened like a baby”, he says when Sakura was busy over the cocoa. Setsuna— as feminine as the name, the owner is a guy, the twin of Yuri. He had a feminine face his hair was lime green same like his sisters’ but was a little bit curly on top disarray, and he had two vertical visible lines of thick lashes.

Sakura passed by and said, “Now I emerged as a **man** . ” The man was stated in a deeper, rougher voice.

Nighteye spluttered, he never expected this gentle looking pink haired girl to have this level of sense of humor when he first met her.

‘Ah that’s familiar.’ The little girl carries her steaming mug to her spot on the couch.

Yuri leaned forward at the back of the couch, to tease their little Sakura. “Who would’ve thought the harmless pink haired girl was sarcastic,”

“funny,” her brother leaned on the other side.

“evil,”

“And diabolical.” That was a whisper

“Wait a minute—“, Sakura even if it’s been a year sometimes can’t help it but get annoyed, “do you guys even remember that All Might asked for me right??”

“and youuu-“ he ignored her statement and pointed to the pouting little girl— his finger stopped right on the tip of her nose, “punched a golden gundam.”

“Can we just move on from that I just want to sip my hot—“ 

“Sakura!” Velma’s voice broke their laughter, “They need you in the hotel something about a giant ice cube—“, Velma is the agency’s on house receiver of calls.

It was Yuri who spoke out of turn, “I told you it was the Abobibable Snowman!”, she screams at Nighteye and her brother, All might went back to his single office.

 **“ABOMINABLE!”** , Sakura’s patience broke and stomped her way out to get the snowboard.

The twins looked at each other, “that kid got temper I tell you”, Setsuna stated. They then both shrugged, split her hot cocoa between them and drank it all.

——

“Couldn’t even drink my HOT COCOA”, she screams at no one as she began preparing her gear going down, making sure that the strap on the snow board was tight and secure. 

Sakura was ready for take off.

She pushed herself and began her descent from their area heading down the slope.

_It’s been a year since she started training under All Might._

_She found it weird that Inner became prominent and her voice was louder ever since. (they both decided it was easier to call 'it' that instead of Sakura # 2, Inner tried thinking of another name tho but soon waved the white flag)_

_At first Inner tried to talk to Sakura the first month she was in U.S.A., Outer ignored her still hurt about what ‘it’ did. The situation changed when Yuri’s bone on her right leg snapped— she couldn’t find anyone else to save her that moment, they were alone in patrol after holding down a villain that night._

_Then Inner spoke, telling her what to do, guiding her step by step to ensure maximum sufficiency and results._

_Since then Inner gained the trust of Sakura slowly but surely, amending their bridges._

_But whenever Sakura asks about why she only started talking now._

_Inner turns quiet, as if she was never here in the first place._

_Sakura learned to not ask._

She leaned to her right to avoid a pine tree going down the familiar path, and sees the glimpse of the Hotel from her angle.

Sakura was going down hill— gaining speed she was used to the rush if she had a choice she would like to snowboard all day. 

‘Eh the people need my help in the hotel,’ she easily reassessed her priorities— crouched lower to get less wind resistance and carried on.

———-

“Sakura-chan!” The nice old lady, who was the owner of the Lavish hotel greeted her as the little girl stabs her board on the snow. 

“Grandma!” She waved her hands to say hello, Sakura liked the old lady. Every time she welcomes her she gives her some Turkish delight and hot tea (before or after work).

It was the little girl who approached, “How’s your day?”, and smiled up to her when grandma holds out her hand for her to clasp.

Her tiny fist that was encased by a cotton mitten, held on her wrinkly ones used to the cold.

“The usual,” she led Sakura to the entrance, where the other workers bowed and waved afterwards to the little girl, “Guests coming in and out—“, she sighs, “I wonder if I should retire.” The old lady jests.

Chatter broke through the crowd when Sakura came in.

“Is that her?”

“She’s so small”

“And cute!”

Immune to this she gave a tight smile, and the crowd cooed.

“You know you won’t do that,” Sakura replies finally as she was lead further in, “You’re too addicted to working.”

She receives a karate chop on the head, “I’m not addicted you cheeky girl.”, but placed an arm around her shoulder after.

Sakura’s eyes rolled but nonetheless smiled as she sat down their usual spot, near the fireplace and the table right beside the window area the view is great anywhere you sit down.

“No but you love what you’re doing too much to stop.”, she finally settled down, the seats were higher than in Japan, build for taller— ‘foreign’ bodies.

The old lady made a noise of approval, “sometimes I wonder if you’re an old soul trapped inside a 8 year old body.”, she signaled the waiter— but he already knew what to get.

“I am getting old every year though”, Sakura’s companion made a face reacting to what she said, “mean while you’re a young soul trapped in an old body.”, the little girl retorted.

The old lady laughed.

Green eyes observed the older woman in front of her, she was Japanese her outfit is very modern and in style. The hair was tied up on a strict bun, gray— yet a streak of purple was loose, serves as her bangs.

“I never asked for your family name oba-san..”, Sakura says her eyes shone with curiosity.

“My nam—“, before she could continue, another person’s voice broke through.

“Madame! The giant ice cube!”

“Oh?”, the waited stared, “OH! The ice cube!”, Sakura chuckles and her feet landed on the dark wooden floors.

“Before you come back,” the old lady says, “I shall guard your Turkish delight with my life.”

The little girl huffed out air, “As if— I know you enough to eat some.”, she walked away with the grounds keeper hearing a trail of hearty laugh behind her.

—————————————————

The Midoriyas' were out on a grocery run, when the Bakugos’ (except the dad) also planned on doing so but finished early.

“Hi!” Chirped Mizuki, “It’s been awhile.”, she grinned to Inko which the older Midoriya smiled, “It has been isn’t it?”

“Kacchan.”, Midoriya stated unsurely.

“Izuku.” Greeted the youngest Bakugo.

The adults sweat dropped over the two’s interaction, but the two adults were good friends so they chatted as the kids stood by idly.

“So uh— how’s life.” Izuku started uncertainly.

Bakugo gave him the ‘are you dumb look?’, “We’re classmates you airhead.”

The other couldn’t help but to internally eye roll, “Yeah but we barely even talk.”

Blondie grunted, he chose not to reply as he was intently observing the bandages peaking through the ends of the clothes on Izuku’s body.

He huffed and walked away.

Mizuki was loud and obnoxious sometimes, but what people never pegged her was that she’s observant.

Especially when it comes to her troublesome child.

Waving goodbye to the Midoriyas’, she caught up to her child.

“You brat”, her fist landed on his head, he yelped and glared up his mom.

She gave him one of the two plastic bags from the grocery, “Who you planning to beat up huh?”, he paused she struck a chord, but the brat continued to walk as if nothing happened.

Her question remained unanswered.

It was better than an adult colluding with their own child.

—————————————————

‘Inner… what am I supposed to do with this?’, her eyes started from the bottom of the ice cube and went up to the top slowly.

“Why did you guys even ask for me?”, still was looking up her eyes shifted from the ice to the grounds keeper.

He sweat dropped, “You’re madame’s favorite?”, he supplied shooting her an awkward smile hoping that it would clear up her question.

The little girl chuckled at the stupidity, but accepted the answer anyway.

Another person ran to them, “You’re needed and Area 3!”, Mr. Grounds Keeper looked down to the child as if asking for permission.

She made a face and waved him off, soon Sakura was left alone.

 _’Weeeeelll you could melt it—_ , Inner was cut off.

‘Melt it?! I don’t—‘

_’If you could just let me finish—‘_

‘Do I have another set of powe—‘ , Inner didn’t want to be asked that! The training for Ninjutsu’s were too harsh for her this time…. Another thought erupted, maybe she could start to train little Sakura for the fire ball jutsu!

 _’OOOOOR—‘_ , Inner says, _—you could just move it to the side and I could—_ , before the thought could finish Sakura already came into conclusion.

“I’LL JUST PUNCH THE ICE AND LET IT BURST INTO DUST!”

_’NO— NO YOU ARE NOT READY YET YOUR CONTROL ISN’T PERFE—_

“TOO LATE!” The little fist was up in the air, she took a deep breath letting the air expand her lungs, stopping it at the right moment— nothing could stop her from her fist and the target.

When the hitter and the target met (like a bat hitting the baseball), the ice cracked,— and cracked and cracked into little tiny pieces, the sound echoed the vicinity.

Then it bursts from the inside as if someone broke through within. 

Instead of little tiny shards almost like dust falling around her, it was little specks of it that almost looked like snow flakes but it catches the light.

She expelled the breath she was holding, still in the punching position, the air coursed from the ice and danced near her body. When applause broke around her, she noticed that people gathered far behind— they were cautious enough to know when a hero is at work.

“Way to go Gundam Girl!”

“Wooh!”

“That was amazing!”

She awkwardly waved, inwardly mad over that person who called Gundam Girl and tried to find him or her.

*******

Inner would be surprised, but not really at the fast improvement of Sakura.

‘but my plan is ruined’, she wanted to teach her the fireball— and see if her little body could do it here in this world.

‘Eh— there’s always a next time’. She smiled as outer Sakura walked back to the hotel skipping obviously happy.

*******

———

“Now where were we—“, green eyes zeroed on the missing number of Turkish delight and gave grandma stink eyes, “I told you!” She shouts

“You should’ve been wiser to not leave me—“

“I was working—

“Oh hush what could an 8 year old like you should work on”

She squints her eyes, “I’m giving you this round oba-san..”, and took a bite of the Turkish delight, “since I don’t like my tea cold.”

Old lady just grinned teasingly.

———

Sakura made sure of the clasps, ‘secure’, she thought and now was ready to head back up.

“See you soon grandma!”

The old lady waved back to her.

All Might provided her a jet snowboard, but instead of it being fired up.

It hovers.

As it hovers from the ground, air pushes out the back— made especially for them and of course going up hill. (Soon available in the market and they got it for free)

Then the little girl left, her figure getting smaller and smaller.

“My grandson would like her don’t you think?”, her eyes glanced at the grounds keeper.

“Yes, madame.”, that he answered surely. 

——————————————

Izuku’s eyes finally found what it was looking for. He ran down the hill where Kacchan practices his quirk near the stream to not make accidental forest fire.

“KAAAACHAAAAAAN”, he screams.

Bakugo turned around and made a face, “what?”, he asks, “I’m training over here!” Scoffs and turned back to what he was doing.

“Thanks—“

“Thanks for what?”, he acted nonchalantly but Midoriya couldn’t help but smile, “stop smiling— you really are ‘Deku’.”, he glanced sideways and saw Izuku’s smile fall.

The green haired boy swallowed a lump on his throat, “Someday Deku would mean differently.”, he now in turn stared hard at the side of Katsuki’s face, his jaw a little bit jut out and his chest ached.

Katsuki blew another set of explosions on his palm, he then expelled air from his nose as if he found something funny, and looked sideways once more.

“It better be the case.”

The hurt ebbed away from Izuku’s chest and his little legs ran back home.

—————————————

Within the Todoroki household, Shoto has finally made a better base for his ice after several years of training.

 **“AGAIN”** , Endeavour commanded.

“I can’t— my right side is still frozen—“

**“That’s why use your FLAME.”**

But Shoto looked into his eyes defiantly, which in turn his cheek received a slap.

Used to this he looked back to his father and willingly stared back with hate in his eyes, his teeth were clenched— but no he won’t nurse his wounds in front of a predator.

His father walked away but not without saying, “Do whatever you want.”

—

When he walked back the living room that was open and warm, his sister and brother provided him ice cubes using their quirks.

Then Natsuo said something that he deemed worthy of his attention, “Look, look!”, he replayed a video he was checking out on his phone and placed it on the table for them three to see.

A video of the pink haired girl punching a huge ice cube 5 times her size, and the air from her punch blew the phone back a little made it unfocused. Now back finding her looking around and awkwardly smiling.

His older brother whistled, “I bet she could beat you up—“

“Hey!!” Their sister scolded as she grabbed a fistful of hair from Natsuo, “don’t worry Shoto— Natsuo was just teasing.”

“Yeah! Besides little Shoto has—“, he made a gesture his hand was at his mouth palms away and acted out, “fire—“

“Why does it look like you’re barfing??” Shoto asked as he sipped his cooled down tea.

“No it’s not!! IT’S FIRE GOING OUT—“

“I’m not a dragon onii-san”, he sips once more.

“IT’S DRAMATICS”, he wailed, “CREATIVITY!! NO ONE IN THIS HOUSE UNDERSTANDS ME.” His face flopped down on the wood.

“That’s because you have your own language nii-san.” Little Todoroki says this the same time as Fuyumi said.

“Pfft creativity suure”, she bit one dango out of the stick and waved the stick around, “I find the barfing thing even more.. understandable.”

“Toushh” Shoto quipped agreeing with his sister.

“IT’S TOUCHE” Natsuo was exasperated.

“It’s dry humor,” Fuyumi was ready to defend her head turned to look at her younger brother, “Right Shoto?”

He nodded but inwardly sweatdropped.

Shoto really thought it was pronounced, ‘toussh’.

——

“I’ll send you the link of the video later”, Natsuo says after their comfortable shared silence.

“No need,” both older siblings head snapped to where the youngest was sitting, “I’ll find a better copy.”

Their faces turned red looking constipated once again, Shoto really doesn’t know why they make that face, and they seem to be holding their breaths and stared at their respective empty space.

Noses were flaring and their lips quivering.

‘My siblings are indeed weird.’, he finally admits after living under this roof for 8 years.

———————————————

Sakura woke up from her sleep.

‘Isn’t the quirk of Mr. Ground Keeper water something?? So like was he the one who made the ice cube—‘

_’About time you got it’_

“That oba-san..” , she should be annoyed.

But the little girl felt happy as she tried to sleep that night once more, 

Especially that someone willingly does something for her presence around.

==========================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Characters, Nighteye (I love him but who doesn't?) introduced-- 
> 
> I accidentally made the old lady too lovable.
> 
> Sakura hates LOATHES the golden gundam never gets old 
> 
> Golden gundam and the Ostrich are tied in the number 1 spot.
> 
> Sakura and Inner interactions are cute.
> 
> Todoroki sibling interactions are much CUTER. ugh my heart whattabuchadorks.
> 
> Izu and Kacchan ; - ; pain
> 
> See you next update!


	14. Shifting Winds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shifting winds are dangerous,
> 
> sometimes bringing a storm over to another location.
> 
> But at times it carries hope to people who need it the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUCKIE introduced me to kyoties on Tumblr and I DIED
> 
> https://kyoties.tumblr.com/post/633811588324966400/cant-believe-this-meme-is-getting-a-resurgence
> 
> ; - ;
> 
> which one are you?
> 
> I'm everything else except the top left!

_’Okay we’ll be going through the usual—‘_ , Inner says

‘Mhhm’, Sakura concentrates she looks up and sees the tension above, her heart beating faster and harder as oxygen depletes. All around her was blue, her body felt weightless. It’s her usual daily routin—

_’SOOOO when you take a big gulp of air??_

‘The air from this world that doesn’t have much chakra, when it enters my body it would convert it into usable chakra this is due—‘, she pauses rethinking her statement as she shifted her butt from the tiles below the swimming pool, ‘as the oxygen pumps into my heart that has the treadmills, and where my main source of chakra is in-stored more like it becomes my energy to be used— here?‘

She always thinks of new ways to explain her quirk.

 _’Very good!’_ , Inner exclaimed, _’And when exhaled?’_

Bubbles were lining up from Sakura’s nostril going upwards, the healing mode is easier to explain.

‘The chakra air from me in turn expelled—‘, she doesn’t have much time losing oxygen but Sakura reigns on her emotion not wanting to panic, ‘the expelled air carries the chakr— MY chakra and the people get healed. Similar to the ‘fight mode’, the chakra can be expelled through any pore in my body’, she was holding on to her last breath now, ‘’healing mode’, is harder to maneuver—‘

She swam up can’t complete the paragraph— when she broke through the surface tension.

Setsuna and Yuri were at the side with their swimsuits, the sound of the whistle broke through. Sakura was threading the waters panting, and Setsuna threw her a fish. 

A goddamn fish.

Sakura caught it and threw it back to his face lightning fast.

“I told you that the seal doesn’t want to be rewarded.”, Yuri deadpanned.

The twins began arguing as Sakura floated on in between the tension of the water, looking like she was relaxing but was actually having a conversation in her head.

_‘That was an improvement, you lasted longer the usual lung capacity is getting better—‘_

‘No that’s not enough—‘

 _’Improvement is still improvement Sakura—_ , Inner was patient.

Exhaling through her nose, the 9 year old girl stares up the open sun roof where the sky was cloudy and slowly getting darker looking like there’s a brewing storm.

‘All Might has been gone for weeks now..’, gentle water droplets were now falling on the deck, she wonders if it’s better to have the sun roof closed.

Inner doesn’t comment, it’s own 6th sense was tingling.

It was a strange occurrence but Sakura isn’t one to stick her nose in anybody else’s business.

 _’You know you probably could walk on water right?’_ , Inner’s voice broke through the growing solemn mood.

Sakura reacted so fast, that she drowned her face for a second.

‘Wha— WHAT?’

The twins jumped in the pool and swam to her, “Sakura are you okay?”, Yuri asked out of concern as Setsuna tried handing her a floatie. The little girl they tried to help cringed.

“I said that out loud again?”, she sighed.

Setsuna’s eyes roamed her face, “What— you having a whole ass conversation in your head again?”, he teased while Sakura tried her best not to react, the boy was very observant after all.

He leans in the girl’s space and whispered, “you might be crazy after all—“

A palm landed on his face, “eww get away from me snot head”, Yuri just laughs at the side floating with the floatie.

“You’re so mean Sakura-chan”, he cries and goes to his sister and pushes her down the water— they proceeded to fight.

‘What were you talking about Inner?’, she asks while the twins were distracted Sakura swims at the edge and hauls herself up, half of her calves is submerge in the water.

 _’I think you can walk on water.’_ , ‘it’ replied promptly.

‘Hoooow—‘

 _’Just—‘_ , sometimes Inner doesn’t know if she’s playing dumb or simply was getting too dependent on her, _’hold your breath and exert the chakra out on your feet like how you punch’_ , she directs.

Sakura pulled out her calves from the water, and extended it up in the air horizontally. Taking a deep breath, her instincts took over— she concentrated on the soles of her feet blue light was sporadic. Her eyes saw the surface tension of the water and observed it’s dynamics. She copied its gentle ebb and flow, and she knew she was ready.

The left foot was placed first, feeling its’ resistance much like gravity now— heart beating fast out of excitement, her right soon followed.

She pushed down on her muscles to see if it was real, and soon enough leaned over to put her whole weight— stood up fully.

Green eyes widened, amazed but she didn’t let it break her concentration.

 _’Good!_ Inner was cheering but Sakura let herself test the waters and walked to the middle of the pool.

She let the happiness take over, feeling giddy— nothing could take her away from the concentration not even the fight of the twins and the rain now blaring down on the roof in full force it’s sound reverberated around the gym—

_’Sakura.…’_

Inner’s tone of voice shifted that it commanded the little girl’s complete attention and her body suddenly felt numb. The sounds finally caught up to Sakura’s ears, the laughter the splashing of the water, but the rain was so suddenly loud in her ears—

_‘ you know I won’t be here forever right?_

Sakura blanked out once more.

‘… Eh?’

Sakura opened her mouth, she felt her chest collapse now oxygen was thoroughly gone from the lungs out of instinct she gulped some air, she looked up to search for reprieve over the suffocating feeling, the sun roof was now closing—

And she fell in the depths of water.

“Sakura!” Both the twins dove right in to help her

————————————————

“Toshinori.” A man— no a white.. rat? no.. searching through google the theory is that he’s a chimera, says to the man lying down the personalized bigger bed to accommodate All Might’s size.

“Sorry for the bother..”, All might’s eyes were still bright blue, but now hooded and a shadow was casting over head making it seem like he has no sclera.

Nezu was here to give support and comfort for the man, he has no one— and he knew what that felt like walked near All Might, “May I sit down?” He asks out of courtesy, the injure nodded.

“You have nothing to be sorry about Toshinori.”, he says comfortingly.

He was visiting him but before he could knock on the door, Nighteye and him were arguing which prompted All Might to walk away from the group of people behind him. 

“It is I who should be sorry.. I didn’t ask for permission nor told you that I would be visiting— I have witnessed an intimate fight between you and Nighteye.” He was truly sorry, Nezu never liked being rude. He also didn’t expect that day that All Might would be up walking around. (limping)

Toshinori just came back from his walk, he needed fresh air— the hospital suffocated him when he woke up and he wanted to at least numb the pain.

The pain of his responsibility bearing down on him in full force, it didn’t help that Nighteye had to argue with him.

Telling him that he soon will perish.

No one in this world would like to hear that.

What’s more is that Nighteyes tells him to pick another person to give the One for All to.

_”You have to retire, find another successor or else—“, it hurt for Nighteye to admit that, he grew fond of the kid but he has to tell All Might—_

_“You will die—!”_

_“NO—!”, All Might turned his back away from his friend, “I will continue down my path, I am a symbol of Peace”, his hand was on the wall he tried his best to walk away but could only limp, “Mitsuki isn’t ready for all of this yet, she’s under my responsibility, she doesn’t know anything—“_

_“All Migh—“, he tried once more._

_But All Might walked away, without looking back._

He sighed wondering when a miracle could happened and all the villains stop their… ‘villaning’, or tyranny perhaps.

“Toshinori..”, Nezu reminded him of his presence once more, ‘I don’t like being ignored but I shall extend my patience’, the chimera thought.

“Sorry, Mr. Nezu, I just have a lot in mind right now.”, he sat up from the bed and gave him a smile, “How may I help you today?”.

He smiled up to the big man, “I would like to propose something to you, and you can take all the time you want whether or not you should take my offer.”

“I’m listening.”, Yagi replied on the bed.

Folding his little legs criss-cross, the suit on his body bunched up a little, he let both of his hands hug his knee. 

“I would like you to be part of the UA faculty, Toshinori Yagi.”, he offers.

Blue eyes look intently into his’, and he couldn’t help but look away first feeling unsettled yet touch for the offer. He observed the sky now turning pink and orange as the sun sets, he doesn’t like being here with an injury like this— no he can’t think of that right now it would make him feel more helpless that he is currently.

“It’s okay take your time,” Nezu says beside him, “I am in no rush— you could just call me after several years. Preferably below 5 years if you’d like to consider my personal opinion.” He jabbed trying to put All Might’s spirit up, and the man cracked a smile.

“Thank you for the offer Mr. Nezu..”, he started, “I have Mitsuki-shoujo under my wing, I also have to consider her—“, he cleared his throat, “and her parents.”

“With all due respect,” his tone of voice shifted and Nezu’s eyes had a calculating glint, “I have visited their house once a long time ago—“

Caught off guard, All Might raised both of his brows and intently listened on what he has to say, he find Nezu in a high-esteem after all.

“I have noticed..”, he tried thinking of a better word, “something off?” He tries, “forgive me for the lack of better term.”

“What are you trying to say Mr. Nezu?”, Curious to what he has to say, but tried his best to remain neutral.

“With my skills of deduction I could state everything right now but I have no evidence that could support my claim”, he paused, “but my advice is to not tell the Mitsuki’s about your quirk—“

“Of course—,” All might immediately agreed.

“and to shield young Mitsuki away from the two,” he cringed at what he said, “I know it might sound evil but I have come into a conclusion that the wisest thing to do right now is to keep her under your wing and of course!” He clapped his hands together, “I’ll support you regarding this matter.” He smiles.

Toshinori has respect for people, but his respect for Mr. Nezu is bigger than most. He smiles at his kind heart and soul, regardless of what the chimera went through in his past with regards to bullying.

The day faded away as the night took over its place, them discussing over matter and talking about everything and anything under the sun.

—————————————————

It’s the first time he has ever tried the cold soba

And he totally fell in love.

“Nee-san can we get soba tomorrow?”, says from his seat as he gently asked his sister.

Fuyumi smiled down, “Of course Shoto!”, she chirped glad that he finally found his favorite food.

Natsuo from the other side of the room heard this exchange and smirked.

——

The next day Shoto went down with the serving tray, frantically searches for his sister. He found it strange that it was his brother who gave it to him.

 **“Fuyumi nee-san!”** , his eyes finally found her sitting in their usual space the living room.

“Yes?”, she looked behind her and found her brother zooming to her, “…Shoto?”, she unsurely asks, ‘maybe I did something wrong?’.

 _“Why is my cold soba pink?!”_ , he placed the tray with a resounding smack around the room. He didn’t want to glare.. no not to his sister he quickly thought, 'she doesn't deserve my anger', but he couldn’t help it but frown his lips jutting out like a pout.

She held her breath, her cheekbones were freaking hurting, she blinked away the tears.

“I DON’T WANNA EAT PINK HAIR LIKE NOODLES’

His sister made some sort of growling noise and tucked her face under the collar of her shirt. ‘Breathe in—, breathe out—‘.

“Did you even try tasting it?”, she finally asks after several seconds of calming down.

“…. no”, now he was curious he sat down to observe the strange thing.

Seeing his curiosity peak taking over his anger she prodded, “Maybe you should try it first—“ she angled her phone using her left hand seemingly holding it but recording the scene for Natsuo. That brat probably heard their little brother stomping and hid, ‘creative genius I tell you’.

“—it’s just food coloring after all.” She says, fighting off a smile expertly.

He stares

And stares—

“Shoto—“

“Okay fine,” he took the chopsticks into his hand, “fine.”

And slurps the noodles.

“huh—” He says, “not bad.”

Hence the legendary video between the two siblings.

————————————————

It been a week since Sakura heard Inner’s revelation.

But she ignored it, and went off her day as if nothing happened.

Inner tries to coax Sakura, she knew that the kid was slowly depending on her all too much.

She opened it up, because someday Sakura has to face reality.

But still she went on her usual training, and exercises as if she had all the time in the world.

Today was different.

“Nighteye has officially left us.” Yuri broke the news.

The little girl looked around their office, it looked bigger than before. She glances at Setsu, and knew that he wouldn’t reply.

“Did he say why?”, her throat hitched a little.. her mind flashing through the moments they had.

Yuri only shook her head.

Sakura walked away from the twins and head to her area, she had a table like theirs but hers had no decoration on top. Only ballpens, pencils and a bundle of paper.

Her arms acted as a cushion for her head as she leaned forward and pressed her left cheek on top of it.

‘Will you..’, she was finally ready to talk about it, 'will you also disappear without any explanation?’

_’… I don’t think so..’_

‘Good’, and she shifted her head, her forehead now resting on her forearms.

The usual stabbing sensation at the back of her eyeballs started.

‘Why..? Why do people have to leave?’, she asks blinking rapidly.

 _’It just happens Sakura…’_ Inner knew the feeling all too well.

The little girl sniffed, ‘I mean at least say good bye! Or..’, she thought of another reason, ‘or say something.. leave something to be remembered by..’

 _’That why I have to teach you everything.. before I disappear’_ , Inner stressed she has to get it in Sakura’s stubborn head .

‘but I can’t do it alone—’

 _’you can—‘_

‘No I can’t—‘

Against better judgement Inner shows a thread of images.

_Flashes of images broke through the surface it was all too fast_

_But Sakura knew it was all her_

_Her fighting a red haired man with thousands of puppets on the ground_

_Fist flying in the air before it impacted the ground and it split into pieces_

_Green light glowing as her hand repairs—_

But pain shot through her temples, pulling her out from the images— 

Her tears flooded on the table as it continuously pours, she leaned back and getting the tissue box beside her and started cleaning herself.

‘What was that?’ She asks inner as she cleans pain was throbbing still.

 _’I—‘_ , the voice broke, _’let’s talk tomorrow Sakura—‘_

********  
Inner had to lick her wounds.

‘Was that the right choice?’, she asks herself as she felt a force pushing her down once more.

She looks up and instead of the usual still surface.

Inner was under large tidal waves, full force as if she was under a rain storm.

Soon enough it subsided—

********

Sakura from the office exhaled, and let the chakra heal her throbbing temples.

Closing her eyes she tries to think about the things she saw— but instead of the picture perfect movie like scenes.

They were all blurred heavily.

Opening her eyes, she felt better after her healing herself. A new resolve came into her mind.

The people around her may leave, she’s all she’s got in this world—

And her not so tiny fists.

She stood up and opened the window, to at least have breeze flow through the stuffy atmosphere.

Hope is all she’s got.

Hope for her growing list of companions.

Hope for society.

Hope for herself.

Most especially, hope for her loved ones.

‘Izu.. Tsuki—‘, she breathes in and looks at the horizon, “I’ll see you at the finish line.”

Turning away—

“SETSU— YURI LETS GO TRAIN~” she says.

“HAH YOU’RE ON IT”, Setsu always up for the challenge

“Race you both—“

“Guys!” Velma came running, “There’s a villain in the snowy mountains— the helicopter is here to pick you up a Yeti—“

 **“THE ABOBIBABLE SNOWMAN!!!”** , Yuri shrieks and runs to get her gear.

 **“ABOMINABL—“** Sakura catches up to her.

Setsu followed behind, “Sakura,” he finally caught up and got his winter gear, **“SHE KNOWS—“**

Sakura that day learned to enjoy the moment, when she fought the Abominable Snowman and the Old Lady cheered— the little girl dined with her and listened to the stories of the lady shared, and Sakura soaked it up like a sponge.

She’ll never know when’s the next time after all.

And dammit she just really missed the grandma.

========================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was typing this I realized that I got too attached to Baku and Izu, but this chapter felt right to not show what they're doing.
> 
> After all the main character is Sakura.
> 
> and it's her story.
> 
> I was wondering if I should update this every morning like scheduled?? or like whenever I feel like it--? I just wanna post the chapter right away after I'm done with it to not keep you guys waiting. I also know there's statistical correlation to be considered but fuck it-- it more of like I'm scared maybe there's a day I won't be able to write-- ugh im ranting. anyway
> 
> See you next chapter!


	15. A New Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two artists stand in front of a vase,
> 
> they paint in different perspectives.
> 
> But either way the truth remains the same.

He now has a handkerchief ready at all times, just in case he coughs up blood.

And he just did.

The growing pains recently in his body was now on full force.

He thought it couldn’t get any worse than this before, but now..

A sigh escape his mouth as Sakura came through the doorless entrance. (they all broke it they keep barging in)

“Nori-saaan”, she says already taller and leaner than before, he wonders where the time went as she approached his desk, “here are the report for today—“, her green eyes narrowed at him

She was too smart for her own good.

“Did you take your vitamins today—“

“Of course I did! Who do you think I am—“

“Mhhhm..”, she was satisfied.. for now he knows her too well that she’ll probably pass by the open door and check.

“Anyway”, she continued as she hands the bundle of papers, “Yuri and Setsuna just came back, I’ll pester them to write the report before their laziness kicks in.”

“Their laziness probably already kicked in.” He says as he sweat dropped from all the work he needs to do.

As he did that Sakura’s eyes roamed around to see if anything was out of place, for the last year or so she developed this spider tingle in her spine that something.. was unbalanced a missing piece was missing. Then her eyes landed on the handkerchief on his table, he folded it yes but not properly as she saw—

‘Blood?’

Her eyes searched for All Might’s again, he was intently reading the top later of her reports. She couldn’t help but frown, but she controlled her reaction not wanting a confrontation now.

‘It’s not my business.’, she tells herself. Still she was of course, concerned.

“Well— I shall get into this Mitsuki—“

She sighed, “I told you to call me Sakura—“.

He raised a palm, “No no I am not comfortable yet—“

Sakura made a face, “We have been working for almost 6 years Nori-san!!”, she was clearly frustrated.

“Nani? nani? Is Sakura forcing you to call her by her first name again?”, Yuri went in inviting herself much like pinky did.

The youngest scrunched her nose to Yuri, in which the older pinched her delicate nose, “Give~ up~ Sakura~”, each word she swayed the girl’s head side to side.

She finally lets go Sakura didn’t relent from her scrunched up face, it was all dramatics really, “All Might hasn’t even called us twins by our first names after….”

“Don’t tell me you forgot how many years it has been?”, All might asks.

Yuri puts out her tongue and poses while poking her cheek with her pointer finger, “hehe! It’s not important anyways~”

“Why are you here again Yuri?”, It was now Sakura who asked.

She glanced down, they were almost the same height— Yuri’s 5’4 while Sakura now 5’0 flat.

“Huh?” She asks as Sakura stares dead straight into her eyes, “Ah yeah I almost forgot the report—“

Sakura gasps

“Dont be so dramatic, we did this so you wouldn’t have to tell us off the whole day—“, but the pinky cut her off.

“So you **robbed** me from my only enjoyment in life—?!”

The older girl snorted, “You’re getting smarter each year Sakura.” And wraps an arm around her shoulder as she led her almost sister out of All Might’s room.

“I learn from the best—“, she gestures around the room, “adapting to survive is the main ingredient—“

“Survive from what?!” Their voices now getting smaller as they went out.

“From you twins! You think anyone could survive _this_ long with you both—?!”

“What is this injustice I felt someone back stabbing me all the way here!”, Setsuna’s voice joined the conversation.

 **“Now see—“** , Sakura’s voice was louder seems like she was shouting, **“It’s 2 against 1!!!”**

Toshinori then decided that it was time to get a door.

————————————

Time Skip - Sakura’s now 13.

Even after several years working under All Might.

She still couldn’t crack him.

He places people at arms length, Sakura wonders if it’s because people always placed him on a pedestal.

All Might has an image to uphold— always.

The Symbol of Peace, Number 1 Hero, Person who beat Endeavour (whoever that may be)—

But they don’t see what she sees.

There are times when he burns himself with hot water, and she rushes to heal him. Times when he trips and acts like no one saw him and stand up looking mighty once more (she laughed with the twins until they all cried, Setsu would give anything for him to video that).

Times when his eyes looked tired and weary, as if he just cried.

But he keeps laughing, and laughing like nothing in this world could stop him.

If only people could see how much he’s suffering, then maybe they could love him even more.

‘But then again.. if he does that the villains would stop at nothing—‘

 _’Yeah.. its a slippery slope— a paradox to balance ones image.’_ Inner says.

Sakura never really cared about her image, people just painted her there assuming without meeting her that she was like ‘this’ or ‘that’.

‘Maybe in some other life time I was…’, she squinted her eyes trying to find the right term maybe the ceiling had the answers.

‘vain.’ She finally found it.

_’Pfft’_

She wanted to ask inner what she was laughing at but didn’t anymore.

Their office was around the corner, in L.A., apparently All Might owns a plot of land near the business, and all the buildings near them are his’. Including this whole luxurious condominium, they the ones who are part of the agency live near the top floor.

She stood up and walked to the window, where the agency can be seen from this angle.

Only All Might lives in their agency building.

The doorbell rang, ‘who could it be?’, it was her rest day today— she walked out from her room down the hallway, pressed the button on the receiver and checked the video camera outside the door.

The camera outside lit, “Mitsuki-shoujo!”, it was all might dressed in casual clothes, “May I come in?”, he showed his smile.

Blinking out her surprise and not replying anymore, she opened the door.

“All Might! What can I help you with?”, as she moved out of the way and began preparing tea for them both. “Make yourself at home! Feel free to sit down.” As the utensils clattered.

“Yes, I shall.” He sat down on the sofa, directly in front of her television. A table in the middle and two armchairs decorated on both ends of it.

She carried the tea pot and mugs using a tray, and sat down on the armchair.

“Now I would like to ask you how you are doing with—“

“Nori.. -san,” she amended Sakura didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable, he wasn’t subtle enough and couldn’t hide his fidgeting. “with all due respect—“, she put her arm up and the other resting on her heart as if she was swearing, “and I mean it from the bottom of my heart—“

“Yes yes—“, All might says but was cut off once more.

“You can just tell me or ask what—“, she sighed, “just go straight to business it been 6 years All Might.” She pushed the tea cup to him closer.

He frowns thinks about it be decided that Sakura was right.

Toshinori didn’t need to beat around the bush.

Sighing as he doesn’t know what to expect, he sipped some tea to calm his nerves, “Is this ginger tea with.. honey?”

She stared at him disappointed.

He really was curious, it was delightfully tasty.

“Okay okay I yield.”

“Good”, she says as she sipped her own.

“I…”, he starts, “I’m sick Mitsuki-shoujo.”

“Ah.” And sipped the tea once more, it was her first time making this she thought he was making small talk earlier but it was really yummy.

“.. You knew?”, he was shocked his face turned into a frown. ‘I could probably take a picture and sell that—‘

She raised her arms as if she was surrendering, “to be fair— it’s fortunate for you that you didn’t consider to be a villain—“

He coughed.

“You’re not really good at hiding secrets Nori-san.” She gave him a small smile, “how bad is it though?”

It was the first time that Sakura saw the hesitation in All Might’s eyes, and in that moment she knew it was far worse than she imagined.

Gathering up the courage he says, “Remember around the time that I was gone for at least a month?”

Sakura held on to his every word, the pit of her stomach slowly filling with dread.

All Might spared no detail.

——

The silence was heavy, All Might expected this but it was different when you’re in the moment.

“Did you even remember that I have—“, she waved her arms around gone was her careful looking calculated movements, “healing powers?”.

“Yes but you were younger back then— what was I supposed to do?”, he paused, “what were you supposed to do?”

She made a face, “I dunno—“, frowning, “maybe some thing a miracle perhaps—“

“Me being alive right now is already a miracle.”, he sighs.

The blanket of silenced weighed down once more.

“so..”, she took the pot and goes to the kitchen once more, “how long does the ‘muscle form’ last now..?”, refilling water and heating it up for the second round of tea.

“… Rough estimation is around 13-10 hours now.” He stated.

She stared at the heating kettle, in deep thought. Sakura tried thinking about it, what’s the use of telling her this… but found no answers.

Her hand clasped around the handle or the kettled, and poured it into the tea pot as she placed green tea.

Sakura sat down, and both people were tense too busy will all the thoughts in their minds.

Finding no possible answer to her question—, she wasn’t even **that** close to All Might, then she decided to ask.

“Why are you telling me this?”

This was the part he wondered about for so long.

“Because of my quirk.”, he says in a solemn voice.

She poured some green tea on each mug before asking.

“Your quirk?”

He took the heated mug, his hand grew cold but found reprieve from the heat it exudes.

“My quirk is called One for All.”

——

It was now dinner time, and both decided that they’ll order take out.

“So basically—“ she swallowed the teriyaki chicken, “you want _me_ — her throat constricted she grabbed the water and took a sip, “to inherit your quirk.”

“For the last time yes.” He says, but with no real fire.. maybe a little.

They’ve been talking about his whole situation and he never expected for little Mitsuki to be this stubborn and he had to repeat details to her as if she was solving something.

‘Or maybe it just won’t go through her brain.’, but nonetheless he didn’t mind at least she wanted to know what she was getting into and not blindly diving right in considering that his quirk is passable.

He smiles to himself as she looked busy running over the whole thing in her head.

“So you scouted me back when I was young..”, she came into conclusion.

“Somewhat—“, he swallowed the salmon, “I had to make sure all through out these years that you were.. deserving to be the next bearer of the quirk.”

Sakura placed the bowl of rice— it doesn’t have teriyaki any more. ‘ahh I miss Tsuki’s moms cooking’, and sighed.

She leaned forward once more, a shift in her eyes which made him a little bit more alert.

“I will accept it—“

“Good.. GOOD—!” He immediately reacted but Sakura dampened his mood when she raised her palm signaling to stop.

“But I have one thing to ask from you….”

Swallowing the lump on his throat, he asked, “what is it?”

“Call me Sakura.”

“No I cannot do that.”

She stares up at him, not wanting to be defeated. ‘if he really wants me to be comfortable I—‘

Sakura’s eyes turned distant..

“Mitsuki-shoujo..?”, it was noticed by All Might.

Her instincts took over

“Call me Haruno..”, green eyes looked up to his’ showing a myriad of emotions,

“Haru no Sakura.”

“That I can do.” He smiled happy with the small request.

He put out a hand to shake, “Haru no Sakura.”, he grinned showing his real smile not the ones printed around his eyes smiled with him.

She stuck out her hand and shook his, “Nice working with you, Nori!”, showed a considerable amount of teeth she couldn’t help but be cheeky.

Strangely enough it meant the world to Sakura, and she didn’t know why.

———

“So is that your hero name now?” Drinking the tea.

“Yeah I guess so—“

The entrance door opened with a bang

“WHY IS ALL MIGHT HERE—“, Yuri’s voice was coated with jealousy

Setsu gasped as he hastily removes his shoes, “ARE YOU STEALING SAKURA FROM US—“

Sakura sighed as the twins invited themselves over, she looked up to All Might and saw a gentle smile on his face.

He was finally starting to get comfortable.

========================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if I have typo ( I prolly do)
> 
> I just wrote two chapters (15 and 16)
> 
> It's now 3:33 a.m. where I live.
> 
> I wanted to write the story asap so I could write the manga plot tomorrow.
> 
> weee my eyes are squinting


	16. Filtered Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We don't remember most days,
> 
> but we do remember moments.

Still 13 going 14

Heavy Time Skips Ahead

Ever since she got here, for the last 7 years— Sakura was homeschooled.

By two idiots.

Due to that— in turn, she’s the one teaching them most of the time, and they applaud her smarts in their makeshift classroom.

And they still give her F’s, you know… for fun.

Then she gets mad and they all argue— the twins asks her to do favors such as back massages and or doing the reports.

Really she’s not learning anything from them, except to be dramatic and cheeky.

She sniffed her nose scrunching up as she scrubbed the toilet in their office.

“Those fucking bitches— I swear—“, mumbling profanities. She aced all the tests for crying out loud!

**”THIS SHOULD BE ILLEGAL—“**

Yuri and Setsu peaked their heads through the door, Sakura glared vehemently.

“What do you guys gotta say for yourselves?!”, she screamed.

“You’re dumb—“

“The golden gundam must be smarter than you—“

“SJGNAEKJRGHANSLFJMP—“, the brush she was using flew over the twins’ heads, she stood up and her legs ached from squatting

But she’ll love the ache if the cause was their demise.

**“You bitches—“**

Toshinori sips his coffee in his office.

He never replaced the door.

He sips his coffee once more, “No swearing!”, he says after the chain of profanities from the youngest.

—————————————

Whenever Izuku walks home sometimes him and Kacchan talk.

It’s not that Kacchan is ignoring him, he just likes being alone. People latch unto him though, amazed by his skills and brains. Sakura would stab her eyes if she were around.

They have a quiet competition going on though— nobody really noticed.

Whenever one of them scores higher on some other test, the other tries to one up him.

Tied in first place with academics, but on opposite sides when it comes to their quirks.

No they never really needed to talk.

They’re saving all the stories when Sakura comes back.

And they’ll unpause—

Greet each other like old friends, as if nothing happened.

Except maybe for Kacchan, he’ll probably get mad at first.

But nothing too unusual.

—————————————

Toshinori one time, accidentally used all the time for muscle mode.

He poofed away inside his own office, the office that had no doors.

Out of instinct he strained his ears— but it was too late the footsteps were so close that he only had time to gape—

“Hi All Might!”, Setsu looked at his weary form and walked away.

It was his sister who followed.

“Hi All—“, she gaped.

“WHO ARE YOU—?!?!”, Yuri screams panicking she was ready to use her hair that was naturally coated with venom as she ripped multiple hair strands and they immediately turned into needles dripping with poison, “— WHAT DID YOU DO TO ALL MIGH—“

“CADAVER, DON’T FIRE—“

“YURI DROP YOUR HAIR—“

“WHAT IS GOING ON?!”, Sakura just came in the office, wondering what happened when her eyes saw Yuri and Nori (hehe Yuri and Nori) she finally got the picture.

“Yuri nee-san,” she went nearer her space, “That’s All Might.”

Her yellow eyes looked at Saku then to Nori.

“If you don’t believe me ask him something that we should only know.”, she invited herself over on the couch of his huge office, Setsu followed.

Toshinori relaxed on his armchair, finally out of the woods.

“What’s my last name?”

But out of danger.

Several beats of silence.

“SEE??”, she points at the fake All Might—

“ALL MIGHT YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW OUR LAST NAME—“, her twin was appalled he was torn between gasping and crying.

“How does vomit head even know my situation—“, they called Setsu vomit head now, he tried to change the topic—

“ALL MIGHTTTTTT—“ they were heartbroken.

———————————————

Black beady eyes stared at the horizon, sipping his cup of tea.

He swiveled his chair but Aizawa was unsurprised.

‘Darn it’, Nezu thought he could catch him today.

“I think..” He sips the tea dry, “it is time to remind All Might the proposition.” His paws placed down the empty pristine china tea cup.

His employee looked at him dead in the eye, “and you called me because…?”

“I just wanted to announce it.”

Eraserhead would really use his quirk and let the red eyes shine (it was effective on people), but dry eyes were a pain. He decided to just look at the horizon and ask from higher power for patience.

“I’m just pulling your leg.”, Mr. Principal clarified.

Still no response.

Sighing he tells him finally why he called him here, “you recently joined our faculty and I commend you for your hard work— I am giving you a raise—“

Aizawa looked back down to Mr. Nezu, as the chimera in an expensive suit explained the terms and conditions of the new contract.

————————————————

The Mitsukis’ recently has been too busy.

Without their daughter around well— for years, they decided to dedicate their time and effort in to working, which in turn they receive an obscene amount of money.

Ana’s anxiety lessened over Sakura, she wanted her to get away from the hero business from the start. That’s why she had to what she had to do, she always justifies her past actions.

She didn’t want her daughter to be a hero, because of her line of work.

May I remind you that their job is putting Heroes out of commission?

Anyway,

A mansion is what they bought a few years ago, they video called their daughter showing it off and she was happy for them. Sakura vaguely heard inner hiss that time, but ignored it.

Sakura also is now officially a trust fund baby.

They did give her a black card, which instead of using it as a credit card— She normally withdraws money and transfers it into her own unsupervised one.

It was inners’ idea really.

They were too busy with their marital and work life anyway.

————————————————

It was New Year’s Eve and the dark sky was continuously lighting up. 

All Might now preserving his muscle form for important occasions (now down to 3 hours), he was in the living room he opened the sliding door to his balcony to see the full view.

The unusual hair trio barged in All Might’s apartment, and solidified their presence there.

Solidified meaning they barricaded themselves in his living room, telling them this;

“WE SHALL NEVER MOVE—“

“WE SHALL LIVE HERE FOREVER—“

“NO MATTER WHAT YOU TELL US WE WILL NEVER GO OUT—“

He just ate his biscuit, All Might doesn’t mind after all they’ve been through.

They’re all he's got, and maybe deep down the three knew it too.

—— 

After the unofficial/official move, them three occupied the remaining rooms in All Might’s apartment.

They often fight, but that’s to be expected.

Their days filtered through peacefully either they go to work, teach Sakura, or hang out in their newly found safe house.

Then March of that year came.

They were all gathered in the living room, tea on each side as they take their respective seats.

It was rare for All Might to be in a serious mood, and them three reflected that too.

“What’s going on?”, Yuri ever the fidgety one asks, easily ran out of patience.

“I prefer not to beat around the bush—”, the three snorted, “it’s regarding the agency and the future.. plans.”

Without skipping a beat he continued on, “I have received a proposition that I would like to take,” he took a sip of the tea and so did they, “UA invited me to be part of their faculty next year and my integration starts a few months from now.” He raised his palm to stop their oncoming onslaught.

“I am now accepting questions—“, and placed it down.

“WHAT ABOUT OUR AGENCY—“

“Is Japan nice?—“

“CAN I COME WITH YOU—“

“Sakura have you ever tried going to a host club—“

“WOMAN—“

All Might raised his hand once more.

“I will only entertain proper questions.” 

They all paused to think, as if it was the world’s hardest thing to do.

———

All in all, the summary is this.

All Might will fly to Japan first, around April— (of course after the twins’ birthday).

He will fix everything before they could follow, he was supposed to hand over the agency to the twins but they denied.

Instead both of them planned to contact Nighteye in which All Might also asked if they could include Sakura with them, the two then proceeded to ask if he was willing to adopt them. 

At first he just ended the call when Natsuo said hi, but when they called again the two made him laugh and they began talking once more.

That was all done and clear, it was now Sakura arrangement.

All Might said that she was still under his wing, of course she could deny if she’d like but she honestly doesn’t mind. He is now officially a freelancer, Sakura still not of age is simply an intern. (but he told her that his time will all go to UA, which was fine still)

‘As long as I get to go home.’, Sakura thinks to herself.

He then explained that she will be officially enrolled to UA, in which she was so happy that she’ll finally receive proper schooling— the twins glared at her for that.

It all went smoothly.

——————————————

A FEW MONTHS AFTER

UA is the goal of every student who wants to be a hero.

Even coming from different parts of the world, almost all clamors to earn for their spot in any of the classes.

One kid was still too stubborn, not wanting to use the fire quirk.

A purple head somewhere was depressed and unjustified hate course through his veins.

But two kids were on a tight spot, the slime sunk a familiar boy to its’ green depths and the quirkless boy that All Might met earlier that day (of course Izuku asked about Sakura but All Might didn’t trust the boy enough to divulge any information) ran in order to save him.

——

Walking the familiar path home the blond ran up to him, Bakugo felt pathetic and raged on Deku.

“You—“, he looked away his voice was raw, “YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO SAVE ME!”

“Kacchan—“

“I DIDN’T ASK FOR YOUR HELP—“

“— TOO BAD”, Bakugo looked up shocked that Izuku shouted it was rare for him to raise his voice, “I’M GOING TO HELP YOU ANYWAY WHETHER YOU ASK FOR IT OR NOT.”

He glared and tilted his head down, a shadow casted, “whatever..”, he walked away from him Bakugo was thankful really but out of all the people who had a quirk— it had to be Izuku, he misplaced his anger, he didn’t want Deku to die right there and then.

“He’s one tough kid huh,” Toshinori mentions as he stands beside Izuku.

“A—A— All Might!”, Izuku’s eyes widened still at awe.

Blue eyes peered down on him, “WATASHI GA KITA”, did his signature pose but spluttered blood soon enough.

From muscle form his body went back to it’s now ‘original form’.

“What are you doing here All Might?”, Izuku was confused he didn’t expect him of all people to try and find him. The adult walked in front of Midoriya and turned back to face the boy for him to answer.

“If it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t be able to act”, he continues, “a quirkless young boy—“, he breathed in, “out of all the people, it was you who ran and save another person.”

“I should be ashamed of myself.”, he thinks of the times that he let the trio solve villain problems and he let himself be comfortable with just paper work. 

All Might still has something to say,

“and you should be proud of yourself, as I am.”

Izuku remembers the moments that people pushed him down just because he was quirkless, but those times weren’t as important compared to when his mother said sorry to him repeatedly— not being able to give him a quirk.

_”I’m sorry, Izuku.”_

He couldn’t stop the tears running down his face as he remembered the moment when he saw Sakura with All Might, his mother crying for him when he couldn’t.

_”Sakura’s with All Might now mom.”_

His small broken voice repeated in his head.

Another moment when Kacchan replies to him after he told the blond that he’ll change the meaning of Deku, 

_”It better be the case.”_

Sakura’s high pitched voice tells him,

_”we’ll be heroes together! So what if I’m handicapped— I don’t have a quirk?”_

Their argument,

_“We’ll call it SPITFIRE ASSOCIATION—“_

Even if he was quirkless, his friends believed in him when no one else did.

He looks up to All Might, the sun sets behind him as cherry blossoms bloomed once more its petals falling near them both.

“I believe you can be a hero Midoriya-shounen.”

His the tears, it continuously fell— the person he looked up to the most.

The person he respected.

The symbol of peace that he wants to become.

His heart ached, and thudded against his chest.

‘I can see them both in the finish line’, his left hand supported his weight as his right clutched his chest where his heart is. A sob bubbled through, more tears blurred his vision.

‘We can all be heroes together.’

he wailed and his voice broke, out of hope and pain.

=====================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I cried... goosebumps around my forearm...
> 
> also
> 
> I DID MATH FOR THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> I shall sleep now after posting 4 chapters in one day.
> 
> Peace out.


	17. The Start of a Finish Line!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Start of another Era!

“I have one thing to ask..”, the man he respected with all his heart told him he can give his quirk to a quirkless boy like him!

‘Why does this sound familiar?’, Toshinori thinks to himself.

Determination held on Izuku as he asks, “Is it possible to not tell Sakura about this… yet?”

All Might honestly felt bad, he was the one who took Sakura to America and trained her to be the next bearer albeit he tells her later rather than the start of her training. Guilt ridden, he decided to keep it first— coming from Izuku also as the only thing he asks from him he agrees.

———————————————

It would take them almost _a year_ to follow!

“How will I survive alone with these two??”, she floats on the top of the swimming pool not looking forward to the twins’.

When Sakura opened her eyes instead of the sun roof it was simply a cloudless sky. Immediately she wanted to thread the waters but as her hand landed on the surface of the water—

It was rather solid as if she had chakra coated around her hand to resist it sinking.

Pushing her hand downwards it can penetrate through the surface tension, but that’s not her priority right now.

 _’Sakura’_ , a familiar voice— her own voice echoed around the vicinity.

“Inner?”, her mouth moved it’s been awhile since she appeared— the stunt from last time never really made full recovery.

“What happened to you?”, fully standing up now she observed the vast horizon seemingly endless, ‘i never thought.. this exists within me?’, in awe Sakura almost didn’t hear inners reply.

 _’I told you already.. someday I’ll disappear’_ , to be frank she didn’t expect that her choice would limit her capabilities to talk to outer—

“Inner— why does it look like that the water… ?”, Sakura asked genuinely confused, her green eyes from observing the sky went southwards to the horizon but now she stares at the seemingly bottomless pit when the last time she came here—, "went down..? is something--" 

Yet now her eyes seems to be caught in something fascinating— she could see something beneath, lines— ‘recessed lines as if leading the water somewhere’.

Her legs started moving following where all these lines lead to, it was hard to see underneath the water but they were there, her neck now is strained from leaning forward and she squints as if it could help her see better— and she stops.

“Is that… a well?”, she didn’t think before she spoke.

 _‘I can’t believe it—‘_ , it’s all been underneath her all this time. Inner never saw it no— after years of being trapped underneath all her focus went to Sakura surviving that she never saw her surroundings. ‘I’m the idiot now.’

“Why is there a gaping hole here?!” Befuddled and frightened, “I have a gaping hole in my head!?”

 _’Sakura listen—‘_ , she tried making a carbon copy form of Sakura like before. Instead of a physical body what emerged from the water is another form a weaker one,— inner was a colorless liquid copy of a 14 year old Sakura with the soles of its’ feet seamless with the surface of the water. 

_’You only got what? A year before you come back to Japan?’_ , it asked her in a serious tone.

“Yeah probably around that time—“, she was cut off

_’I want you to start storing chakra on your forehead—‘_

“What?!”, pink brows furrowed out of exasperation, “how am I supposed to do that—“

 _’I’ll tell you how to do it in a second—‘_ , she raises a finger to stop Sakura from talking, _’but what I want you to know is that when, all of this is gone—‘_ , her finger the stopped the girl from cutting her off now pointing at the water.

_’I’ll also disappear for good.’_

The girl clenched her fist she wasn't-- it felt more real than ever, “What good does that do?”, her throat had a lump, “You— you were the one who only helps me from this—“

but the colorless eyes of Inner looked intently into greens.

 _’Sakura— it’s you who has always been helping yourself..’_ , she gestured her own body, _’I’m an extension of you— and always has been._

Her eyes hurt she tried blinking rapidly, but she couldn’t deny what inner said. It made sense.

 _’Fucking hell I even look like you.’_ , Inner smiled to Sakura, the girl snorted out a burst of air from her nose, smirked— her mouth formed into a thin line and quivered.

 _’You’ve have got to do this Sakura.. it time to grow up— you have Izu and Tsuki waiting for you._ , the last line was brutal, it held unto the girls’ heart vice gripped. 

Her resolve grew strong over that, “Inner… you know me too well.”, Sakura chuckles lifelessly then she pouted as her eyes glistened with tears.. she has been her constant companion when no one else understood her, having this conversation was like a bus running over her and made her chest cave in.

 _’How many times do I have to tell you— I’M YOU!!’_ , she says out of jest, _’now’s not the time for crying we can save the tears someday for the official good bye!’_ , Inner huffed and crossed her arms it would cry if it could but not out of pain or goodbye—

It’d cry because she’s proud of what her outer has become.

———

“So you’re telling me—“, she points at the colorless figure of her own self and the body of water they're sitting on top on, **“this is all chakra?!”**

 _’Uhuh.’_ , Inner finished explaining the step by step processes and the basics.

The girl swallowed and looked down in their position, “So the gaping hole—“

_‘It’s your body automatically storing some on your forehead out of instinct.’_

“huh—Well I never expected that my own body is smart—“

‘Neither did I —‘ , Inner easily quipped and shrugged then waved her arms around, ‘and I’m the one who’s here!’

Scrunching up her nose out of deep thought a question occurred to her, “.. Why do I have this anyway..?”

‘I can’t—‘, ‘it’ sighed, ‘that’s a story for another time.. maybe when I say goodbye.’, the water body stood up from its sitting position.

She eye rolled but she followed the movements, “can’t you just tell me now—“

‘nope—‘, ‘it’ shook its’ head.

“why—?!”, leaning a little bit forward unconsciously showing aggression—

Inner raised her right arm, her middle finger was curved inwardly being held back by it’s thumb aiming right in the middle of Sakura’s forehead— it was in a ready position to flick—

And then it did—

Sakura’s body went flying in the air through the endless water (chakra) in high speed, she felt weightless like a puppet thrown off, her body tilted parallel to the sky and water, and the horizon looked far than ever. Then her body ran out of speed descending into the water— around her streaks of water splashed in opposite direction parting from the sheer force of her body meeting the surface.

Then she stopped.

When she opened her eyes she was back in the gym, floating harmlessly on top of the swimming pool.

—————————————————

“Shinsou.”, entering the double doors of his office his ever emotionless son walked slowly hunched back and his hand was at the back of his neck looking like he’s massaging an imaginary tension away.

‘He’ll have no tension in the neck if he just tries to stand up straight’, the adult in the room thought to himself.

“Dad..”, he finally stopped in front of the big desk, “I want to go to UA.”

His old man nods showing sign that he approved of the choice. His arm moved as he reached for the telephone beside his desk, “Do you want me to call some peopl—“.

“No.”, he backtracked Shinsou stood up straighter the hand that was on his neck now moved on to his pockets, he looked offended, “I’ll apply on my own—“, he cleared his throat and started walking back, “in my own terms.”

When he got out the Musutafu mayor against his sons will still rang a few phones.

“What’s the entrance exam about next year?”, he jot down the answers by himself— he didn’t trust his secretary to do so.

—————————————————

His arms throbbed after the series of explosions he did.

“Fuck.”

He moved away from the stream he was in front of and headed to his bag, as he drank the water bottle he thought of the things he noticed about Deku.

The bandages were back.

Bakugo thought that he was able to beat up every single one of the people that bullied Deku. He tried.. vaguely snooping around but found nothing, suddenly he remembered the day when the teacher asked what school they’re planning to apply to.

‘UA.. Deku said UA’, but instead of finding the answer to his question he frowned at the thought.

‘What are you thinking Izuku..’, his fist crumpled the plastic water bottle he was done for the day.

—————————————————

The training with All Might was brutal, but his determination never deterred.

All Might at first was defensive over Sakura’s privacy, up until Izuku brought pictures.

Out of fascination the adult was fawning over it, like a father dotting on his daughter.

Yet still with the evidence shown, All Might still didn’t talk about Sakura.. it just didn’t feel right to him.

Izuku was satisfied with just knowing that she’s doing well.

—————————————————

Sakura was cleaning up the apartment, packing her stuff inside some boxed and luggage. It took way more time compared to when she came here in U.S.A.

She sees the used bag that it was still in good condition, and it made her smile.

Trying it out now— fits her better, she doesn’t use it during missions. Only when they have a trip together, she decides to use it during the trip. Most of her clothes from here were now packed, living in L.A. liberated her— her style was mixed but most of the clothes are body hugging. The only things loose were some hoodies, Yuri taught her to style ‘properly’, she took the lessons seriously— apparently her vanity all went to clothes and barely on makeup.

Not that she needed that.

Barely any photos were around her room, even her own parents didn’t have a trance. She already got almost everything in even a handkerchief she never thought she had noting that for future use, then green eyes landed on a picture frame beside her bed.

Smiling fondly as if meeting an old friend, she intently stares as the childish drawing yet meticulously colored not one streak of color passed beyond the lines.

‘Ah this takes me back,’ she thinks as she placed the golden gundam picture inside the one strap bag.

“Sakura~”, Yuri came in the door and handed her something, “All Might wants to talk to you”, after she gave the phone her eyes observed the surroundings too humming to herself trying to feel better and not to miss moments attached to this place.

“What’s up?”, she asks over the call.

“Haruno..”, his voice sounded nervous, “this maybe a shock to you—“

“Well—“, she removed the phone from her head and pressed the video call in which he answered, “—you will now see if I’m shocked or not.”

Toshinori eye rolled, “it’s about the”, he placed the phone nearer, “one for all”.

It was now Sakura’s turn to eye roll, “go on.”, she says as she sat down on the bare bed.

He placed the phone back to it’s proper angle and huffed out air, honestly he was the one getting hung up over this—, 

“I chose another successor,”

“and the person will inherit One for All soon, probably within this month or next.”

Two pink eyebrows raised, “oh”, she replies, “well that a relief.”, Sakura genuinely smiled.

“Aren’t you mad?— are you okay?”, He asked both concerned and scared for his well being— he ready for a reaction of some sort.

She gave him an eyebrow raised but smirked, “Nori-san, as much as I like your quirk—“

She laughed, “I think it would be too mean to give it to me the villains won’t even stand a chance!”, cracking a joke, “but seriously— I’m fine with my set of quirks anyway.”, she dismisses him easily and placed the phone on top of the table standing it up.

‘I have the forehead thing problem too’, for Sakura she didn’t really mind—

“Can I ask who you gave it to though?”

“I can’t tell yet..”, she raised a pink brow, “.. he said he’ll tell you.”, and smiled mysteriously.

“Don’t ever smile like that Nori-san, it’s creepy.”

“Thanks, Haruno— should I even call you that? It was suppo—“, he quickly asks their deal after all was for him to call her that.

“Nori-san it’s fine—“, she suddenly says, “it’s better than Mitsuki anyway."

————————————————

“Shoto I know you have the right to be grumpy all year,” Natsuo says as his brother was fitting his shoes, “considering All Might’s here and he didn’t bring Noodle He—“

Shoto eyes narrowed at him.

“Golden Gundam Girl,” he quickly fixed it, “but don’t worry everything is gonna be fine for today’s special admission in UA—“

The reply he received was the slam of their front door, the older brother pouted. “He’s a brat I tell you!”, he says as he entered their usual spot with the open sliding doors welcoming the gentle breeze from the garden.

“No—“, his sister placed the tea cup back on the table, “he’s just going through puberty—“

“WHY ARE _WE_ INCLUDED WITH HIS MOOD SWINGS—“

“Don’t include me Natsuo, you dug your own grave—“, she took a biscuit and bit some while munching she continued, “—you keep digging and digging never knowing when to stop.”

“It’s just light teasing—“

“and pranking—“

“I never harmed anyone—“

“— it harms you”, she sipped the tea, “which is good.”

———

Shoto was mentally preparing for the application, he already jogged around the neighborhood his body all warmed up.

He never liked taking the car and the chauffeur, the train had better views anyway.

The train went in a tunnel, his body was leaning against the door, heterochromia eyes looking out the window expecting the scene to be buildings after—

But when the train broke through the clearing his eyes saw Sakura trees that were starting to bloom.

———

“Mr and Mrs. Mitsuki”, All Might was wearing his suit having lunch with the couple, “from our last conversation, Sakura will be still under my wing further more—,” he adjusted his white collar, “she shall be sponsored by both UA and myself.”

It wasn’t really a problem for the couple, or so it seems, but the two discussed the matter behind close doors, Ana wants Sakura to come back while Akira wanted the best for Sakura.

Sakura in America before Toshinori left, signed a contract between All Might and UA fully accepting the opportunities given to her.

Akira was the one who has the voice this time between them.

“My wife and I wanted to offer at least a place for Sakura to stay”, he drank some of his wine, “but from the contract— apparently UA will provide this?”

“UA will provide the monthly expenses, but the place will be provided by me and my agency—“

The whole afternoon was the clarification regarding the terms and conditions as Ana listened intently, wondering what loophole it has.

But the contract was iron-clad, ‘It’s that chimera… who made this’. She quietly seethed while sitting down idly beside her husband.

——

Walking inside the bathroom to powder her nose, as she was cleaning up her phone rang.

She got it from her bag, ‘ah they finally replied’, smirked to herself and answered the incoming call.

—————————————————

APRIL

Sakura was running the twins forgot to wake her up this morning, they were the ones who suppose to— even All Might forgot! He forgot he has fake adopted children! 

She also forgot to do her morning routine— the meditation, the freaking chakra storing, Inner keeps complimenting her as the water (chakra) levels decreased exponentially! They both now could see the well and recessed area clearly.

“It’s my fault—“, she ran faster and saw the gates of UA soon, “— why did I even ask them our body clock is fucked up—“, taking a sharp turn she didn’t bump into anyone, only a few students were walking slowly on the huge pathway inside the school.

‘Stairs? Or no stairs?!’, her eyes looked up to the UA sign above her— and she ran around the building pin pointing open windows and students leaning against it.

‘WALL!’, she screams inside her head— taking a deep breath she started walking up, it’s a good thing it was normal for her to wear cycling shorts underneath.

It was now a reflex for her to run up, experienced— she pinpointed the first open window she saw a blond leaning with his elbows out as he laughs.

Two hands slapped on the window ledge, two light blue eyes turned as he heard the ‘slap’ it made, and he saw pink hair.

Sakura vaulted herself on the ledge, the pretty boy went stiff as a rock scared from what happened, she breathed out and looked around the classroom, everyone was still and quiet looking at her. Her arms are holding her upright vertical to the ledge, as she leaned forward eye to eye with the dusty blond.

The boy earlier was talking to a pretty orange haired girl with a side ponytail— her eyes were also wide and confused but the look of recognition slowly dawned on her, ‘i don’t need that right now’. Green eyes snapped back to steel blues, his mouth was a little bit open.

Then pinky asked, “Classroom 1-A?”

Pretty boy started opening his mouth and replied, “Areeee~ isn’t this pinky the Golden Gundam—“

Monoma received pain from two different sets of hands, one from the golden gundam girl karate chopping his head, and the other a punch on the gut from Kendo.

“If you’re looking for 1-A,” Sakura’s eyes landed on her thankful for the help, “it’s the room beside this one.” She pointed at the blackboard where the other room was and shot Sakura a smile.

She bowed her head a little bit to show appreciation, “Thank you— uhh?”

“Itsuka Kendo!”, the other girl gave her a thumbs up and simultaneously pointing at herself.

The pinky nodded, “I’m Sakura!”, she took a deep breath and waved at Kendo.

A voice was heard from the limp body below, “I— I’m Monoma—“

Sakura closed the window, while Kendo locked it.

———

The walls in-between the classroom was surprisingly thick, ‘maybe to suppress any quirks’, it took 4 steps from one window to another.

Her problem now was the window was closed.

She didn’t peak through it but rather her eyes were glued to the nonexistent handle on the window, panicking— ‘I can’t bust down the window!! Property damage is a serious offense—‘

Sakura’s eyes saw a red haired boy, quietly sitting down— he was the nearest in the window. 

Knuckles ready to knock—

Todoroki heard a tapping? No a knock from his left and he looked at where the sound is coming from.

A girl— no, a familiar pink haired girl was looking right at him. She started pointing at the window handle, ‘why— I’, no coherent thought made sense in his mind, ‘I thought she was in americ—‘

She puffed her cheeks out like a chipmunk, and widened her eyes as she aggressively points at the handle.

‘Oh’, he thinks.

Shoto stands up eyes fixated on the girl standing upright the wall— ‘I never knew she could walk up the walls’, body feeling lightweight and everything was in slow motion. His right hand unlocking the window, sliding it open a breeze went inside the 1-A class room— making the people around him stare at the open window.

“He—hey! Close the window it col—“, someone says but was effectively cut off by a hand clasping the window ledge.

And pink vaulted up, her legs climbed up also. She breathed out, the boy who she thought was a red hair apparently half and half she stares at him fascinatingly. ‘It took him long enough to open a goddamn window.’

Todoroki’s head was tilted up he didn’t want to admit it but it was out of wonder. 

He opened his mouth to say something, when a scene assaulted Sakura’s vision—

_A flying sandwich on her way_

_It slid, she looked to her left and saw a kid but it was blurry—_

A sound broke through her thoughts, she was now back to the classroom.

Her eyes snapped to where the sound came from, she broke the eye contact from the mismatched eyes and so did Todoroki he somewhat moved to the side, but Sakura was still on the ledge.

“I FUCKING BEAT YOU DO YOU HEAR THAT—“

“But Kacchan this is the finish line—“, the other voice says clearly pointing at the door, “both our feet landed the same time—“

**“NO IT FUCKING DIDN’T—“**

A familiar haughty feminine voice broke their argument and two heads snap up.

“No it didn’t--", she pointed at her feet on the ledge, "mine landed first!”

Still confused they both stare at her, red eyes began softening while dark ones were glistening.

Sakura smiles down to them, “hi there you losers”, paired with her cheeky grin, bright and elated.

Their classmates were looking at the interaction, wondering what the hell was happening.

In a split second when they just blinked—they heard an explosion from the door and a sound of a jet that boosted out. 

**“YOU FUCKING BIT—“**

**“SAKURA—“**

==========================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ; - ;
> 
> They finally meet
> 
> I would like to thank you to the commenters-- giving me inspiration to write.
> 
> I hope chapter 17 was okay, especially their meeting
> 
> Also when I first started writing this whole fanfic I concentrated so much on Sakura that I forgot Ochako holds her freaking breath when she uses her quirk!!!!! I checked the seating arrangements then I was like Ochako's so cute-- then that's when I rememberedjnajrgknakafj
> 
> See you next chap!


	18. Unpause!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirk Assessment test appears to have an effect on the kids, 
> 
>   
> it lit a competitive spirit amongst them..
> 
> or not

Thick cloths wrapped around their bodies, and went down like a log uselessly.

“What’s—“, befuddled and squirming around the blond says, his focus now was taken away by the bindings around him

Izuku was sucking up his breath, he hasn’t gotten used to the pain from using his quirk. Seeing Sakura— his best friend unconsciously made the leap from it.

Footsteps neared them.

“I would like to instill order in my class,” his eyes a little bit red slowly moved from the two bodies to the girl he saw years ago. As if Aizawa has forgotten that moment, he got scolded a lot because of her going around using her quirk.

“For the last time Mitsuki stop using your quirk.”, he’s sure that she used her quirk to walk up the wall like the last time.

“I—“, she started but his focus went back to the two, especially Midoriya’s foot strangely looks so limp.

He looked around his students, most of them were alert some awkwardly sitting down— the glasses guy looks dependable. Black eyes zeroed on him, the boy reacted by standing up straighter.

“You, glasses—“, he dragged his cloth up to make green haired boy stand up, “Take him to recovery girl, his feet.” Frowning on how in the possible hell he has gotten in.

“Hai! I am Iida Tenya, I shall bring him to the clinic sir—“, he paused and did a robotic salute, “I— I mean sensei!”.

As the bindings loosened up, the two walked out. Sakura’s feet finally landed on solid ground, Aizawa was observing the squirming blond on the floor from his peripherals, he squatted down and leaned forward to tell him, “the class will start so if you could just calm down.”

Red eyes landed on his sizing him up, him an adult would be offended, if he gave a fuck— but soon enough the boy nodded. ‘this— is my promotion even worth it?’, he held in a sigh.

“I know you wanna eye roll.” And older version of the girl he saw years ago was beside him.

“Sit down mighty pink.”, her nostrils flared green eyes twitched, somewhere down the lane he also heard splutters.

He really was done for the day— heading towards the platform, “If you could all just sit down, class is starting a introduction”, stopping behind the podium, “I’m your homeroom teacher, call me Aizawa-sensei, now we move on. I’ll tell you the class agenda for this morning…” he opened the folder Mr.Nezu gave him.

———

Chattered broke through the kids started discussing what it could be, Sakura was observing her classmates, ‘huh people acquainted fast.’, some eyes were glancing back at her but she ignored—

“she wasn’t in the top list— Todoroki is number one right?”, someone whispered out of curiosity rather than being spiteful.

“she might possibly gotten in due to an extra special—“, tuning that out her eyes travelled back to Eraserhead.

She was smiling awkwardly waiting for their teacher to say something.

Finally he closed it, but the chatter was still ongoing, his black hair floated eyes shone red— making everyone stop and pay attention what he has to say next.

“Meet me outside the gym and change into your P.E. in 15 minutes.” He started walking away, as the door closed behind him the class erupted into a chatter.

All the girls assaulted Sakura’s line of vision and stood around her table beside half and half.

“Hi!! I’m Mina Ashido, nice to meet you!”, green eyes were fixated on Ashido’s pink hair elated the girl noticed, “hehe I have pink hair too!”

Sakura smiled widely at the fellow pinkette, “Nice to meet you! I’m Sakura Mitsuki—“

“No!”, the invisible girl interrupted, “Save that for last! We already know you—“, not skipping a beat she greeted, “Hiya! I’m Hagakura Toru!”

“I’m—! I’m Uraraka Ochako!”, she leaned forward too excited— her face seems to have a permanent blush Sakura found found the girl cute.

“Asui Tsuyu”, a calmer voice says that made Sakura nod.

“Jiro Kyoka here!”, she looked up and saw the owner of the silk coated voice, ‘she’s probably good at singing’.

“I am Yaoyorozu Momo, it is truly nice to meet you.” A gentle voice with formal japanese says, the last name was familiar and she threw a smile to them all as she stood up from the seat.

“I’m Mitsuki Sakura— I prefer to be called Sakura tho. Nice to meet you all!”, finally making her introduction her chest was warming up because of excitement.

Uraraka started walking which broke the girls attention from their moment, “should we all head down to the locker room? We could talk on the way there.”

“Oh I totally forgot,” Jiro says as she chuckled, “let’s gooo”.

As chatter broke through their group, the classroom was empty the boys earlier headed down first.

———

“Oy! Bakugo!” A red haired boy ran to the slouching blond, “how’d you know the intern of All Might?”

The blond sneered but continued walking, “long story shitty hair.” Which made the other one pause but still running up to Bakugo.

“SO MANLY!”, he screams as the newly acquainted boy scoffed, “We have all the time in the world!”, he grinned, “Now I will tell you all about my life— when I was in middle school—“

**“I DON’T EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME!”**

“ah let me start there then, I’m Kirishima Eijiro! When I was in middle school—“ he began where he left off.

———

The other group of boys lagging behind the two.

This morning was to say the least was shocking for them, seems like no one expected All Might’s official intern/unofficial sidekick (as they’ve never seen a footage of them fighting side by side in the internet), to study here.

“Well— All Might did take a teaching job here—“, it was Ojiro who says it as they take a sharp left turn to the lockers.

“I didn’t expect her to be _really pretty_ —“, Mineta says but got hit by Ojiro’s tail when it bounced as they walk down the stairs.

“The news reports and articles—,” Tokoyami added into the mix, “only stated that she had multiple quirks but never listed it down.” Her image climbing on the ledge was a surprise.

Sato replied, “which is good! Villains won’t know what’ll hit them!”, he was eating sweets his pockets looks to be filled with it.

They finally arrived in the left open locker room, Kirishima was still talking but the blond looked calm replying here and there— weirdly enough they expected him to look all murderous.

———

Todoroki decided to swing by the clinic, at least to tell the two students to head down the gym.

He arrived in a scene where Iida was wrapping up his speech towards the hunched Midoriya, recovery girl was nowhere to be seen.

The ending speech got cut off as the door made a sound when it bounced on the wall, Todoroki taking advantage of their attention didn’t miss a beat, “Sensei told us to gather in the gym.”

“Gym?”, the green haired boy stood up his foot seems to be better as he took a step towards him without any problems.

“We’ll find out when we arrive, I suppose.” He started walking back and turned to his side walking out of the infirmary.

“Is this another teaching tactic! I must say it got me curious and excited—!”, The glasses guy followed behind Midoriya still mindful about the previously injured.

———

Eraser head on the way to the clinic, he heard footsteps took notice of the half and half kid as the two students from earlier followed right behind. ‘hmm… didn’t peg ‘The Endeavours’ son to go out of his way.’ Storing the observation in his brain, he heads to the other route to get to the gym.

———

**“A QUIRK ASSESMENT TEST?!”**

The class screamed all at the same time as if it’s the most surprising thing in the world, it made him want to eye roll really bad— but in his peripheral he saw Mighty Pink holding back her laugh.

“What about an orientation?”, the girl.. Uraraka was it? Asked him.

Aizawa sighed, “If you want to become a hero, we don’t have time for that.”, he stares out in the baseball field. “UA is known to be its unrestricted style, same goes to the teachers.” He looks behind to see if the class was paying attention.

“You Bakugo, you got the first place in the practical exam right?”, Body turning around the face the kid, “how many meters did you get in your junior high soft ball throw?"

He answered promptly, “67 meters.”

An arm extended lazily he hands him the ball, “now do it with your quirk.”

———

Stretching out his muscles, as he weight the softball on his hand Aizawa-sensei says, “throw it will all your might.”

A familiar competitive spirit was running through him as sweat was forming around his body, relaxing his stance for a better throw his body made a familiar stance.

His competitive spirit always awakens when it comes to Sakura and Izuku.

“Boo you whore!”, he heard Sakura say at the side, and a slap on her mouth resounded.

“Kacchan you can do it!”, Midoriya was sweating as his hand accompanied by Aizawa-sensei’s cloth held on her face.

“Mitsuki..”, a threat hung up in the air as Sakura made muffling sounds.

He really wanted to retort but he let that be his fuel to further the fucking soft ball. Breathing in as sharply then letting it out to release the tension from his muscles working its way to form an explosion—

**“DIE!”**

“Die..?”

Sakura was squirming now but her arm waves in the air showing her support.

705.2 meters the phone that their teacher was holding showed that number, he couldn’t help but smirk— as if anyone could beat his record.

“Coming to know your maximum limit. Is the most logical way to form a Hero’s foundation.”

———

Sakura didn’t feel the pressure after Eraserhead told them about getting expelled if you’re the lowest.

‘Why does it sound familiar…’, she thinks as slowly the class was being called to pitch the softball. Observing the unfolding scene, ‘Izu seems to be panicking’, she’d comfort him but her teacher says something about ‘Plus Ultra’ that made her attention go back to what he was saying.

“The real deal starts now.”

———

**FIRST TEST: 50M DASH**

_“3.04 seconds”_ , the robotic voice stated after glasses guy crossed the line.

“Not bad,” Sakura whistled she was in awe, her competitiveness was different— it felt more like a game to her rather than a whole assessment. Heart beating out of excitement she was swaying side to side without her realizing it.

“GO URARAKA!!” She screams to the brunette, her new acquaintance smiled back— Aizawa’s eyes twitched barely blinking alert, just in case if she does something. Then the sound of them to start.

Uraraka was running, Sakura wonders, ‘maybe if she leaned forward and run she’ll get less wind resistance’. She tries to do it, but stopped due to better judgement. As she stopped in the middle of leaning her posture right now was a little bit hunched her fingers fiddling with each other.

‘She looks like she’s plotting something evil’, Izuku sweatdrops at the side. He followed his friends’ line of vision and landed on Uraraka passing the race, he felt his face turn hot.

“Woo! Let’s go Uraraka, fight fight Uraraka!” Sakura was chanting, and turned to look at Izu, “come on Iz—“, but stared at his glowing red face looking at the brunette.

“Areeee~”, a wide grin broke through her face, “hohohoho”. Teasing Izuku more leaning in so no one else could hear her— she whispered, “so you’re hitting puberty now~”

“SA— SAKURA”, he jumped back his neck now was also red.

She made a sound, the sound was like a chortling turkey as she continued to tease him.

“You sound like a cat being strangled.”, Bakugo mentions as he joined the familiar fray.

“No Katsuki— it’s a turkey.”, she made the sound again.

“I retract my statement,” he frowned thinking of a better one, “More like a dying cat.” He smirked down challenging her.

“I’ll show you a dying cat—“, Sakura pulled up the sleeves bunching it around her armpit but it was another voice that broke the competitive atmosphere.

“I think the turkey sounds more accurate.” Izuku says as he pressed play on the video of a turkey chortling. Sakura red faced— bent over laughing, and repeated the sound as if the turkey and her were in a conversation.

Bakugo was red faced out of anger and wanting to laugh, " **GIMME THAT”** , he typed in, ‘A cat being strangled’—

“NO DON’T TYPE THAT— THAT’S EVIL”, both Sakura and Izuku whispered shout to him.

‘Strange..’, Mismatched eyes were observing her from the side.

“You three over there!”, glowing red eyes landed on them, “pay attention!”

———

Due to the uneven number of the class, Izuku, Sakura, and Katsuki, respectively took their places.

“I wonder what will happen.”

“This is interesting!”

The class was whispering obviously less tense since their turn was done, the three of them were the last ones.

Feet met metal as they take their places, Sakura did a familiar intake of breath and held—

“START!!”

_“00.64 seconds!”_

Her feet landed on the ground gracefully.

“WHAT—“

“Did you see that?!”

 _“4.14 seconds!”_ The robotic voice chirped followed.

Turning to the pinkette, he sneered, “I’ll fucking beat you someday.”

“Well you technically did by taking first place in the practical exams.”, when she said that he came close frowning down on her he was a head foot taller than Sakura, her green eyes were glaring back at him.

“You didn’t even compete.” Bakugo wasn’t stupid he would know if she was there, pink hair wasn’t hard to notice, complete with a reputation. She was a walking piece of attention grabbing—

Footsteps were nearing the finish line, both of them turned to see Izuku arriving both of their eyes softened. Although it wasn’t obvious on the blond’s face, Sakura was smiling to him.

 _“6.97 seconds!”_ , the robot’s finally done for this test.

He pants, obviously running with all his might. A sudden weight on his shoulder made him stand up, it was Sakura’s hand. “Let’s go”, she says Katsuki trailing behind as they began moving to the next test.

‘7 more to go’, Izuku thinks trying not to panic both of his friends looked like they weren’t even worried. He didn’t let that get through him, he was just glad that he can finally compete in the same league— that lifted his spirits up.

———

**SECOND TEST: GRIP TEST**

Her calloused hand gripped on the instrument chakra was thrumming down her hand, and it beeped recording her grip.

Looking down at the piece of metal it says, ‘570.00kg’, pursing her lips wondering if that was a good number she over heard the guy with a tape saying.

“Amazing! 540.00kg! What are you a gorilla? Or an octopus”, he seemed genuinely excited and amaze for his fellow classmate with multiple arms.

Another voice says, “octopuses are sexy”, in which Sakura reeled back and took note of that small boy, ‘he’s a permanent red flag.’, she determinedly thinks.

———

**THIRD TEST: STANDING LONG JUMP**

The record robot is back.

Sakura outside looks so innocent with her lean body, she took a breath held it and jumped.

Nothing flashy came out unlike the others with literal engines, explosions, and ice.

She simply jumped and landed on the other side of the sand pit.

Her classmates now understanding that she was a walking contradiction.

‘Interesting..’, he nods as his hair was ruffled by the wind.

———

**FOURTH TEST: SIDE STEPS**

Sakura didn’t like this test, she knew she has fast reflexed but it was hard to concentrate when a familiar blond bitch keeps laughing at you.

Classmates now somewhat weirdly understand their complex relationship, they were friends— competitive friends it seems. Iida was amazed that they can push each other’s limit, and was inspired by them three.

———

**FIFTH TEST: BALL THROW**

All were amazed as the phone showed an infinity sign from Uraraka’s throw.

 **“DIE!”** , Bakugo quips, throwing the ball in the air once more

“You want everyone to die.” Sakura says, wondering if she should poke fun of Katsuki and control her throw to be ‘706 meters’. But decided against it, she headed down the pitch not noticing Izuku turning pale at the side.

‘I think I can’t make mine infinity..’, she didn’t pitch— she didn’t reel back her whole body to throw.

Rather she simply threw it with a chakra laced arm.

“706 meters”, the phone stated. Chatter broke through.

“What?”

“No waaay”

“Did she just— made a point to tease Bakugo?”

“What control!”

**“I’LL BEAT YOU UP—“**

_“Again.”_ Aizawa glared at her, surprise evident on her face both eyebrows raised up. “You didn’t take it seriously. Being a hero isn’t a joke Mitsuki.”

The class gulped, their teacher was scary and it looks like Mitsuki keeps pressing all the wrong buttons. They expected her to retaliate and say something cheeky based on their observation.

“Sorry, my bad”, she sighed and her hand landed on the back of her neck sheepish she walked to where Aizawa was handing her another ball to throw. Her sensei leaned in to say something,

_“I expected more from you.”_

Her lips formed into a thin line she didn’t think her action just now would cause this kind of reaction, “Yeah okay..”, she walked back to the pitching area frowning.

Another burning sensation formed around her chest, a competitive one to show her teacher that she wasn’t one to be—

Breathing in and feeling the chakra dance around her body instead of just her arm, and breath out. Sakura made a familiar pitching stance, left leg bend to her chest— she took another breath and stopped.

Like a ball of potential energy ready to explode, her left leg landed on the floor that cracked when her sole and ground met. Her eyes were wide open looking at a wide space, she bent and leaned her torso forward there was airpressure flew as the ball finally left her palm to fly through the space—

People and herself didn’t know her aim was bad.

Like really bad

Instead of flying through the sky like the others, it shot forward horizontally parallel to the ground.

It broke through the metal barrier.

Multiple eyes widened and so did hers— the softball landed frighteningly so on a tree.

The trunk was screwed around, as if it was drilled— the ball seems to be permanently taken it as its’ home as it was barely peeking through the crater it made.

“Sorry.”

Their heads snapped back to the sheepish girl, also was shocked with her own power. Honestly Sakura was wondering if she needs to replace the tree, and was scratching her face feeling sorry.

Then she saw her teacher grinning at the number.

“You’re going to snap someone’s body with the soft ball Mitsuki.”

_‘942 meters’_

‘I didn’t know that the baseball field was that big, maybe it was made for this purpose only’, she thinks while walking back to her classmates and cheered for her now feeling better that her teacher’s back to expecting more from her.

‘Scary..’, Shoto thinks as she comforts Midoriya who was up next.

———

“You can’t control your quirk can’t you?”, Aizawa-sensei asked Izuku.

‘.. Can’t control a quirk..?’, she thinks her body turned around at the sudden familiar presence hiding near the building, ‘All might…?’. Pursing her lips in thought, she observes Izu’s quirk wondering what could it be.

“Get it over with”, their teacher says as he walked away Izuku looked down, she wanted to comfort him but she knew it wasn’t the time to do so.

He has to do this on his own.

Izuku walks back on the pitching area where the ground is now fixed, and rolled his shoulders back. Body shifting into the typical pitching stance, and arm now being thrown forward.

Sakura feels a force coming out from Izuku, ‘a very familiar force’, her eyes follows the ball flying through the sky where she should’ve aimed.

“Amazing”, goosebumps traveled around her body and her face breaking into a smile, “Amazing, Izu-chan.” She whispers once more.

Katsuki glanced at her and scoffed, “what did you expect?”, now looking at him was fighting off a grin of his own.

They stared at eyes other in quiet understanding.

"705.3 meters”, Aizawa stated grinning by himself.

 **“WHAT—“** , Bakugo quacks and the pinkette beside him chuckled.

“What did you expect—pfttt“, she leaned, her hand on her knees laughing out loud.

 **“SHUTTU—“** , the blond tries to retort but Izuku walked back to them holding his hand with a finger that looked broken—

A gasp from Sakura, “Izuku! What did you do?!”, she fretted over the obviously smashed finger— if this was caused by the quirk—

“I used my quirk.”, Midoriya gave her a knowing look.

Sakura understood and whipped her head around to glare at All Might. Toshinori felt him being uninvited by the familiar girl, walks back up to their faculty room.

The crowd now moving on heading towards the gym and the trio followed, Sakura grasped Izuku’s finger which make him cringe.

“Sorry, it’ll be over quick.” Breathing in— breathing out her hand glowed green. The pain ebbed away, his finger soon healed.

“Thanks!”, he flexes his fingers and hand as they vaguely hear Bakugo mumbling.

“I swear it’s unfair— multiple quirks—“

“You are not allowed to be healed by me Katsu—“, and the three began arguing. (mostly the two)

‘A healing quirk..’, Todoroki was following behind them with IIda and Uraraka, the other two chatted animatedly.

———

The last two test were easy enough, quirks weren’t needed as they test their flexibility and sit ups.

Sit ups in one minute, Sakura did 60— every second counted.

Flexibility was astounding, she trained her body to be agile and flexible all throughout the years. She asked the girls to huddle and shield their test from the little purple boy and they all immediately agreed.

The marathon was last— and all ended quickly

———

“I summed up each test score”, Aizawa took out the phone that recorded everything, “a waste of time explaining everything so I’ll just show it to you guys.

The tension in the air was thick.

Sakura checks the hologram, her name sporting first place— but checking the end of the list..

It was blank.

Before anyone could ask Aizawa closed the hologram, “The expelling part was a lie.”

Izuku’s soul left his body.

Yaoyorozu looked behind to explain, “of course— it’s obvious that it’s a lie.”

“We’re done.”, their teacher walks away hunched back, “the curriculum is in the classroom just check it out later.”

The bell rang through the air signaling their next class.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A quick sketch of them two

I wanted to jump start my morning by remembering the scene last chapter so here it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to type more scenes but I felt like I was done for the day, brain is fried.
> 
> I finally ordered a notebook to keep track of the details, I ran out of square papers-- I take notes of character actions to keep in mind the repercussions and how it affects the story.
> 
> Before this fanfic I planned on making a webtoon-- months or almost a year ago.
> 
> Inspiration was hard to find especially when it comes to drawing.
> 
> Posting here on ao3-- the comments keeps me going honestly reminding me what I love to do
> 
> So thank you, I don't regret sharing my version of the story to you guys.
> 
> I finally learned how to add pics!


	19. Take a Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Official first day of AU class!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't have a beta reader, sorry.

_‘Sakura what do you want to be?’_

Inner asked her and she opened her eyes to see a familiar watery form in front of her. She’s back in the now called place, ‘dreamescape’, with all its glory surround them two.

The only thing that changed is rather than a usual blue horizon on top, it was now orange burning through the sky. Highlighting how big this endless space is, trust her Inner and Sakura tried to walk to the end.

“I never thought about it..”, she looked down on her feet to check the water levels— it was the shame as yesterday— her eyes snapped back to Inner a thought suddenly occured, “nobody has ever asked me the question.”

 _‘Do you want to be a hero?’_ , Inner was strangely passive today Sakura felt that she had to answer her questions, no room for jokes.

“I—“, a frown marred her face growing up it seemed like she spiraled out of control, “I don’t know.”

Her somewhat twin hummed in reply transparent eyes seems to be calculating, lips pursed in thought she began walking away which prompted Sakura to follow. The silence was loaded with tension, she never saw Inner act like this before, every step they take Inners face contorted in frustration which was weird—

‘It’ stopped walking, and so did Sakura.

Finding the courage to voice out her concern she asked Inner, “is something the matter?”, leaning into ‘its’ personal space, the face contorted further as if it was hurting from the inside this alarmed Sakura, “Inner—“

 _‘Sakura you do something for yourself—‘_ , Inner shifted ‘its’ stance and they were now facing each other.

Pink brows rose caught off guard with the tone, “I am— I’ll become a hero with Katsuki and Izu—“

 _‘That’s not—‘_ , ‘it’ huffed out imaginary air went out of the mouth, _‘Do something for you, do you even like being a hero—?’_

Green eyes rolled at this conversation, “I am already inner! Why do have to talk to me this way?”, voice rising up every word affronted with the projection of emotions that she was receiving out of the blue, “and to answer your question I don’t kno—“

 _‘For fuck’s sake get a grip! This is already your secon—‘_ , Inner paused the onslaught of words as if it was a deer caught in headlights, ‘it’ remembered where ‘it’ was and what’s frustrating for it is to not tell Sakura the truth! ‘It’ started walking again without direction and the girl followed—

“He— hey! You were saying something!”, The same length of legs were speed walking to catch up to the transparent figure.

Inner finally calmed down, slowing her walk to be side by side with the other one. Looking at the endless horizon with the orange fire like hue it sported, her eyes seems to be thinking deeply— thoughts floating in another place.

Sakura not letting any of her observations slip, followed her line of sight— the sky was really different today it was in a proud color orange, it grabs your attention like a walking sign, her face smiled at that wondering who could possibly wear orange? Yuri would faint over that.

 _‘Sakura..’_ , Inner started speaking once more her eyes never leaving the sky, Sakura glanced for a second but green eyes still observe the expansive sky.

 _‘You have gifts, you have everything..’_ , the once peaceful face frowned in thought.

_‘Yet it seems like you want nothing.’_

“Is that so bad?”, she asked out of curiosity voice small wondering if her thought process was wrong— rather if it was the wrong thing to ask.

The unofficial twin moved her head to look at the girl beside her, now 15— medium length pink hair longer than hers in the previous life, wearing the UA school uniform, it made inners chest ache they were both so alike yet different, the face of this warless girl had a different set of priorities which made her frustrated when she was 15 she was studying under Tsunade! And this girl with opportunities also doesn’t even care. It felt like as if the previous life never happened, but a little bit of understanding goes a long way.. it also made her happy that this girl was able to start from scratch a new life untainted like hers.

 _‘Don’t you think it’s unfair for people..?’_ , Inner asked. This girl has far more opportunities than any of the people in her previous life did, especially compared to that one knuckle-head blonde that was on her mind ever since the horizon turned orange today.

Sakura was starting to feel bad, uncomfortable with the way this conversation was going. She never gave it a thought and just did things— never even paused and asked if she wants to do it. Now frowning she looked up back at the sky finding reprieve, and a gust of wind happened.

Which shocked her, that never happened before— but she welcomed it with open arms and breath it in as she closed her eyes.

 _‘At least do something for yourself,’_ , Inner’s face smiled at the wind as if it was saying hello to an old friend, ‘do something for you—“, a hand landed on Sakura’s shoulder, “because I would if I was in your place.”

Green eyes met familiar transparent ones, the former full of questions the latter gave her a knowing look as if she held all the answers.

 _‘You are surrounded with people who want to be something.’_ Now Inner’s hand from her shoulders lifted up in a familiar position middle finger flexed behind the thumb ready to flick—

_‘What do you want to be?’_

Inner’s question rang in her ears as she flicked Sakura’s forehead without a sound this happened a lot already, and she never questioned it once. The girl felt the weightless flying parallel to the sky and ground, her eyes watching the sky above keeping in mind the different orange hues wondering when will the sky turn into this color again.

‘Seems like orange is growing in on me.’

She let her eyes close

And when she opened them she was back in the classroom, the bell ringing distantly her eyes now taking in the scene unfolding. Their sexy teacher leaves the room, the people in her class scattered.

Now remembering that it was their lunch time, their quirk assessment test just happened. A scraping noise broke her thoughts, her eyes landed on Bakugo and Izuku following right behind him.

**“What are you staring at you depleting braincell—“**

———

She looked like she was meditating from his view, the class was halfway through as their strange teacher yaps through nonsense today.

‘Like it’s my problem’, he snapped his gaze back to the window. He was lucky to get a window seat, unlucky that Deku was right in front of him.

A piece of paper slipped on his table, Bakugo knew who it was obviously from and glanced down it read;

‘Sakura?’

Flaring his nostrils but didn’t react otherwise.

Deku an expert in breaking down his language, understood it as a ‘yes’ from Kacchan.

———

“My braincells deplete when I talk to you—“, Sakura retorts automatically as Bakugo leans back on the table in front of her and Izu standing on her right.

“Now now it’s been awhile you both—“, Izu tries to calm the situation down, Kacchan was steadily growing angry but his anger but wasn’t due to her retorts. Pain was somewhere deep inside Katsuki, Izuku’s eyes can see that clearly. It was only a matter of time before his best friend says somethin—

“Yeah she got more rude stacking up some attitude problems over the years—“, the blond scoffed tried to walk away, planning to pass through the table’s left side, but Sakura stands up from her seat and blocks his path.

 _“Me???”_ , her voice soared up incredulous over the statement but was confused all together, “no you listen here, who’s the one strolling up and telling me that I’m rude—“

“About time someone tells you you’re rude, _you’re welcome_ by the way—“, he sneered anger radiating in his eyes.

“We’re here to discuss—“, Izuku tries to amend the reaction he got— both head snap to where he is.

Bakugo’s eye twitched, “I have nothing to discuss with **her** ,” he jerked his head to where Sakura was standing, “seem like time made her forget what she did— coming back as if nothing happene—“ red eyes stared at Izuku on the surface he was angry but he knew better— a myriad of emotions were flashing behind.

“Katsuki that’s way out of line it wasn’t even my fault I had no choice—“, her voice was now back to being calm now understanding the undeserving emotions she’s receiving from the blond.

He turned back to her looking at her face as his red eyes search for a reaction that somehow she did this intentionally— he wanted her to do it intentionally at least he’d have a reason to hate her. He doesn’t want to be left alone, to be hurt— he opened his mouth and said,

“ _One—_ “, he calmed his heartbeat by taking a breath and breathing it out as fast, “one thing to say, one thing to do, not even a call— or just one text ~~**to me**~~ —

“— **to us**.”

She couldn’t handle this not now— not after inner scolded her earlier. Her heart was too heavy as of the moment, she remembers the orange horizon from the dreamscape— Sakura was tired a lot of emotions were going on in her head.

“I did what I had to do Katsuki”, she stepped back eyes from Bakugo to Izuku— her other best friend was quiet Sakura could only hope he understood her predicament better than the blond. She promises to explain everything soon but not when this blond drama queen was seething every move she makes.

She turns and heads out planning to find a vending machine where she could get a drink.

“O— oy! I WAS THE ONE WALKING AWAY—“

“WELL TOO BAD!”, Sakura screams from outside making Todoroki and Iida look back wondering what’s going on.

“Mitsuki! No screaming in the hallways!”, Iida says out loud as Sakura passed by.

“But you’re also screaming.” She smiled, a complete contrast to her face from earlier when she just got out. Sakura walked away after asking if Iida knew a vending machine somewhere, he tells her near the infirmary and she heads down.

‘Rude..’, Shoto adds to his growing list of observation wondering what he could really think of the pinkette.

———

She finally found the vending machine and bought 5 yakults if her stomach aches she has a reason to be excused class, all is fair. Sakura didn’t want to drink it in the viewless corridors so she heads up to the roof.

Opening the door she thought she heard a chirping sound and two blue lights flashing— out of reflex she closed her eyes.

Tentatively opening them back the roof deck was bright the sunlight was in the right temperature, she steps out of the door and feels the breeze— a breeze much like the one in her dreamscape earlier.

‘Ah that feel nice— just what I needed’, she thinks as she walked under the sunlight feeling the moment of reprieve and peacefulness. The air around her was drying the sweat the formed on her back, and on her neck. Her hair flutters around without a care, it was whipping away from her face as a smile broke through her eyes closing breathing in and out as chakra proudly thrums and dances within her.

Sakura felt alive, and free without purpose.

She lays her body down under the sun, no fucks to give. In that moment a 15 year old girl just tries to pick up the pieces of her scattered life.

Mitsuki was a family, a poor excuse— her parents never supported her emotionally.

The agency was simply a contractual one, they could easily end their relationship if she backs out. Of course she doesn’t want to do that ever, but she couldn’t help but doubt reality sometimes.

Then her two best friends who she promised to be with when they were kids, but as much as she’d like to— and that was the goal that kept her going on, their expectations felt like it was a cage. That they could never be more and become who they truly are.

She admits maybe she felt too emotional about everything, a complete contrast to her showing only a glimpse of what really is bothering her.

These 7 years made her keep everything to herself, she doesn’t even have other kids to talk to.

Now Inner adds up to her confusing very bias one sided thoughts, telling her to find her purpose.

‘As if I could find that’, she opened her eyes to the blue sky clouds lazily wafting without any care, she sees a spiky one that looked like a pineapple— which was strange but welcome its' uniqueness.

“What?”, a voice asks her she tilted her head upwards straining her neck muscles and see a boy with purple hair and eye bags.

Sakura cringed, “I said that out loud didn’t I?”, green eyes waiting for a response as the boy bit the apple.

He simply shrugged and looked up where she was viewing the clouds earlier, she sat up and face him.

Eyes on the boy he was tall-ish, quite lanky if you ask her, and leaning back against the railing the juice of the apple never spilling from his mouth as he bit it again and munched.

“What are you stari—“, he says at the same time she finally decides to talk after staring intently at him he began feeling insecure.

“Do you know what you want to do with your life?”, when he heard that his head slowly tilted back to look at her— like look at her properly. He couldn’t see her face as he entered the roof deck and didn’t care also, now his eyes observing her from his view she looked miffed over something he doesn’t know.

Nor would he like to know.

“Hah? What do you mean?” Clearly caught off guard with her loaded question, he came here on the roof deck to clear his mind— he was late for class and since he already was he decided to come to school by only lunch time.

The pink haired girl frowns showing that she had no idea what she was asking the first place, he patiently waits for her answer as he bit more of the apple.

She sniffs and stands up she looked like she was able to sort out the battle of thoughts in her head she grabs something beside her and walked up to him.

“I mean I got asked that earlier and I thought I knew what to do—“, she extends a hand and showed a bottle of yakult for him to take as if it was a prize if he answers.

He takes it— either way, not to be one to turn down anything free and besides he has constipation problems recently, worried over the fact that UA was sorted to Class 1-A. How is that possible? Well the school took into account the fact that his quirk was mind control and the people he was able to control that time, their points all went to him.

Talk about miracles.

The girl walks beside him and leaned on the railing, they’re facing the opposite sides him without a view of the forest while she looks ahead facing the world. He observes her in his peripherals, finding an answer to her question.

“You’re in UA aren’t you?”, he finally says as he removes the foil lid of the yakult bottle he swirls the container around as the liquid dances within, “isn’t your dream connected to being a hero?”

He stares at the mini whirlpool as the girl replies, “I suppose so.”

That got his attention once more, quickly glancing to his left where she was standing— the girl was familiar very familiar but he couldn’t wrap his finger around it—

“I don’t have an answer yet,” he looked back down at the container her identity was at the tip of his tongue risking another glance but now fully tilting his head without remorse, “but you’re welcome to talk to me whenever. Maybe thinking about life while drinking yakult is what I wanna agonize about someday soon.”

Finally taking a swig downing everything in one shot, triumphant as he finally remembered the girl— out of all people he didn’t expect her to have these kinds of problems. The last time he saw her was when she was… smaller and determined to punch the innocent ice cube in to bits on the internet.

Not her having a teenage-crisis wondering if she chose the right path on being a hero.

She looks back right at him, finally seeing the guy and who she was talking to right now, he looked a touch familiar. The lines under his bag was clearer but it wasn’t that bad, he somewhat looks handsome ‘if you squint’ she jests, but his hair if he could only just pat it down and fix it—

Sakura smiled up to him, “What’s your name?”, she finally asks.

He eye rolled, “Normally people ask that from the start—,” he smirked, “Shinsou Hitoshi.”

She retorted with a face, “normally people don’t get a yakult bottle from any stranger,” the wind picked up, “I’m Mitsuki Sakura— just call me Sakura.”

Shinsou started walking away, “I’ll keep that in mind the yakult seemed so innocent and non-threatening,” stopping right before the door when he opened it up he says, “maybe the next loaded question I need two bottles— just a price to pay for my presence.”

When he stepped in and closed it, they were both sure that they made a certain kind of understanding.

———

Their next class was Philosophy.

Just in time for Sakura’s existential crisis.

When she arrived back to the classroom she sees the guy— Hitoshi sitting down on one of the desks. He looked fidgeting and kept glancing at the window, she dismissed it as he simply wanted the window seat rather than the opposite side near the door.

The bell rang before she could approach anyone else, she sat down on her seat as Todoroki took out his notebook on her left.

Their teacher came in and briefly discuss about being a hero and the philosophies behind it.

Some think it’s their destiny to become one, some don’t believe in it.

He dubbed this, “Fate, The Stars and Gods.”, he believes that there is a higher being imposing it’s power on them to become who they aught to be.

“Now class grab a partner,” he pauses his eyes rolling back in thought (he looks like he’s getting cursed) — now it was back in place, “your seat mate is your partner and discuss this.”

The class broke into a chatter before he added, “Every point of view is valid! It counts! As heroes you people need to learn and see it in a different perspective.” He sits down on the conjured camping seat and started reading a book.

The class once more broke into a chatter, and screeching noises filled the air all began partnering up.

Sakura looks at Todoroki fully expecting to be his partner— he didn’t disappoint by moving their tables together.

“I’ll burn you—“, the girl hears Bakugo say distantly— somewhere down there.

“Katsuki you can’t burn things you can only explode—“, her mind now erasing the situation from earlier.

“Shattup pinky! Don’t eavesdrop and copy our answers!”, his voice get muffled by Izuku telling the blond to calm down.

The girl mutters her retort swallowing her words with vengeance, when she looked back to her classmate. He was busy taking notes on his notebook, she squints to see bullet points?, but decided not to push it further.

“Sorry, Todoroki-san right?”, she starts a little bit miffed but shrugging the feeling off as he closed his notebook.

“Ah no, it’s fine.”, he amended and looks back to the blackboard where their teacher wrote the topic of the day. “so..” Shoto tries to start but she cut him off by asking

“Do you think fate has a certain power?”, she doodles on her notebook it helps her think, “or like the stars or Gods has this fixed plan for us?”, her eyes snapping back to his’ showing that she was listening.

Taking it a little bit too seriously Shoto began, “Applying these theories to our world,” he was checking her doodles unconsciously but tries his best to continue”, I think people are born with quirks and that’s somewhat connected with their destiny or fate.”

His partner makes a noise as her reply, it signaled him to continue. He looks at his hands resting on the table, feeling unsettled.

“But that’s the end of where fate goes— it’s up to you what you want to do with that power. It shouldn’t lead you to think that you’re limited to those, I say you can acknowledge it and ignore it after when it doesn’t serve your purpose. The bottom line is I believe you can change fate.”

Sakura stopped her doodling and stares at the blank space on the paper, as she her head began working.

Nodding after a heartbeat she replies, “That’s a very realistic way to think about it.” Her eyes snapped back to her seat mate for this discussion.

Him involuntarily scrunching his eyebrows together, wondering if it was a good thing replies, “ how about you, what’s your take on it?”

Her facial expression changed, she was back on doodling then she began her rant. Remembering what Inner, her best friends, the new friend and Todoroki’s words earlier.

“I think you have a point,” that made Todoroki swell a bit with pride, “but there are things I disagree on.” Finally finding her words she stopped the doodle and began tapping the mechanical pencil on the paper.

“You can’t change fate,” mismatched colored eyebrows rose, “but you can change it’s meaning?” She ended that as a question, she was wondering what the perfect description was.

He patiently waited for her answer, when finally an imaginary light bulb popped out of her head— arriving with a perfect explanation and wrote down something.

“LANGUAGE”, she smiles down at her hand writing and looked at him. Sakura was excited to share this and he won’t lie he’s as curious as her also.

“Like a language— let’s put it this way,” she wrote down, destiny, fate, and stars enclosed in a circle beside the capital letters of language.

“There are words that are misused and mistranslated—“ she inhaled calming her heart down, “lost in translation now..”

She wrote down translation and began her ranting, “think of the destiny and fate and stars as like a language.. are you thinking about it?” She asks while Todoroki nods and wondering where she’s heading.

“I think you can read your fates and set it’s course— it’s like what you said but Todoroki-san you stated that fates only has a certain power over you. Mine is like it leads you to the right path—“, understanding was breaking through her partners eyes.

Sakura relentlessly continued, “Like the gifts, or quirks— the gifts given to you by the Gods or whoever—,” she inhaled, “has potential to be used so why ignore it? Is one so mighty and powerful that you’re able to set another course and ignore it? Or maybe someone so proud and self-assured that they can deny the gifts freely given to them?”

Green eyes met his’ the moment not breaking as she continued her onslaught,

“Who are you to deny?”

The words sink in as they remembered hearing the chatter around them, it felt like the words exchanged between them were seemingly shallow but both felt the weight as it muffled the sounds of the surroundings just now.

‘And Natsuo think he’s creative..’, Shoto purses his lips involuntarily pondering their conversation.

“So— sorry!”, his seat mate apologized out of the blue.

He tilted his head, “what for?”, did he do anything wrong? Maybe he made a face again his older brother keeps telling him that he makes faces and ‘too grumpy’ recently.

“I didn’t—“, she scratches her nape growing warm embarrassed, “we haven’t introduced each other and also the situation this morning.” Sakura gives him an awkward smile, which made him relax from his worry.

“Ah it was a little thing,” his monotonous voice comments, “Todoroki Shoto”.

“Mitsuki Sakura,” her smile melted into a heartfelt one, “just call me Sakura it’s fine.”

He nods but she wasn’t done,

“Thanks for opening the window earlier.” She made fun of herself as a wide grin broke through her face.

He turned his face away feeling squeamish and looking ahead where his teacher was finally standing up from the flimsy camp fire seat.

“I don’t mind.” He says, the window opening was no big deal after all, he’d open any window if you ask him.

Shinsou at the side, no not eavesdropping— her voice was just that distinct that it cut through the chatter, was a little bit taken aback.

He already expected her to be in Class 1-A, considering her history and what nots in between. What made him a little bit daze was her speech regarding this topic.

‘Seems like she finally knows what to do.’, he smirks as this boy Kaminari rants about himself.

————————————————

“Heeyy golden gundam—“

“Mighty fist!”

“Ne, Ne! I didn’t know you’d be here!”

“Mighty Pink Punch is here!”

She walks down the corridor, smiling awkwardly— tension was evident around her body as she started moving like Iida. Their class was dismissed the girls all decided to walk back down the corridor together, if anyone asks girls also go to the bathroom together.

They all don’t know why.

“I mean I knew you were famous Sakura, but I never expecte—“, Jiro was cut off by Uraraka laughing.

“Why are you walking like Iida—“

Ashido quips and laughs with her, “That’s why it was familiar!”

“ALL MIGHTY PINK—“

“Someone hold me back before I could punch the person who said that”, she whispered shout to the girls giving her forearm away to show that she was jesting rather than taking it seriously.

They all laughed, not one person from this group that their first day in school was this.. eventful— and never in their lives expected this infamous to be this candid, it was rather refreshing and brought her into a new light.

———————————————

“INNER!” Sakura screams as she walked up the condominium.

_‘What? Finally able to answer my que—‘_

“YES AND I KNOW—“, she steps in the expensively lavish elevator, “I’m 15— I just want to enjoy my teenage life—“. Inner tries to say something but Sakura face the mirror acting like it was her Inner looking back and points up her pointer finger to stop the scolding.

“and for now I’m satisfied with that—“, she huffs thinking thing bothering her for all of her life, “but my goal is for people to stop calling me GOLDEN GUNDAM for crying out loud!” She crossed her arms wondering what she could do to finally permanently remove the name.

Inner was satisfied with that, thinking back, this Sakura was in a different life time and in a different kind of expectation. She did it out of concern for this girl, and she felt bad projecting her concerns in a very aggressive way that she didn’t deserve.

After all 15 year old past Sakura was busy surviving, while this one was busy living her life to the fullest.

Especially when she had two best friends who left her alone, the first searching for power and the other to train, while she’s left with shifts in the hospitals and the confine space of Konoha.

The Sakura here was free, Inner couldn’t even be envious rather it was happy for this Sakura.

‘What about Mighty Pink—‘, Inner teased fully expecting the next reaction.

‘INCLUDE THAT ON THE LIST!’ Sakura unconsciously shouted out loud as the doors in the elevator opened, two sets of lime green hair was on the other side.

“Wha—“, the twins shared a look and looked back at Sakura, “what list?” They asked at the same time.

“Are you talking to yourself again—?”, Setsu asked

The first day of UA ended, little moments impacting their lives as all gathered finally in one place after all these years.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to animate but I'm rusty so it just got me pissed off the whole night that I couldn't draw. Instead I just made like a rough drawing of Sakura on the roof top. Yes. I know it's I don't even have words to describe I might redraw it. I'm literally kick starting my passion back it's been severely annoying. ; - ;
> 
> The last pics I posted is where I left off skill wise and I got so pissed-- pain I just feel pain.
> 
> I drew that guy in three ways a few months ago and every time I write Setsu this drawing pops out in my mind.
> 
> I liked this chapter so much btw, because you see a blunt point of view of what's happening with Inner and where Sakura is mentally.
> 
> And the discussion between Todoroki and Sakura, it's like a highlight between them and how they'll affect each other in the future? IT'S HARD TO EXPLAIN IM SORRY.
> 
> The overall tone once again has shifted, idk if you noticed but around Shinsou it's kind of like a balance with Sakura him being "mature"-- idk I can't explain but it was evident for me. (lol no words to explain when Im the writer of this pic sorry Im bad at expressing)
> 
> See you next chapter!


	20. What's the Deal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Might's surprised was well received, but Bakugo's confrontation with Izuku tipped the scale off.

**“SHOTO WE’RE HOME!”**

Natsuo and Fuyumi went to the mountains, it was the older’s sister plan with her friend group— and as usual Natsuo immediately included himself in the plan he simply asked what time they should prepare and meet up right after Fuyumi announced.

They haven’t slept all night as they were enjoying the bonfire and stories, only heading back the city with their chauffeur they let fatigue take over.

Hence why Natsuo is full of energy and bouncing around.

“Welcome home”, their younger brother greeted back— greeted back!

Long legs ran fast to where he was sitting.

Shoto doesn’t eat in the house’ dining table, like his siblings they found their peace in the usual spot beside the garden.

“My little brother isn’t cranky anymore!”, Natsuo was genuinely happy, “How are you in this fine day?”, he exclaims to the younger one and was glancing to his sister about the development it’s been a year since he didn’t have permanent wrinkles in between his eyebrows—

Fuyumi was just behind him, instructed the maids to bring the stuff to be cleaned and telling them to bring food to their special spot.

“He’s back Fuyumi nee-san!,” he was so genuinely happy it finally happened his little brother moved on—

“I’m fine—“

“Fuyumi nee-san he’s holding a conversation with me—“

“Let me drink my coffee first Natsuo.“, Fuyumi briefly replies as she goes to the kitchen to prepare her coffee.

“Nii-san..”, Shoto starts he wasn’t paying attention to what his brother was saying earlier but that’s not what’s important right now.

It’s been bothering him.. the conversation with Mitsuki. He honestly wants to hear his brother’s two cents regarding this topic. He pauses and looks at his older brother’s eager face.

“What do you think about Fate, Destiny and the Gods?”, the youngest Todoroki finally asked. He looked so serious Natsuo was taken aback wondering where this intense stare coming from, making him take a moment or rather a full minute of silence to think of a perfect answer.

“A donkey—“

Shoto stares at his food the fish bare boned and what was left was little parts of the white meat it was almost done, as he was as done with his brother. ‘A donkey?’, what did he even expect he shouldn’t have asked—

“And then the donkey”, his brother continued as he grabbed the half of the white meat left in his younger brothers plate, “is pulling this carriage— then you slap the butt of the donkey and let it run his course.”, he proudly finished and huffed his chest clearly happy with his… metaphor.

The door opens and footsteps near their table, “I’m rather torn if I should consider it genius or idiotic— the line is so thiiiiin.” Fuyumi enters with the maids behind her bringing their food and steaming cup of coffee on hand.

The middle child looked at the two people he loved the most, even Shoto was clearly disappointed! The crease— the wrinkles came back, “nononono I won’t allow the grumpy Shoto to come back—“

“You stole what’s left of my fish—“

“I didn’t, the last piece—“

Fuyumi tunes out their banter, sipped some coffee and placed it back down on the table in exchange she picked up her phone that was continuously making a beeping noise ever since they arrived in the house within the wi-fi range. Curiously she presses the group chat they were excited about something?, she scrolls up and Fuyumi now understands why Shoto was different today.

“Shoto..”, she knew she had to be gentle somewhat like approaching a panther and not showing aggression. Both of her brother’s heads snapped to where she was sitting she took the opportunity to then ask if it was true,

“Is Mitsuki Sakura enrolled in UA—?“ At least her question was almost finished before Natsuo cut her off.

“NOODLE HEAD IS IN UA?”, the middle child’s jaw dropped that’s why— he thought Shoto moved on from noodle head but it was the opposite.

He finally met her.

“Is that why you were asking about Destiny—?”, he blurts out as Fuyumi reeled back she burned her tongue with the coffee not expecting that.

“Destiny?” She wheezed and Shoto nodded.

Finishing his food a minute ago he walked out with finesse to gather his stuff for school.

The two siblings accepted the nod and didn’t plan on pushing anymore buttons than they did this morning.

“Noodle head in ua..” Natsuo repeats it didn’t sound right— it felt like a fictional character who they only saw on tv and discussed about for quite some time now suddenly appearing in their very humane lives.

Their version of Sakura Mitsuki was so filtered and they placed her on a pedestal through out the years, it was unbelievable.

All Might is known to be around media, hence people always knew what to think of him. The Mitsuki was elusive— but her tiny fist made a huge impact that it reverberated and will be remembered by the world.

She was infamous.

“I wonder..”, Fuyumi is now shifting the cogs in her head the Mitsuki was at the back of their heads all this time but her presence definitely helped between the siblings.

The kid was the reason why they have each other and that they could find comfort regardless of their situation through the years, that she knows in her heart.

If she removes Mitsuki in her equation.. it was hard to imagine their lives to be as tight knitted as it is right now. They would’ve tried still to comfort Shoto years ago, but he would reacted differently— she saw how much he was closing up after the incident, her heart painfully thuds in her chest.

But that wasn’t their reality.

“.. What would it be like to meet her?”, she finally finishes her thought, curious and excited all the same.

Natsuo’s face broke into a grin, obviously has his priorities sorted.

“Shotooo you better come give us our goodbye kiss, I don’t want your lips to be tainted by someone else—“

“You vulgar brat—“ Fuyumi comments disgustedly as her sibling chuckled happy with his teasing.

The youngest’ reply was a slam of the front door, which left the teaser rolling around wheezing.

————————————————

“Ah so that’s UA?”

The twins flanked her sides, after doing her morning routine they tagged along saying that they were summoned by All Might. Yuri was holding a hard briefcase, when Sakura asked she simply answered, ‘it shall be revealed later’, which was that.

“Setsu there’s a large UA at the front.” The school was at their left side, their place was near making the whole walk almost 5 minutes.

“Just making sure,” he shrugged they all turned to the left and proceeded down the wide walk way.

———

“What now you have _bodyguards_?”, a familiar voice says behind them as they were dropping her off the classroom.

All turning around Bakugo was waiting behind them, sneering their way.

“Yeah so?”, Yuri huffs her yellow eyes travelled up and down sizing up the boy, even with a sneer you could actually see the rough appearance in contrast to her brother who was more feminine. He opted for no tie ensemble but the pants was fitted straight cut like the others, not pooling around his calf nor hanging low— looked like it was tailored for him and it fits him quite well.

But she didn’t drop her judging look she was giving him, no not when he has some major attitude to fix.

Setsu rests his elbow on Sakura’s left shoulder which he didn’t miss red eyes glancing towards his way but immediately acted nonchalant— it was done unconsciously he deducted.

“You know this guy Sakura?”, he grins and leaned more around Sakura’s intimate space.

Her hand landed on his face before she could even think about it, “yes now go your merry way I have cla—“

 **“Watashi Ga Kita!”** , All Might announced his presence when he spotted the twins brewing trouble at the entrance of the classroom.

He pulled their ears to get them away before something explodes, “I shall see you both in class”, Toshinori sees the briefcase Yuri was holding he signals the twin to give it to Sakura which she accepts but was all the more confused.

“It shall be explained later! Then—!”, he moves as fast as he could not wanting to waste what’s left of his muscle form.

Sakura was staring at the briefcase but was roughly hit by Katsuki bumping her shoulder. Not wanting to engage she followed back inside and dropped her items on the table, and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

The day started off at least she could have the sense of balance back by peeing and splashing some water on her face.

———

His day was already off people just keep rubbing him the wrong way and tension was building around his shoulders.

Roughly placing his stuff on the table, his eyes finally sees Deku one of the main source of his annoyance recently.

Bakugo admits that Izuku is strong and he was proud of his friend— don’t get him wrong, but a thorn stabs him inside, the mere fact he magically has a quirk after all these years.

‘Why did Izuku have to hide his quirk from me—?, what’s the point of me defending him all these years?’

‘If Deku’s this strong… he’ll probably leave me in the dust soon.’, his glare intensifies at the green haired boy.

‘Am I that powerless to be not seen as important?’

The last thought infuriated him more and glared daggers at the back of Izuku’s head, it prompted the other boy to frown already used to the negativity of Kacchan but today was different.

Today kind of feels like an unlit dynamite waiting to explode.

—————————————————

Everyone was waiting for the Hero Basics taught be the one and only, All Might.

“Watashi ga—“, he dramatically opens the door and leans forward almost falling but his hand grips the side of the doors, “—entering the front door!”

‘I don’t get his need to command attention in the room’, Sakura jests but was also smiling to herself. She hears everyones’ amazement towards Toshinori, it was more than the reaction she received but then again she was caught up in the moment that time to gauge their reactions soo—

“I will be teaching Hero Basics,” he finally stops behind the podium the kids all looking up to him he continues with the usual introductory speech, “but today we start with—,” he crouched behind to get his card to show to the class.

“BATTLE TRAINING!”

All of them cheered even Sakura, she was working under his agency for years yes— but her age was the reason why she couldn’t be left alone. She learned a lot, and yet never had the chance to lead and dispatch her own orders.

—————————————————

“Sakuchan!”

Izuku walks up to her— the whole class was heading to their locker room. Everyone was carrying their own brief case, she was kind of looking forward to what Yuri made this time around.

“Mhm Izu?”, she glances but didn’t stop walking.

“I have to talk to you later—“, he looks around them if anyone was listening but all signs were clear so he leaned to her left whispering, “it’s about the quirk.”

She already knew what he was going to say, still Sakura was flattered that he needs to straight up announce it to her rather than beating around the bush. She smiled and Izuku separates from her as he heads to the boys locker room.

Heading inside the girls’ locker room, everyone was admiring the costume in the brief case— even before they wore it.

“Everyone!”, Yaoyorozu says to get the girls’ attention, “we have to be there in 10 minutes, let us change into our costumes and admire it after!”

Priorities all sorted Sakura heads to her locker number 7, removing her uniform and hung them inside.

She turns to the briefcase that she placed on top of the bench, when she opened it—

“It’s so pretty!”

————————————

It was sexier that what she was used to, not as sexy as Yaoyorazu-san who has her cleavage out or Hagakura-san who she believes was literally wearing _nothing._ Don’t get her wrong she loves their costumes, but it would never be functional with her quirk.

But she loves it out of all of the costumes Yuri made for her, although another color scheme would be nice.

Skin tight and her left leg almost bare half way through, her costume was similar to gymnastic tights but the overall look was more futuristic and had no glitters. It starts with a china collar the opening is almost at the right side of her neck— white and purple was stylishly placed as if they were fighting for dominance on the garment. The purple is on her right that was sleeveless, and it almost covers her whole right side down to her feet, nearing her knees there was a part of it that’s white— whenever purple and white meet they have a division, a clear line in between them that’s color red. The white part was mostly on her left long sleeves that has a geometrical shape of purple on her shoulder, the white part continues, then another purple peaks through around her left hand. The left thigh was bare, the shoes were color purple the top was diagonal and had a red line at the edge of the boots.

The cloth was a special one like all costumes, build to last and durable during missions most especially it was easily yielding to her flexibility without the cloth breaking free.

All of the girls were in a huddle as they went out of the locker room, they were chatting animatedly— praising each other with their newly introduced costumes.

“Uraraka the black and the pink has a nice touch too it— weirdly enough it’s not that girly.”, Sakura compliments the approval seems to lessen the brunette’s not so obvious insecurity as she exhaled.

“Right? Right? Do I look like I can beat some villains?!”, she chirped flexing her arm muscles as they turn to another hallway.

“Definitely I think everyone’s afraid of pink,” Asui comments as she walks beside Sakura.

Ashido popped out beside her, “Then Sakura and I would be the strongest heroes! Just flash them the pink hair then WACHA!”, she does a karate chop the girls in their lane laughed at the absurdity.

“Huh maybe I should really name myself Mighty Pink”, Sakura nonchalantly comments and followed her quip with a deep voice as if copying All Might, **“it shall strike fear into their hearts whenever they say my name.”** and they all spiral into laughter once more.

They see the boys waiting at the entrance of their supposed meeting place, Sakura suddenly feeling conscious stayed at the back— most girls stuck together like a bunch of chicks unwilling to separate. (especially shielding themselves away from Mineta)

Going through a tunnel the light at the end of it, the girls were still chuckling at their jokes. As the sun met their skin their eyes darted around— observing their surroundings taking it all in.

All Might was waiting for them under the heat of the sun, the place they headed to was a perfectly rendition place of Musatafu City.

Understanding what’s going to happen immediately, Sakura finally looks around to check her other classmates. Izuku was nowhere to be seen but Bakugo’s was scary to say the least, ‘is that cement around his shoulder?’, that was weird— she dubs it poorly made but guesses that the thing around his forearms would enhance his quirk.

She was at the back of the crowd, Sakura tried to tip toe and see more of her classmates but as she took a step behind with her sight at the front she bumps into something— cold?

“Mitsuki-san.”, Shoto announces himself from behind her, she quickly looks behind her to say sorry but was too frightened by his appearance.

“Todoroki.. san?”, the coldness from her back earlier was ice— the ice completely wrapped on his left side as if he was erasing his alleged fire side with a menacing red eye the was peeking through. The outfit that was showing though was classy, but it seemed hard to move around with a finely pressed white collared shirt, white pants that easily gets dirty and boots.

Still she was welcoming it’s stylishness, ‘now if he could just wear that everyday—‘

He simply nods (which prompted her to stop her thoughts) also taken aback as her body met his accidentally— gladly it was the ice side as he didn’t feel anything inappropriate. Then his head suddenly remembers what his brother said this morning, and looks away from her before he gets a funny thought in his head and listened to their teacher.

“Sorry!” Sakura quickly apologized to him and approached Uraraka who was listening intently to what All Might has to say.

“Let’s get started then, you zygotes!”, All Might shouts to liven up the atmosphere more but Sakura stashed that moment away to tell the twins later. ‘Who the fuck calls people zygotes?’, Toshinori is really awkward.

Izuku finally appeared after several minutes, all of them were preparing for the mock battle. Their accessories that supposed to be part of the costume are finally being worn. Sakura was eyeing the belt around Yaoyarazu wondering if she could have something similar, looking away she saw her friend approach—

Izuku looks like a bunny— which she couldn’t help but smile out of cuteness, as it perfectly suited him as a person but not as a hero. Before she could talk to him, Uraraka was in his line of sight and he blushed, making Sakura giggle at the scene unfolding.

“Pfft—“, whipping her head to where All Might was, his whole body was shaking with obviously contained laughter.

Sakura finally noticed the resemblance which made her approach All Might, seeing her approach him with the same contained laughter— they shared a look and turned around to act as if they were admiring the buildings.

“All Might now that looks like a good building— a good _replica_ of the building on 8th Street”, she pressed her lips which was quivering.

“I can see that Haruno, I understand what you mean— the _similarity cannot be denied_ ,” he pressed his palm on his nose as he snorted covering half of his face.

——————————————

Team A Izuku, Uraraka, and Sakura.

Team B Shoji and Todoroki

Team C Yaoyorozu and Mineta

Team D Bakugo, Iida and Hitoshi

Team E Ashido and Aoyama

Team F Koda and Sato

Team G Kaminari and Jiro

Team H Tokoyami and Asui

Team I Oojiro and Hagakure

Team J Sero and Kirishima

———

Sakura was taken aback and so did her two friends, Bakugo quickly recovered and glared their way. Izuku reeled but determinedly glared back, Sakura on the other hand gave him the middle finger which Izu immediately anticipated and quickly pushed down the hand out of sight.

“Tch”, the blond walked to where the building was Izuku quick to follow but was still wary.

‘I knew I had a bad day going on,’ she stretched her neck popping the bones—

“Want me to massage that then?”, a light hearted teasing voice was heard from her right she gave Shinsou a look which he in turn raised his arms up to show innocence.

“What? you said you had a bad day? I’m just trying to help.”, he smirks still walking beside her, “looks like we are enemies for the hour— how exciting.” He says without emotion but maintained a smirk.

Sakura couldn’t hold off her eye roll but smirked nonehteless, “I say we strike a deal behind their backs—“

He whips his head looking down at her, “what’s the deal?”, he asks amusement was dancing in his eyes as he finally takes her costume in.

“3 yakult bottles”, she raised her pink brow in the moment of suspense, wondering if Shinsou would take it.

The boy whistled, clearly weighing the enticing offer, “that’s a lot,” he admits nodding showing approval towards her artful negotiation. Nearing the building he stops which she followed.

“But I’m sorry I have to refuse the deal, the grades weigh too much for my part“, she frowns clearly mockingly, “but—“, her green eyes lit with hope, “I hope the negotiation will be offered again some day soon—” Shinsou began to walk Sakura stopped near Izu and Uraraka he continued to his teammates.

Throwing her a smile he says, “it is too good to be true.”

She tried to remove the smile adorning her lips, red eyes noticed the exchange and soon followed inside with Iida.

“What was that about?” Both her teammates asked but with different emotions, the boy was worried and Uraraka was excited.

“I was trying to strike a deal—“, they both gasped, “but it failed.”, she grinned to show them that it was nothing and they were simply fooling around.

———

Arriving at the top floor containing the thing they were supposed to protect against the heroes, Iida started talking.

“Izuku has a powerful quirk—“

“And so does Sakura-san,” Hitoshi’s lazy voice wafted through the air his eyes landed on Bakugo who seems to be angry over something, “The two of them together would be a problem—“

Katsuki tuned the discussion out, he felt like shit ever since yesterday. ‘That damn Deku hid his quirk from me—‘, his fist shook, ‘he told to tell me—‘, he sucked a breath, ‘am I that weak to not deserve anything back from both of them? They’re just leaving me in the dark not telling me anything—’

Pure anger was coursing through his body, sweat was starting to form which would cause him to make more powerful explosives. Yes— he’s more powerful with rage, he then names his target.

“Let me take care of Izuku—“

“What about Sakura?”, Hitoshi observes his reaction but all he got was a glare and a cold reply.

“I know her, she’ll probably protect that round face and head upstairs to get the job done rather than fighting the villain head on.”, this Bakugo was scary when he’s angry— his emotions get the best of him most of the time throwing it around not caring who gets the brunt but anger with a target was different.

He walked away forcing them to yield to Bakugo’s orders.

Purple brow lifted up clearing disapproving the attitude the blond showed, but Iida tried to diffuse the tension by opening up their own plans.

Which prompted for glasses guy to ask this;

“What’s your quirk Hitoshi-san?”

Shinsou couldn’t control the in coming smirk.

———————————————

“—you don’t seem to be relieved!”, Uraraka says to Izuku which made green eyes look up from the paper she was reading.

“Ah— oh yeah why are you worried Izu?”, she sits on the metal railing patting her best friend’s back.

“I— uh we”, he starts, “their team consists of power houses Kacchan, Iida, and Hitoshi..” His voice trailed of unsure.

“so you and Bakugo are best friends right?”, the brunette asks as she looked between Sakura and him. Izuku nods not finding his voice to answer, “then why are you scared?”

The paper crumples in his fist, “I’m not scared— I’m worried on how Kacchan will show his emotions right now..”, his eyes glanced towards pinky and she frowned. “He’s strong and I respect him— his talent, determination, and heart but sometimes emotions gets in his way. I don’t fear him rather I’m worried for him..”

“I don’t think I’m the target today Izuku..”, her voice low she remembered how the blond was glaring at the back of Izu’s head as if it did something evil.

“Which is why I’m—“, he gulped, “worried. I need to be on guard—“

He moves his equipment to it’s proper place determination creeping in trying to settle,

“and I don’t want to lose to him.”, he states making the two girls smile for him— a thought popped in his head.

“I have a plan.” He states suddenly, the worry was completely pushed down from the surface as determination took over.

The girls shared a look but nodded.

“We’re all ears.”, Uraraka states with full confidence.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

“That’s insane!”, Uraraka exclaims also with full confidence that Sakura was going to back her up but the other girl looked like she was mulling it over.

“I think—“, she looked at her teammates, “that’s the best we got right now— also considering the fact that we don’t know Hitoshi-san’s quirk.”

Remembering that detail now Uraraka nods but still was worried.

Then their signal rang— it was All Might’s announcement, it time for the heroes to dive right in.

——————————————

Their class was inside the viewing room, multiple screens in different floors and angles of the cctv were in front of them as All Might watches intently with the twins flanking his sides.

Only Toshinori has the wireless earphones to hear their live conversation, others stay deaf during the fight. Each of the twins has a notepad on hand, squirming with unconfined excitement a little bit when Sakura appears on screen.

“That’s my girl! I’m the one who made the outfit!” Yuri couldn’t help but gush and cheer at her sister from another mother, the girls took note of what she said— for future reference.

“Focus Cadaver!”, All might hushed her, an automatic pout erupted on her face, but she listened nonetheless.

‘I’ll grade you both fairly and strictly, let’s see how you both do.’, Toshinori thinks to himself looking forward to this, never expected for the two kids he adored to team up today.

——————————————

Her padded feet landed on the gray cement, bland and no design at all for the sake of this class. They entered through the window at the side of the building, Izuku’s idea.

“Successful entry..”, Uraraka crouched alert and obviously excited as her eyes lit.

Sakura immediately took cover by the corner out of instinct, signaling the two to follow.

“Let’s watch for the blind spots,” Izuku cleared the other side and soon enough they began walking.

The ground floor was obviously built for training, no furnitures adorned the hallways misleading doors and numerous hallways down their path to make the students confused in their somewhat maze.

Leading the team, Izuku the gentleman pauses and leaned against the corner wall Sakura approved of this but didn’t voice it out rather she checked the other corner that was parallel to this one.

All nod, coast is clear was understood but unheard. Proceeding through the hallway with Izuku on the lead, this one was darker than the others pushing through deeper parts of the building. The end of this corridor was another branching path they continued their signals two girls following closely behind their plan still fresh in mind.

Turning the path Izuku chose this one has multiple choices of hallways to choose on their right.

Sakura was checking for bobby traps, when she heard—

Looking at the first hallway they were planning to pass through Bakugo jumped in the air and targeted his fist right to where Izuku was. Explosion rang loudly in the air as Izu dived to his right to push Uraraka down, while Sakura simultaneously wrapped her arms around the waist of the girl to move her out of harms way.

“Are you guys okay?!” Izuku asks immediately up checking on Kacchan.

“Tha—thanks”, Uraraka says but her eyes landed worriedly on the destroyed costume of Izuku’s face, “Deku-kun..”, she asks worriedly.

“It’s just a scratch.” He replies eyes still on the smoke that Bakugo created.

‘He looked like he was planning to hurt Izu..’, Sakura was trying to make it make sense she looked at Izu’s head and now her eyes glanced on the smoke near them. Worried she tried to stand up looking to fight back when Izu sees her and immediately knew what she was thinking.

“Sakura, don’t— It’s just training. Stick to the plan.”, his eyes glinted with understanding and seriousness making her snap out of her turmoil of emotions.

‘Yeah what—?’, she think to herself maybe being around her best friends makes her emotional as if she didn’t want them to fight, ‘there’s no time for that—’, her heart clenched as if seeing this scene before. A dull pain was starting to form somewhere in her head—

Seeing movement within the smoke she immediately resorted her priorities and pulls Uraraka up. She glanced towards Izuku in quiet understanding, ‘he’s right looks like Katsuki is only targeting him today’, she admits to herself.

Bakugo’s hand wafted through the smoke commanding it to clear out of the way for him after observing the three— seems like his deduction was right Sakura’s goal was for this to end.

“Hey Deku, don’t run away from me”, his voice low and husky his threat hung in the air as Sakura and Uraraka’s body alert and muscles flexed— ready to head upstairs.

“With you being my enemy—“, Izuku finally stands up from his crouching position, “I knew you would be targeting me Kacchan.”

Running towards them Katsuki exclaims, “I’ll just beat you up into pulp to make you fucking stop!”, His left arm reeled back ready for the next attack as his right arm and torso slightly leaned in like a boxer— Izuku finds a blind spot crouches hugs his right arm fully and tosses Bakugo’s whole body on the air—

Out of instinct Bakugo tries to break the fall by sparking some explosion on his left palm, but it happened all too quickly—

He lands on the ground with a painful sound, the force made his body rebound fully on the cement.

“Kacchan..”, Izuku didn’t know Kacchan’s fighting style he never saw him beat up his bullies but his deduction skills filled his lack of details. Katsuki sits up and turns around where Deku was standing still in his position.

“I told you I don’t need a quirk to be strong.”, Izuku was still high on adrenaline determination rang in his bones as his eyes look up to reds, “Never think of me as weak—“ he breathes in deep seeking control of his emotions face still dusted with dirt.

“I won’t always be the ‘useless’ Deku you named me as!”, Izuku shouts with conviction.

Goosebumps ran around Sakura’s body watching the scene in front of her, she was ready to fight but her heart shook seeing Katsuki’s body fly in the air— ‘just what happened to them?’

_An image broke through two boys fighting similarly, but one had a deadly katana on the other persons’ neck._

“Kacchan!! I am ‘the you can do it’ Deku!!”, he shouts to him full of emotion her eyes started to water—

Uraraka in this moment looked at Izuku remembering what she said to him and what Deku sounds like for her, ‘the you can do it!’ Deku. She was delighted and her chest fluttered she glanced at the other girl but saw her eyes started to have a sheen on top of it—

The brunette's hand landed on pale ones worried, and gripped it tight. She gave her a tentative smile, shaking the moment away Sakura responded with a tight grip, and they both let go.

——

“Deku…”, he stood up from the humiliating position, rage was shooting around his body.

Bakugo remembers the time he stood up for his friend that magically had bandages around his body, Deku thanking him the next day.

The time when he threatens anyone telling Deku he was weak and useless, because if it was him saying that it would be different— it was out of fondness and pushing Izuku to the right path.

The time where Deku tells him that he’ll say his quirk to his best friend—

Him.

He was angry, frustrated— he didn’t deserve this attitude from Izuku, throwing him away like he was second choice.

Deku made him feel weak, useless, unneeded—

‘Is that how you’re supposed to treat your best friend?’

Katsuki seethes crouching low ready to strike anytime, eyes on the target— controlled yet sporadic at the same time, as if he couldn’t read Deku’s next move.

Izuku angles his body tentatively, not used to a fight his face filled with emotion, and doubts were bubbling through.

“You always made me angry..”, his voice rumbled in his chest, **“you fucking weak shit! You don’t deserve my friendship!** ” He finally screams anger flared reaching its’ peak.

—————————————

Iida’s voice filtered through the earphones on his ear breaking the moment a little, “Bakugo! What’s the situation?”

“Shut up and do your job!”, he screams back to the undeserving Iida, making the reciever flustered from the anger on the other line.

Shinsou used to dealing with boredom, finds Bakugo amusing and annoying at the same time he started asking in a deadpanned voice, “and what are you doing? Are you doing your job well? Any bones broken by now?”, fueling the blond’s anger further.

—————————————

“I can’t hear what Bakugo’s saying”, Kirishima says as he squints his eyes at least to make an effort and try to lipread the angry blond

All Might ignoring that took out a tape, “this is a capturing tape— wrapping this around your opponent shows that they’re captured.”

Yuri was whispering at the side, “I think angry blond is saying ‘I love you Izuku’”, squinting further in the screen, “no,no I retract my statement! He says ‘die’ on the earpiece.”

Giggles erupted in class.

“Is he always that vulgar?”, Setsu may be a man of pranks and jokes but he never liked people without finesse.

—————————————

“ **GO NOW!** ”, Izuku reminds them as Bakugo juts out his left hand behind him.

Sakura and Uraraka started running the opposite direction, as the blond successfully bombarded explosions on his left palm to make him jump for it to where the hero he’s fighting is.

A kick in the air was anticipated and Izu’s arm blocks it, “don’t look away, _pay attention to me_.”, he states while in the air but red eyes widened seeing a tape from Izuku’s hand loosely looping around his ankle.

—————————————

“Uraraka-san we have about 10 minutes left,” she whispers as they finally arrived upstairs, they both felt that the supposed bomb is further down the hallway.

“Sticking through the plan right?” The brunette whispers back. The room they crept inside into was far bigger than the others, the huge bomb was behind of Iida. Glancing at each other alert that they haven’t met Hitoshi along the way—

Sakura jerks her head to the side for the other girl to go on, Uraraka trusts her fully walked towards it. Keeping an eye out for the purple haired villain, she watches her team mates’ back.

Inhaling a certain amount of air expanding her lungs, green eyes stay alert— arming herself.

“Hey is the deal still on?”

Hitoshi’s voice carried out near her but was still within the shadows, Uraraka was far too inside now and confronting Iida. Sakura raises a pink brow immediately holding her breath and anticipating his next move.

The boy on the other hand was curious as to why she wasn’t replying back, he tries again “I wonder what’s the cost of getting 5 bottles of yakults?”, she smirked but didn’t reply—

‘Ah she’s holding her breath’, he deduced his eyes observing his opponent. Her chest area wasn’t rising nor falling and small nose was twitching out amusement.

He needs a different approach then. The building shook but it the intense moment between them didn’t waver, too focused.

Stepping out the dark Hitoshi was wearing an iron mask around his mouth. Making Sakura think that his quirk was connec—

“You know blondie’s entitled right?”

Green eyes snapped back to his’ wide and alert, her nose twitched finally exhaling some of her breath and tried her best to calmly inhaled back. Her enemy of the moment took note of the reaction.

“Stubborn, bull-headed, and full of himself.”, he shifted his stance confidence exuding from his body, “arrogant.”, when he said the last word Sakura’s mouth turned upwards a little bit— gone was the anger she radiated earlier.

‘He’s trying to make me react.. but why?’, Sakura wonders as she calmly took another set of breath, her eyes snapped back to Uraraka who was rather… arguing with Iida but the next thing that Hitoshi says got her slipping.

“You like him or something?”, he deadpans.

“Wha—?”, she immediately reacted but her body stopped moving, Hitoshi moves toward her smirking.

Sakura tries to reign control once more, but everything was hazy. The footsteps sounds so far away, the fight between her team mate and Iida was distantly being heard.

Everything was muffled.

‘The plan!’, she can’t execute her part if she was stuck here.

Inner Sakura was trying her best to make her snap out of it, darkness surrounded her like before. Gone were her usual water and sky, making her panic each passing second, feet descending into the depths of darkness, feeling her body disappearing more and more as footsteps neared her,

Ino’s mind control got nothing on her! Inner tries to get the outer to move a finger but not even a twitch happened.

Hitoshi’s quirk is on another level, distracted with her panic her eyes snapped back up looking at outer’s view and sees the enemy finally arriving right in front of her face—

“Gotcha.” He declares triumphantly, staring down at her while her head unwillingly looks up, controlled by him.

Out of pure panic, Inner Sakura did something.

Sakura’s eyes widened out of fear, which made Hitoshi alert— was he that scary? Her green eyes lost it’s focus, her mouth opened but no air went out her lithe body swayed—

And dropped down ungracefully.

Her heart stopped beating, the air within her gone—

_‘Sakura! Breathe!’,_ Inner shouts from the back of her head weirdly enough her brain was working without the beating of her heart.

“Mitsuki! Are you ok—?” Suddenly concerned for the girl who dropped dead in front of him, ‘my quirk shouldn’t damage her like that’, panics as he tried to crouch down.

Half way through he heard her sharp intake of breath and a hand wrapped around his ankles, followed by a full frontal assault as she tackled him on the ground.

She was on top of him, green eyes were glowing and amused. He stares back (not minding the position) wondering how on earth was she able to bypass his quirk. His arms were held back by her knees that was on his sides.

It was her turn to smirk triumphantly as she wrapped the tape around her.

“Gotcha.”, she smiled as he made a face.

And the building rumbled as a large gaping hole blown by the wind upwardly suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

———

“you are **BELOW ME—!** ”, he held unto Deku’s arm swinging his body like how he did earlier.

Izuku’s body rebounded higher in the air as it met the floor. ‘I can’t win—‘, pain was reverberating in his bones shaking his determination, ‘he’s too strong I have no choice but to use it—‘

He rolls already deciding on what to do and runs to the windows, where he was standing directly where Uraraka is.

“Why don’t you use your quirk?”, Kacchan’s face was enraged angry at him, but Izuku sees the pain he was trying to hide as he asks with barely controlled voice, “Are you belittling me?”, his best friend was suffering myriad of emotions underneath.

Izuku looks down, “no that’s not it..”, he whispered not sure if Kacchan can hear it, he wasn’t sure how to form the words to appease Katsuki to tell him that—

“So ever since we were kids— you were hiding your quirk from me-“, Katsuki was getting closer pain now coating his voice finally speaking up the contained emotions he’s been hiding for the past few days, “— because you were **underestimating me?!** ”.

“ _That’s not it Kacchan—_ “, Izuku spoke in a much louder voice.

 **“Don’t fucking call me that—“** , Bakugo couldn’t hold it anymore as he shifted his stance ready to throw a punch.

“—it’s because you’re amazing”, tears finally formed around Midoriya’s eyes. “and I want to be as strong as you and Sakuchan!—“, Izuku’s fist tightened ready to throw a punch.

“I want to beat you— to compete with my best friends, you asshole!", he screams to his best friend trying his best to make him understand that he got the wrong idea.

“Stop making that face,” he mutters red eyes looking straight at Izuku wasn’t making any sense to him his fist clenched out of anger.

 **“THEN WHY DID YOU HAVE TO HIDE IT FROM ME?!”** , Kacchan’s voice finally broke as he jumps to Deku.

Izuku had no choice but to defend instead of replying, his feet left the ground as his arms seem to aim to the incoming angry blond.

As Bakugo’s palm arrived in front of Izu’s face, red eyes were tearing up— seeing Deku, memories the moments they shared flashed back in his head. Unconsciously his own hand betrayed his expectations readjusted its’ position.

Deku seeing this, the palm moving more to his left side—, that the Kacchan he knew still _cared_ — making him smile a little.

Explosion rang through from Bakugo as Izuku’s arm throws an uppercut to where Uraraka was to continue the plan.

———

"Sorry about this, Iida-kun!”, Uraraka shouts to be heard, “take this— home run!!” swinging a pillar like a baseball bat it hits the pieces of cement in front of her caused by Deku’s punch.

Sakura carries Hitoshi’s body like a sack of potatoes and placed him near where Uraraka was before jumping, as she joined the fray. (She didn’t want to leave him there when the building felt like it was being shaken down. )

 **“That’s not a home run!!”** , Iida shouts as his arms moved in front of him to block the incoming stones. Sakura shunshin-ed to where he was, grabbed him before the stones hit the target, and placed him to where the emotionless Hitoshi was.

 **“Release!”** , her team mate floating in the air says in a constricted voice and she hugs the enemy weapon. “Retrieved!”

Hearing that Iida-shout in an enemy like fashion, shocked at the revelation, **“The weapon!”** , his voice echoed as Hitoshi sighs finally done.

———

Bakugo’s eyes trailed upwards, “so you were really looking down on me—!“, ' he didn't use his quirk to m--', red eyes searched for Izuku’s in the smoke but the anger dissipated when he saw bruised up arms raised up in the air.

“I—“, Izu’s voice shook with pain, “I'm not—“, Bakugo was trying his best to hear him but his heart clenched at the sight of his supposed best friend beat up.

The hero of the moment eyes’ were unfocused clearly trying his best not to feel the pain from both of his arms, right one severely bruised from the inside by the quirk and left ones that shielded Kacchan’s explosion.

“But— this is so far what I can only do Kacchan..”, He finally yields to the pain and let his body fall to the side.

Katsuki without thinking, catches him in mid air.

He still didn’t understand.

“The Hero team wins!”, All Might’s voice boomed around them, but it fell on deaf ears.

“I still don’t understand… Deku.”, he whispers to his fallen friend.

——————————————

“So that’s why you’re here”, greeting the twins when she neared the huge screen of the viewing room.

Sakura’s green eyes looked like it was observing the replay of their match as different scenes were flashing through, but the twins knew better.

Yuri’s right arm wrapped around her shoulder as Setsu’s hand patted her head. The familiar stinging from her eyes started, she tried blinking it away moistening it to hold the tears back but her lips trembled as she pushed it together forming a thin line.

Classmates were scattered outside taking a breather.

The three of them had the room all by themselves, the twins were tasked to stay in the room while All Might picks up Bakugo and Recovery girl helps young Midoriya.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The supposed color scheme, then I was like eh. Just comment 1st or 2nd (this picture is second), of which one you guys like best. I'll prolly change it again soon, my best friend mentioned a better group of colors hehe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! sorry I was busy for the past three days.
> 
> I wanted 20 to be a long chapter not much Sakura here, but she gets a slap from reality- their trio seems to be more complicated than she once thought.
> 
> I'm going to try and write 21 now and post it either today or tomorrow.
> 
> I still hope you guys enjoyed it even if it lacked Sakura action, for the sake of the teenage boys' angst. :)
> 
> Have a nice day! oh if anyone wants to reach me I'm on  
>   
> twitter @yuzubrew


	21. The Milestones On Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milestones, like pit stops, except these are lessons or moments we take til the end--
> 
> before and after we get to the finish line.

Yaoyorozu-san stepped up to answer All Might’s question.

Honestly she respects her classmate, the problem is her mind isn’t where it’s supposed to be but rather— her green eyes flickered to where the blond is.

Rather her mind was in shambles.

Sakura didn’t know what happened between the two, but after the destruction that her two best friends caused it wasn’t hard to guess.

She looked down on her feet, somewhat feeling shame. Ashamed for not being there for them, when she could’ve done better, her chest ached but in a dull manner.

Regrets, perhaps.

———

Shinsou’s eyes darted classmate to classmate.

Seems like they all agreed with what Yaoyorazu-san was saying.

“—while Iida-san was able to flawlessly maintain his role-“, her keen black eyes looked at him and the obviously distracted Sakura beside him, “Sakura-san and Hitoshi-san also did a great job _however_ —“

All Might near them stiffened at the strict- teacher like tone of the girl.

“—it was obvious during the battle that they both snapped out of their role, not out of _selfishness unlike the other two_ ,” Bakugo’s hands clenched.

“it was because they cared for the people around them. I personally believe it was for a noble cause, but using the standpoint of this class and grading system for today— they did well but Iida-san still did the best.” She finished graceful without any ill-will, stating the facts ahead without stopping removing everything that All Might has to say.

“Pft.” The twins beside All Might laughed but was silenced as fast when their teacher gave them a look.

“Well spoken young Yaoyorazu! I have nothing left to say—“, Sakura finally snapping out of the trance was felt his gaze and looked up to him.

Green eyes a lit she asks Shinsou, “wanna get some yakult?”, accompanied with a tentative smile and sad eyes.

Who could say no to that?

“5 minute break!” The twins announced and the class dissipated once more.

\---

“What’s got you thinking?”, Hitoshi beside her asks as he crouched down to get the small bottle of lacutobasilose in the landing of the vending machine near their viewing room.

She was sitting in the waiting area that was also a smoking room her nose twitched at the offensive smell that was stuck in the walls surrounding them, he takes a seat beside her on the wooden bench.

“A lot of things”, she replied offhandedly not really knowing where to start.

“Mhhm”, he says mulling over the reply as if it held all the answers in the world, he gets it though.. somewhat— he’s not a stranger when it comes to existential crisis after all.

“You know..”, peeling off the lid the familiar smell wafts in his nose, “it’s okay to feel— and just feel..”, he wasn’t a goddamn poet but tried—

He gets the yakult bottle beside Sakura and peels the lid off for her and handed it hovering his hand in the air invitingly, open for her to take.

“sometimes things don’t make sense now— but I think that's okay,“, the girl beside him grabs his offering as he took his.

“—but someday it’s all going to make sense,” he gives her a knowing look, “—we’ll cheer as we find the answers, then we’ll both wonder why we ever worried about it.”

Her eyes lightened up considerably, the tense face softening, as pink lips parted.

“I prefer we both wonder someday over shared drinks like this.”, she admits as his eyes widened at the admission, but knew that it was heart felt.

“To someday.”, he smiles.

“To someday, indeed.. Shinsou.” Sakura replied which made him raise a purple brow and couldn’t help a smirk forming.

He lifts his hand up with the yakult, waiting for hers— and she didn’t disappoint. The plastic bottles made no sound when it met but spilt a little bit of liquid.

Then both downed the yakult in one go.

“You’re getting too comfortable there.”, he jokes as he shoots the empty bottle inside the open trashcan, but Shinsou honestly didn’t mind—

“What can I say? I already drank a shot with you, now that’s real bonding.” Finally she replies wittingly, obviously feeling better after his supposed clumsy ‘comforting’ words, following him and shot her bottle perfectly inside the trash bin.

Sincere and understanding smiles erupted between them in their shared moment.

“Also I believe I gave you permission to call me Sakura.”, she pouts mockingly.

His eyes looked up at the ceiling also mocking her, “I believe I prefer Pink Fist—“

“I’ll beat you up—“

“I’d like to see you try—“, he points a finger at his head, “—mind control quirk remember?”

She gives him the stink eye at the open challenge, “I can just sneak up and surprise you!”, A fist tried to chop him down— karate chop in which he catches with his hand throwing the thin wrist away.

“Whatever you say, Sakura.”

* * *

Stopping right in front of a building where they're supposed to retrieve the bomb inside, Shoji checks how many floors it has and turned to ask Todoroki.

"Wait", the other boy didn't stop, "-what's the plan?", trying again but was only given a glance over.

He exhaled through his nose just wanting to get over the class, "what?", he didn't mean the annoyance to creep on his voice but it did. His classmate didn't flinch at the tone, or rather didn't mind it and told him minuscule details he didn't take note of.

"Our enemy has a quirk of invisibility-", Shoto tunes him out and stares at his face at least to show respect and when Shoji finally stopped he swerved his body to where the building was once more.

"We don't need to talk about it further.", right palm holds the entrance way of the building and proceeded to freeze everything outside and within.

\------

"Now that's some powerful quirk!"

"No wonder he's a scholar!"

Everyone singing Todoroki praises, Sakura was amazed as he also simultaneously melted the ice around him with a simple touch of his hand.

'He also has multiple quirks', both eyebrows raised in awe. She thought he was only being angsty with the whole half and half color, but never did she expect _this._

Bakugo stares up helplessly at the screen, once upon a time he was the one who's at the receiving end of the praise. Voices started merging, he felt like he was underwater being choked by an unknown force, shoulders started feeling heavy as he tried to breath in and out as the walls cave in on him sweat cling and forming the next explosion to find reprieve-

"Katsuki."

Hearing his name in a familiar voice cutting through the crowd of incoherencies, coming from his left side a familiar pink haired girl stands beside him. Red eyes observed her and she glanced at him, but didn't say anything else. Green eyes blinked as if she knew what's happening to him without him needing to explain, she wasn't giving the look of pity.

No, he'd hate that.

He didn't know what look she was giving him, the colors from the screen danced around her porcelain skin. She broke the eyes contact by looking away from him but never stepped- moved her body an inch farther, comfortable and familiarity paints the space between them.

His breathing started evening out, hands unrolling from a fist, he continues to stare at the side of her face as the noise around them started mellowing down. Sakura had some dirt on her cheeks, like him. He snapped his eyes back to the multiple screen, as the doors open behind the newest group dispatched, the battle ended minutes ago.

The whole time during class they were simply side by side watching the screen. The only light source in the room, the tones reflected off of their faces eyes observing following each move their classmate makes, but never registering as their heads were somewhere else they don't know.

Maybe it was just silence that they needed

No words can explain to what they both feel

And that's okay.

Hearts felt significantly lighter regardless.

* * *

"Then I shall tell young Midoriya about his performance!", Sakura checks the time knowing All Might he was already done for the day. 

The twins exit following their boss, "Sakura, I'll see you at home!", Yuri was the one who said as Setsu waved behind. She replied by raising her arm.

Iida lead the charge for the class to head the locker rooms as Sakura still walked near Katsuki. She finally decides to speak up, "Katsuki-"

His head turns and looks at her a frown marred his rugged appearance, "what?", he asks.

Right hand scratching a psychological induced itch out of awkwardness, "it's okay- nobody told you to be perfect we're all human after all-"

Footsteps abruptly stop beside her, she turned sees the blond's frown went down further, their classmate continued walking. Only mismatched eyes looked back at the erupting scene that their classmates were oblivious to, but shrugs it was none of his business.

"No Sakura-", his voice was calm and calculated but red eyes flared with anger, "- if I'm going to stand beside you I have to be." He continued to walk passing by her.

Used to being on the receiving end of the anger, her heart thuds in her chest, the feeling was unfamiliar to her. She should feel flattered but in contrast suddenly felt small, 'Katsuki..', in all honesty she didn't know he looked at her that way, it was the complete opposite of how he sees Izu.

Tsuki's goal might be askew be she was starting to understand, _he just wants to be strong._

Don't get her wrong she still doesn't understand why he had to show his feelings that way.

But as Shinsou dubs, 'sometimes things don’t make sense now— but I think that's okay', sighing she jogged to where Katsuki was and walked beside him still not done with what she wants to say.

"Okay."

"Okay?", a blond brow rose as he asked that.

She purses her lips in deep contemplation trying to find the right words and not to be as clumsy as Shinsou.

"Then be **_strong_** -", green eyes looked at him their footsteps soft as they near the locker room, "- but _you_ don't have to suffer all by _yourself_. **Don't take all the burden**. "

Unintentionally his feet stomped loudly causing her to be alert, but their classmates were inside the room already. She spins to her side to look at him directly as he stares down at her.

A mocking snort-like laughter came from Bakugo, he heard her alright and that was the funniest thing that Sakura has ever said to him.

She spins to her side to look at him directly as he tilts his head down at her.

She unconsciously tilted her head upwards trying to find his eyes just wondering what he was up to then,

Rubies met Emerald, clashing contrasting colors both eyes taken aback by the emotions in between them but both not yielding down at the charged moment.

"What _right_ do you have to say that when you were the one who left ~~me~~? left us?"

Pain was dancing behind his eyes, showing raw emotion once more anger radiating through. She licked her lips as her pink brows furrowed, determined to make him understand.

"But I'm here _now_ Katsuki."

Her voice was strained, she tried her best not to break.

Emeralds vulnerable in heat, while the Rubies remained strong and unyielding.

"and I'm always going to be your friend regardless of where I am.", she stood up straighter amidst the heated moment between them.

The tension dissipated, as the words rang loudly in the air. 

Still he was stubborn and tried to hold on to his anger, but her words comforted something deep inside him as much as he wants to deny.

"besides nothing has changed." she speaks up once more when the silence seeped in, his face melting away the frown as it turned curious

"Did you forget?"

His eyes widened at the memory flashing back in the moment they were children.

> _“Is it really a big deal though? Bakugo-san?” She asked, shifting her body to look at him fully, “Does it matter if I don’t have a quirk? Will you stop thinking of me as a friend?” Earnest green eyes searched for an answer._
> 
> _Bakugo simply gaped, he never thought that she’ll never have a quirk— she was always strong! “I never thought of that”, he replied with a steely tone. “I think you’ll have a quirk—“_
> 
> _“I asked if you will still be my friend if I don’t have a quirk.”, she paraphrased her question hoping to make him understand._
> 
> _Why should he care if a person has a quirk or not?_
> 
> _They’re friends right now and neither of them has a quirk._
> 
> _Nothing will change._
> 
> _“Yeah.” He scoffed as if it was the dumbest thing she has ever asked._
> 
> _“Good.”, Sakura was gripping her pencil hard almost snapping it in half, but self control was reigning. “Then you shouldn’t worry about when you’re gonna get it.”_
> 
> _Out of instinct or maybe just pure fondness, she reached out her hand to grab the blondes face. Which he didn’t avoid, but had a questioning look painted on him. He grabbed her wrist, and was about to form another question when she beat him into speaking._
> 
> _“You should be worried about what quirk you’re gonna get.” She grinned to him, he replied with a grin of his own._
> 
> _Putting away her drawing, they began listing down the possibilities of the quirks that both of them could possibly manifest._

His thoughts broke as a familiar hand landed on his face, but this time it was calloused yet he didn't move away.

Sakura smiled up to him, now Katsuki was a little bit taller than her still his face was the same. 

"I'm back you idiot."

And walked away before he could grasp her thin frail like wrist. The door in the girls locker room closed, as his eyes still left staring at the previously occupied space.

Heart thudded dully in his chest, but his lungs breathes a little bit easier. He then heads to the boys locker room, leaving the moment at that.

\---

"Oy! Bakugo you're late!", shitty hair approached him he was half way through changing his attire. He merely raised a blond brow and walked to his locker.

"You didn't answer my question earlier!", he continued, "how come you and Mitsuki-san know each other?", the others strained their ears listening as the question grabbed their attention.

He barely tried to repress an eye roll, 'give me a break', he was honestly done for the day. It was never ending for fuck's sake. Finally removing everything sans the undergarment, he got the slacks and followed by the white button down shirt inserting his arm in the sleeves he was starting to button it up-

Still he ignored the question making shitty hair more curious.

"Ah past relationship?"

Making him pause half way through heat was squirming within his body starting from the pit of his stomach, mouth parted and a dumb look crossed his face. 

The noise in the boys locker room stopped, waiting for his response. Shoto quietly closes the door, 'they never mentioned that in the articles', he thinks. While Shinsou smirks to himself, remembering what he said to Sakura during the battle training that got her slipping, 'seems like other picked up the tension too'.

Silence continued to ring loudly in their ears, Bakugo stopped moving all together his neck was starting to go pink-

"So it's true!"

Red eyes snapped to where the voice was and saw the yellow haired bastard who dared to assume-

**"IT'S NOT FUCKING TRUE- COME HERE I'LL FUCKING BEAT YOU UP-"**

"Bakugo!", The ones near tried to restrained him back majority of the boys actually, Iida's glasses bounced as Kirishima hardened good thing he hasn't the top half of his clothing yet. Kaminari hides behind Shoji's multiple arms, mini explosions were popping out of Bakugo's hands, small but threatening.

Sighing as he finally knotted the red tie of his uniform, 'fake news', he thinks and assumes that this doesn't deserve his attention. Mismatched eyes still glanced at the blond shouting obscenities, remembering the small comfortable distance between the Mitsuki and the blond shared earlier.

* * *

Their afternoon classes started but it was all a blur, Izuku hasn't come back and she can't visit him yet because the teachers said so.

She knew it was obvious that she was distracted, teachers continuously called her name to answer questions.

Out of pure luck or maybe miracle she knew all the answers to.

She began wondering why she knows this, like where did her knowledge even come from? How come she knew things out of instinct..? like it was at the back of her brain.

It left her in deep thought, digging her own hole of wonder, as she primly sat down on the chair. Katsuki wants to be strong, he wants to become a hero. He **_knows_** he wants that and has his eyes targeting that goal ever since they were kids.

He wants to be strong _alone_ , and _with them_.

Green eyes looked around her, everyone had a goal in mind. That's why they're here, and here she is amidst the crowd.

Thinking back she knows nothing, her mind was empty. It was just simply filled with question marks, blank spaces things aren't making any sense-

But how come her heart just does things out of instinct- the unconscious habit comes out and automatically helps people in need.

When she doesn't even know why she does it. 

What's driving her to do _that_? What's her _purpose_? 

_What does she want?_

'Just who am I?'

Todoroki glanced at his seat mate, hearing her mumble something strange. Wondering why in the world she'd ask something like that, but when mismatched eyes landed on her face- greens looked so distant staring at the open yet blank notebook.

He frowns and took a peak at the teacher who was writing something on the board. He ripped the side of his paper and wrote down something.

'Sakura'

She sees a ripped paper, right in front of her line of sight. Vision finally focusing in the moment.

'Sakura', repeating the word written in her head. Her hand went closer in the space as her finger hesitantly approached for a second- and finally touches it. Blinking at the refreshing sight of her name in a different handwriting, she smiles to herself. Now holding it in between her thumb and pointer finger she raises it up, it didn't do anything, but she just wanted to see it in a different point of view.

Peaking at her left where Todoroki was writing something, the page he was taking down notes on was ripped at the top right side. Literally the missing piece was in between her fingers.

Taking out something from her pencil case, she places it on the ripped end- she looked at the teacher still writing down something on the board and leaned closer to her seat mate.

A hand struck his innocent notebook accidentally making a loud, 'SMACK', the sound reverberated around the room and heads turned to where it came from.

Whipping his head at the assaulter it was Sakura looking constipated, trying not to breathe- her face was red out of embarrassment as she tried to look like she was paying attention at the scribbles on the board.

Their teaches looked at her questioningly, her nostrils flared, he simply shrugged and continue writing their classmates were shaking obviously laughing at her.

Green eyes glanced at him and she points at his notebook.

He looked down and saw the missing piece of his note book with writing back, perfectly in place with a tape. Looking back at her confused, the girl beside him threw him (what he felt) a grateful smile.

'Arigatou', she mouthes to him trying her best not to make a sound, before he could reply her head whips back if anyone saw her.

Shoto breathes in, he didn't know the cause of why it was suddenly hard to breathe, orange light from the window colored her left side making her look warm in contrast to her pale complexion.

He finally leaves her alone by changing the direction of his attention to the sunsetting beside him, he got the best seat in the class after all.

* * *

"Kacchan!"

He really thought he could retire the day, he swears the day just keeps getting and taking away everything from him-

"What?", he briefly replies clearly tired sparing a glance at Deku behind.

"I felt that you deserve to know...", he replied while looking down at his right arm in a cast, red eyes observed him their surrounding painted orange the day was ending.

"that I received a quirk from someone."

That.

That got his attention, he turns around fully looking at Izuku. Shocked at the revelation but kept his emotions in check, suddenly... the feeling of betrayal vanished in thin air. As blond brows rose, but the rest of his face in control still he made a sound to show that he was listening and waited for him to continue, he strained his ears to ~~hear~~ \- listen to Deku.

"I can never tell you who," still he was looking down as if admitting this was taking a lot from him, "I won't ever tell. It might sound like a comic book, but it's all true"

Now the blond eyebrows furrowed in deep thought as Izuku continued to speak his confession.

"I can't control it yet or make this power my own yet," eyes finally met his.

"That's why I wanted to beat you without using the quirk-"

"- to show you I don't need it to be strong." 

Determined to make his best friend understand, he tried his best to be vague with his admission his hands were shaking and back numb as cold crept on-

"I know I'm not good enough yet- but someday I'll make this quirk my own and see you guys in the finish line!", but Izuku was taken aback, shocked seeing Kacchan's face when the blond heard what he said.

"I never meant that you were weak with or without the quirk Deku," Katsuki admits trying to clear it up,

"-I meant you were weak because you always wear your heart on your sleeves never speaking up for yourself- making other people bully you, you idiot." He scratched his stinging eyes using his forearms.

Then he suddenly frowned unshed tears were forming before out of control- looking serious which made Izuku tense out of defense, ready for the in coming anger. 

**"Next time don't fucking hold back or else I'll beat you up!"** Kacchan's voice low threatening his gaze sharp as the orange sunlight reflected on his eyes making it look like rubies were in a flame but tears fell down hurt at his pathetic actions today,

it didn't help that Izuku didn't give his best and tried to beat him without the _quirk_

he felt so weak, but at least his questions had answers now-

**"-make that quirk yours _quickly_ then!"** a challenging smirk erupted on Kacchan's face as he wiped the tears off with his forearms, making Izuku tear up as he nods.

Finally the two boys understood each other,

Somewhat

\---

Sakura was walking back to the classroom with Shinsou right beside her, they tried finding different vending machines, but her peripherals saw two familiar heads right below her in front of the entrance of the building. She leans on the railing holding her breath to concentrate chakra around her ears.

"Sakura-?", Shinsou asks but was silenced by her finger landing on his lips, he removes and followed her line of sight curious as to why she'd stop and observe. As his eyes landed at the two heads that now grabbed his full attention, he leans on the railing beside her keeping an eye on them.

No matter how much he strained he couldn't hear their voices but with his perfect vision he could see the emotional moment, he took a peak of the reaction of the girl beside him- green eyes glittered with unshed tears.

"You can hear them?" he asked out of disbelief voice raised up, 'just how much quirk does this girl have??', eyes landed suspiciously on the right side of her face.

With trembling lips trying her best not to cry she nodded vigorously.

Then blondie turned around and walked away from Midoriya, tears were running down on her face with- is that snot?

Honestly he never thought he's be in this situation.

Patting her head awkwardly as Sakura hiccuped trying her best to fix herself up, he takes out the tissues he got in the canteen just in case he took a shit from all the yakult they were drinking from his pocket.

"Here", instead of handing it to her he shoved it on her nose, which she instantly grabbed as she blew her nose. 

The moment broke when All Might suddenly appeared behind Bakugo before he left the gates. Sakura cringed and stopped her crying scoffing at the behaviors of her teacher, Shinsou was baffled at the aggressive reaction.

"What was that about?", a familiar voice asked

The duo looked at their left and saw the girls gathering also at the railing, watching the scene like they did.

"It must be a guy moment." Uraraka said so surely.

"Eh?", he spoke up without thinking and three heads whipped to where they were standing. Their eyes zeroed on Sakura who looked like a wreck after crying.

 **"HITOSHI WHAT DID YOU DO?!"** they chorused and ran to them.

Sakura started crying again, she didn't know why, Shinsou was trying his best to calm everyone down. 

"What? What? What's happening?" Kaminari rounds on the corner and gasped loudly now Kirishima popped out.

"OOO!", he screams amazed... why is he amazed he's in the middle of the girls.

 _'Help me!'_ , Shinsou's eyes was desperate as he looks at the guys pleading for mercy, the two of the witnesses decided to approach confused at the unfolding scene.

* * *

"Hello?" Ana picked up the call from the burner phone.

"Any updates?", a voice asked on the other line she looks at her perfectly manicured nails holding on to the papers, she double checked everything- no loose ends.

"Everything is in place."

~~**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=** ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also just to be blunt, this was the future that Ana foresaw during Sakura's birthday-- that she splits them up (and the cake) bc she saw Bakugo's intense desire to be number one and it was fueled by the other two. Sakura was driven to be a hero because of them-- so that's why our main character has existential crisis and Izuku is well Izuku running after people.
> 
> I posted this btw in ff.net and damn I've been a loyal ff.net reader but their website-- like I have a whole new level of respect for the writers there like navigating around that. I post late there bc... it's complicated.
> 
> What's more is that I just found out that it has AN INBOX LIKE ???????????????
> 
> I HAVE BEEN REVIEWING FOR YEARS NOW AND I JUST SEE MY FAVORITE AUTHORS DMs JUST NOW. My heart broke.
> 
> Under the same username and story. lol you guys will see my favorites that's not even half of what I read in these past 10 years ; - ;
> 
> I tried writing in the ao3 website itself, I must say it's better than copy pasting from the document.
> 
> After writing the charged moment I kept laughing because-- I was like why did I write the gems? huh is Izuku the sapphire? Then a distant memory played in my head POKEMON RUBY EMERALD AND SAPPHIRE PPFT. Yeah I'm that shallow, I laugh at the little things as it gives me joy-- I hope my everyday idiosyncrasies is obviously shown in this fanfic. I swear this is an extension of my stupid thoughts and personality. My friends dub me as the living meme, as I unintentionally make fun of myself a lot irl. (im looking at you bitches @my real life friends reading this)
> 
> See you guys next chapter! :)


	22. 6th Sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legend says that the 6th sense only develops when you get used to danger.
> 
> Their 3rd day in UA goes well, after choosing their class president.  
> to the point-
> 
> That they were welcomed with a feast.

"Are the reporters in position?", she asks but she already knew the answer.

"I just received a confirmation from one of my men," his baritone loud and clear through the phone, "good work."

"Spare me the compliments," replied the woman as she fixes her red hair into a sleeked back look today, "it is a pleasure working with you after all."

* * *

"Excuse me! Can you tell me about All Might... huh?", her voice turned quiet as the reporter realized who she was ~~pestering~~ , asking, "you're.. from that slime case?"

Red eyes glared finally landing on her, "stop it", goosebumps ran over his body here he was his morning starting awful again. Chatter broke through the crowd of reporters and cameramen, making the two curious with the change of attitude.

"Is that-?"

"Wait it can't be!"

"I told you my source was right!"

Bakugo's brows furrowed wondering what's going on, the voices merged all around him talking over one another, then a conclusion came into mind without seeing the cause of this yet it was easy to deduce who would pop out to change the course of the moment.

"Tch", he walks away before he gets drag into this mess, the woman who was trying to get him to talk shifted her attention to the in coming girl.

"Please I've got to get to class-", Sakura tries to push through the crowd, 'just what the hell is going on?!', almost nearing the gate a woman blocked her way and was aggressively trying to ask her a bunch of questions.

"How come you've decided to come here to UA, Might Punch?", after asking the question she shoves a mic in front of sakura's personal space literally almost hitting her mouth.

The pinkette paused, "first of all my name is not Might Punch-", she inhaled to calm her fraying nerves, "it's Sakura. Now I've come to UA because it is one of the best schools and my-"

White cloth plucked her out from the sea of people, her body was mummified as she floated in the air Aizawa-sensei was standing right before the gate looking bored as he stared emotionlessly to the very aggressive reporter.

"I would like for you people to please know the boundaries," he tapped his foot on the metal floor of the gate that separates the outside from the wide walk way into the school, "Also All Might is not here he's on a day off. You're disrupting the class, please leave."

Her feet softly landed on the pavement as Aizawa-sensei waves a 'shoo' motion to the reporters, they suddenly look apprehensive as their eyes traveled around him with his shabby appearance.

Peaking behind her teacher, she waves at the reporters, fully knowing the repercussions if one accidentally steps the wrong foot. The duo exits as they made their way to the school entrance, frustrated whispers now fell upon the gathered crowd.

Metal rang behind them as the gate closed before any reported could step inside, glancing behind her 'I don't wanna get caught in that', she thinks but shrugged the situation off.

Sakura then stares at the back of her teacher he's still the same as he was when they first met, the difference was he looks shabbier-

"What do you need Mitsuki?", he deadpans.

"Do you have eyes at the back of your head too?", she asks a little bit weirded out.

"No I just have a 6th sense."

"Mhm.", she nods now walking beside him and glanced up his uselessly tall form, "Thanks Aizawa-sensei about the reporter and all, but I think you should wear the man bun again-"

He turns his head to look at the girl, and proceeds to form a thin line frowning down at her with a judging look-

"and please stop looking at me like that, maybe you could shave also-", Sakura didn't care continuing her comments.

'The audacity of this child', now at the entrance way Mitsuki removes her shoes to change into indoor ones like him. He thinks about All Might and how he seems less jittery and less people pleaser unlike before- of course for him, he can now tolerate the blond American longer than before. He glanced down as they both finished at the same time, 'looks like the cause of that is this girl.'

Which honestly Aizawa doesn't know if it's good or bad that he got her as his student.

But he's leaning more on the latter, he can feel a headache coming through as she still continued her slaughter of his appearance.

"and then the outfit-," she throws a look that was half disgusted half offensive for _him_ , "don't get me started on that-", he held in his sigh.

"then don't-"

"you see normally outfits needs to be fitted, you're _uselessly_ tall-"

He didn't even say good bye before he dipped to the faculty office to get his morning started for the day as Mitsuki walked down the hallway to her classroom.

* * *

The Mitsuki was glaring at her teacher as finally arrives behind the podium, Aizawa looked unbothered by it, she wasn't the first one to give him a deadly look, taking a crumpled paper out of his pocket.

"I looked at the video clips of the Battle Training yesterday as well as the scores and I am here now to give you guys a feedback," he jumped right into it wasting no time, "Bakugo, you're too emotional, control it better next time- it was just training. You've got talent."

His blond student frowns lips pouting unconsciously as he mutters, "I know that.", and looked away.

"and Midoriya" his emotionless eyes snapped to the cowering child he read the paper on his hand, "a busted arm again? Control you quirk better, I won't let you be excused forever over that." Aizawa wanted to end this fast, his read the notes he took once more and his eyes snapped to the now relaxed girl at the back.

"Mitsuki."

She looked at him snapping out of her daze alert, "wha-?"

"What happened during the confrontation between you and Hitoshi?"

'Oh yeah', his head turned to look at Sakura who was flabbergasted at the attention of the class directed at her, 'I forgot to ask her about that.', he simply assumed yesterday that she was well talented enough to break his quirk. The girl was somewhat squeamish blinking rapidly as if she also didn't know the answer to, her mouth opened and closed lost of words.

"I snapped out of it (?)", inwardly cringing she tried her best not making it sound like a question at the end but her voice betrayed her as it went a little bit higher at the end.

Their teacher stared at her, "you snapped out of his quirk?", he would raise a brow but it would be extra effort, "a mind control one?"

Sakura glanced at Hitoshi, he simply shrugged.

"Yeah. (?)", her voice still went up a little at the end but stayed pretty even.

She can't tell them that she stopped her heart from beating it was the direct equivalent of Izu busting an arm,

or worst.

Aizawa accepting the vague response for now, he glanced back down on the sheets of paper her has on his hand.

"Now to homeroom business, this might be sudden but I want you guys too.."

Cold shiver went down their spines, UA was really the school that pushes you to your limit- Battle Training just happened yesterday now, 'Another Special Test?', the same thought crossed their minds.

".. choose a class president!", their teacher finished off seriously.

'Finally something school-like!', they all collectively relaxed on their seats.

Two arms rose up, it was Kirishima who started the chaos, "CHOOSE ME I'LL BE PRESIDENT!"

Kaminari followed, "Me too!"

"Me, I wanna do it too", Jiro mentions as she raised her arm in the air also getting fired up at the on going competition.

The three started the ball rolling, the classmates rivalry over the position to be president.

Sakura fiddles with her thumbs waiting for everyone to finish, seems like everyone is just voting for themselves. Aizawa-sensei in front was growing more and more annoyed by each raise of hands. Even the usual indifferent Katsuki was raising his hand, nose was flaring as steam of air came of out it.

**"SILENCE!"**

Iida-san's voice broke through the on going chatter, everyone stopped yapping and he didn't miss a beat taking the moment to address the situation. "You'll be responsible for leading the masses, it's not something that every one can do.", Just but the speech alone Sakura knew who to vote, "This sacred role requires trust from others. If we want to choose a leader, democratically, we should decide with to vote!"

Yeah Sakura was sure who she's gonna vote, she didn't anymore listened at the following argument knowing well enough that they'll still hold the voting.

Closing her eyes to take a moment for herself, when she opened it she was on a different classroom.

_The scene playing in front of her was obviously different from earlier, with a college like room with stairs going up the end. She was sitting at the top most part, looking down at the heads of the kids in front of her. Strangely enough the voices were still her classmates arguing. The door opened and someone went inside, with a bandana? around his forehead, the man stopped behind a podium and everyone in the room stood up he tilted his head and the metal plate with a drawing caught the sun light and it glinted, reflecting to her face-_

"We're voting now Sakura", Hagakure passes nudges her.

Blinking rapidly, she looked at Aizawa-sensei wrapped inside a yellow camping cot, obviously planning to leave it to the kids to argue over this.

'What..', her brows furrowed troubled at the scene that passed by her quickly, now thinking back she can't remember what she even saw, '..huh?'.

"Pass it in front!", Iida's voice broke through her troubled thoughts, making her grab a pen and scribble fast on the blank square note she had on top of her desk.

\---

'ELECTION RESULTS'

'Wow Izu won.', she was impressed and happy for her best friend that started sweating and glancing around him. His eyes landed on her and she gave him a thumbs up with a smile showing support despite her not voting for him.

Izu stood up and started walking to the front, Sakura heard someone whistling it was Uraraka doing it trying to not look guilty over Izuku's panic. 'Heh', she smiled pleased at the revelation she has witnessed.

Her name came close Top 3 overall 2 unknown votes, Top 2 was Yaoyorazu, who got 3. Iida the one she voted only received 1 vote, obviously from her, was top 4. Izuku overall got the most votes which was 4.

Midoriya arrives with Yaoyorazu on the elevated area in front, he was shaking in contrast to the girl who looked right at home- as if expecting to get a position all along.

"Midoriya's Class President, while Yaoyorazu's the Vice-President.", Aizawa stood up right with the yellow camping bed still hugging him, announced the election results.

\---

The canteen was huge!

Sakura just finished lining up and was able to receive the food she asked from the service lady.

All happy head in the clouds, she barely noticed the glances that people were giving her. Looks of admiration were thrown to her as she passed by without a care as her focus was only on the platter of food she was carrying on the tray. Finally choosing a seat on an empty table, she was near the huge windows that had a great view.

"ITADAKIMASU- !'

Her chopsticks almost met the gyudon when several screeching noises of the chairs erupted around her.

Green eyes snapped back up to see who.

"Congrats Deku! You got the Class President role!", Uraraka sat right in front of Sakura as Iida sat beside the brunette, Izuku was beside glasses guy. Looking beside her it was Shinsou, throwing her a confused look.

"What? wanted to eat lunch alone?", he asks as he got his chopsticks to get ready for his'.

"More like I didn't care and I just wanted to eat peacefully.", she mutters mouth still salivating at the lost of supposed ethereal moment between her and the food, "congrats btw Izu!", she mentions as she grabbed the meat with the chopsticks.

"Thanks Sakuchan!", he smiles comfortably to her but when others did congratulate him, " a-- and U- Uraraka-san!", he stutters. The three in front of her began a conversation she doesn't want to be a part of, but seems like the one beside her had different plans.

"didn't peg you to be broody- eating alone on the very wide table.", Shinsou continues the conversation.

Before she could bite the meat Sakura wanted to rebut, "can't I just be like- taking the moment of silence on my own between me and my food, as I savor the taste when it meets my palette-"

"Mhm, didn't know you were that _passionate_ with food.", he comments off handedly but stresses one word obviously trying to make it mean different that what it's supposed to be.

She pauses deciphering the words he just said, Shinsou sees this, smirks.

"It's just a joke Sakura, don't overthink", he eye rolls, "although if you wanna head that way I'm not going to-"

"-gjknwgwFSDFH!", showing the food in her mouth, she now red, green eyes widened she munched the flavorful gyudon effectively cutting off what the guy beside her was gonna say. Angry tears were forming frustrated over the lost of the moment, she couldn't savor her food well enough.

Shinsou looked smug sporting a cheeky smirk, his cheek was stuffed with food, he shook his head and looked back down his tray with a barely constrained smile on his face.

Kirishima literally the table in front of them Ashido beside him nudges his arm her eyes darted from Bakugo to Sakura, a plant was separating each row of the tables, but at the opposite end sees this and nudged Bakugo, "oi", the blond looks up as the other jerked his head to the direction of where Sakura was fuming as Shinsou laughed. 

"Are they going out or something?", Ashido's head leaned behind Kirishima, the instigator of all of this.

"Ha?", Katsuki caught off guard couldn't help but ask, "why the hell would I know that??"

Shitty hair frowned Ashido's elbow pierced his back muscle, "I mean you're friends with her and everything", red eyes never left still observing the movements of the duo now arguing good-naturedly.

He changed the course of his attention down at his almost finished meal with some cold miso soup on the bowl, "seems like they're the one who're friends", he mutters. Katsuki also didn't miss the fact that Izuku was sitting on their table. 

Moving away from the table and grabbing his tray, lost of appetite, Katsuki cleaned the plates of by throwing the left overs where it's suppose to be, places the tray on the rack and heads back to the classroom.

"What's up with him?", Kaminari asks he didn't dare to speak to Bakugo yet considering his comment yesterday, the topic was also in the same lines.

Kirishima looks at the exiting blond, shrugging also confused as he answered, "I dunno"

\---

The alarm blared, rang in a high pitch alerting everyone seated.

Sakura and Shinsou went ahead to get some yakult by the vending near the double door exit. The stampede of people pulled them apart Sakura's face smooshed the window, the other no where to be found.

"Just- what the hell is going on?!", she says to no one as green eyes darted from person to person.

 _"Please evacuate to the rooftop immediately",_ the voice continuously announced in the speaker reminding everyone where to head up to as alarm still going on.

'Rooftop?', she looks upwards where the rooftop was but something else caught her eye as a group of reporters from earlier was walking right outside the entrance area.

Someone else got smooshed literally beside her, arm on arm, it was Iida by her right side.

"Iida-san?", she asks worried about him, "Mitsuki-san?", he also asks taken aback supposedly he went to check who would break in.

Both of her hands was on the glass panel and she started pointing at the reporters, "Iida-san it isn't an emergency-"

"It's just the press that got in?! unbelievable!", he cries out exasperation, causing this kind of chaos within their student body was simply unforgivable!

An elbow landed on her back, making her grunt, she just couldn't leave Iida. He twisted his head to try and say something but was cut off by the mob spiraling further into panic.

Sakura running out of options miraculously found Uraraka near them but was stuck still, she looked at Iida, "Iida-san!", his eyes wide and alert snapped at her, "wait here!", she didn't have time to waste.

Breathing in the few amount of oxygen left in tight space, she stuck her feet by the window, searching for the brunette as she got a better view only half way the panel. Uraraka's body was small easily pushed by bigger boned ones. Sakura finally spots her almost near them, the other girls back was facing them, arms length away- she grabbed Uraraka's collar and dragged her to where Iida was with a strength that could make people part like a sea.

Now she got Uraraka arriving at their side, she glanced back down, the brunette and glasses guy already nodded in understanding without Sakura even explaining another word.

Uraraka activated her quirk and touched Iida as he floated through the mass of heads, trying to get out of the double doors. He used his quirk in the air to be able to control where he goes bit without gravity his body went in circles but still it did the job, and stops at the empty space above the doors right above the 'exit' sign, trying his best to be in an upright position.

**"EVERYONE CALM DOWN-"**

Well

To say the least, the class ended up with a new class president.

* * *

"You're probably used to this already right? Sakura-chan?", Asui asked her as the walk out the building.

Today's hero training was about disasters, which got the class excited.

"Honestly yeah, I worked under All Might but I wasn't able to get dispatched on my own considering my age," the confession made the girls shocked- they always thought that Sakura was on a league of her own and worked literally as a hero at least once or twice. She continued, "after- most of the time during a disaster I stay with the crew, either administering first aid and or out behind enemy lines as I gather the wounded citizens healing them along the way." The girls finally arrive outside the bus, their classmates were forming a line being lead by the shouting Iida.

"administering first aid and healing?", Asui asked, she had to make history yet with hero work, but the terms that Sakura used made her befuddled and curious.

Sakura glanced at her she forgot that people aren't aware, so far all of her quirks were not registered yet, "ah, sorry- I can-"

**"WHAT ARE YOU BOTH DOING THERE, PLEASE GET INSIDE THE BUS-"**

Iida raits but followed right behind them, when they entered it seems like all of his leading earlier was pointless. Ashido teases him as Iida complains on his seat, ashamed. 

Sakura sat down beside Shinsou who was by the nearest two seater on the bus' left side, him right at the window while Sakura was at the end where people pass by.

"I normally say what's on my mind", Asui admits sitting right beside Deku, "Midoriya-san."

"A- Asui-san?"

"Call me Tsuyu", she says which Izuku agrees blushing a little not used to people talking to him, "your quirk is similar to All Might's."

Sakura paused, 'now that I think about it we were supposed to-", she looked at Midoriya to find him looking right back at her. His eyes widened obviously remembering what he forgot to tell her yesterday.

"But.. Tsuyu, you know that All Might doesn't get beat up after using his quirk unlike Midoriya here. The quirks just look the same", Kirishima butts in easily at the open conversation, Izuku's panic died down. The red hair started talking once more, "but it's nice to have a power boosting quirk, it's showy and versatile!" he puts out his arm and hardens it for the rest to see, "mine is just hardening, good for close combat, but it looks so plain."

Midoriya ever the positive one, "it think it looks cool! good for going pro!", smiling.

"Pro huh?", he reverts back his arm, "but the hero world has a lot to do with popularity."

Kirishima looks at the notorious two strongest ones in the classroom, "Todoroki's and Bakugo's are the most showy and strong!", the mentioned blond glanced at the crowd in front of him and looked away.

"Saku also!", Midoriya says but was over shadowed but Tsuyu's voice saying something.

"Bakugo's always pissed off he'll never become popular.", making the mentioned blond twitch.

The said blond was getting ready to stand up but someone replied that made him double take.

"Katsuki has been always popular though."

Sakura unconsciously tilted her head while saying that, honestly growing up with him was a pain everyone was praising everything he did every step of the way. Katsuki didn't realize but he left his mouth open, he didn't expect anyone to go defend him like that he can do it by himself-

"Yeah, growing up with him people didn't run out of things to say." Izuku laughs remembering the moments, he scratched his cheek.

"Ah! so you guys grew up together!", Kirishima and Ashido chirped in the same moment, happy that they finally knew the reason why the three knew each other. Midoriya and Sakura nodded at the same time without any cue, regardless of the fact that they were sitting apart from each other.

"It doesn't change the fact that your personality is shit like a poop in the sewage." Kaminari couldn't help but finally take a jab, he was sitting far away from the blond after all he couldn't reach him-

"Ah yeah that's true.", Sakura agreed nodding her head which made Kaminari laugh raising a hand for her to high-five, which she did.

"You guys were talking about quirks, how come you got to personalities?", Shinsou comments beside her finally adding something to the conversation.

**"Pinky! I'll fucking kill you-!"**

"Shh-", she shushed the fuming blond knowing that Todoroki was sleeping right behind him, she was used to his empty threats, green eyes glanced at the sleeping boy. Jiro was leaning more and more to Sakura's side now, trying to avoid the shouting. Shoto behind woke up at the ruckus everyone was causing (mostly from Bakugo) and simply observed from his view. His eyes traveled to the familiar pink hair on his left, her green eyes lingered for a second but quickly looked away from him.

Tsuyu's attention was locked on Sakura who was now trying to talk to Kaminari as she shoved Bakugo down on his seat, finally remembering what she asking earlier, "Oh yeah Sakura, what's your quirk?"

Katsuki stopped and looked at Tsuyu confused as to why she didn't know, while Sakura settled back down on her seat.

Midoriya started speaking on her behalf, "Sakura's quirk is complicated-"

"Complicated?" the people near him chorused.

"-ah yeah, but she has two quirks. It started when we were kids-", Izuku continued the story as other were listening, Sakura didn't mind and tuned it out, it was better for Izu to explain anyway considering he had a notebook full of details. Her thoughts trailed off to somewhere else, remembering one of the moment Inner said something strange a few years back.

> _'Sakura'_
> 
> She opened her eyes in the dreamscape after several hours of concentrating her chakra to be molded around her lungs- like a huge amount of chakra, to the point that her chest will expand like a balloon, it was Inner who directed her to do so. They've been trying for months now, but she wasn't forming what's expected there
> 
> "Mhm?"
> 
> _'There's a blockage in your chakra system, it's why you can't access every-_ _', finally after years of trying Inner felt the pathways that now thrummed more easily than before._
> 
> "And I should be worried becauuuuse?", Sakura asked sarcastically, it was around this time that she was picking up the personality of those twins.
> 
> Inner's colorless eyes rolled, obviously done with Sakura.
> 
> _'You have more 'quirks' than you think.',_ Inner air quoted while the other was shocked at the truth presented to her.

Kirishima's voice got louder as her focus went back to the ongoing conversation, "Ahh so she also has two? like Todoroki-san?", mismatch eyes glanced at the crowd after hearing his name, he was listening the moment he woke up- it was hard not to when you're stuck in a bus.

'They're still talking about my quirks?', Sakura sweatdropped, she's literally right beside them.

"So the punch thing-y and walking up the walls right?" Ashido concludes, after hearing Izuku's explanation and brief childhood background with them.

Shinsou's head whips to the girl beside him, "wait-", suddenly remembering the crying moment from yesterday, Midoriya spoke up finally remembering what he was gonna say but was beaten by someone else.

"Sakura can also heal."

Katsuki stated, his arms were crossed right in front of him, looking grumpy as ever. Her pink brows raised not expecting him to include himself in the conversation, the people in front looked at him and his left brow rose challenging them to speak to him, their attention then shifted to Sakura who looked lost.

"Just how many quirks do you have?", Tsuyu the only one who had the courage asked what everyone near them was thinking.

An awkward smile appeared on Sakura's face.

"I don't-"

"We're almost there, that's enough." Aizawa's voice carried up until the end of the bus, everybody straightened their backs ready for their next day.

"Yes!"

* * *

Looking up the dome structure that was well made the rounded area was frosted glass also the source of lighting for the building, her left arm rests at the middle of her back grasping the right's forearm. As much as she appreciates the view, there was an uncomfortable feeling, her stomach won't settle down the moment she step foot on the pavement outside the bus. 

The hero they just met lead them nearer, the class stopped at the over looking view. Everyone was excited almost jumping up and down, wanting for them to start- she felt more squeamish each passing second. Standing at the left most edge and at the back, Aizawa-sensei walked up beside her, she glanced up showing that she acknowledged his presence.

"Is there something wrong Mitsuki?"

Her most of the time controlled face broke into a somewhat worried one eyes showed doubt, she didn't want people to think she was making up things, she didn't want to take this moment away from them. 

The feeling was growing stronger each passing second as cold sweat was starting to form on her forehead.

But Sakura trusts her gut instinct.

It saved her life multiple times over the years.

Finding the courage to voice out her concern green eyes flickering near the fountain, then back to her teacher she says.

"There's something.. going on."

Aizawa-sensei frowned at her, she knew it! he was not going to believe her-

"You've got to believe me.", she whispers in a low voice as her hand reached for his clothed arm now bundled on her dainty fist, her face now turned into full fledge panic and alert- the feeling of dread was familiar to her like an old friend, her back was cold, yet her skin broke sweat.

He looked at her face, Mitsuki isn't usually this... panicky, his frown deepened out of concern. He holds her wrist, making her relax and retract her arm away from him. 

"USJ!" No.13 ends the introduction, the students were getting pumped ready for action.

Aizawa walks out of reach from Mitsuki, who looked more and more pale every step away from her. He stands beside his co-teacher of the moment and asked, "where's All Might? He's supposed to come here.", his eyes glanced at the pink haired still worried, 'maybe her actions right now is connected to All Might?', he thinks.

No.13 went near his personal space and whispered, "on his way here.. he used most of his powers and is resting right now."

"He's so illogical.", he deadpans. Aizawa's eyes glanced back to Mitsuki, not looking any better, 'I'll just let her sit out of this class.', deciding that it was the best thing to do right now.

"Anyway, let's begin.", walking towards the back of the class he stands beside the squeamish kid. She looked up to him but he didn't return the gesture, she then settled for her eyes to intently glare at the empty space on the fountain now, tuning out No.13.

"I have something to say-", Hero No. 13 began his speech.

Sakura strained her neck, cracking the bones tension heavy on her shoulders as the others were hanging unto every word he was saying.

'it's not going away', placing the palm of her hand on her forehead making the sweat that formed around there sleek back her hair. Fidgeting on her spot, she didn't know what else to do she couldn't just run off or like interrupt a class.

She wasn't that shameless.

Besides she's not even sure why she started feeling this way.

"Bravo!"

"That was great!"

Applause broke erupted from her classmates, Sakura glanced back up to Aizawa-sensei, green eyes still full of worry. The adult was starting to feel guilty after ignoring her for several minutes now, he finally decides to ask her once more leaning towards her-

"Mitsuki what's wrong?"

Green eyes staring back at him

Eyes that used to be filled with worry

suddenly was alert, she went paler.

"Aizawa-sensei.. - " her voice was quiet in a whisper, the only source of noise after her classmates stopped cheering, they turned and looked behind them and saw Sakura's frighteningly pale complexion, lips white.

Her head tilted as she looked up at the lights.

Light bulbs shattered all around the area, the only source of lighting now was from the frosted window above them.

Aizawa kept his eyes on the girl, and she now tilted her head eyes wide open downwards to the flickering water spouting on the fountain.

"They're here."

He followed her line of sight, walking to the front of the class inspecting from this view. There was a hole, a purple worm-hole that was getting bigger by the second as he neared at edge. It was now him feeling the dread at the pit of his stomach, this was different than what he has encountered before. 

The worm-hole bursted and it became sporadic as it took form into something shadow like, a demon with bright yellow eyes that seemed to glow in the dark.

A hand broke through the of the mass, and the purple shadow gave way to another man's face- red eyes ready to kill.

Aizawa more alert than ever began barking orders, "everyone stay in one group! No.13 protect the students!", white cloth floated around him, ready to attack and defend.

Sakura walked to the front as everyone started glancing at each other, her body wasn't listening to her, somewhere deep inside her she wanted to run away.

"What's that?", Kirishima took a step back spotting the mass of villains stepping out in the dark. "is it like the entrance exam? is it starting now?", he was honestly getting pumped. But his view was obstructed by the pale Sakura, speaking up beside him.

"No, those are villains.", head turned to look at her, she was frightened obvious from the lost of color of her lips, but her eyes shone with determination.

 **"Mitsuki! All of you don't move!"** , Aizawa barks again at them, most of them reeled at the urgency.

Izuku's eyes looked at the people emerging from the shadows once more, he whispered to no one, "why-", eyes flickered back to their teacher.

Aizawa was equipping the googles now ready to fight.

It was different when Sakura said it, she was their classmate after all.

Their teachers' statement gave them a different pressure, tension ran up their spine as everyone broke cold sweat much like their other classmate earlier.

"Those are real villains"

All of them shook goosebumps traveled around their bodies, each and everyone of their class was thinking the same thing;

'I'm not ready for this.'

Including Sakura, after finally seeing the crowd of villains now waiting for them in the middle, it's as if they're welcoming the kids to a feast of their deaths.

Especially when the monster walked out of the portal.

A monster bigger than All Might.

~~**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=** ~~

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked writing this chapter, but it took more time than usual idk why.
> 
> Although it took me three cups of coffee and third one was American espresso.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed,
> 
> See you next chapter!


	23. Follow your heart

The force was too much to bear

Heavy hand punched without any apprehension- down went her face as it smashed through the hard cement, she felt every bone in her body shake intensely. The heaviest punch she ever received her body snapped and turn upside down head first and feet in the air.

'Ah that hurts'

Her vision swam, as the monster she was fighting picked her up, making her face the unknown man leading the villains.

Red eyes observed her intently, as she tried her best not to cringe and give him the best glare she got.

'why am I here again?'

* * *

She stood at the edge of the stairs, looking at her teacher's back as he fought _alone_ in the crowd of villains thats starting to swarm around him.

Her classmates ran back outside, heading the door. 

Sakura wanted to- really wanted to follow them and listen to her sensei's orders. 

But her body wasn't listening to her thoughts, it was refusing to walk away. Her heart ached every time she remembers that she has to leave- leave her sensei behind.

She didn't know what to feel worse on;

Ignoring orders? or.. no it wasn't, she shook her head- orders can go to shit, she'll take the repercussions later.

Sakura knew deep inside that she can't abandon anyone. Her heart wouldn't take it, it might go on a cardiac arrest.

As her feet followed through her thoughts and body finally on the same page, she continued her descend down the stairs, alert green eyes observing- all her focus went to the amount of bodies she plans to punch.

Before she could place her feet at the last stair, she disappeared.

Three bodies dropped down on the floor, as her soft landing made no noise. She looked around the other villains who were too focused on Aizawa-sensei. 'too bad for them', she continued her assault as she inhaled sharply keeping her breath in-

Now the two bodies she picker were bigger, making a sound when it hit the cement.

About 15 heads turned to look at the commotion behind them, Sakura not expecting this, waved back at them.

"Hi."

 **"GET HER"** , their quirks targeted the girl- ready to kill as it pierced, broke, demolish the cement she was standing on and it created dust obscuring their view.

Sakura while the dust was settling back down, was counting the number of people who tried to kill her.

In her element, she held her breath swooped in with the chakra scalpel, her body stooped low, avoiding their view as she swiped their Achilles heel, grunts and yelps of pain erupted above her. Confused to what was happening as they dropped down on their knees to see the supposed dead child standing above them.

"What did you do?!", one of them asked. She just shrugged, but some knife like hair decided to pounce at her side, she flickered to the side to be out of harms way.

"I- you guys are making it difficult.", the girl sighs and disappeared right before their eyes.

The villain who asked, the last thing he saw before completely closing his eyes as darkness surrounded him was her lavender shoes.

Sakura cringed, wondering why on earth was she so worried earlier, these villains were nothing but a bunch of try hards. She looked back to where her sensei was beating up the crew, they both severely depleted the numbers of the villains that surrounded the fountain already. About three more-

Aizawa-sensei was too focused, in the moment he didn't notice her. He just landed with a kick to an unknown villain his hair pooled on his shoulder.

Footsteps ran towards him, it was the leader making the move.

Sensei jerked his right arm behind to control the cloth as he simultaneously used his quirk hair floating in the air, and making the cloth attack the incoming villain, 

Sakura was ready to jump right in muscles flexed, but she didn't want to get into her teacher's way- she knew better and wasn't familiar with how he moves yet.

The blue haired was crouched low as he ran, in defense rather than a frontal assault. His reflexes were fast as he instantly leaned to his left to capture the cloth Aizawa sent with his right hand.

Two men descent on one another was fast, one ready to to kill as his intent permeated in the air.

Aizawa jerked back the cloth to make the other man meet his elbow- and it dug right into his solar plexus. The villain's body bent in the middle receiving the assault.

But Sakura's eyes saw something strange, the unknown man stood still on the ground as sensei was now crouched low. His hair fell back down-

Her nose twitched as it picked up rotting smell from the man.

The hands adorned around his body was real- it used to belong to some one. This was his creation, that was his quirk. 

Her feet suddenly felt heavy- the air shifted around them stifling her up making her stand still on her place, away from them, Aizawa-sensei jumped away from the boss now with rotting elbows. Three villains she was planning to beat up earlier suddenly surrounded him, the boss continued to say something, as her teacher was panting but was able to beat them up easily. Sakura held her breath placing chakra by her ears at the same time the boss admitted something that made her skin crawl.

The old feeling crept once more, dread.

"By the way.. Hero, the real boss isn't me.."

Within a second almost like the body flicker she can do, the monster stood behind Aizawa-sensei as a hand descended on him.

Blood went up the air.

His elbow was twisted- the monster sat on her teacher's back completely hiding his thin body. Sakura's eyes widened, at the scene unfolding forgetting to breath. He screamed out of pain, his arm twisted further more into something incomprehensible. A foot smashed down his other arm completely, breaking the bones like a stick. Her heart beats against her chest, it started hurting. Aizawa-sensei's head was grabbed by the monster, another man appeared started talking to the blue haired villain. 

He said something that made the other one start scratching his neck, and his head snapped to where the monster was giving the signal to crush the head unto the cement. 

Aizawa-sensei's head didn't rebound, it embedded down on the floor. Cracking it as it made a small crater, her breath was caught in her throat. The villain made a signal again, it beat her teacher up repeatedly down on the floor until he was unconscious.

The man who gave a signal turned to his left, Sakura just realized who was there, he started moving already crouched low in front of Tsuyu-

Before she knew it her body flexed, her feet left the floor- unconsciously it made a move. Seconds- it only took seconds but it all went slow motion for her.

Right arm was jerked back chakra ready to burst from within her, eyes on the target-

"SHANNARO-"

It met something hard.

Tilting her head up to see the body that was hunched over before it left her small fist that created a crater in the middle of its' stomach, the monsters legs left the floor as it went down.

The villain that tried to reach Tsuyu, stepped back his red eyes now looking at the new arrival.

"Another kid?" he says in a low voice, the monster was on the floor. He barely gave it a glance, eyes still on her.

"A villain?", Sakura mocks him as she calmly took a breath, green eyes shone with determination focused on him as the big thing was down.

"Kid.. you look..", he squinted down at her trying to remember why she, "familiar..?"

Her breath hitched-

She heard a noise, head turning to see where it came from- the large shadow loomed over her.

The force was too much to bear

Heavy hand punched without any apprehension- down went her face as it smashed through the hard cement, she felt every bone in her body shake intensely. The heaviest punch she ever received her body snapped and turn upside down head first and feet in the air.

'Ah that hurts'

Her vision swam, as the monster she was fighting picked her up body dangling as the hand clutched her neck, making her face the unknown man leading the villains.

Red eyes observed her intently, as she tried her best not to cringe and give him the best glare she got.

'why am I here again?'

"I won't repeat myself again..", he walked near her and asked, "why do you look familiar?"

She licked her lips her thoughts went into a frenzy, on what she could say, people called her many many things through out her life.. but only one was clear cut. Her green eyes losing focus she again held on to her hope, that maybe, just maybe if she admits they'll let all of them go. She opened her mouth, her throat raspy-

"Mitsuki."

Now it was up to him to put the pieces together, her family's AA Corp, the pink hair, everything left unsaid boiled down to her last name.

She placed all her willpower to keep her heavy eyes open, trying to make it focus.

But all she saw was a smirk erupting on his face as he leaned down on her, and whispered.

"Tell her I said sorry."

A large hand grabbed her head, she closed her eyes before meeting the cement once more.

* * *

_'Sakura-'_

Green eyes opened at the blue horizon. She sat up immediately, standing-

The familiar landscape was now without the water.

Her pink brows furrowed, as she sees an intricate recessed path spanning across the floor.

 _'I have to go now-'_ her head turned, she didn't know where it was coming from no one was near her.

"Inner?", her eyes rapidly searched for a body but found nothing.

_'I'm sorry-"_

"No- don't- don't leave-", her voice was breaking she was loosing her mind, no coherent sentences coming from her. 

So she ran, without aim, chasing nothing but something at the same time, the floor wasn't reflecting the sky-- it was just intricately patterned of cement. "Inner?", she asks hoping it would answer, "Inner!", Sakura was running for several minutes now-

Then she saw the well

Someone was sitting at the edge of it.

A lady with long pink hair like hers, the woman's back was what could Sakura only see. Her steps slowed, observing the long pink hair pooling down on the middle of her torso. Arms adorned at her sides, thin the left one had a bracelet while the other didn't. Somewhere deep inside Sakura she knew who this was, that's why she didn't feel threatened.

As she approached her footsteps now silenced when she stopped, the woman still was looking down at the well. It was just a circular gaping hole- a dainty right hand patted the seat beside her welcoming the arrival of the outer.

She joined her without apprehension, green eyes still looking down on the gaping hole. Her calves dangled in the air much like the woman now beside her, who had her long pink hair obstructing her face.

"Hi."

The woman spoke, her voice was deeper that what Sakura was used to hearing. But the younger ones' patience was wearing thin.

"Is this why you haven't contacted me ever since the situation with Shinsou? because you finally planned to leave?", throat constricting she wanted the answers, it wasn't unusual for Inner to not talk to her on somedays. Today she was taken aback, shocked at the revelation.

"Mhhhm." the woman beside her agreed, her head slowly tilted up from looking down hole to Sakura's face. Familiar green eyes took it's time to peruse the 15 year olds' face, nostalgic she remembered when she was 15- and smiled.

Sakura taken aback by the woman's face also took her time to observe the older woman or rather- the older version of her the difference was it had a lavender diamond in the middle of her forehead. Before she could say anything it spoke up.

"I have to leave now Sakura-"

"Why _now?_ **I'm dying out there** _"_

"I realized it at that time when I stopped your heart, but.. I was the last part of your unconsciousness that was guarding this dreamscape." 

Sakura shook her head not believing the words Inner was saying, "That doesn't make any sense."

Inner smiled but green eyes rolled, "It will someday make sense", she can't say it now it would complicate the younger Sakura.

"but know this," her green eyes landed back on the teenager, "your body is different from what I knew," her hand gestured into a stop making the younger close her mouth, "remember the blockage I mentioned years ago?"

The youngers head nodded.

"Good, of course you do." they both smirked at the same time, "apparently this body has 7 Major chakras, me leaving would activate one of them 'the crown chakra'," she points at the well that has been receiving all the subconsciously stored chakra that was her defense all these years.

Older Sakura frowned, "unfortunately I don't hold all the answers to this.. but I know one thing- and this you have to do and hold on to in order to survive , Sakura."

They shared a look, and pause at the moment.

"Ana is the reason why this all happened."

The youngers' brows furrowed, taken aback at the accusation and blinked. "what-?"

"I'm sorry but I'm running out of time Sakura.. I can't explain everything-", both their view was obstructed by something glowing from the feet of the older Sakura. The younger glanced down to see her starting to disappear.

"wait- no don't leave-", tears were forming in her eyes, panic was seeping in her only hope was leaving her all alone-- the person that supported her, she reached out to grasped the hand the older one- but it slipped like it was a ghost.

"listen-", even her voice was softer now as the soft glow was around her torso turning into Sakura petals as it fell into the well- as if it's supposed to go there where it belongs, "my theory is when you unlock all- you'll finally know who you are." The older Sakura was smiling down to her tears were also running down, but she looked comfortable, she was welcoming her end.

"I'm always with you Sakura.." her right arm extended in between their space, the familiar two fingers met Youngers' wide forehead poking it. She couldn't touch Inner- but the other can touch her.

Inners right hand went around and cradled the sobbing Sakura's head, their foreheads rested on one another. The younger felt a strange thrum in the middle of hers' when it met, the diamond was aligned right on it. Her eyes snapped back wide alert, she didn't know what the lavender diamond was about, but the older Sakura's smile was so gentle that it eased all her worries, the light was now around her throat as she said her parting words.

"Goodbye Sakura, live your life for yourself, I'm always going to be proud of you."

Green met green, both eyes were filled with tears that streaming down their pale faces.

Then the last bundle of petals fell in the well.

When the last petal landed on her foot, it dragged Sakura's body down falling down the rabbit hole- everything was collapsing all around her. The cement undone breaking her eyes searched for answers and looked up at the entrance to at least see the sky once more- but she saw nothing and fell into darkness.

* * *

Her eyes opened at her face embedded on the cement, there was warm liquid dripping down her head.

She turned her head to look at the side, assuming it's been several minutes since her knock down. Her eyes widened, at Izuku who had his arm fully intact on the monster that destroyed her earlier.

But it made no dent on its' stomach.

Sakura felt a familiar thrum, but it didn't start from her chest-

It started on her forehead, and went all the way down in her heart.

The pain she felt ebbed away, her eyes were still observing the scene- 

A huge hand clamp on Izuku's arm, as the other descending on his head.

The other villain crouched low to reach Tsuyu, but their classmate was busy trying to get Izu away from the monster.

Suddenly having the strength to stand up-

The monstrous arm fell on the floor, with Izuku's body. Sakura with lines across her face in an X mark appeared in front of his eyes as she peeled it's grasp away, she held on Izuku's wrist tightly- he felt a pull from his navel and they both appeared on the water, he was submerged while she was on top of it- her thin arms circled around Mineta and Tsuyu neck- another tug on his navel-

They went farther away from harms way- now back on the ground almost near the stairs.

Double doors exploded behind them.

A loud voice bellowed, but instead of his usual smirk, it was replaced with anger.

"Everything is okay", blue eyes zeroed on the villains near his students in the middle.

"Because I'm here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakura as of the moment her chakra burst inwardly, idk if you guys remember the explanation on how to use her power and stuff.
> 
> In contrast to Izuku when he punches something it creates an outward reaction? like the air pressure going around. Sakura's like a needle it pierces through the first layer first and it dents inwardly. I hope I explained it well.
> 
> I couldn't sleep so I continued writing it's now 5:44am. Comment if you guys have any questions-- actually it depends on what your question is I kinda don't like spoiling but if you insist on being spoiled I would. hehe.
> 
> Also kinda cried when inner was saying goodbye.
> 
> Update: I woke up a few mins after to change somehitng-- heading back to sleep
> 
> See you guys next chapter!


	24. A Side kick

She could count the moments in one hand when she saw All Might getting mad.

That time when her and the twins destroyed too much infrastructure because they were trying to capture a villain, most of their pay that month went to the repairs.

Or the time where he got mad at the other heroes because they had attitude problems during a rescue mission.

He normally never gets angry, it was more like upset, and if he did it was like a dog sulking in the corner, which that she can handle.

But as he stepped inside the overlooking entrance—

She knew there will be hell to pay.

But there was something different with these villains, her head turns to look at them. It looked like they were waiting for him this whole time. _That_ , she didn’t know which she should be scared at;

An angry All Might or a group of villains so cocky that can defeat the Symbol of Peace.

This.. this is why she was afraid earlier.

Because they were planning to kill Toshinori, green eyes looked at the hideous monster, ‘with that thing.’

The sliced arm she just did, regrew back right before their eyes, all of them in her corner shocked at the display.

She clenched her fists, she might not be as strong as All Might- but she knew she was strong enough- enough to punch a golden gundam once upon a time.

It meant something to the world, as she is still remembered until this day to be the successor of him.

Aizawa-sensei’s body suddenly disappeared in her peripheral view.

All Might was carrying him, as he took down several try hard villains along the way, their bodies dropped down as All Might stands before them.

One of the punches is for the blue haired boss, he doubles over out of pain from All Might’s fist. The hand covering the face fell, he was panicking as he searched for it.

Toshinori’s eyes glowed enraged, and hands the beat up body of Aizawa to Midoriya. Now taking a better a look at their teacher- 

Her stomach clenched the smell of rotting flesh wasn't a joy to anybody sane.

"Everyone, go to the entrance now. Take care of Aizawa-kun.", All Might spoke to them, he looked at Sakura who looked like she was calculating something in her head.

Izuku was the one who took a step nearer Aizawa, draping his torso behind his back, "All Might... don't do it- the villain didn't even budge with my punch. He must be-"

Toshinori gestured him to stop talking, "Midoriya shounen! It's okay-!", he shot a peace sign.

Sakura observed the exchange, already knew what to do. She didn't speak up, no, but she stepped closer to All Might.

Toshinori and Sakura now side by side glanced at each other, no words exchanged they knew what this meant.

Their backs turned, both now facing the villains- they shifted into their fighting position, torso hunched ready to throw fists, left arm acted the defense with the right arm reeled back near their chest.

Then All Might spoke up, all her worries went up in the air.

"My sidekick is here."

She couldn't wipe the incoming smirk that crept on her face, Izuku and the group also relaxed a bit and started heading up with Aizawa's unconscious body.

"Haruno." All Might says making her tilt her head a little to show him she was listening, "got a new quirk?"

She smiled, "honestly I don't know.", she could feel it- _**alive.**_ Dancing within her body, it was lighter than before- there was no obvious difference on her skin. Arms still pale white and left leg had no marks, but she didn't have to hold her breath now-

Sakura could use her quirks without holding back

"heh", she laughed at herself at the new found power, her green eyes lit-

She could do this.

Excitement evident in her face she looked at All Might, getting confident as her eyes left their enemy.

But she smiled to him and said.

"Let's go, All Might."

Toshinori remembers why- why he picked Sakura years ago.

Because she'll always do the right thing.

There was still blood dripping down her head and face but it was smoking and lessening now, an X black mark adorned her pale face, the middle point started from lavender diamond extending down her cheeks, and but her body looked more beat up than young Midoriya and the others.

He was proud, but scared for her life.

and he knew she'll never abandon her comrades.

He hunched and kicked the floor, he glided gravity was non-existent, arms front making an x position. **"Carolinaaa-"** , Sakura's eyes were wide and alert, still observing the monster and what was the best move to make right now. She knew All Might did this first move, to test out Izuku's claim.

**"SMAASH!"**

All Might's arms went to his sides, behind the villains the water spread up- his move cause air to go up, yet monster remained unharmed.

Above the hero bigger arms tried to snatch him, Sakura in a blink of an eye appeared at Toshinori's right crouched low like him, and her right leg swung chakra coated - kicked the left knee of the monster- she made her chakra burst inside it's muscle-

The monster's left leg gave up, making it crouch to it's left due to the lost support.

All Might had his right arm jerked back- muscles flexed 

Gravity made the monster's stomach meet his second punch, dust flew from the cement due to the power- in a split second

It's body flew in the air.

But both of their eyes saw as the body was few feet from the ground, that it remained undamaged.

Whilst in the air left leg snapping back to its' original form, its' arms up fists intertwined as if holding a hammer.

The duo jumped from the incoming attack, the fists met the empty floor and destroyed the space where they were standing just a few seconds ago. Fists still on the pavement, defense wide open- All Might threw a left jab hitting the monsters' face.

But it did nothing, and he threw another one using his right- the brain jiggled but still. Nothing-

Sakura jumped in the air as All Might took back the fist he threw, and made a chakra sword.

It sliced the monsters' arm easily once more.

Her partner used his left knee to hit their enemy's solar plexus, she took a step back-

Still it did nothing. The arms regrew during All Might's attack- making Toshinori go defensive kicking the floor and glided back, as it tried to punch where he was standing, Sakura right behind him.

"It will never work because of the shock absorption."

Both of the heroes heard what the villain said, making them reassess their plans.

"Haruno", Toshinori said in a low voice, "keep the support- I'll continue the assault. Watch my back."

"Hai."

His feet left the ground once more, he immediately threw a left jab and an undercut right at the ribs- he increased the power each punch, All Might bend back as Sakura swooped in and tried to cut the head off with a chakra sword coming from her hands.

As big as the body of their enemy was, it also had unmatched reflexes- it avoided the sword and tried to reach for her up in the air. Arms were ascending fast

Capturing her body and crushing it, breaking it in half

But All Might knew better, he side stepped to the right and went around Nomu- now behind the supposed body of Sakura that snapped was all along a thick piece of branch it fell haphazardly on the floor.

All Might's arms encircled Nomu's torso from behind, he bent his body back bring the enemy up in the air-

The amount of power Toshinori gave was directly correlated to how much dust went up in the air. Pressure spread out- wind cause by All Might's quirk.

Sakura at the side near the grassy plane couldn't see her feet stuck to the ground, as her eyes reflexively closed against the wind.

The dust cleared up

Green eyes widened at the scene unable to move.

All Might bent backwards. His target with the quirk of the portal villain, made a gateway to make Nomu's torso go out under Toshinori's bent back.

Deep violet hands pierced through Toshinori's skin- blood dripped down from his mouth, due to the damage.

Sakura's brain blanked out but reflexed kicked- right peripheral view saw a hand descending on her out of thin air, she side stepped to the left but another hand grasped her left ankle, a blind spot as her attention was on the first portal.

"I've got you."

She paled, it was the Boss' hand, knowing full well what his quirk was- sakura gulped panicking.

The boss retracted his right arm from the portal, she couldn't kawarimi-

"There's no escape child."

Glancing back at Toshinori he was now bleeding on his left side- 'that's where his weak spot is!', cold dread grew on her back green eyes paralyzed. All Might lets go of the villain on hand, to pry away the grip from his torso-

"Stop moving- or else the kid will get it." The boss threatened, All Might whipped his head to where Sakura was unmoving eyes wide with panic.

She felt pathetic and useless- to be easily caught like this.

"I'm sorry.", her voice shook she finally blinked as tears started forming in her eyes.

He gaped not expecting getting caught like this, All might looked around- he wasn't paying attention to what the villains were saying- but now he was, as he tries to find a way to get out of their grasps.

"Nomu's job is to bind you- once your body is halfway inside, the portal shall close and Ripping you in half is my job!" The portal villain explained, eerie yellow eyes glanced at Sakura, but it didn't care about her as it's focus went back to Toshinori.

Sakura's breath hitched, heart beating fast, her lips dried. Left leg tried to move but the hand squeezed her ankle, green eyes glanced at the owner- he looked smug as he smirked to her.

She went numb, All Might was descending inside the portal- the hand on her ankle gripped her harder smiling sadistically seeing her frightened gave him _joy_.

Her head was spinning fast she didn't know what to do first.

Should I sacrifice my limb? Should I slice his hand? Should I cry and feel sorry for myself?

No.

She shouldn't feel sorry- she protected her classmates. But she was All Might's side kick-

Gritting her teeth together, Sakura decided what to do-

'To hell with my limbs-', 

her left leg moved before she knew it chakra danced around it- she was faster than the boss anyway--

**"ALL MIGHT!! SAKURA!!!"**

Izuku screamed his voice broke out of care and desperation, she didn't hear him running near them, he went to all might first right arm extended at the front-

But the portal villain appeared right before he could reach All Might, he arm was halfway through-

**"IZUKU!!"**

She reflexively screamed- left leg moved, she felt the crumble of her shoe as the cold pavement was against the sole of her foot. 

Yellow and red explosion right before her eyes.

**"MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!"**

Katsuki was in the middle of the black smoke her created with the palm of his hand, left hand clutched the metal part of the villain as he forcefully pushed it down on the floor, making it ring,- his right hand up in the air explosions were cackling into life- an open threat to the now victim of his spitfire.

**"Don't fucking move or I'll fucking blow you up.",** he says in a calm voice face murderous red eyes glinted out of excitement- excited at the pain he can _possibly_ inflict to the villain that tried to kill the three.

Ice spread on the cement, the hand left her foot, now bare from quirk, it spread to where the monsters' legs are going up to its' body coating it- and stopping right before All Might's torso. In Toshinori's angle he couldn't see the user of the quirk, out of alertness he asked.

"Young Todoroki is that you?!"

Sakura blinked away the tears, a few seconds ago she was ready to risk it all. Bakugo was smiling down on the villain he captured, but the coldness near her foot made her snap out- green eyes trailed it and saw Todoroki standing near them.

Their eyes met but he quickly looked away, as he answered All Might.

"They only told me that you two would be the ones to kill All Might, I arrive here and see _this_?"

Without seeing his face, Sakura knew he quirked up his brow, making her smile out of relief- at the same time she heard All Might breaking away from the grasp backflipped and retreated near Todoroki.

He now stood in between Sakura and Shoto, her right arm immediately reached for the damage on All Might's lower left torso and began healing out of reflex.

She didn't need to hold her breath, as reflex took over- green glowed around the area as pain left Toshinori's body.

"Thanks Haruno.", he was still frowning but she knew it was heart felt. 

"Mhm."

~~"No thanks for me?"~~ , Sakura heard Todoroki mutter something, making her glance his way- but All Might's body was too big for her to see the boy.

Kirishima popped out of nowhere and tried to attack the boss, the latter simply took a step back- avoiding the hardened punch of the kid. The red haired also went defensive from the failed attack and back pedaled beside Bakugo with his hostage.

"Kacchan- everyone-", Izuku wiped away the tears that formed snapping his attention back to the remaining boss in front of them.

"Kurogiri..", the boss spoke up but his tone deceiving- he was calm, "seems like we're in a pinch."

Bakugo arrogantly spoke up, "I knew it-- your damn warp gate, only foggy parts of you change while a physical body remains, hiding it around the fog. That time when I attacked you- if physical attacks don't work on you, you wouldn't say the word 'dangerous'".

The villain receiving the deduction tried to move, but Katsuki lit his left palm with several explosions, making it think twice.

**"DON'T FUCKING MOVE",** Katsuki leaned in the villain's space threatening it, **"a split second I think you're being suspicious-"** , face murderous, red sadistic eyes angry, **"you're gonna fucking blow up!** "

Kirishima sweat dropped, "that attitude is not Hero-like.."

The boss' stance was still relax, his shoulder crouched inwardly as his fingers were intertwined. Simply observing the scene from his view, "kid these days are strong... you make the villain league look bad." he says, his eyes went to where Sakura was standing.

Seeing the eyes on her she stood up straighter, she finished healing All Might- which should normally take longer. 

"Nomu." he commands the monster.

The torso disappeared in the portal it bent back to where the rest of it's body was- the half was still crated with ice. Body parts fell uselessly on the ground, left leg flexed to stand up- eyes going haywire.

"It's still moving-", Izuku saw the regrowth of Nomu earlier- but didn't expect that even iced up it was going to move.

"Everyone, get back!", blue eyes glanced also at his sidekick, not wanting her to get hurt. He took a step forward away from the two kids to shield them after all- 

This was his battle.

Ice broke as newly formed muscles sprang from the right shoulder, as if it was never destroyed in the first place.

"The Nomu was designed to fight on par with your 100%", the villain admits.

'That's obvious', she wanted to eye roll, Sakura never understood why villains had to prattle- seems like they just attack to be heard. Todoroki stepped beside her- the empty space All Might left.

All of the heroes eyes were alert at the next move, ready to jump on defense or attack.

"First, let's retrieve our gate-"

"Nomu."

The monster crouched- it disappeared now faster than before-

Sakura jumped without thinking- out of reflex, as All Might put up his left arm to defend and receive the blow, she knew her role and picked up the four right behind him.

"huh?" Kirishima says as the five of them were sprawled on the floor, wind whipped around them as strong as All Might's punch-

Now away from where they stood earlier. The empty space had two deep destroyed line of cement from the punch of Nomu, the dust settled on the wall where their hero was- All Might's forearm was smoking and bruised.

"ouch..", Izuku mutters as his eyes widened seeing Nomu holding Kurogiri the same way Katsuki was holding it down earlier, successful at the rescue attempt.

"KACCHAN!"

"I'm here you idiot", Bakugo's own eyes widened at the scene, he was amazed that he was alive but frightened over the speed of the enemy. Sakura was right beside him crouching, he looked at her fully knowing that she was the one that saved him.

She was breathing heavily, he just noticed the marks on her face. 

"You dodged it?!", his Kirishima asked while the other two heads swiveled to where he was sitting. His eyes and attention still locked on Sakura's side view.

Sakura glanced down at him, eyes now shone with worry- but he replied.

"No I didn't," Katsuki looked behind to shitty hair, "Sakura did." He stood up brushing off the dust, and he nodded to the only girl showing his appreciation, she nodded back.

His eyes narrowed out of frustration, _'I didn't see anything..'_ , the Nomu was stronger than he thought.

Izuku already knew the answer, his attention was on All Might and the villain talking. Todoroki shrugged it off, not really surprised, as Kirishima activates his quirk just to be sure and alert.

Sakura-

She felt the chakra wearing off, fatigue sprang up. But her eyes still wide and alert, she can't risk a single second at it makes a difference. The people near her were talking, but her attention was elsewhere- she was on auto-pilot mode.

All Might walked nearer the villains, "I'm fine", he extended his left arm to where they were, "watch what a pro Hero can do-"

"Haruno"

She snapped out, listening to what he has to say.

"Protect them and watch out.", he gave them a thumbs up.

"Hai."

Sakura took a step up, the boys simply looked at her and glanced back to villains, trusting their two experienced comrades and didn't speak up.

"Nomu.. Kurogiri kill All Might- I'll take care of the kids." The boss spoke up, the teenagers crouched low and went on defense mode. "Let's get this over with", and sprang from his space as he runs towards to where they are.

Sakura glanced back at All Might, he was now ready in position.

She already knew he was going to give his all, the boss' attempt to them won't even work, she smirked as she placed chakra on her feet-

**"I AM THE SYMBOL OF PEACE!"**

Wind picked up when All Might's fist met with Nomu's, the villain that approached them stepped back feeling the goosebumps spread on his skin.

Sakura held unto Katsuki's wrist as Todoroki made a semi ice dome- to stop them from reeling back against the wind.

Still they watched in a safe distance as All Might's punches pushed the Nomu further away from them- not stopping even a second, now the intensity went up as the monster started exchanging blows- meeting All Might's fist.

Their eyes shone with admiration, hairs on their arms stood up out of awe and pure power-

They were witnessing a man with God-like powers, fighting an impossible foe right before them.

Now the intensity went up as the monster started exchanging blows, not stopping for a second for the enemy to recuperate. 

All Might's punches rained down faster than before, now hitting the muscles on Nomu's torso- it couldn't keep up with the speed of his fist.

**"You were designed for me?"**

Toshinori mocked, as the cement broke- upping the power he had on hand to defeat the enemy. Pushing the enemy far with the amount of punches he was making per split second.

Their dome of ice broke, and wind pushed the backwards- they crouched low still fighting against the current.

"If you can endure my 100%", they couldn't see his arms anymore as it delivered blow by blow on the enemy.

**"then I will go beyond that!",**

It went faster, Nomu now gave up as it tilted it's neck backwards, shock absorption hacked by All Might's raw pure power.

"All of his punches are now beyond 100%", Izu spoke up without thinking about it, as the other three who weren't familiar with Toshinori gaped at the stated fact.

The two now flew in the air, and fought blow by blow-

Toshinori grabbed the flailing arm of the enemy and smashed it down from the air-

Nomu fell on the cement- and it cracked splitting floor and earth into chunks.

The monsters' body rebounded high, Nomu now air borne unable to defend from the incoming attack of the hero, as All Might dropped down beside it-

Reeled his right arm and charged his fist.

**"Over and beyond,"**

**"Plus Ultra!"**

Sakura whispers the same thing to herself, she felt all the emotions in the moment- but the most prevalent was

Proud.

She's proud that she had someone like him in his life, proud that he fought hard to save them and herself.

_Proud_ that he is the best _role model_ in her life, as he inspires her always to live her life-

**To not do what's easy, but do what's right.**

As All Might's fist met Nomu's stomach, yellow light exploded- the body immediately snapped and flew away, the cement underneath gave up from supporting All Might's power.

The building shook the after effect of the punch that blew Nomu away the glass shattered above.

Light shone down upon the arena, brighter than before.

Five of them who saw everything that happened, in awe.

Sakura and Izuku who knew the extend of his power were still amazed but their attention was somewhere else, as the other three gaped- never witness the insane God-like powers All Might had.

The two knew that his time was up, they watched the dust settled once more- and snapped their eyes on the two villains in their view.

She couldn't hear what the villains were saying as fatigue now full fledged baring down on her, but she fought to stand up and be alert- likewise with Toshinori who was bluffing. The boss now panicking as he scratched his neck, Kurogiri whispering in his ear to calm him down.

"Sakura! Izuku! let's get out of here, it'll be worse if we were taken hostage."

They weren't listening still watching the scene unfold.

The boss stopped, and glared at the heroes in front of them, all around the villains that Sakura knocked out started waking up.

"All Might got rid of the main villain, so we should go help the others.", Kirishima hardens as Bakugo got ready to jump at the villains surrounding them.

Todoroki looked behind saw Sakura and Izuku still watching All Might.

"Izuku.", Sakura whispers to him urgently- he glanced and eyes widened just realizing the obvious.

"Sakuchan.. you knew?", he observed her face, her eyes were still alert but eye bags were heavy- there was still black marks on her face, the diamond now a little bit faded.

She looked at him and quirked up her brow, "of course.", and threw him a tense smile. Then her eyes snapped back and so did his'.

"You were gonna talk about it with me right?", she asks trying to lift the tension around the room.

"Heh, seems like I don't need to though.", he jokes but his attention was only half baked.

"Lets talk about it soon-", Sakura tries to insert a jab once more-

But the boss ran once more towards All Might, both of their eyes widened out of panic. Kurogiri warped himself, ready for their boss. The blue haired was nearing their teacher, arms stretched shortening the space in between.

Todoroki was just looking at the two best friends when in a blink of an eye-

The space they occupied was now empty

His eyes searched for them and saw the one up in the air- Midoriya's arm jerked back ready to punch but his legs flailed around uselessly, broke from the quirk he unconsciously used, he targeted the metal area of Kurogiri.

Sakura was right below him almost invisible- who seemed to glide on the cemented floor, crouched low, arm ready and outstretch to grab the boss' wrist. The purple shadow was amassing most of the view on the ground.

**"Get away from All Might!"**

Adrenaline was all they both felt as their bodies neared their target.

The boss changed it's course- his right arm instead of stretching to All Might snapped to the side where another portal was connected to where Izuku was heading.

Sakura saw the change in a split second- reacted, braking at the last moment and held on the villain's approaching wrist almost near Izuku's face.

Grasping it hard, and her left hand pushed the air borne Izuku back, green eyes lit with anger on Shigaraki she said,

"Gotcha." 

Then a bullet landed on his hand, hitting it at the side. 

**"I, Tenya Iida, class 1-A president, have returned!"**

His voice bellowed from above, the heroes surrounded him.

Chaos ensued as the try hards started attacking the group above, continuous explosion started near them.

Sakura jumped back when another portal appeared near her face, making her remove the grasped wrist to be out of harm. Chakra was fading, she could feel it- the unknown thing on her forehead began dying down it's last light. She tried her best to blink the fatigue away, just in case.

The two villains retreated, stepping back and watching the scene unfold. More bullets rained down on the boss, making him stumble and fall on his knees- Kurogiri enveloped him fully to protect.

No.13's blackhole started the villains who tried to escape now floated uselessly in the air- the boss was shrouded in the darkness of the portal. Yet red eyes glared at her- then snapped back to where All Might was standing, he still had the energy to talk.

"Even thought we failed this time... I'll kill you next time.. Symbol of Peace, All Might."

Then the vanished in thin air, No.13's quirk stopped the assault.

Sakura dropped beside Izuku, her body was tired- and was lying beside him. 

"Sakura!", he says as he tried his best now to yelp out of the pain from his legs.

She blinked, eyes heavy can't keep it up anymore, "Izu..", she smiled, "I'm okay.."

"You two.. if you guys didn't jump in the last second-", Sakura tried her best to listen but fatigue was getting the best of her.

"-I would've been dead."

Tears feel from her eyes. The tear drops were coated on her eyelashes, as the sunlight reflected multitude of colors in front of her.

"You both.. saved me again."

For Toshinori, while Izuku saved what was left of him- the Symbol of Peace and what it meant to be a hero,

Sakura saved him from being _alone._

She smiles to herself, she may lost one precious person today, Inner.

But she'll try her best to save the man who cared for her like his own daughter.

"All Might-," Izuku started crying like when they were kids, "I am so glad you're okay."

"Me too, Nori." he hears his best friend whisper and fell asleep beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi wrote down All Might's fight because I wanted to practice action scenes.
> 
> I hope it somewhat gave goosebumps bc it made the hairs on my arms stand up-- lol I rewatched the episode how many times to write this down but the animation, timing, voice acting- never fails to give me goosebumps and cry a little. (like goddamn)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> See you next chapter!


	25. United Front!

_The world flipped over in her eyes, it traveled from one end of the room to the other._

_"Huh", she nods her head thinking if she liked the view or not._

_Lips pursed in thought, the little girl decides that yeah she does like the view. The looked at the flickering lights once more, the whole reason why everything was upside down._

_Wait no, more like she stuck her feet on the wall and walked up here._

_It kind of just happened, lights started flickering then she remember her dreams.. she often dreams of people who walk up walls and trees! yes trees were common at night! Somewhere inside her she knew she could do the same thing, she didn't know why- but she was a 100%. sure!_

_"What am I gonna do with the light bulb? I can't replace it?", started feeling dumb she just stayed near the socket._

_"Sakura?"_

_She looked at the newcomer in her room, "mom! mom! look at what I can do!"_

_Her mother's eyes were wide underneath the heavy bangs, the lights were flickering it was hard to see, in panic as she registers the observation in her head. Sakura was up on the ceiling without support- she_

_Something snapped within her,_

_The lights gave up and stopped flickering_

_Then the little girl fell when she saw the split second glow in her mother's eyes when two different shades of green met._

* * *

"I have a feeling, that my time limit has shortened."

She heard All Might's voice somewhere farther down, the other row of the beds. Opening her eyes to the sun setting as orange hues colored the white bland walls of the school clinic, she heard Izuku gasp at Toshinori's admission.

"I want an hour... at least.", he continues with his confession baring his inner most emotions to the two people who were awake, they didn't know she was yet. Sakura wanted to sit up, but she didn't want to break the moment unfolding near her. As the two talked her mind drifts to her dream just now,

Now recall of that ever happening- _ever,_ which was weird because everything felt so real in that moment when she was stuck on the ceiling, with the lights flickering.

Heck even the tiniest details of her childhood bed room didn't miss a single thing.

Her green eyes observed the smooth cement of the ceiling above her, fully knowing well that her quirks manifested late- rather than herself at 3 years old.

A cold shiver spread on her back.

"Excuse me.", someone walked in the clinic welcoming himself, "All Might, how are you?", the voice was familiar to her.

"Tsukauchi-kun, you came here too?", she heard All Might sit up as the bed creaked lightly with his movement.

"All Might, is it okay for him to see you in this form?" Izuku asks on her bottom right, she tilted her head down and saw the curtains drawn up to her side. Maybe to have some privacy from the boys?

"It's okay, why is it you ask? because he's my favorite cop!" he reassures Izuku, sakura cannot see what was happening but hearing the name of the visitor now, she vaguely remembers him now. 

"What an introduction. All Might, can you tell us about the villains-", yeah Sakura did like this guy because he didn't beat around the bush, nodding to herself approved of the mans' straight forward approach.

"Hold-- hold on. Are the students okay?," he asks concerned All Might can't answer the questions with those worries lingering around his head, "how about Aizawa-kun and hero No.13?"

"Other than him," Sakura guessed that he was talking about Izuku, "and Sakura-chan," she vaguely remembers him now she forced him to call her by her first name a few years back, "a few just had light injuries. The two teachers will survive."

"I'm glad.. because you three risked your lives, the students came out alive."

"You're wrong about one thing, Tsukauchi-kun. The students also fought with their lives. No other freshman class has had to survive a real battle and face the fear of the grown-up world so early on. Except maybe Sakura- but being under my wings for several years she still hasn't experience that kind of level of threat like earlier. The villains did a stupid thing. This class is strong, they'll become strong heroes, I'm sure of it."

She never heard All Might stating his feelings out in the open before, but with everything that happened today she didn't even try to stop the tears from falling.

'He sounds like a proud hopeful father.', her thought made her smirk.

The room started glowing in a brilliant orange, it should be hideous but her expectations of orange recently made her realize that it's... a comforting color.

The sky that colored the sky from her now nonexistent dreamscape

The color of when people want to be noticed, attention getter like a traffic cone.

It was also one of the colors that explodes right before her eyes, and she just knows that Katsuki has arrived.

Now turning it into a golden hue, the sun was warm making her lungs expand at the shift in the air.

It now gave her comfort, instead of annoyance.

Sakura wished for her classmates to feel the same thing, as the sunsets above them. They were all under the same sky.

The same story.

And it meant something to her that she belonged in the moment, that she belonged to a memory- a group of people that experienced the same thing. 

She knew in her heart that Class 1-A has now gotten stronger, their bonds would not go astray easily. 

Maybe she was being too hopeful, but maybe she was able to fit her ownsself somewhere in the puzzle.

That they won't abandon her.

Holding on to the strength she suddenly received Sakura stood up, her bed creaked lightly. Going to the edge where the curtains were drawn she pulled it wide open, to finally see the people she was eavesdropping on earlier.

Pink brows furrowed the same time as theirs also shocked.

 _"_ Tsukauchi-kun, I have to tell you something."

Emeralds shone from the passion and seriousness, the detective was taken aback seeing the kid-

"The villains said something about Ana, my mother."

That got their priorities sorted, as their attention snapped back to the loaded statement Sakura made.

* * *

The news began reporting the incident this morning.

Sakura gulped at the heaviness of the situation, she didn't think _this_ would happen.

Her feet padded lightly on the corridors, she waited for the bell to ring before heading to her classroom.

Staying in the clinic overnight with the two was a blast, when Recovery Girl left the twins snuck up snacks and their iPads as if there was a sleepover.

She smiled to herself remembering how Izuku fell easily to their usual antics, and how easy it was for him to melt within their group.

Izu and All Might left first as she had to wait for the twins for the change of clothes.

Sakura was now in front of the humongous doors of Class 1-A, looking up at it it felt like it was bigger than it was usually is.

Opening the sliding door, it made a sound as it rebounded on the edge- she couldn't control the speed of her opening, making heads turn to look at her.

She didn't mind as took a step inside and walked to her seat, her classmates' heads started turning and staring down at her.

Scraping the floor, and hobbling up the chair she primly got ready for the class today, ignoring the stares.

Uraraka approached her from her right side,

"...Sakura?"

"Yes.", cringing inwardly at her own voice because it was a tad too high for her liking.

When she saw her friends eyes, it sparkled invisible imaginary flowers erupted from behind her, blushing more heavily.

"You are so cute." she gushed whispering down to Sakura, all the girls surrounded Sakura's form completely enveloping her.

Her very 6 year old body, pink hair past her shoulder blades, green eyes bigger and wider as the small pale face hasn't grown into her features yet. She was wearing black shorts loose around her waist and thighs right now due to her body, and a simple dark beige shirt that was like a dress but she tucked the front in.

Despite of her outfit, she looked like a woodland fairy.

All of them started talking at the same time, but their eyes shone excitement looking downwards to her. The other boys entered soon after her, seems like they planned to be a little bit late after their fight from yesterday, but not one of them saw what the girls were chatting animatedly and gushing over.

Then stomping sounds made their way through the crowd.

Izuku on the way here told him something strange, he had to see it for himself.

"Hah?" Katsuki, _a very tall Katsuki_ in her view stared down at her, his eyes totally confused as he gaped openly. Giving a lee way view for the other classmates to see, all of them were either too shocked or found it very adorable that Sakura's small head was barely peaking above the table.

She didn't yield back from the stare and said,

"Hullo."

To say the least everyone lost their shit.

Then the door slid Iida ran in front ready to take control, **"EVERYONE TAKE YOUR SEATS HOME ROOM IS ABOUT TO START."**

"Hai", they chorused.

The front door slid open, a mummified Aizawa was standing outside and said, "Good morning."

**"AIZAWA-SENSEI, YOU'RE BACK SO SOON!"**

Considering everything, a walking Aizawa with injuries, Izuku who broke his legs, and a young Sakura.

Class 1-A is really full of surprises.

He hobbles, and drags his legs to the podium as Iida raised his hand in the air even if their teacher can't see, and asks, "Sensei! are you okay?"

"Iida-san, he's literally dragging his leg.", Hitoshi was torn he was amazed and afraid at the same time, but one thing's for sure, he holds Aizawa-sensei in a different respect now.

Finally settling behind the podium, he stands tall as if nothing just happened, "My welfare isn't a concern, more importantly, the battle isn't over."

"Battle?", Katsuki says immediately alert.

In-between the wrappings on his their teacher's face, it parted as his eyes opened- his black beady eyes serious.

"UA sports festival is around the corner."

Sakura became excited as her face broke into an expression like a kid who received a candy, the class shouted with her.

"FINALLY, A NORMAL SCHOOL EVENT!"

* * *

She was now sitting on a boosted seat that Yaoyorazu-san procured for her, the girls gathered around her as some were holding a bottle of yakult like her, then the others were holding a variety of cartons.

"So let me get this straight," it was Shinsou the gentleman who gathered the drinks for the recess they have and spoke up, "this is the first time that happened to you."

Taking a sip of her own yakult her small head bobbed nodding, "uhuh", in a small voice, which made Uraraka place her hand on the top of her pink head stroking it.

 _"_ Then why? what happened?" it was Ashido who leaned in and ask.

"Now that I think about it-", Tsuyu's eyes flickered to Sakura's forehead, "yesterday Sakura-chan you had a diamond and black lines on your face."

Now reaching for the banana milk carton she nods remembering what Izuku and Toshinori were saying to her yesterday, "yeah Izuku told me, I'm as shocked as you guys I didn't expect it also." her tone of voice was deadly serious but it's hard to take it that way when the speaker was a child with a high pitch voice.

 _"_ Your quirks are strange Sakura-chan.", she states too frank for her own good but the pinkette didn't mind.

"That's what I tell myself everyday.", sipping the drink with the straw that came with it, even her palette reverted back to what it once was- the love for sweets came back.

Girls started chattering around her while her thought floated around her situation, she may not have Inner to discuss these things with now, but she didn't feel alone compared to when she was in U.S.A.

She felt like they were hanging around her to give support for her predicament, no judgement nor jealousy was behind their eyes. They found her cute for goodness' sake. 

Slurping the empty carton it now made a sound as if she was vacuuming the air from it as the paper collapsed into something thinner.

Then an epiphany came.

If the carton of the drink was her body, then the liquid was chakra.

Like a body of a human who's dehydrated, you simply drink water and it will revert back to its' old form.

Eyes widening her theory was, if she could cultivate more chakra into her now younger body- she would be normal again! Taking the diamond thing in consideration also, with Inner stating that her body stores chakra inside-

Maybe whenever she uses the diamond too much, then this would the new quirks' draw back!

She didn't dare push it to the limit next time,

Maybe she'd go younger than right now.

Then the bell rang, making the others filter inside also.

Uraraka one of the last people who lingered before going back was fiddling with her thumb and looking at her hopefully.

"Yes?", green eyes wide she looks at the other girl squarely.

"can I hug you?", she immediately asked her face softening at the idea.

Sakura unconsciously parted her lips but she didn't mind, "yeah okay."

Uraraka swopped right in and brought the small kid into her arms, hugging Sakura like a teddy bear.

It made the small girl feel.. safe, she just realized that it's been awhile since she has been hugged by someone.

No one hugged her for the past few years.

She felt fine regardless of the height that Uraraka brought her up to.

Then the moment broke when she heard a scoff.

"Isn't it weird that you're hugging a 15 year old in a childs' body?", Katsuki voice was in disbelief but his joke was light hearted.

Sakura now up in the air, as Uraraka stretched her arms up. The girls' heads turned to look at him at the same time, then Izuku's head popped right behind him.

The pinkette felt like teasing him and smiled evilly.

"Why? you want a hug too, Tsuki?"

**"Tsuki?"**

The whole class simultaneously asked as their heads snapped to where Bakugo was standing.

"Pft, it's been years since I heard that." Izuku says behind him and walked pass Kacchan, heading towards where Sakura was and treated her like a child who was to play.

Which strangely enough she did feel like playing, but her pride won't let her, so she simply stares at the attempt of Izuku which he was continuously doing.

Katsuki didn't budge.

"Move out of the way, _Tsuki_."

Todoroki appeared behind Bakugo, making the blond look murderous over his statement. Palms raising up as as a series of explosion cackled to life, Shoto side steps to the left to avoid the hand.

**" _You_ don't fucking call me that-"**

"So if it's Sakura she can say it?", Shinsou deadpans from Todoroki's table, he was leaning against it observing the exchange.

The blond gaped eyes widened, Hitoshi was enjoying this as he caught the blond red handed, like a deer caught in head lights-

"Yeah of course she can."

Which made everyone pause.

"What?", Bakugo points at Izuku, "he fucking calls me _Kacchan_? that's even fucking weirder." he shivered at the icky feeling, all throughout the years he grew immune to it, but hearing the name out from his mouth.

Cringe.

"Then can we also call you a bunch of nicknames like how you give us nicknames?" Kirishima asks.

"of course we won't make it as awful as yours, you do lack imagination you know?", Jiro smirked as Kaminari laughed at the bluntness of her statement but otherwise agreed.

"Then how about Suki?", someone asked he didn't know who the conversation was too fast to follow now, he wanted to beat up someone and he didn't know where to place his anger to.

"Attitude problem,"

"nah that's worse than his'"

"spiky hair?"

"Kirishima has spiky hair also?"

They nod considering all the facts, it was hard to give Bakugo a nickname.

"I used to call him Sore Eyes."

Sakura says as she floated around their heads using Uraraka's quirk, it was Izuku controlling where she went as his arms were also up in the air trying to not make her bump into something or float too high.

"Sore Eyes is good." Tsuyu says as her finger rest on her chin, thinking about the choices.

"He's the only one in class that has red eyes right?" Hagakure asks

Tokoyami stands up from his seat making the black cape dance in the wind when he stretched his arm, "I shall decree in the name of Darkness- that Bakugo's official nickname is **Sore Eyes**.", the whole class clapped nodding their heads.

Tokoyami felt vindictive since he heard the blond how many times calling him duck butt hair, he smirks to himself happy with what he did.

They class moved on from the decree and started talking about the in coming school event.

Bakugo even if he was annoyed, somewhere within him it was actually fine if they call him nicknames- as long as it's not derived from his actually name.

No that's reserved for the two.

He sighs at least the class was okay even after the villain attack, he walked towards where Sakura was floating down.

As Sakura went back down, now being carried in Izuku's arms, Uraraka took a break and sat on Sakura's chair.

"How are you going to compete Sakura? with your body?", he placed her down on the table on its' right side and her short legs swung. Izu on her left and Katsuki arrived in front of her as Uraraka was on her right sitting down.

Pursing her lips in thought, she squints up the ceiling, "I have a theory..."

"Theory?" Katsuki tilted his head unconsciously as he asked.

"That I can revert back by the end of the day-"

The bell rang signaling the end of their break.

* * *

During lunch break, Sakura grew taller- her theory worked immensely. Now looking like her 10 year old self.

"Ah so that's what you look like when you were 10." Izuku stops near her, "wanna eat lunch together?" he asks throwing her a smile.

"Okayyy.", her voice was deeper now, she stands up and her head was around Izuku's chin.

"You kinda feel like a little sister right now." he says as they leave the room.

She did a double take and stares up at him betrayed, "aren't I a sister to you already?", she clenched her heart out of pain.

"Stop being dramatic pinky.", Katsuki casually strolls up next to them and was scoffing down at her, from this angle he really looked... scary.

"You do look like a villain." she states blinking up at him and the revelation.

 **"WHAT WAS THAT?!",** he screams to her.

She gestures around her, palms open and said, "inside voice Katsuki, inside voice. Tsk. Tsk."

"Sakuchan he's screaming because you're teasing him," they finally arrived in Lunch Rush.

Scratching the back of her head, "I mean by this time aren't you used to it?", her small hands grabbed a tray, but Katsuki took it from her using his left side, his other hand was carrying his own tray. "thanks.", she casually said.

Red eyes glanced down to her as she tells the lady what food she liked, "by this time aren't you used to me screaming?", he quips.

Izuku spluttered, "yeah to be honest I'm immune to his screams now that I think about it." finally finished lining up an waited for them.

"but screaming shouldn't be normalize," she eye rolled, "might hurt your throat somewhere down the road too." as Bakugo carries the trays she lead the charge and picked the table, surprisingly this stranded.

"My problem, not yours." he placed the tray of bento box with miso and drinks in front of her as he did with his, "wait- well kinda your problem.", she paused as she looked up to him, "you're the one who might heal me if it get broken." he shrugs as Deku sips his miso to warm up his stomach.

Shinsou invited himself over sitting down beside the 10 years old Sakura then she replied,

"My quirk I choose who to heal.", she smiles up and began eating her food, before Katsuki could reply Shinsou spoke up.

"What's happening here?", he asks after gulping down the food he munched and drank the soup.

"Katsuki, told him that he should stop screaming might damage his throat someday."

The purple head nods, "yeah Bakugo it might even be destroyed right now, think of how raspy you voice is."

"How do you know how raspy his voice is Hitoshi-kun?", Ashido popped out with Kaminari, Hagakure, and Kirishima.

They flanked the seats on the right of Katsuki, Izuku on his left at the end of the table. Sakura was sitting directly in front of Bakugo, Shinsou on her right.

Hagakure gasps, "can it be?!", her BL heart beaded faster, "you like Bakugo?", it's a good thing she was invisible people won't see her blushing face.

"Don't talk to me." Hitoshi pales at the side more of their classmates invited themselves over- by the end of the lunch they filled one whole row. It was pretty rowdy, but they didn't care.

They just survived a villain attack.

The reason why most of them flanked one whole table, is because of the whispers.

Whispers and stares followed them since earlier that they have been walking, and it was unsettling. They didn't ask for the villains to attack them, who would want that?! 

Today was the most normal day they actually ever had, and that meant a lot.

So Class 1-A stands as a united front, showing them it would take a lot more to shake them to their core.

* * *

**"Let's work hard during festival."** Uraraka all fired up and determined she says in a deep voice.

They just got back to they classroom, but they all stopped over the vending machine- all of them buying drinks.

As usual Shinsou and Sakura got yakults but some people joined their team.

Todoroki and Tokoyami thought it was the wisest choice, considering they just ate.

 **"Everyone, I will give my best!",** she made a pose her right arm up in the air clutching her hand. She screamed towards Deku, Sakura and Shinsou.

She ran to the other side, **"I will give my best!",** she screamed once more to Kaminari and the others.

Uraraka completed her chant and everyone started getting excited again with the up coming festival. 

Then the brunette ran to the podium and got her strawberry milk drink and raised it up, 

**"WE WILL GIVE OUR BEST!"** she declares whole heartedly, and the class raised the toast as they cheered with her.

They really needed that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's filler-ish, sorry guys my brain wasn't working properly.  
> 
> 
> I was busy with work and everything haha ; - ;
> 
> I'm waiting for the notebook to arrive, I can't handle the STICKY NOTES EVERYWHERE EVERY SINGLE TIME I have to find the scene I wrote-- then the details its crazy haha I hope it arrives tomorrow, so I can plan accordingly and immediately write it at night. Im going out tom after 2 weeks so peace out eye bags shall be gone as I sleep earlier than usual :D 
> 
> See you next chapter!


	26. Join The Competition!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'These' and Italicized = thoughts (Inner's gone now so it make it easier)

**"What's happening?!"**

Uraraka screams out loud they had a very strange day, but she didn't expect a crowd to gather outside like they were watching a national treasure unfold. Iida appears also befuddled at the situation.

"What kind of business are you people here for?", he asks in a formal voice the polite bone kicking in his body, also as confused as her.

Mineta walks beside them, with his small form ending around the hips of the crowd making him feel uncomfortable, "What's this we can't get out! What are you guys doing here?". he demands asking for an explanation.

They heard a sigh behind them, Bakugo walking up to the door eyeing the crowd, he thought to himself that no one was worth his attention, "They're inspecting the enemy," he glares at Mineta, "you **scum**."

Red eyes snapped back in front as he stands tall amidst the whispers of the crowd, Mineta reacted badly at the blond's comment but he shook frightened- Izuku comforts him saying that it was a mild reaction from Bakugo, but Mineta doesn't think so- the glare was different, it was like he was disgusted at him.

Bakugo finally starts talking voice carried over the people, "Since we survived the villain attack, so they came to inspect us."

The crowd reeled back a little at his tone, Bakugo suppressed an eye roll- why the fuck would they inspect? there was nothing to look at, they should mind their business- there was no point, then they take a step back when he confronts them?

Unworthy.

"There's no point in doing that." His voice low and threatening, pissed off at the gathered crowd. "Move the fuck away."

Iida, Uraraka and Izuku shake behind him, they had the courage to speak up and scold him, "Don't be rude to people you don't know!!", their class president says as he does his hand gestures to convey his emotions.

A dusty blond with blue eyes appeared out of nowhere, he had a smile on his face- Bakugo glares at him, the smile was... _patronizing_.

The guy stops in front of him, they sized up each other.

"You're pretty arrogant you know," he finally speaks up as the blue eyes flickered to the back seeing almost all of the Class 1-A inside, "I wonder if everyone in this Class is as arrogant as you?" he smirks.

But the famous Bakugo was undeterred and sneered at him as if he was insignificant, the other heads behind started shaking their heads as a reply to his observation.

Monoma seeing the blond's reaction to him, made him want to press more buttons.

Izuku was getting more and more nervous as the guy in front started ranting about them, telling Kacchan that;

"I came here to declare war."

 _'HE'S BOLD TOO!'_ , the three nearest to Bakugo nervously thought to themselves-

The glares from both boys intensified as the air cackled with tension.

Someone else popped out of the crowd screaming at Bakugo, "I'm from Class B next door. I heard you fought with villains so I came to hear about it, but you're getting way ahead of yourself! If you hype yourself up too much, you'll embarrass yourself!" He continued his rant from the middle of the crowd, but Bakugo steps outside ignoring everything else not interested at the conversation, but immediately stopped when he heard the dusty blonde saying something.

"you're gonna run away?", the contender smirks.

Red eyes landed on Monoma's face, Bakugo trying to remember his features- wanting to beat him up at his audacity.

Kirishima steps towards Bakugo, "wait, Bakugo! what are you going to do? Because of you, we're amassing hate!"

"It doesn't matter." the public enemy of the crowd glances back at Kirishima then shifted his attention back at the dusty blond, "As long as you get to the top, it doesn't matter." 

The tension multiplied as the blond stared back but with obvious anger now, he starts talking again as Bakugo scoffs-

"You-", but Monoma's head tilted to the front making him lean forward.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

Pink hair brightly contrasted against the sea of people, she was standing right behind Monoma who was now frothing on his mouth. She came from the girl's bathroom, adjusted the clothes she's wearing. Finally after a few hours she was now back to her 15 year old self. Her confusion grew as she glanced ate the closest people inside 1-A.

"Ah! Sakura!", a familiar orange girl stood beside her who grabbed Monoma's collar, making him froth more.

"Kendo-san!", she smiles remembering the girl who pointed Class 1-A on her first day.

"Long time no see! Call me Itsuka, I call you Sakura after all.", she blushed a little bit sheepish, but Sakura nodded. "Sorry about this and thanks for controlling the situation. I'm looking forward to the Sports Fest!", Kendo smiles her other hand waving goodbye, the other dragging Monoma's body out of the parting crowd making way for them.

Katsuki seeing the opportunity to walk out, stepped out before the crowd sticks together again. Again he was stopped by a familiar hand landing on his shoulder, red eyes glanced at emeralds.

"You're being rude Katsuki."

They maintained eyes contact, but there was no really fire- the tension was different between them. He looked away first, shaking her hand away with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Tch. doesn't matter, didn't you hear me?", and continued his way out.

Sakura purses her lips, wondering what he said- she was inside the bathroom for god's sake.

Making her way inside the classroom to where Shinsou stood right behind Izuku and the others. He was bringing her bag, handing it to her

"the apprentice of All Might!"

"wasn't she small earlier?"

"ah! I overheard she supported All Might during the attack!"

Her hand grabs her backpack wearing it, Shinsou observes her quietly expecting her to speak up to help the situation.

Turning to the crowd that gathered, Sakura speaks up to address the situation.

"Hi everyone!", she starts of with a light hearted voice and relaxed stance making her friendly and inviting, "Class 1-A Mitsuki Sakura here. I'm sorry about this but gathering in front of our class is obstructing everyone, this is the hallway people want to pass behind as the stairs are right beside out classroom--"

The crowd looked around them seeing other students who weren't even interested trying to pass by-

"We have all the time in the world to get to know each other," she threw another bright smile to the crowd, "the rivalry is welcome- but please let's place it at the right moment and the time."

Sakura leaned and bowed in front of the crowd, making the people on the receiving end feel sheepish due to their actions.

"Onegaishimasu!", and stood back once more back straight, green eyes looked over the crowds their faces changed into understanding.

"AH I'M SORRY!", the silver haired who popped out earlier who ranted about Bakugo screams back at her, Sakura a little bit shocked threw him a smile.

Which made Tetsutetsu squirm with the crowd, seeing Sakura politely telling them off.

"Thank you.", a sincere heart felt smile graced on her fave, the crowd immediately cooed inwardly.

'An angel', they thought as invisible light erupted behind the pink haired making them feel ashamed of their actions.

"It's okay," Sakura starts again, "to anyone who wants to say something just drop by! I'll gladly chat with anyone." her hand raised and now waving at the parting crowd.

"Y- Yes!", the crowd dispersed, image of her face planted in their heads.

Shinsou walks beside her, "well said.", complimenting her. Making the receiver blush and scratch her head at the situation.

"heh, hero side kick work thing, I got used to addressing the crowd."

* * *

The count down starts, two weeks before their Sports Festival.

Katsuki did his training alone, telling them he needs to be climbing the top, _alone._

While Sakura had scheduled with her other classmates for the rest of the week.

Green eyes looked up from underwater, her body adjusted to the temperature and her finger tips were already pruned. The usual training was going well, expanding her lung capacity

Rubbing the pads together of her pruned fingers she reflects on the things she learned over the week- started her research regarding the Chakra points that inner mentioned before she left. Honestly she was grasping straws, chakra was a thing indeed- but only a few people knew it-- _spiritual_ people.

And she's not practicing any religion, making her all the more confused.

With her deduction.. so far she opened what they call the "crown chakra", in the text books. It was connected to finding her 'life's purpose', which was _ironic_ that's the last heavy conversation that Inner tried to talk about to her. Listing all the chakra points down;

Crown Chakra

Third Eye

Sacral

Heart 

Solar Plexus

Throat

Root

She doesn't know which one will open next, and she barely knows how she can open the damn things. This week though, the diamond started appearing again after meditating, still Sakura doesn't want to rely on it considering that if she did it would turn her into a kid again. 

Sighing inwardly her eyes travelled all around her, the space underneath the swimming pool, the weightlessness, combined with no sounds.

It was quiet.

Her thoughts were also as quiet, no disruptions of a familiar voice.

 _'It's so lonely being alone here'_ , Sakura after minutes of contemplating about the new quirk she thinks to herself, used to talking with Inner during these lung capacity sessions.

The water was still, and the only reason why there's disruption of the under water scene was from her mouth there were bubbles floating upwards to the surface. 

It was her being sentimental, but maybe she could stay here deep the pool because her heart was weighing her body down.

 _'Hah. pathetic.'_ , scolding herself- she doesn't like feeling sorry for herself. 

The air ran out, deciding it was time to swim up- Sakura broke through the clearing and yanked herself up the sides. When she sat down the cold tiles, a towel was thrown over her head.

Surprised, but already knew who would do it- she moved the towel and took a peak.

"Come on, take a bath Setsu and I wanna train.", Yuri stood beside her and extended a hand for to take.

Then her heart felt lighter, remembering the people around her. She grasped the awaiting hand of her somewhat-sister, and stood up.

Their steps were light, walking side by side as wind blew making Sakura shiver a little. Yuri moved to her other side where the wind was blowing from, to shield her away, it made the younger significantly better- it was always about the little things after all.

"I'm going to beat you guys today-"

"Sakura you always beat us."

"Then try harder-", she replied but received a smack from Yuri on the head.

**-:-**

They were playing tag in one of the grounds that the school provides to train, it's the complete replica of houses and some buildings within Musutafu City.

Sero, Ojiro, and her were going against gravity, as their feet left the rooftops- Ojiro using his tail to jump from one place to another, while Sero was using his tape swinging around.

She felt alive and free, every time her feet left the ground. It was a bright day and the wind was whipping against her face that was a little red due to excitement and heat.

It felt strangely familiar being up in the air like this.

"Hoy! Mitsuki! At least give us a chance!", Sero screams at her, but teasingly tried to extend a tape to catch her- too bad she moved her ankle just in time making him retract it back on his elbows.

While in the air she released her breath to reply, "Not a chance!", she spotted the exit- gulping more air and placing chakra once more on the soles of her feet to make her boost once more from rooftop to another.

When she landed on one of the roofs, Sakura blinked instinctively the clouds moved and the sun blared down on her pale face.

Opening it once more when she left the roof, 

_Before her eyes she saw.._ _Japanese tiles line up on top of the roof, a huge contrast to where she was supposed to be right now. Up in the air her green eyes perused the area nostalgia hit her all in one second,_

_'Sakura!'_

_a voice called for her, her eyes landed on someone floating up in the air much like her as the clothing moved against the wind and who's body was against the sun she couldn't see the person._

_Squinting as she couldn't handle the brightness, she closed her eyes._

"Mitsuki!", her body was snatched up in the air making her lose her held breath, "are you okay?", he asks. Sero saw her descending down but she looked unfocused, the way her body was nearing the roof- not registering that she was going to land soon.

Another person descended down, "what happened?", Ojiro asked concerned he didn't have the liberty to be as free as the other two in the air- he needed to pay attention to himself considering his quirk.

Sakura's eyes widened but she smiled, making it look like nothing happened- nor nothing was wrong.

"Nothing." then she grinned devilishly, "see ya", and she reappeared at their finish line.

"OI NO FAIR!!

"MITSUKI YOU'RE DISQUALIFIED!"

"Nooo I won- now since I won call me Sakura! Not Mitsuki!!", she walked back to where their bags and water jugs were, right beside the line of trees and grabbed her jug as she drank from it and spaced out.

The spacing out was a recurring thing all over the years, but the difference today was, she remembered it clearly. It was so clear that if only she knew how to draw or paint, she would be able to mimic the majestic place she saw right before her eyes.

Snapping out of her daze

Sakura looks at the trees, and beyond it. _'the sight.. it's so familiar..'_ , there was an unsettling feeling on the pit of her stomach. Shrugging it out when she finally heard the arrival of the other two, she smirked at them.

"Ready for round two?"

**-:-**

Cement floated right before their eyes, Uraraka held on to her breath- the same way that Sakura also does.

She descended fast on the ones nearest to her, whipping out her two sharp hands coated with chakra.

The blocks of cement uselessly fell down on the floor.

Breathing out and letting the chakra disperse, Sakura approached the ones she was training with for this day.

"Aoyama!", Uraraka and Ashido shouted the small block of cement fell on his blond head.

Sakura smiles and approached him, "are you okay?", her left hand extended and grabbed the top of his head lightly and healed the throb.

"Merci, Sakura-san.", Aoyama winks to her making her smile awkwardly.

Ashido and Uraraka approached, "That's nice isn't it? to be able to heal." the fellow pink hair said.

"Right!? It's so useful in the field!" Uraraka replies and her three classmates chatted away without her.

Concentrating on the inhaling and exhaling of her healing chakra, Sakura suddenly remembers the ice cube incident a few years ago.

Her eyes travelled to the nearest big block of cement, wondering if she could crack the behemoth into tiny little pieces. The ice cube was easy for her, considering it's molecular makeup was a little but different than a solid. Her theory was since the ice was from a liquid to a solid, it easily breaks than a really solid foundation?

Or maybe that's just her over thinking, finishing the healing. She tapped out

"I'll take a break you guys continue!"

"Alright!", the three walked away searching for more pieces of littered broken cement.

Sakura observed them for a second, and walked away finding another spot where she can test her next theory.

The practice ground this time was run downed buildings, it won't make anyone feel guilty to completely destroy the place. Walking further down, where the other can't hear her- her body went on autopilot mode, eyes roaming around finding a cement as big as the ice cube she punched years ago.

If only Inner was with her to discuss theories with.

Katsuki's and Izuku's quirk looked like it was a burst of something, her eyes finally found a perfect test subject and approached it.

All this time her method was more of like, piercing- as if a knife stabs something.

But never did she try ' _exploding_ ' chakra from within.

Nearing the block of cement, that was thrice as tall as her. She started with her theory, inhaling and holding her breath- she does her usual piercing and her dainty fist impacted the block.

She observed the cracks and the little crater she made, which was vastly different indeed from the ice cube. Then she started feeling her chakra thrum around her pathways-

Her punchecking is heavy, and she knows that- but it was always... uneven and Sakura really never found out if she could completely control it. Due to the lack of information any one can't give her.

 _'What if..',_ thinking of the pathways like a pipe, where the water can flow through.

_'What if I burst my chakra- like force it out much like when you turn the knob of a water pipe to it's maximum?'_

It was a theory, _'it never hurts to try.'_

Sakura exhales, eyeing the crack she made on the block, it was her target now. She shifts into the familiar position, left arm up like it was holding a shield her right arm tucked in lower- and concentrated her chakra inside it.

She ran through the things and her rough theories, 

_'Okay breath in- hold - punch - pierce chakra - then force more chakra to my fist as I put pressure around my chest and lungs - whistle out some air from the lungs and pressed harder as my fist imbeds on the cement?'_

Finishing her thought unsurely, it was a shot in the dark.

But what does she have to lose?

Jumping lightly like a boxer, making her muscles loose it's tension for the in coming punch she was planning to give.

Leaning forward, holding her breath 

She let the chakra thrum hard around her pathways, and manipulated it to pass through her right arm, her fist coated ready to burst-

It collided with the crack, piercing the chakra within like a needle

Placing more pressure around her lungs, making air whistle from her mouth with the exerted effort -

A huge amount of chakra came flowing through her arm, down to her fist-

Her small hand pushed through and it looked like it started sinking within the cement in a split second. The humongous block collapsed and broke into chunks, as small as what Uraraka was floating earlier. But-

In that split second the chakra bursted

Immediately all air from her lungs left 

Her heart stopped beating.

Sakura's eyes widened as her knees fell on the ground and her body hit the pavement lifelessly, she tried breathing but it wouldn't- her lungs collapsed she couldn't feel her heart beating anymore. Cold sweat formed and her body went cold-

Then she opened her mouth further out of desperation, the miracle happened.

She regained her breath, as if she broke through the water after drowning.

Sakura kept gasping the air every split second, welcoming it greedily as it inflates her lungs-

Heart started beating after 5 seconds-

Immediately she tried healing herself on the cold pavement, she inhaled and place her hand over her heart-

It wouldn't light.

There was no familiar thrum.

Her heart plunged not expecting this, she panics and tried to do it again-

But still, it won't-

Out of desperation she did it again-

It jump started, kicking her within. Making her feel alive once more, her heart dipped and beat **hard** once then it continued to do so-

Then she let go of the oxygen, green colored her hand finally.

She still wouldn't risk standing up, in the same position she placed her hand on top of her heart and lungs. Trying to heal whatever went wrong, but when chakra prodded- she found _none_.

All of that happened within 15 seconds.

Flipping herself, her back on the pavement and her eyes closing the roof above was like a dome structure with frosted glass on top.

Her mind gathered all the information from her experiment.

She was breathing normally now, and took a moment to appreciate the feeling of air- oxygen going in her body and out.

 _'It's like I overclocked my heart to burst the chakra for that move'_ , she wouldn't dare use it again unless it was needed, it was extremely powerful after all.

It kept her too wide open.

Her eyes glanced at the now rubbles and chunks surrounding her, she made _that,_ she's proud but being hit by her _mortality_ was a a bigger obstacle was was trying to move on.

Shaking her head to remove the tension that happened, she opens her eyes to her bright surroundings. Still she continued her even breathing, pausing for a moment-

Thankful that she was alive.

* * *

"Sakura I'm sorry we're too busy with work, we can't come to your Sports Festival tomorrow."

Already expecting this she smiled to herself, "It's okay.", the moment when the last word left her mouth the called immediately ended, making her feel bad to worse.

Sighing she hands the phone back to Yuri, who then stood up and went to the kitchen.

It was the night before their Sports Festival the television was open and the three of them were searching for something to watch.

"Here," she hands Sakura a tub of ice cream for her own as Yuri carried hers and gave Setsu his'.

Setsu says thank you and proceeded to change the channels.

"Ah Yuri, can I borrow your phone for a second?", a thought popped out now suddenly making her a little bit excited.

Yellow eyes peered down at her, Sakura was sitting on the floor in the middle of the tv, Setsu was on her right and the older girl was on the couch left side.

"Why?", she squinted suspiciously at the younger one.

"I'll call Izuku, I have to tell him something." shrugging- she didn't wait for Yuri anymore snatching the older girls' phone from the sofa. 

Setsu over hearing the conversation included himself by asking, "Aah, boyfriend?", Sakura threw him a glare but headed to the hallway to call Izuku.

"NO! That's Bakugo!", she heard Yuri exclaiming from behind her but she didn't look back the twins started arguing-

Gasping, "that jerk?! Explain now Sakura!", he says snapping his head to where the other was.

Yuri leans and pokes his forehead, "You stay away from her business! That blondie nice to look at!", she won't back down her heart shipped the two- somewhat knowing their history based on what Sakura shared over the years.

"Nonononononono, she can date **whoever** she wants as long as it isn't that _vicious_ jerk!", Setsu screams Sakura ignored the whole conversation and closed the door- she still can somewhat hear them but it was muffled.

Izuku finally picks up,

"He-hello?", his voice shook nervous, obviously scared at the unknown number.

"Izu it's me"

"Ah! Sakura is this your number?", he chirps all nervousness gone, making her smile as she sat down her squiggly chair.

"No- it's Yuri nee-san's. Listen I have two free tickets, I was wondering if Inko-san wants to watch the Sports festival live? you did tell me she couldn't get-"

"REALLY? YOU'LL GIVE- BUT I CAN'T ACCEP-", he shouts voice clearly shocked, it was hard and expensive to get tickets due to the popular demand.

"Izu- of course it's fine, I'll give it to you the morning I arrive the school umm in 1-A's waiting room?" Sakura stood up and placed the two tickets inside her bag, "by the way these are two tickets your mom can choose whoever she wants to bring." she then heads back out when the shouts of the twins started dying out.

"THANK YOU SAKUCHAN! I'LL TELL MOM-", he screams over the phone excited, happy that his mom can watch him live!!

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow okay? I'm gonna watch something with the twins, please send Inko-san my regards.", Sakura's feet lightly padded at the wooden floors and neared the two vomit heads.

"I will! Thank you again Sakuchan! Good night"

"Niiiight.", her thumb pressed the end call and handed the phone back to Yuri, "thanks", she says and settled down on her usual seat.

It was around 9 p.m. , the front door opened as the keys jangled. All Might did over time, due to the preparation for tomorrow.

"I'm home." he says.

"Welcome back!", the three of them replied, and got ready for dinner-

They always wait for All Might, it was their thing.

Setsu started yapping, "so Sakura since when have you been dating Midoriya-"

All Might whipped his head to where she was getting the plates, " **YOU'RE DATING YOUNG MIDORIYA-?** "

"I'M NOT-"

"IT'S BAKUGO WHO SHE'S DATIN-"

**"YOU'RE DATING YOUNG BAKUGO-?"**

**"I'M NOT."**

Dinner went well as usual.

**-:-**

After doing his set of katas, it was dinner time. He was later than usual, but he didn't mind- he needed to finish his work out.

The door slid to a familiar view.

"Shoto!"

Natsuo was playing with the cat, their very spoiled cat. He smiled up to him clearly excited over something, then Fuyumi spoke up, "We're going to watch tomorrow!", his older sister calculated what time he was going to eat dinner.

The table was set up for him, his two older siblings had cake and tea- obviously done with their dinner. Still they waited for him, and he sits down on his side of the table.

"Uhuh.", he nods and grabbed the chopsticks, prodding the teriyaki chicken.

"By the way Shoto..", his brother mutters from the other side, picking up the cat and cradled it like a newborn baby.

"Have you asked for your handkerchief back?"

It was something that has been bothering him ever since he saw Mitsuki, but strangely enough he didn't want to- he concluded some time after that maybe it was the fear that maybe she wasn't the child he gave the handkerchief all this time.

Blinking out the thoughts, his hovering chopsticks finally moved to grab the food and answered simply.

"No.."

A familiar stomping made it's way to their spot, the three of them stood up straighter-

"Shoto.", his voice was deep and he looked down spotting him immediately, "I'm looking forward to your performance tomorrow.", Endeavour frown as the youngest continued eating barely even looking at him-

he was used to his ungrateful attitude and slammed the door.

Shoto frowned, he lost his appetite.

**-:-**

When the call ended, she strained her neck side to side- the past few weeks were stressful for her and her husband.

"We gathered the evidence," Akira spoke up, "it's just the matter of writing up our defense.", he looked at his wife. They've been at it working over time to fix the situation, sacrificing their leisure time- their time to also support their child.

She sighs she wanted to at least take a breather but there was no time for that, "let's just run through everything before proceeding." she says as she grabbed her cup of coffee that was already bitter and acidic when she drank it.

* * *

**THE MORNING OF THE EVENT**

Soundless fireworks were fired in the air, using a special quirk.

Sakura wearing a cap to not get noticed, walked with the twins. They were intrigued- they've never been to a festival before, the three of them barely knew anything regarding Japanese culture since they grew up in America.

Lines of stalls adorned the usually empty but spacious space of the entrance walk way, all the way to the building of UA. Crowds were lining up in different businesses, they did arrive early so they took the liberty to check out what it has to offer.

"Class 1-A, is where the attention is!"

"Ah the Hero Course? They recently got attack by villains right?!"

"The son of Endeavour is also in that class!"

The two older Todoroki siblings freezes hearing someone mention Shoto, they were nervous for him. Once upon a time they were at the receiving end of their father's expectations, but their younger brother bearing all the weight down- also included the people's expectations.

It was hard when they were supposed to be at the receiving end, they care for Shoto's _sanity_.

Natsuo's head tilted downwards feeling a little bit.. down, and spotted his shoelaces untied. Fuyumi was right beside him-

He quickly crouched down to tie it up, he finished and looked up-

From his view down low he saw _someone_ very familiar.

Her pink hair was somewhat hidden with a cap, and her face was shadowed by the front of it- the familiar girl felt someone staring at her-

Green eyes met his', making him blink in awe.

She actually looks really pretty in real life he thought she was cute- but it's been awhile since the media did report about her 15 and very much right before his eyes, his lips unconsciously parted as he continued to stare.

Then she smiled, it was a reflex for her to do that- not wanting to be rude when someone recognizes her.

Moving away there was another face amongst the crowd-

this face made his wits go out.

The guy had yellow eyes, and a very feminine face- almost like a lady, but not quite. Their eyes met-

Natsuo didn't want to blink, thinking that if he did maybe he'd disappear.

The pretty guy squints down at him then a voice broke the moment.

"let's go! let's go!! I don't wanna run out of food and seats!" it was a woman who had almost similar features as the guy but not quite, she fumes pouting at her two companions.

"Yuri you're reserve seating." Sakura replies as she eye rolled.

Another head whipped to look at where the familiar voice was coming from, Fuyumi spotted a girl around her same height- she was wearing a cap, 

but the pink hair was a dead give away if you knew what you're searching for.

"Natsuo..", she mutters to him as he finally stands up, "is that-?"

"Noodle head.", he replies but his eyes still followed the lime green hair.

The lime green haired girl fumes again, "but people might steal our seats!"

Sakura's head tilted up, "but you can just scare them away!", making Setsu laugh.

**\- : -**

**CLASS 1 - A WAITING ROOM**

She gave the tickets to Izuku earlier, Sakura was sitting right beside him meditating- storing more chakra on her forehead, just in case, she can feel the diamond almost full.

Iida opens the door he was outside for updates, class president duties, "Everyone, are you ready? It's almost time to go." stepping inside he counted heads to make sure they were complete.

A scraping of a chair then someone approached her seat mate.

"Midoriya.", Shoto's voice was quiet but the class paused to watch the scene, it was rare for him to approach anyone.

Izuku stands up, "what is it?", he asked palms sweating a little.

"Looking at it objectively, I think I'm more capable than you," red eyes also landed on him wondering why the fuck he'd approach Deku, "but you're being obviously favored by All Might."

Eye brows rose at the admission, wondering what the hell is going on- Sakura remained unbothered and still mediated on her spot.

Shoto wasn't blind, he has seen how much Midoriya was being summoned by All Might- and how he takes care of the kid with his uncontrollable quirk more than his other classmates.

Even Mitsuki doesn't stand a chance- if he were to rate the favoritism Midoriya was the clear winner. Mitsuki follows, but he doesn't question that she was his apprentice after all, there was just something strange about the other two.

His eyes shone with suspicion, " I won't ask about that.. but I'll beat you."

If the class' brows could go higher, it would.

Sakura finally opens her eyes, feeling the tension in the air.

Immediately it landed on Todoroki, in which he also looked at her.

Shoto then remembered what she said;

> _“I think you can read your fates and set it’s course— it’s like what you said but Todoroki-san you stated that fates only has a certain power over you. Mine is like it leads you to the right path—“, understanding was breaking through her partners eyes._
> 
> _Sakura relentlessly continued, “Like the gifts, or quirks— the gifts given to you by the Gods or whoever—,” she inhaled, “has potential to be used so why ignore it? Is one so mighty and powerful that you’re able to set another course and ignore it? Or maybe someone so proud and self-assured that they can deny the gifts freely given to them?”_
> 
> _Green eyes met his’ the moment not breaking as she continued her onslaught,_
> 
> _“Who are you to deny?”_

His left side that he doesn't want to acknowledge started heating up, unconsciously he glared at her and his right hand touched the forearm of the other- to comfort the heat with cold.

"You too Mitsuki."

He says, he find her worth it opponent more than Midoriya who can't control his quirk-

Sighing inwardly- he really hates it when his dad ticks him off.

Sakura was caught off guard, she was just meditating- but easily shrugged off the declaration.

Kirishima approached and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Why are you starting a fight all of a sudden? Stop it.", Mismatched eyes looked at the other boy, and turned around to leave.

Sakura spaced out watching everyone in this class, they were intently observing the scene- as much as she liked the friendly rivalry. It felt like Todoroki's was... misplaced- it wasn't rivalry she felt.

It felt like he was at war all by himself.

Her green eyes landed back to him, as he paused to listen to what Izuku was saying.

"I can't fall behind", Izu looked up determinedly to Todoroki, "I'm going to aim for the top."

Then her thoughts carried her to their conversations when they were kids-

She remembered their figurative speech- they always say 'finish line'

Remembering the times that it was just them three competing and declaring that they'll head there first.

Only now she realized that their supposed small crowd grew- 

The whole Class of 1-A was now included in their race.

**-:-**

Walking out of the waiting room, Sakura turned the other way to head to the girls' bathroom.

Down the hallway and spotting the familiar sign, she heads to the stall.

Finally done doing her business, cleaning her hands she exits- she honestly didn't want to touch the door knob. It has more germs than others, but shrugging that off her hand descends

Then the door swung open.

She acknowledges a very familiar face- one of her favorites.

"Grandma!", she smiles and hugs the older woman as the other already opened her arms to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! You cheeky girl!", the familiar luxurious scene wafted around her and the woman embraced her harder.

She leans back after a few seconds, as the grandma grasped her forearm to lead them outside the hallway.

"How are you? Why are you here?", Sakura asks obviously excited- it been years since she saw her.

A gentle caress and the older woman tucked in a stray hair behind her eyes, "I'm fine, dear, I'm here to watch my grandson.", she smiles down at her she really missed this cheeky girl saving her hotel from trouble in the mountains.

Pink brows furrowed, "who-?"

"Sakura! We have to line up it's starting!" Uraraka's and Jiro's head pop out at the corner of the hallway.

She glanced at them and nodded- alert, she quickly looked at the older woman-

"I'll find you later okay?" she teasingly smiles down her, "you go get first place!", it cheered her up and somewhat as much as she wasn't planning to earlier-

She now wants to grab the 1st place.

Can't even stop grinning she jogs to where her friends are, "you better watch me grandma!", the waved goodbye to each other.

Footsteps were quieting down but another one neared her

Her son appeared at the other end of the corner,

"Mother!", he says and went near, "come on, it's starting we have to be at the front seat.", his hand landed at the back escorting his mother out the right way.

She couldn't stop the eye roll, "like I could care less- I swear being mayor is a pain in the ass-"

"mother," he whispers, "you can't say that publicly out loud! someone might hear you-"

"Exactly! that's the pain!", she admonishes but still shut her mouth.

After walking down the hall, the tunnel at the end of the light- there was cheering now, they both settled down at the V.I.P. sitting area-

"What class is Shinsou again?", she asked him. She looked around the area and saw two white haired young kids, talking to each other and on her right side were twins- with very distinct lime green hair.

A voice muttered behind her making the old lady inwardly smirk, "I swear Inko if Katsuki says something out of line-"

"You know he'll most probably do it, I'm already expecting it. Not shocked at all.", the other woman calmly says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Her son finally leans towards her to answer, "He's in Hero Cours Class 1-A."

She nods excited at this so called 'Sports Fest'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE NOTEBOOK ARRIVED TODAY AND THIS CHAPTER WAS 5 PAGES LONG, I TOOK DOWN SO MANY NOTES AND DETAILS.
> 
> I got so happy, the delivery thingy arrived 2? 4 days? early!! For left handed people out there get the kokuyo soft ring, been using this for years.
> 
> The chapter was supposed to be longer- but I can't continue it anymore brain go brr. I'll try my best to write the next chapter tomorrow, and post it asap. :)
> 
> Have a good day!  
> See you next chapter!


	27. Class 1-A's competition?! In Their Own Quirky Ways

Stepping out of the long pathway, the sun mercilessly blared down-

Cheers erupted from all sides, the whole arena went wild. Unconsciously licking her lips as she felt it go dry due to the air, she looked around-

Attention was all on them the Class of 1-A.

She couldn't hear any coherent sentences they were shouting, her heart beat was too loud around her ears.

Izu and Shinsou at her sides- normally the purple head was lanky and crouching, this time around there was a rod in his spine. He looked... regal, Sakura never knew he could act this way.

Glancing to her left, Izuku looked determined strangely enough?- she somewhat expected him to be at least nervous but

His eyes were glued to the middle where they should stop, it made her feel proud.

Smiling she finds Katsuki still placing distance between them three, she respected his "loner" phase and shrugged it off- he always had the need to be angsty and dramatic.

 **"UA SPORTS FESTIVAL!",** Present Mic's voice bellowed all around them-

"PINK FIST!!! YOU CAN DO IT!!!"

"GO GET FIRST PLACE ALL MIGHT'S APPRENTICE!!"

"IS THAT HER?! OH MY GOD SHE'S ALL GROWN UP-"

Finally after seconds of getting used to the crowd she started hearing people loud and clear-

Sakura began waving at the people who called her name, out of reflex.

The fireworks boomed above the circular arena, making sounds- but still cheers were overlapping there was too much going on.

**"ALTHOUGH ATTACKED BY THE ENEMY, THEY OVERCAME IT WITH HEARTS OF STEEL. THE MARVELOUS NEW STARS."**

**"HERO COURSE, CLASS 1 - A!"**

They were finally half way through the field, the cheers intensified after the introduction of their teacher about their recent incident. Now Izuku started feeling nervous as he looked around, Iida was now walking beside him. Sakura just noticed but her classmates fell behind either by chance or they did so as she waved around- it made her feel dumb so she stopped, whipping her hands back at her sides.

"Pft." Katsuki unconsciously laughs seeing Sakura beside him look embarrassed over her parade. Making the said girl glance at him and gave him a stink eye, he sneered putting her nose up in the air- challenging her.

But she just smiled and eye roll, _'this emotional idiot',_ she thinks. Feet finally stepping on the playing field without any grass, Iida hurried beside her they both lead their class to their respective place.

As Present Mic continued to introduce the other sections, she tried spotting the V.I.P. section fully knowing Izu's and Katsuki's mothers were there, and her somewhat siblings.

Green eyes perused, finally found them and she grabbed the sweating Izuku's wrist to drag him beside Katsuki and her.

"I found them look!", she points to there the section was four people waved-

No

Five people?

 _'Is that grandma in the VIP section?'_ , the kind old lady who was wearing a hat now- to shield the sun away, a but dramatic but it fits her character.

She didn't know who to wave at so she just simply waved.

"Sakura", Katsuki mutters her hand still up in the air but her head whipped to where he was standing, red eyes looked at her intently.

"Thanks.", he smiled a little to show how grateful he is- but she didn't know what he was-

"The Ticket Sakuchan.", Izuku aided her and she opened her mouth realizing that Inko brought Mizuki.

Katsuki was grateful, even though his father couldn't watch him today his mother was there- he glanced up seeing her flex her arm to show muscles he couldn't hear her from here but he's guessing that she was cursing him- showing her love to his son as usual.

"I'm getting excited", he clenched his fist- he didn't know how to appropriately express his feelings right now. Sakura and Izuku hearing his statement, also started feeling the same thing-

They were rivals in the moment.

Three of them shared their silence, smirking at each other-

**"PLAYER'S PLEDGE!"**

Their sexy teacher Midnight-sensei announced on top of the stage in front of them, the men around the arena melted- finding their weakness. 

A woman wearing barely anything leaving less to their imagination- less effort to think.

**"Student representative. 1 - A,"**

"Wait I didn't know there was gonna be a representative-", Sakura wonders but the boy beside her started walking to the front-

**"BAKUGO KATSUKI."**

The whole class of 1-A were shocked- their eyes widened as they immediately glance at the ascending blond, almost stomping his boots on the stairs but not quite.

"Izu-"

"Saku-"

"He's gonna-"

"I know-"

They sighed resigning to their fates,

Class 1-A was really gonna be hated after this, there was no going back- no amount charm of Sakura can mend it. They can feel it in their bones, Katsuki was relaxed taking his place in front of the mic-

"I pledge..."

They all gulped nervous on the incoming hate they'll receive

"..that I'll be number one."

"Katsuki-"

"Kacchan-"

"you idiot.", the two below mutter without any real fire, smiling to themselves.

_'I KNEW HE'D DO THAT.' ,_ his classmates panics inwardly, "boos" erupted around especially coming from UA students.

The two best friends recovered quickly and immediately shook their heads.

"KATSUKI I'LL BEAT YOU UP-", Mizuki shouts from above her voice was distinct but still the cheers of the crowd somewhat muffled it.

"Mizuki- it's okay", Inko used to this spitfire was calmly amending the situation- it was a good thing that the VIP section had people who weren't judgmental, they were smiling at them finding the situation funny.

Searching for another topic Inko states in a low voice making the other one strain her neck nearer to hear, "Look-", Katsuki was finally going down the stairs and headed back to his space where Sakura was in the middle with her Izu on the girls' left.

"It's nice to see the three of them together again.", she finished the thought.

The blond spitfire calmed down, seeing the three together tugged her heartstrings-

"We've got to say our thanks to Sakura, right?", Mizuki smiles blinking trying to soothe the pain from her suddenly stinging eyes. Her Katsuki grew up without the girl, but still-

She sees how her son softens around her, making himself grounded and calmer than usual.

Her small fist still left an impact after all these years.

Inko beside exhales- seeing Izuku smiling and teasing his two best friends. Happy that he belonged somewhere, happy that she can finally say-

Her Izuku can compete right beside them.

"Yeah, let's do that later shall we?"

Katsuki heard it all alright- as much as he didn't want the hate get through him, he easily replied to the hate even Iida was scolding him-

Sometimes it was all too much, but he hardens his facade not cracking for a second. Stepping down and looking everyone around him he descends, glaring at everything and nothing at the same time.

He was in the zone, on auto-pilot mode.

But two hands neared his body, with all the reflexes in the world- 

His body didn't register the two as something dangerous, making him stop for a second to look at the owners of the hands.

A hand was on the top of his head, while the other was on his shoulder-

The hand on top descends and pushed his cheek, warm, smooshing it a little. The other ascends and ruffles his blond hair-

"Never change.", two voices finally registered.

Sakura was squishing his cheek while Deku was making his hair messier-

Both were smiling down on him, making him eye rolled and scoff-

"Of course not."

He shook their hands away, smiling- 

ah it really was better with them two around.

**"NOW LET'S START RIGHT AWAY."**

A holographic screen appeared behind Midnight-sensei, it was a roulette spinning, "This year it's-", it stops.

"This!"

**'OBSTACLE RACE'**

Sakura looks up at the screen, already trying to create plans- she had the lung capacity of course, but during a race?

Now she kinds of feel the pressure.

"NOW TAKE YOUR PLACE!"

**-:-**

Three green lights lit above their heads, after their starting line it was a narrow hallway- the sheer amount of students behind the line would cause some sort of traffic-

 _'I'll just see where it goes first then manage-',_ her lips were dry again myriad of emotions were swarming around her body, intrigued but nervous, excited yet scared-

She breathes out- 

The first green light went out.

Sakura looks around her, spotting her classmates sporting different expressions-

Second green light gone.

Leaning forward and breathing in, pausing-

The last one blinked out

**"START!"**

Everyone shot up and ran down the narrow hallway- Present Mic's voice was booming but she couldn't hear it.

The stampede stopped as everyone started pushing inside, elbowing each other and stomping on others feet.

Sakura immediately stuck her sole at the sides of the wall, running through their heads- gravity didn't exist for her. Nearing the light at the end of the hallway-

An extremely cold breeze blew from behind-

She ran faster, leaning down more less wind resistance and gaining more speed-

Jumps out of the darkness above everyone else's heads and her body now in the air where the light touches, before running out of breath- she inhales greedily, getting ready for the next move. When her feet neared the ground-

underneath her turned into ice- immediately she held her breath- 

Todoroki ran pass her, literally beside her their eyes met but he broke the moment and dashed-

"Sorry.", he says as she gaped, _'his audacity to say sorry! he wasn't probably sorry at all!'._

Loading chakra on her legs- thrumming around it and into her soles, she landed on the ice unscathed. Leaning forward to run, eyes at the back of the head of Todoroki-

An explosion and laser beams fired almost near her, just above her head. 

Sakura dashed ahead of them, but didn't shake the trail of her classmates.

Hearing another explosion from her left and the change of wind- she dodges leaning to her right.

"Get out of my way, Pinky!"

Sakura's green eyes looked at the elated and obviously Katsuki, she released her breath to reply-

"I'll disappear then", Katsuki saw her smirk and inhaled, he blinked fully knowing what she was going to do-

The space beside him was without her.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH-"

Sakura reappeared beside Shoto.

"Sorry."

His eyes widened, right before him she was gone as if she wasn't there in the first place.

**"I WON'T LET YOU GET THE FIRST PLACE PINKY!"**

He hears the familiar blonds' explosion behind him-

Shinsou was somewhere behind- taking his time, watching the commotion at the front. It was weird being in Class 1-A, they were a _power_ _house_. He sits above the three people who were carrying him, like a prince, observing from a distance.

"They're used to their Quirks.", he shares his observation to no one.

Todoroki sees his small classmate Mineta right behind him- Shoto was running beside Sakura who looked like she purposely slowed her run and not disappearing unlike before.

She glances at the barking Mineta from above just behind their heads, she felt the ground rumble-

Then a metal hand hit their classmate-

Pushing him away making him fly and hit the ground _hard_.

Sakura and Shoto whipped their heads to the offending owner of the metal hand

**"Target... lots of them!"**

A shiver went down her spine, a memory erupted in her head-

"huh looks like a Gundam.", she mutters unconsciously green eyes observing the green metal, the red eyes still peering over them- she was way ahead the crowd-

"Like the one you punched?", a sarcastic voice asks from beside -

Her eyes glanced at the Todoroki who was smirking, also looking up the robot, but feeling her stare he shifted his attention then-

their eyes met.

Mismatched eyes was elated finding humor amidst the situation they were facing, he didn't realize the smirk he had on his face, green eyes took a moment to peruse and remember- and she blink confused then she asked-

"You saw _that_?"

She didn't expect _him_ out of all people to know, there was sudden familiar warmth of embarrassment on her face, regardless- Todoroki always looked like he was in a world of his own.

Maybe she was imagining it, or maybe it was the heat of the sun but she saw a faint blush adorned on his cheeks, mismatched eyes widened as his lips parted-

A metal hand went near their spot-

He felt the heat creep on his skin, _reflexively_ his cold side lashed out-

He broke the moment by looking away and shifting his attention to the metal hand- _he didn't want to answer her he might spill everything the coll-_ shaking his head to snap out

the ice danced around his body some particles climbed up to his face, he extends his right hand in perfect control of his quirk placing it on the ground, ice bursted from underneath.

Sakura jumped out, and watched in awe raw power radiated so easily from him-, all around him looked like a skating rink. 

he glides on top of the ice, the metal hand approached him- he looked like an ant against the sheer amount of metal descending

Shoto remembers why he was angry, he latched unto it, making it his fuel to be stronger. He mutters to himself-

"my damn father is watching."

His right hand raised from his sides, ice was commanded so easily spreading to where he wants it to go- he shoots it right arm swing to the left-

Bigger than the ice cube she saw years back-

A humongous iceberg erupted out of thin air, it met the metal hand that was planning to target Todoroki-

The whole ~~gundam~~ \- the whole green robot's body became a giant iceberg. The green can't even be seen anymore, the ice was so thick-

"Wow.", she mutters amazed at what happened- she didn't know if she should be scared of Todoroki or be at awe.

Her lips parted- and people told her she was the successor of All Might by punching a Golden Gundam.

She looked at the yielder, his hair was ruffling against the wind- he exhaled breath now visible due to the coldness he caused, he peaked at her when she looked down on her nose.

Releasing hers also, she a mist coming out of her mouth, making her smile-

Then he ran beneath the behemoth.

A hand from behind that robot boded the useless chunk of metal away- it zeroed it's red eyes on her.

Sakura still amazed at what happened, looked up and smiled at it's eyes-

Which was a camera

A live camera that was being show on the main screen

"Just what in the hell was she smiling at?!", Setsu screams from his seat making Yuri cheer and laugh at the same time.

"YES! GO! GO! WITH THE DIAMOND PUNCH!"she screams and leaned back to him, "I think she doesn't even know it's a live camera-"

"YOU THINK-?!"

Their voices carried around the VIP area making them glance at the twins.

" **SAKURA MITSUKI STILL SMILING-!** ", Present Mic narrating the crowd cooed at her friendly angelic face-

the mummified Aizawa helped him,

"that brat what is she smili-", _tried_ to help the narration

**"THE HAND DESCENDS DOWN FASTER-"**

Sakura didn't give a damn about the metal hand, she just stared at it's red eyes- 

**That was her target**

Inhaling the cold air-

she disappeared right before it smacked her down on the ground, dust flew around it's palm-

Her face appeared out of thin air, right before its' red eyes.

She smiled devilishly, her torso leaning forward, her small fist coated with chakra-

Her right arm swung forward

Then her dainty fist met the glass, which was harder than she thought but it cracked- the metal fell backwards, and the body fell on the ground with creaking sounds dust flew all around it.

The audience saw everything, it became deadly quiet- her disappearing just in time and then reappeared smiling then punching-

Punching the behemoth of metal down with such small fist, they were in shock.

Camera now faced up in the sky, the view was a little broken with cracks-

Then Sakura Mitsuki's body fell from the air, her legs shook the camera, pale face in view. Hair shining against the light making her look _ethereal_.

Looking sheepish as her eyes glanced around the destruction she made, rubbed the back of her pink hair and said-

"Sorry."

She destroyed a million worth of robot after all.

**"AND THE SECOND ROBOT IS DOWN-!!!!!!!"**

"that _brat_ -"

**"LETS KEEP IT GOING-"**

There was a race on going-

But this one was different the only rivalry was between the two people ahead-

It started when literally she was running behind Todoroki, but before she could shunshin beside him the air immediately shifted, a huge block of ice erupted in front of her- instead of pulsing the chakra for the shunshin- it reflexively pulsated on her fist to smash it into pieces.

"You jerk! Come here you!", she screams shocked-

"It's a competition Mitsuki!", Todoroki replied glancing back at her, she gaped for a second then-

Again she disappeared-

The voice shouts from in front, "It's a competition it is!", whipping his head eyes zeroed on her

Placing his hand on the floor-

He erupted an ice obstacle course out of no where-

"What-?", she looks around, Sakura can't shunshin around these she needs a clearing-

Todoroki passed by her, gliding on top of the ice, easily maneuvering his body around to avoid the somewhat tall structures he made. Glancing back at her, checking out what her next move was-

"I've had it with you!", her green eyes wide she screams. Sakura just decided to dance the chakra around her legs and feet, to easily jump from side to side between the space of the tall obstacles.

They were still ahead, but someone screams Todoroki's name from behind

**"TODOROKI WE'VE HAD IT WITH YOU"**

From Bakugo, he dethroned him and was now the #1 persona non grata.

Sakura finally left the makeshift obstacle, as he was gliding his way on top of the tight ropes. The people from behind approaching fast, seems like most of them teamed up against the ice.

Honestly she was doing better than she thought, letting chakra run through it's course, her eyes spotting a narrow space for landing, not planning to pass through the tight rope-

She jumped up in the air, her feet left a little crater and gave away from her chakra

Landing gracefully on the circular ground, she checked out her competition who was still gliding-

But he wasn't that fast, taking his time just in case he falls.

Eying the next landing- she does it again.

Now half way through, he was almost done- when people crowded behind the two of them.

Her heart beats faster against her chest-

Chakra was coursing **faster** and **harder** than before- _Sakura never realized that, 'so it also depends on my heart rate then..'_ she concludes but gladly welcomes the help.

Nothing exhilarated her before, she had no competition and was doing her job, but now-

Her green eyes peaked at the people behind and saw the familiar blondie yapping from above their heads- continuously exploding from his palms making him fly. He was suddenly now above her, his attention was on Todoroki. She grins, he always looked funny when he was really angry, _'spitfire_ '.

-She had competition.

**"Fucking HALF AND HALF MAKING ANOTHER OBSTACLE COURSE YOU JER-"**

Sakura appeared on his peripheral, he looks at her floating in thin air- she raised her hand and waved- her body descends in an arc shooting down to his supposed target-

**"YOU FUCKING BITCH-"**

Her legs met the ground her move was bigger that time the amount of chakra was bigger than usual, but not as big when she completely demolishes something.

She rolled forward to not get the brunt, Inhaling and ran-

Shunshined right beside Todoroki,

her current bane of existence.

His right arm ready to procure ice to block her way, but she says, "Don't- you'll be hated-", he paused his movement

"Do I look like I care?", brows furrowed 

She glanced at him and smirked, "If you didn't care then why did you hesitate?", he kept his eyes on her-

"If you want to win- why don't you just use your quirk and appear there?", Todoroki was confused she was so competitive earlier-

"Running beside people is fun", she shrugs, "also giving a chance for others maybe? besides it's boring when I'm alone.", Sakura finished lamely.

They both turned their body on the sharp curve Todoroki scoffs,

"So you weren't taking this seriously?"

"mhm. I am-", they looked at each other right before they see the clearing-

"I am fighting against _you_ for first place after all."

Despite his confusion, Shoto smirks unconsciously. Used to getting beaten up- and let hate run through his veins making him stronger because that's what he was taught to do.

This between them was different, it was unfamiliar yet refreshing and welcomed the friendly rivalry- somewhere inside shifted- his push to be number One now in the moment of the race was not because of his father,

But it was for himself. 

Somewhere in the audience, the Todoroki siblings were watching the huge screen. At first they found it cute and worth teasing- Sakura's and Shoto's face were on frame, recording them but without a sound.

Natsuo was so ready to tease him, as Fuyumi was filming this live-

Then they saw Shoto smirk-

No, it was a _genuine smile_ if you knew him well enough.

They know him well enough to the point that, they were scared for him.

Cold crept on their backs eyes wide as their wits flew, they were happy yes but frightened-

Because their father saw the exchange right before their eyes.

Nearing the next obstacle they both decided to shift their attention, them stopped at the right moment just before the ground with circles on top.

She gaped

"is this a minefield?"

Her eyes seeked an answer and Todoroki nods-

She can't use her quirk, as much as it was stable, it might poke an accidental mine and her landing- the chakra go sporadic as it helps her lessen the brunt.

Sakura can't also jump from this side, the field was too long- if she forces the chakra like before.

No- helplessly her green eyes widened and glance to the one beside her again

They looked at each other clearly shocked.

"Well there's nothing we can do-"

"See you at the end.", Todoroki left her before she could finish

"HEY!", Sakura started walking right behind him, feet lightly padding at the empty spaces between the disks. "you jerk!", eyes still looking down wondering if she could do anything-

They were both half way through, when they started hearing people from behind-

and a very familiar voice shouting.

**"THIS DOESN'T BOTHER ME."**

Katsuki jumped between their space palms continuously exploding, Todoroki and Sakura were caught off guard.

Bakugo seeing the Todoroki leading, attacked him-

**"WHY DIDN'T YOU DECLARE A WAR WITH ME-"**

Todoroki leans to avoid the explosion, Sakura sweat drops, _'that's so petty',_ but immediately made her pace faster and replied

"All you had to do was ask Katsuki.", two heads whipped to look at her- now way ahead.

The two boys started running, and were trying to grab each other using their quirks against- to make the other one fall behind. Immediately gaining speed they were right behind Sakura, who jumped a little forward when she felt Katsuki's explosion and Todoroki's ice.

"Don't touch me!", she screams out of excitement and panic she found this very amusing like.

Seriously, it was comedic _gold_ for her.

They were finally nearing the end, still there was a hallway to signify their finish line but the clearing after this was WITHOUT THE BOMBS.

The three continued their pace, not caring about anything else-

A huge explosion happened right behind them, making the three pause and watch-

Izuku was clutching useless piece of metal- that was now his shield.

"He's flying", Sakura's eyes was drawn on him-

**"DEKU"**

**"Midoriya-"**

Hearing the two behind her- she immediately ran not even caring for the mine, her legs thrummed with chakra.

 **"IZUKU YOU _GENIUS_!",** she screams smiling up, her heart was beating rapidly, leaving a trail of explosion. 

Katsuki's explosion shifted the wind from behind her, "You're not getting ahead of me!!", he was up in the air-

Todoroki made another ice rink he expanded it-

Sakura sees it and grabbed the opportunity letting her chakra coated feet stick on the ice.

"I didn't welcome you here", he says but didn't even try to hold her back.

"Well Izuku isn't welcome there", Sakura point up in the air at the Katsuki who was going down

Todoroki's attention was on the first place after all. He glides on ice making him faster, Bakugo now side by side as him

Sakura was right behind the two as Todoroki's ice narrowed. Right in front of her the three heads became parallel as Izuku was falling in between-

Then the metal Izuku had literally was right in front of her eyes, it swung upwards- she saw the split second it all happened.

Izu's feet landed on each of the two's shoulders, the metal hits the mine underneath-

Pink powder and the air exploded right in front of her, she let chakra stick her soles to not blow away-

Katsuki and Todoroki went to the sides, Izuku leading shot to the front now running.

Sakura immediately followed behind, the mines were less now after the big move making her go faster-

Three bodies erupted from the pink powder that the mine left, trying to reach Izuku.

The first one to reach him was Sakura who shunshin, right behind him-

But Izuku turned to look at the three, his finger glowing-

It was aiming down at the ground beneath her

**"SMASH"**

Sakura getting it head on, was the one who received the blow, the floor broke from Izu there was a V spanning it, the other two jumped out the right time- simply leaned a little bit at the side 

her body flew behind-

Katsuki reflexively grabbed her wrist but immediately let go-

Her body slid on the procured tall ice structure that was curved like a wave stopping her to get blown farther away-

Sakura was shocked, no, she didn't mind Izuku- she was shocked at the other two who tried to beat her up all this time-

Were the ones who helped her.

Their attention now on Izuku the two boys followed behind with all they've got. Sakura followed right after, desperately tried to hold her breath but she was panting not fully recovering-

The four of them entered the narrow hallway- Katsuki still continuously making explosions ad Todoroki had ice gliding , Sakura right behind them who just lost the lead against the two held her breath and did shunshin to catch up landing behind them, then ran with her chakra running down on her legs, the hallway was too narrow she can't shunshin in front of the three-

In contrast to the dark hallway, the light was so bright in front of them- she could hear Present Mic's voice-

**"The first to return to the stadium... that man is... MIDORIYA IZUKU!"**

She breathes out, stepping into the light.

The crowd cheers continuously blared from around her, she sees Katsuki at the side while Todoroki was on another. Izuku was wiping his tears, the crowd was cheering for him.

Smiling at the turn of events, Sakura was glade- didn't really expecting all of this. Approaching Izu, she noticed that he was hiding the finger he beat up.

"Izu", he whips looking at her- eyes guilty as tears started forming, "NO- don't feel bad. It was just right and you didn't aim for me-", tears almost forming he sniffed, "I'M NOT HURT", he blinked back the tears and she smiled.

"You deserve it Izu."

Still he cried.

She eye rolled and dragged him to the side near the wall, healing the broken finger-

"No don'-", he tries to get it back but she didn't budge.

"Izuku", her voice low and threatening, "if you want to make it up to me you'll let me heal your finger." green eyes glinted, dangerous.

He gulps and let her heal it.

"Deku, you're amazing!", Uraraka approached looking tired Sakura glanced at Izuku who greets the approaching brunette seeing the blush adorning his face, but bit her tongue back.

"First place is amazing!", she cheered him up, "I'm so jealous." 

His hand with a broken finger still behind their backs to hide her healing him, his other arm embraced his face-

Making Sakura have an idea.

"Uraraka", she says and the said girl looks at her eyes elated.

"You too Sakura fourth place-!" 

"Can you grab Izuku's hand I'm hiding my quirk, and we'll form a circle- as I grab your other?", Uraraka was already doing it, Izuku gapes at her tried to protest-

Sakura's green eyes glinted hinting the danger that will befall Izuku if he protests.

He immediately stomached it and the three of them formed a circle.

To be honest Sakura was done, healing him after a few seconds. But seeing Uraraka and Izuku talking made her want to continue the moment, even if she was the third wheel.

"Deku."

Three heads snapped to where Katsuki was standing near them.

"Watch your back.", he says and turned away, leaving the three.

There was something unsettling when you see your best friend, blasting the other one away.

 _'Now I know what Sakura felt that time_ ', he frowns, he knew that Deku wasn't trying to hurt her but still. 

Bakugo walks beside Kirishima, who was now chatting animatedly to him.

"GATHER UP"

* * *

Finishing 4th place was fine.

But getting 1st place was the single best thing, or the worst thing **ever**.

Sakura felt sorry for Izuku, everyone's heads whipped to where he was- 

A walking target.

He immediately broke cold sweat, dripping down his face- scared shitless pale as a ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished writing! I like this chapter :D
> 
> I'll rewatch the episode either today or tomorrow, and start writing. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed! 
> 
> See you next chapter!


	28. Unintentional Burden

* * *

Feet sliding easily on top of the ice, entering the familiar hallway- he stopped minding Bakugo beside him. A smaller body right in front, but he was too far away.

_'I won't make it!'_

Cheers of people filtered through, and Shoto knew that he wasn't going to be first place. The light at the end of the tunnel was an extreme contrast to where they are, Midoriya's body disappears first as the sun hits him.

Jumping off the last bits of ice he was able to procure, he was a second faster than fuming Bakugo. Immediately he looked up the screen that showed their placings, indeed his name showed up on.

_'2nd Place'_

He was aiming for the top, that's why he declared war on Midoriya, his eyes glanced at his smaller classmate. Finding him right in the middle, Mitsuki approached him and he began wiping his tears away.

As the girl appeared in his view, he remembered helping her when her body flew away from Midoriya's quirk. His eyes traveled down and saw that she was healing the other's hand, the one he broke to win.

He never _planned_ on being _less_ than 1st place, never _expected_ it.

Strangely enough, he didn't feel as disappointed as he thought he would be.

Above all- he actually felt light, better than before. As if a weight disappeared on his shoulders, his eyes traveled around to search for his siblings and spotting them-

Natsuo ni-san was the obvious of the two, jumping on his seat he couldn't hear what he was shouting. Fuyumi nee-san's waves at him, he in turn waves back.

He could honestly say that he was happy- that he enjoyed the challenge that just happened. 

Growing up homeschooled through the years, he didn't have anyone else to call friends, no, acquaintances even- _zero_ interaction at all. Only limited to his two siblings, mother, and -

Shoto was doing well for the last few minutes not remembering a certain someone.

Unconsciously his eyes moved whether he liked it or not, easily spotting a walking flame amidst the crowd.

_'A there he is.'_

His mood plummeted down, when their eyes met.

Nose up in the air, eyes on him with a face that has a permanent frown, a body that could rival All Might's muscles, the air of arrogance- most importantly the sign of his quirk dancing around his body at ease.

The flame hero, his father, Endeavour.

The usual feelings flowed within him, anger took it's reign back- controlling his whole being.

Without him asking, it was obvious that Endeavour was disappointed in him.

Unintentionally his eyes narrowed back-

It was time for him to take this in another level,

_to win._

Snapping his eyes back down, he mentally prepares for the next game, he cranes his neck side to side bones popped rolling his shoulders to remove the tension.

_' there's no time to enjoy, my damn father is watching.'_

* * *

Sakura as much as she wanted to, take up the offers of the people surrounding her right now.

In her heart- she was somewhat afraid.

The responsibility and expectation that people had for her- placing her on a pedestal. She didn't know if she could really handle that, unlike others she wasn't _that_ driven to get first place.

She didn't even take the first game seriously! It was just simple fun, exciting, just wanted to live in the moment.

_'but this.. this is too much.'_

Smiling awkwardly her eyes took in the eager faces around her, all of them offered to be the stallions- and her the knight. It didn't matter, either way- it was still hard for her to accept.

She honestly didn't want to disappoint them, but her quirks-

After all these years her experience brought her up to be this, Sakura wasn't a team player, always the side kick, always the support- and most of all she was always _alone_.

And she liked _surviving alone,_ and answering to herself only, thank you very much.

Inwardly sighing as she kept her facade, a tight smile but seemed genuine to others (a.k.a. Hollywood smile said the twins) her eyes travelled to three people and was going to call them-

But a hand grabbed her from a crowd, completely severing the moment- she looks behind her and sees one of her friends.

"Hitoshi?", she asks a little bit shocked but nonetheless welcomed the friendly face.

"Sakura, team up with me.", he sounded demanding, but honestly she didn't mind. Answering him back with a simple nod and a smile.

Her friends expectations are manageable after all.

Looking around to look for Izuku, he was already huddled with their other classmates during the commotion around her, same with Katsuki. The people started splitting up, others didn't want to team up with Shinsou whom they don't know his quirk of.

Then she paused to look at his face wondering if he noticed the others started avoiding him but she stares- like literally looking at his face and imagined him without his eyebags. He stares back unashamedly-

"What are you falling for me or something now?"

She just knew that disgust graced her features but before she could retort-

"Hoy! Mitsuki!", a bold personality dare to break their coversation, and their heads snapped up to the approaching guy. Green eyes took it's time to pinpoint where exactly Sakura remembers him.

"You're the guy in front of our class!", she shouts finally remembering he in turn preened at her showing his sharp teeth, "call me Tetsutetsu!" he stops right in front of them, observing the two and immediately concluding-

"You guys need defense? I'm the guy for you!", he extends his arm towards the two, from his hand to his elbow it became steel their faces glinted on top of it like a mirror. To say the least Shinsou and her were impressed, but still Sakura didn’t want to team up randomly, she smiles up ready to say no but Shinsou beats her into the punch and answered for her- "you're in."

"YOSH!" he screams, a loud guy she observes.

"Now we need the last one-"

"Sakura!", a familiar friendly face came into view orange haired tied to the side as usual her pretty face smiles to the three.

"Itsuka!", she greets back blue eyes looked at her classmate-

"Tetsutetsu? ah! You were planning the same thing", eyes glanced quickly at Shinsou- still unknown to her but immediately adds, "count me in!", she chirps excitement evident on her face, either she didn't mind whatever his quirk is or she trusts Sakura to pick good teammates.

"OH?! OUR DEFENSE IS GONNA BE THE STRONGEST!", Tetsutetsu exclaims as Shinsou took a step nearer their spaces to be be closer in the forming team.

Without any prompt Kendo extends her arm and her hand- it grew right before their eyes. "I can enlarge my hands."

Kendo looks back to Sakura and asked, "but you have to be the knight Sakura, Tetsutetsu and I are effective shields-", blue eyes looked up at Shinsou he already knew what she was going to ask but still he let her voice out her question.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your name and quirk?" Sakura remembers that they don't know each other yet and aided the transition.

"This is Shinsou Hitoshi," smiling up at her uselessly tall friend expecting him to continue the introduction

"My quirk is..", sakura controlled her eye roll- he should pick the proper time being dramatic, finally seeing him smirk after leading on the seconds of silence he finally says.

"Brain wash, mind control in other words."

Thus incidentally they made a great team.

* * *

Sakura argued that it was wiser for her to be the stallion and let Shinsou be the knight-

 _"_ No you're better at dodging _"_ , he immediately denied pink brows furrowed wondering if it was the wisest thing.

"I can't use my quirk if you guys are holding me", they all were taken back, "it's hard to explain but listen- Shinsou you don't have to dodge" she points at the two Class 1-B, "they're on defense! and I can defend and attack-ish."

Her chakra might disrupt something on their body if she jumps- besides her set of ~~skills~~ quirks work better alone, she could stretch it further she was almost like an _assassin_.

But that's not the problem right now.

"I get where you're going Sakura", understanding dawned on Itsuka, the one who expected her to be the knight, "but it's also a smart move for Shinsou to be one of the stallion if he's going to use his quirk- we can defend him and or you can attack anyone coming at us."

She sees the girls point, it was smarter than her plan rendering he speechless but ultimately agreed.

"See?", her eyes snapped back to Shinsou and replied, "that wasn't even your point- your argument earlier."

"Pota **to** , po ** _ta_** to.", he waves her off dismissing, "you're our knight in the end.", he smirks.

**-:-**

Now on top of them, Tetsu (she didn't want to call him Tetsutetsu like a tongue twister) in front ready to turn steel any second now, Itsuka on left wing, Shinsou on the right.

It was always like this, her getting dragged into the moment.

Stomaching her nerves, _'it's fine I can do this',_ she had people to think about and _carry_ during this game.

The unintentional burden.

Breathing in and out, if ever someone attacks- she could easily grab their forearms and drag them out of the stallion.

_'whatever- I'll just wing it.'_

"You guys ready?", she asks strengthening her resolve finding the inner strength for her team.

Tetsu scoffs, "Ready! Anytime!!", now to think about he reminds her of Kirishima. Kendo shifts a little, but settles Sakura looked down concerned but only finding a smile and a look of determination on her friend.

"Ready, Sakura.", easily replying blue eyes snapped back at the people near them, she then looks at Shinsou who didn't reply but he was already looking at her.

"You're surprisingly light-"

"What does that supposed to mean-?!"

"I mean you could punch a gundam-"

"Oh yeah is your hero name Golden Punch?", steel of nerves Tetsu has.

"Can we not talk about that-"

The last few seconds were crucial, she needed to remember something.

> _'Sakura'_
> 
> _"what's up inner?", she's recovering from an undercover support with the twins. Almost getting caught when the villain's hand grabbed her neck, Yuri had to shoot her hair coated with another type of poison- making the villain drop down, but still breathing. Setsu can administer the cure later._
> 
> _Inner wondered if she can teach Sakura this it was a low level type of move, but she doubts it would work. 3 years of practicing, there was something different with this younger Sakura's body- it was the same but components were different._
> 
> _It's been years and Inner's grasping straws, didn't really know how to teach the things she knows to this girl. Now she understands what Kakashi felt._
> 
> _'You know you can make yourself and others you choose to not get noticed right?'_
> 
> _Glancing at her mirror inside her room, she looks at her 10 year old body_
> 
> _wondering what else she can do, "Kawarimi, scalpel, punch hard, shunshin, run faster than normal?" that was a lot of quirks already. Her green eyes wandered around her small body, she looked so harmless- especially paired with her Pink hair. Nobody would know what would hit them, until it does._
> 
> _'Lets just try-', Inner pressed it's better for the younger to know just in case things go wrong, better know more moves than lose all._
> 
> _"okay but I don't want to try it on other people.. yet", she thought of the twins, if she asks they'll probably say yes. Sakura didn't want them to get hurt though._
> 
> _'That's fine, if ever though you try it on others just- let your chakra flow through them-'_
> 
> _"What?"_
> 
> _'You can heal Sakura, that's also letting chakra flow through others.' inwardly eye rolling, these were basics in Konoha._
> 
> _Pink brows rose not ever concluding that, "wait so there's chakra in others?"_
> 
> _Now it was inner's turn to raise colorless brows, 'well I think it's more spiritual rather than- like the things you can do.', even if without any physical body Inner can feel the villains and heroes that the younger worked with- there was something, a sliver of it but not huge reserves unlike the people she was exposed to._
> 
> _"... how do you know these Inner?"_
> 
> _'... do you want to learn how to do it or not?', Inner wasn't going to answer that- ever. Inner remembers her old life, the concepts she learned, the theories, and the compliment that she was a natural at_ _Genjutsu. They already tried some hand signs a months ago- that shit didn't work here._
> 
> _Inner needed a different approach, the things this Sakura can do are hand sign- less. Outer finally nods, zipping her mouth shut._
> 
> _'Okay so- this is just a theory, but think of your whole chakra seeping out of your pores, imagine, no, KNOW, that you're invisible and manifest it through your chakra making it somewhat like an invisible blanket, and think CONSTANTLY that people can't see you.'_
> 
> _She concentrates holding in her breath and doing that, and nods at the mirror for Inner to see._
> 
> _'good- now go out of your room and scare the twins.'_
> 
> _Still holding her breath, grabbing the handle of her door, she opens the door-_
> 
> _"Saku-?"_
> 
> _Setsu was right in front of the door, his yellow eyes widened._
> 
> _The door opened by itself._
> 
> _"YU-YURI THERE'S A GHOST-", the tray topples on the floor, rice scattered around and the fried fish had the sauce on landing on top of it._
> 
> _Sakura released her breath, she wasn't shocked- more like concern._
> 
> _It was hard to hold it, chakra constantly went out of her body and she had to concentrate mind split into holding her breath AND holding the thought._
> 
> _"I think I can't do that constantly.", she admits to Inner._
> 
> _'Eh', Inner didn't really expect it to work it was better than she thought ,'another trick on your sleeve- the better. Use it for emergencies only.' but she did feel the depletion of the younger's chakra._
> 
> _"Setsu, Sakura's there", Yuri goes near her and started cleaning up the mess her brother made, "and you little kid don't go out of bed." Yellow eyes serious and concerned, the mark of the villain was gone._
> 
> _But she'd rather die rather than seeing this brat die in front of them._

'It's different now', Sakura looks ahead her right hand reached for the visible diamond on her forehead. Then pushing her bangs back-

'I think Inner would consider this as an emergency', and smirked.

**"START"**

Everyone was aiming for Izuku, headband worth more of theirs combined, the 10,000,000 points.

But not them.

They ran through their plans earlier, expecting this kind of outcome- Sakura gave them a run through explaining that they should take advantage of their attention thwarted.

Giving them realistic expectations- not aiming for #1, but they could definitely be top 5 if they follow through with their plan.

All in all the Mitsuki teams' total was 515.

The squad ran to the right side while all ran to Izu, purposely avoiding Monoma, _"because he's annoying!",_ Kendo said earlier and their team included the current top three on their list. The others were open to take-

"There!", Sakura points at the only two people who were at the end of the growing group- hesitant joining the fray of attackers to Izuku. Instead of the typical 4 people team it only consisted of a yellow skin girl with horns, looking like a cute chocobo, while another was green and had a head of an insect.

Her team immediately ran and paused right beside them, Hitoshi began speaking-

"Hey why do you look like a grasshopper?"

Sakura had to reign her temper, planning to scold Hitoshi later.

 **"WHA-",** before the receiver could continue, a dazed look suddenly graced on his features- Shinsou didn't miss the beat and interrupted, "give her your head band."

The guy reached for his, tied on his forehead. Then chocobo girl protested tried to reel back-

 **"I won't let you go!** ",Tetsu screams and Sakura shifted her weight backwards Kendo's right hand supported her feet and fully sits on Shinsou's and Kendo's shoulders, the two let go of Tetsu as the steel hand grabs the girl by her horns, Kendo's left hand held unto his P.E. uniform just incase, it was better they might unknowingly break the rules if they let him go.

"Is this allowed?!", the girl screams panicking eyes landing on Midnight-sensei, Sakura also looked a little bit nervous about this daring move-

**"YES IT IS!"**

Her team felt their competitive spirit rise, doubts now down to zero-

Their weird plan worked!

"Give the headband to us", Shinsou says once more- and the guy had the headband the whole time on his grasp. Sakura took it as Tetsu jumped back to their side, she leans back Kendo's hand turned normal and Shinsou found his grip on Tetsu's right shoulder.

"Cloak!", that was their signal, the plan, to be able to retreat seamlessly

Like they weren't even there in the first place.

Sakura activated her quirk-

Then they ran to the opposite side.

"WHERE DID THEY GO?!"

After creating space with loads of people in the middle between their previous target and them, she exhales-

"it worked?", astonished the three of them looked up to Sakura she in turn was in shock didn't really expect it to work-

"It did. (?)" green eyes glanced down at her team mates, and their faces split into a wide smile.

She simultaneously used the chakra on her forehead and from herself (the heart)- to lessen the strain. Three people hiding in plain view was hard to maintain, and she couldn't breathe out (like when she heals because that's how chakra flows through another person) then the 'cloak' would be gone dispelled from her body, she had to simultaneously circulate chakra within her and the other three by borrowing some stash from her forehead and pumping out more through her pores until it reaches them. (and trying her best not to make her heart dip like the previous time)

"How much did we get?", Shinsou asks grounding them with the reality they're facing right now. Sakura looked down-

"70", she then placed it around her neck to keep.

Itsuka didn't let the small number get through her and cut off any comments from them, "Okay! Who's out next target?!", effectively cheering their team up.

Sakura looked around the field, Three teams were approaching Team Midoriya their legs were sinking on the ground, she points at them- "There!"

They looked at their next target, Tetsu gulped but still he lead the charge. 

The guy who's quirk made Team Midoriya sink was at the front, right wing was a girl with hair like vines covering also the person stationed on the left wing. From their view it looked like an impenetrable fort,

"Hitoshi!", she says their eyes meet and Sakura signals to the vine haired girl, "Itsuka hold the vines just in case it whips out-"

"Roger!"

"Tetsu tilt a little make Itsuka and you the front to receive the attack bump our left side, Hitoshi needs to be out of the way-"

"OK!", he hardens his skin just before stopping at the other team, Izuku's team boosted out of the sinking floor their target's attention was still on him, Bakugo flies to the air eyes on the 10,000,000 points. Sakura saw the shift of the vines sensing them and the girl looked behind- looking right at Sakura's team in an instant her vine hair whips like they expected, and Kendo's hand grabs all of it with her enlarged hand.

Hitsoshi spoke, "do you want to get that cut? Insects are probably attracted to you."

"How dar-", the girl's eyes turned dazed Hitoshi immediately commanded, "Stand down and let go of your grip on his shoulder and hand.”

That she did, simultaneously Itsuka let go of the hair and opened her palm to support Sakura, above the heads of the stallions underneath- just before the enemy's knight could fall to the right side, Sakura extended her torso leaning on Kendo's palm and grabbing the headband.

The enemy knight fell on the ground.

"KENDO! TETSUTETSU! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT-", the front man just looked behind- a few seconds ago everything was okay, he screamed at them, _'traitors!',_ they were in the same class-

Sakura green eyes wide open, still leaning on Kendo's palm- held her breath.

The four of them vanished in thin air.

"WHAT?!", Awase and Juzo screams didn't expect _that_.

 **"TEAM AWASE OUT",** Midnight's voice echoed their stallion was on the floor.

Team Sakura retreated far behind, to be safe. Letting her breath go, she still feels some chakra on her forehead, the depletion wasn't that significant.

"How much did we get?!", Itsuka asks from left wing, the three looked up.

"505.", her eyes were wide- they were blindly getting points.

 **"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!",** Tetsu screams elatedly and Sakura nods back at him feeling the rush of good will between them four.

_**"Aside from Midoriya, Class A isn't doing so well."** _

Present Mic's narration broke their moment, and they risked glancing at the screen above. Now Sakura's eyes were wide in disbelief, "Bakugo has 0 points.", she whispers out loud shocked at the revelation-

"We're in Top 3!", Itsuka shouts out loud as Tetsu made his version happy noises, they didn't care that Monoma got second place making him 2nd place with 1645 points.

"We have 1185 points!", Tetsu looked to his left to talk to Itsuka for a second.

"Sakura- there's no time for that, he can take care of himself.", she looked at her right wing Hitoshi's purple eyes were sincere, telling her the facts- then a loud explosion happened making her glance back to the arena, "see don't worry about him Bakugo's a tough guy.", they both chuckled at what he said.

He was targeting the dusty blond who declared war on Class 1-A two weeks ago. Eyes still on her childhood friend a fond smile broke through.

"You're right.", she places the second headband around her neck- their 515 still on her forehead.

"Next target?", Kendo asks shifting her attention to the on going scene in front of them. They were standing right on the edge, where the grass a step behind them the other students still panicking as they scramble to get to Izuku.

Todoroki and Izuku were facing each other, Shoji ran to them arms wide open with Tsuyu and Mineta on his back carrying no points. Then a cloak procured from Yaoyorazu hiding their team, Kaminari's thunder shocked the others approaching the two groups- 4 groups in total were stuck on Todoroki's ice.

Team Todoroki immediately moved with Iida's boost getting most headbands within their reach.

Sakura wanted to somewhat engage the people left behind still had headbands, Todoroki makes two insanely huge rows of ice bergs merging it behind their team- cutting everyone else's view off to effectively corner Izuku. As if telling them 'stay away'

"You know we could just... stand by here nobody is even paying attention I can use my quirk-", she cracks a joke but was cut off by Midnight-sensei.

 **"No you can't! You will be disqualified!"** she whips the thing she was holding.

"How did she even hear us all the way here?", Tetsu mutters they were still in top 3-

"Team Todoroki got the 10,000,000 points!", their heads snapped up to check if it was true.

"Izu has 0!", she couldn't help but panic they were still on a safe spot, no need to panic. Then a loud explosion happened, they heard Kirishima screaming-

 _ **"BAKUGO TEAM MOVES UP TO THE THIRD PLACE.",**_ Present Mic narrates, making them look at the screen.

TEAM TODOROKI - 10,001,175

TEAM MITSUKI - 1185

TEAM BAKUGO - 1,045

TEAM MONOMA - 600

"WE'RE IN SECOND PLACE!!!!" The three screamed, Shinsou did his reaction inwardly they already know what's gonna happen-

**"YOU!"** someone from their right screams towards them

They were going to receive the attention, so their team immediately ran to the opposite direction. Right before the familiar duo they took the 70 points from reached them, nearing the ice they swerved and ran beside it, on their left, making the duo run behind them. Sakura looked beside her-

An idea formed

"Itsuka! I'm leaving-"

"What?! That's not part of our plan!"

"New plan, have to shake them off! I can walk on Todoroki's ice- just cover for me just in case-", Sakura immediately stuck her chakra coated hand on ice, when her skin met it, it burned. Her shoeless feet immediately followed her team U-turned to the right-

The duo targeting them couldn't stop mid-run their target moved too fast. Sakura now looking at them they were on her line of sight, her team on the opposite side surrounding the duo.

Sakura immediately grabbed the guy on top- the one running below felt the weight suddenly leaving

 **"OUT!",** Midnight screams and the cheers erupted from the crowd.

Her team went near her, and she settles herself on top, back on her seat.

_**"BAKUGO MERCILESS! GRABBING THE 2ND SPOT!"** _

"He got all of Monoma's points!", Itsuka says astonished, listening to the explosions Team Bakugo was on the other side of Todoroki's ice.

"No time for that!", Sakura panics looking around people started noticing them, the others realized they had no chance to get the 10 million points, eyes targeting them. "We have to defend!"

About 5 groups of students were running approaching them fast- they were the ones now without any escape, the two from behind reflexively stepped back- cornered.

"Sakura!", Kendo panics- Tetsu immediately turned on his quirk, Shinsou looked around realizing nobody would pay attention to him.

Then Sakura felt the cold from the ice wafting behind her.

_'cold?'_

"COLD!"

She screams realizing there was an escape, the stampede of students near them, a familiar set of explosion happening above-

"SAKURA! 9 SECONDS!", Itsuka urgently shouts a little bit louder, Sakura twists her torso- "ITSUKA ENLARGE! I'LL STAND UP", the moment 'enlarge' went out of Sakura's lips she did-

The footsteps were closer now, another set of explosions on top-

Sakura stood and leaned her usual position simultaneously inhaled the cold air, stopping her breathing just the right moment feeling her heart beat as chakra thrummed around it to her right hand now coated with chakra.

In her peripherals the silhouettes were near arms length away, she jerks her right arm behind, her shoulders twists as she maneuvers the chakra

Then her fist met the ice

Immediately it cracked and gave away within a second-

A thick cold fog like air bellowed ice particles rained down, Tetsu's defense on the front (behind sakura) made them not budge away as his feet stuck on the ground embedding- their enemies closed theirs eyes shielding away from the cold air accompanied by the force of the punch. Sakura dropped down her whole body on top of Kendo's palm, shielding herself away, she can't stand on her palm the force of her punch plus the air would blow her away, normally her feet was also laden with chakra. 

The cold fog settled, three teams were inside Katsuki up in the air- aiming at Todoroki, Izuku extending his torso- his reach to get

_**"TIME OVER!"** _

Katsuki fell face first on the ground.

_**"THE SECOND EVENT, CALVARY BATTLE, IS FINISHED!"** _

Sakura released the breath she was unconsciously holding, they were safe.

"SAFEEEEE!", Tetsu screams removing his embedded feet from the floor, and Kendo lowers her on the ground. 

"Nice one Sakura!", her hand slapped the area between her shoulders, the slap was _hard_.

Hitoshi whistles from her right side, "so the golden punch saves us", teasing her as his hand rests on top of her head.

Sakura smiles at the makeshift team, "THANKS GUYS, I genuinely enjoyed being team mates with you all!", she says wholeheartedly making Itsuka wrap her arms around Sakura's neck and Tetsu grinning widely extends his right arm his fist clenched, a bro fist was welcome.

and she did, he also extended the fist to Shinsou, making the guy on her right smile.

_**"FIRST PLACE, TEAM TODOROKI!"** _

_**"SECOND PLACE, TEAM BAKUGO!"** _

Somewhere behind Sakura she heard Katsuki scream, childlessly. Making her eye roll, she tilts her head- and he was sitting down on the floor his face angry.

It reminds her of moments when they were kids, when he was cute.

She sneered mocking him, _'that crazy guy',_ shaking her head making Shinsou remove his hand on top of it. Looking around and searching for Izuku-

_**"THIRD PLACE, TEAM MITSUKI!"** _

Her eyes still roamed around and stuck on him, Sakura was happy- managed to get her team in a manageable expectation when this started, and Sakura _delivered_. Tetsu was doing his victory pose, he was the most energetic from them four. Itsuka started swaying here butt side to side hitting Sakura and making them dance, the other girls' happiness was contagious.

_**"FOURTH PLACE, TEAM MIDORIYA!"** _

_**"THESE FOUR TEAMS WILL ADVANCE FINAL STAGE!"** _

* * *

_**LUNCH BREAK** _

Sakura didn't know why she was _here_ ,

Why _Katsuki_ and _her_ were here in a dark hallway no one else in their line of sight.

Their hands on each others mouth, eyes wide.

Both of them were never really the type to... do this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do MATH-  
> MATH AGAIN.
> 
> The calvary was harder to write than I thought, I had to rethink every move. Everyone was targeting Izuku, Sakura wasn't exactly competitive- woooh
> 
> But I’m happy with how it turned out, the actions scenes aren’t planned, most of the time the plans are rough drafts and notes like what happens after this or who are the people around that scene. (MATH AND WHO HAD WHO’S POINTS) I don’t know whats gonna happen letting my brain flow through the moment- and if I think of something big right in the middle I write it down like the scenes of Sakura with the ice.
> 
> Also I place cookie crumbs all over the chapter hinting at the possibilities. 
> 
> it’s 5:21am I just ifnished writing my brains fried
> 
> Also I also get confused with their first and last names- but after further research I cleared it up.
> 
> See you tom!


	29. The Girl who wants Nothing

Sakura was looking forward to lunch,

Like _really_ looking forward to lunch.

When the winners were announced it was Itsuka and Tetsu who invited Hitoshi and her to eat with them!

_'New friends!!'_

She squealed excited, apart from the usual people in her classroom- who in fact most people are friends with because they're stuck in a room. It was a different feeling when someone else invites you, because they want to spend time with you- finding you worth their time.

Before the four could leave, a familiar blond approaches them- calling her out.

"Katsuki?", she greets questioningly.

"Pinky," he glances at the newbies but nods at Shinsou, "come with me."

Hitoshi looks down on her, a teasing face graced upon his features. Itsuka and Tetsu saw the exchange, and were curious but the other boy was more astonished not believing his eyes.

Before Sakura followed she threw a light punch on Shinsou's arm, making him mockingly hold it as he scrunches his face pained.

Acting on point.

"I'll try to find you guys later-"

"If you have the time to find us-"

"LATER.", she stomps her way out, Katsuki was waiting for her on another hallway near the exit. He looked.. constipated- which is what he always looked like.

Tetsu turns to Hitoshi, "Shinsou, are those two?", his fingers gestures to the two approaching bodies on the other side, Itsuka also curious waited for the response.

To be honest he didn't know what was going on between them, it was just embedded in his bones to tease the living hell out of Sakura. But there were moments though, when he catches the blond looking at her- a split second, only a glimpse against his permanent constipated look.

The blond brows relaxed, the frown softens as lips almost parting and red eyes holding a different kind of emotion, his anger melts away.

But he didn't want to jump into conclusion.

Hitoshi wasn't a shitty person, creating baseless humors.

Sakura didn't deserve that.

He waves them off making sure that he was smirking, an obvious teasing face. "Nah, they're childhood friends. I just like teasing Sakura.", the three of them finally exits the arena heading to the cafeteria following the line of people.

"Nani? nani?", Uraraka pops out beside Shinsou, the two from 1-B looks at her she was chirping, "I heard Sakura-", head whipped looking around, "where is she?"

"Bakugo called her." It was Tetsu who answered disregarding the fact that they don't know each other.

"Bakugo?? I was also trying to find Deku but he disappeared.", tilting her head to the side unconsciously, she was now on parallel in their line following them.

"Must be an exclusive childhood friend meeting." Shinsou jokes making the brunette laugh, Itsuka finally speaks up after acting passively-

"so those three are childhood friends?" she asks, keeping her mouth shut before this topic didn't want to create unnecessary drama. Uraraka nods brown hair bouncing, "Yeah! And then Sakura went away-"

Their lunch started out simple, they entered the building and headed straight to the cafeteria. But as their conversation became longer, the crowd also grew- listening to what the Class 1-A has to say about the infamous Sakura.

"Then she supported All Might during the attack!", Hagakura chirps remembering the villains, the crowd gasps as they listen intently - front row tickets on the exclusive tea that they found out weeks ago that made them immediately judge Class 1-A made them reformat what they knew about them.

People from Class 1-A was just like them, and Bakugo's just a jerk.

But he's a _nice_ jerk, they say.

The justification for his personality was unnecessary.

Tsuyu spoke up next, "then Midoriya swoops in leaving us to hand Aizawa-sensei-"

Yeah their lunch was a change of pace and heart.

* * *

"Katsuki what's up?" she was just following him in a dark hallway, he finally stops another bright hallway behind him on his right side. His body was against it, right at the corner, he turns around to look at her- now the brightly lit hallway on his left.

"Be serious next game." his voice low as red eyes stared down at her, serious, she was about to speak up but he continued, "don't give me that bullshit I know you weren't taking any of this seriously Sakura."

She didn't want to be scolded like this, she wasn't a child. A frown marred her pale face fire lit behind her eyes aiming at his reds, "I don't need you to treat me like a child _especially_ when you're the one who was hitting the ground when you found out you're _2nd place_."

Hearing his teeth grit, muscles on his face flexed- an eye twitched for a second, he leans down on her space and she defiantly stood up straighter not even flinching, her mouth creased down more. 

The space between them was almost none existent, feeling the air shared- their eyes radiated anger. A good foot taller than her, head was tilted upwards as his was down.

Rage painted their shared silence, as the tension was thick in the air.

Each were waiting on the others' first move.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Both of their eyes widened at the first time as they whispered urgently, immediately asking each other-

 _"Is that Deku?",_ Katsuki's voice was really low breath brushing on her face, she didn't mind it, and nodded to answer his question. The stuck themselves parallel on the wall, Sakura elbowed him, nudged him, he looks at her as she signals her eyes to take a peak.

Before he could move Izuku's voice filtered through once more, they don't know who he was talking to-

"We have to hurry up, since the cafeteria will be packed."

They could hear his panic and urgency on his voice, then he shifted his stance one leg to another.

"I was overwhelmed, so much that I broke my own promise."

The hiding duo glanced at each other, recognition dawned on their faces as their eyebrows rose- then furrowed. Curious yet concerned.

They could get away now, it was a moment for the two, but they stayed nonetheless for Izuku. Just in case Todoroki does something they could easily jump in.

But Sakura doubts that was going to happen, considering he wasn't as... emotional as Katsuki.

 _"why are you looking at me like that?!",_ her childhood friend whispers to her, feeling her judgement. Sakura sneered mockingly at him, _"nothing crazy."_

"Iida, Kaminari, Yaoyorozu, Tokoyami and Uraraka, didn't feel it. At the last moment I was the only one that was overpowered." the other guy says to Izuku. Sakura still look it at Katsuki they only heard the first part whispers to him, _"didn't feel **what?** ", _still careful controlling her voice just right.

Katsuki shrugs, shoulders going up a dumb look crossed his face.

_"dunno."_

She sneered again, he grew defensive obvious emotions on his face but she was quick-, " _Katsuki I was running around you were **near** them during that time."_

" _Running? **Running**?! It was **only** running to you?! It was about **points** Sakura.", _he whispers back angrily, immediately she scoffs inwardly leaning more into his space not risking to be heard.

_"I got top 3 idiot, that's a lot of points-"_

_"And what if you aimed for the Top 1 spot like I did,"_ his eyes got darker, as it narrowed on her greens _, "do you think you could've go it? what do you think it would make the people feel, the ones who are trying their best when you're only doing things **half-heartedly**._"

She blinks, only realizing how close they were when he brought down the unwarranted reality slap on her. Both of them forgot the developing moment on the other side, but still they stayed within their shared space- whispering.

 _"you're the **apprentice** of All Might for fuck's sake," _his face softens unintentionally, " _you could have it **all** , but here you are not doing anything with it."_

Sakura somewhere within her

didn't want to acknowledge that.

Her eyes softens looking up at Katsuki, she didn't what the responsibility- she was planning to explain everything and what she felt about being painted in a different light by people-

who never asked her what she wanted.

She reaches out to his face, not liking the way he was peering down on her.

Katsuki was hurt, his reds still held anger within but pain was evident.

Sakura didn't want to see him like his, she remembers the moments they had when he was this vulnerable as kids. The only improvement was his eyes right now didn't glisten with unshed tears and a pout, this time around red eyes shone a sad forlorn frown grace upon his handsome face.

Her hand was on the space between them, reaching to cover his eyes-

"Midoriya- you,"

The hand stopped mid-air

"Are you All Might's illegitimate child?"

Their eyes shifted, unbelieving on what they heard. Both of Sakura's and Katsuki's mouth parted, the tension dissolved Sakura can control her laughter but Bakugo-

Katsuki jaw dropped, his eyes dawned in realization on what Todoroki said, and he was ready to laugh-

Her hand slapped down on his mouth _immediately_ , accidentally slapping his whole body on the wall too- she followed and their bodies were parallel on the wall, acting like they were blending.

"Wouldn't it make more sense if Sakura was the illegitimate child?!"

Izuku tried to excuse himself, Sakura understood- but that.

That shocked her, mouth parting at his stupid excuse, _'that bumbling idiot! where are your wits-',_ she thought- but before she could react.

A palm descended on her face, holding her down, Katsuki extended his right arm trying to control her emotions, reigning it back.

Their eyes met once more, as they tried to put their attention back to the unusual confrontation-

**-|-**

_‘her face is small.’_

His palms were resting against hers covering the lower part of her nose, and whole mouth, every time air goes out of her nose it was foreign air dancing around his dangerous palms, tickling it- air that he couldn’t grasp and only seeping out between his fingers. She has always been petite, making him instinctively feel the need to protect her.

Not that she ever needed it.

Like her wrist the part what he usually holds, it always looked frail and tiny, his hand enveloping whole, it disappears from the naked eye but he didn't need to see it- as long as he was touching it. He remembers the way his thumb rests against her pulse, and it _beats_ _hard_ underneath her skin.

Red eyes still glued to the only visible part of her face, as green eyes were also intently looking at him, pupils dilated he could barely see but her eyes always had the different shade of green, almost like an _ethereal_ glow within, unlike Deku’s who was just dark green borderline black, the light needed to shine on his face to show the real colors.

Hers was the opposite, she didn’t need the light to show it’s true colors.

She blinks eyelashes brushes on top of her cheek bones making his thoughts halt, then when she opened it again

Still the same shade of green peering through his reds, making him hitch.

Her bright colored form against the dark hallway beside her, making her stand out. It was starting to feel warm, tight around his chest- somewhat and somehow his flow of thoughts changed, attention sought refuge from cold fingers against his face, barely covering his nose and cheeks but her whole palm was slapped over his mouth with lips that was drying.

He exhaled an unconsciously held breath, realizing just now that he hasn’t been breathing.

He didn’t miss the way the hair stood up against on her forearm, goosebumps traveling on her.

Gone in his head the urgency of the situation that they have been hiding from,

It was only him and Sakura in this narrow hallway.

Within him was emotions and fleeting thoughts.

**-:-**

Her mind blanked out.

Normally it was filled with things, what to eat, the idiot twins, her growing group of friends, what Hitoshi and her will discuss during their yakult taking sessions.

But there was something in the way that red eyes were looking at her, as if it had all the time in the world as the rest quiets down.

She blinked,

wondering if his eyes would change, if it was only her imagination

But when emeralds met red again-

it looked the same.

Beside him the light was shining, showing the path out of the arena- out of the caving hallway. The sunlight hits his blond hair behind him, a glow on his hair almost making it pale blond making her see Katsuki in another light.

Making her see another person, her childhood friend still-

Sakura realizes that he was a boy.

Then he exhaled, she didn't even realize that he wasn't breathing. The air between them was suffocating-

His breath trailed and made hairs on her forearm stand, goosebumps erupted.

Urgency gone within her, feeling the space between them heavy with gravity.

Her brain reels back from the moment.

She licks her drying lips, 

Accidentally brushing Katsuki's palm.

Then the moment came crashing down, as if waking up from a dream. Instinctively he raises his hand, her face now empty. He exhales from his mouth, warm breath dancing around her dangerous palms as it dissolves.

The tension in the air built up again.

"Quirk marriage."

Todoroki's voice broke the moment.

Well Sakura wanted to hear it, she didn't want to confront what was happening.

 _Her_? thinking of Katsuki as a _boy_?!

Sick.

She inhales grounding herself once more to the reality as chakra thrums around her chest, green eyes left reds, and blinked. Now staring at the adjacent wall in front of her with a somewhat frown on her face, eyes took notes of the imperfections, where the paint was fading-

But there were none.

_'damn U.A. and their funds'_

She blames it on the perfect school.

Started listening intently on what Todoroki was sharing to Izuku, her back grew cold. Suddenly regretting the broken moment between her and Katsuki, _that,_ was easier to handle-

They glanced at each other, Todoroki's confessions weighed down on them. The two who weren't supposedly be the ones hearing this.

Throats constricting, _'Todoroki's life is hell' ,_ they both thought.

The intruders felt unwelcome.

"Choosing a mate and forcing them to marry, in order to strengthen their own Quirk and pass it on to their child. An _old-fashioned_ and **unethical** way of thinking." his voice echoed on the hallways carrying to them, cold and distant suppressing his anger lingering around the corner.

Sakura started feeling that she was the imperfection on the wall, uninvited.

"He has money and good records, so he won over my mom's entire family, and got a hold on my mom's Quirk. By raising me to be a hero that would surpass All Might," Without seeing it.. she knows that Todoroki cared for his mom, his voice softens a little when he mentions her.

"he only wanted to satisfy his own desire."

Now she was really beginning to understand her seat mate, the one who unexpectedly helped her at times. Glancing back at Katsuki, who was in deep thought she remembers her classmates.

 _'All of them wants to be on top.'_ , she thinks- the three people nearest to her right now are fighting, climbing and are dedicated to their goals.

She felt small, amidst them- even though she was the most popular, most known, the _successor_ of All Might, between all of them.

Sakura felt disappointed in herself, there was no Inner to whip her up into shape, no parents to properly scold her, she can do anything earning by herself and things being given to her.

She was free,

but at what cost?

Her identity? her personality?

**"How annoying, I won't become a tool that the scum can just use."**

There was something in the way that Todoroki said it, or maybe it was his sentence that made her find an answer.

An answer she gave to him when they first met.

> _“I think you can read your fates and set it’s course— it’s like what you said but Todoroki-san you stated that fates only has a certain power over you. Mine is like it leads you to the right path—“, understanding was breaking through her partners eyes._
> 
> _Sakura relentlessly continued, “Like the gifts, or quirks— the gifts given to you by the Gods or whoever—,” she inhaled, “has potential to be used so why ignore it? Is one so mighty and powerful that you’re able to set another course and ignore it? Or maybe someone so proud and self-assured that they can deny the gifts freely given to them?”_
> 
> _Green eyes met his’ the moment not breaking as she continued her onslaught,_
> 
> _“Who are you to deny?”_

Todoroki and her were alike, more than she thought, having everything within their reach.

The boy who was born with everything,

yet the girl wants nothing.

"In my memory, my mother was always crying. My mother poured boiling water on me saying, 'Your left side is unsightly.'"

Pain seeped through her heart, and empathy. Regardless of what she did to her son, Todoroki still was fond of his mother, still loves her.

"Simply put, I've got my eyes on you because I want to get back at him. Even without my damn father's quirk..."

Sakura's thought halted, got confused, why Izuku and not her? The rumored successor of All Might-

_'he must've felt or observed All Might's powers from Izuku, besides it was Izu who beat him in the first game.. wait-'_

she only heard rumors and never seen it,

_'what is Todoroki's other quirk?'_

Leaving the observation and questions at that she continued to listen,

**"No.. I'll become number one without using it, I will completely deny him."**

'Oh' she blinks, just now realizing the weight of their conversation before. They both hear Todoroki's footsteps, signaling the end of Izu's and his' heavy conversation.

After all this time, the truth was revealed. _'Todoroki was talking about himself.. that moment.'_

Katsuki has his hand in his pockets, uncomfortable at the conversation and the one sided confession that the two had. Sakura light bumps his shoulders with hers, trying to ease the unwanted tension that befell on them. He gave her a glance, but his attention was still on the other two, hearing their voices still- Deku replying to the other outside.

Still it was comforting knowing, he wasn't alone that someone was beside him.

Even if they were eavesdropping.

They were here first though.

"Bakugo.. Kacchan, I've always been helped by others. As with the calvary battle, I'm here, because of someone's support."

Sakura knowing this relaxed as she leaned back on the wall without tension- Katsuki though went rigid hearing him being mentioned. Izuku continued stating his piece,

"All Might the number one hero, Sakuchan and Kacchan- the people I want to be with and the people I respect, I have to be strong enough to be number one. Compared to yours, my motives might be trivial. But, I can't be losing either, so that I can give back to those who have helped me."

His voice didn't waver one bit, making her proud of her best friend.

"The declaration of war.. I'll say back to you-

I will beat you."

In that moment Sakura felt everything and nothing at the same time.

She was happy for others, proud even-

but could she say the same for _herself_?

Never aiming for the top, but she was here.

_'just what in the fuck am I meant to do?'_

Her hand tightens into a fist, grip hard nails embedding themselves on her palm crescent moon appeared on her skin.

Katsuki and her were in their own respective world, 

forgetting what just happened between them earlier-

or maybe ignoring it.

burying it somewhere the wouldn't find unless if they want to, the emotions of the conversation the heard lingered and thrummed around them, the silence loud in their ears. The loaded words, the declaration of war-

Their goals and who they are became their worries. Bothered them at the forefront of their brains.

Pushing other thoughts far away, 

One wondering how to get on top, the other wondering about what she wants.

The feeling was too much to bear, too much to think- too much-

_j_ _ust too much_

So Sakura without prompt, walked away- leaving Katsuki alone.

* * *

Getting to the cafeteria was a long walk, she let her mind go and thoughts started bouncing around her brain. Things she ignored over the year, the most annoying part was

Inner wasn't around to talk to her, 

She doesn't have anyone to talk to about these.

"Awe did you get rejected?"

Pausing right before the corner to get to the canteen, she looked at the chair beside the vending machine and saw Hitoshi sitting on it. A smirk on his face, he knew she didn't realize that it was him there-

Sakura immediately made a face to him, a disgusted one. He responds with a wider smirk, standing up her walks beside her and points his thumb to the canteen.

"Tetsu and Kendo already left- 1-B thing, I, the nice friend that I am waited for you- to accompany a lonely girl who likes food, in case she gets rejected, to eat." Sakura was ready to retort but he places his hand right on her face making her stop before she utters a sound.

He wraps his arm around her on top of her shoulders and dragged the pink head to the cafeteria, "Now come on tell me about your tales", Shinsou hasn't bought a yakult yet he was saving that for later.

Sakura wasn't planning on sharing what happened between Katsuki and her- but she kind of wants to share a little bit of the overheard conversation.

Sakura was done lining up and grabbed her tray of her usual gyudon, Hitoshi the gentleman he is waited for her and carried her tray leading her to the edge, gets the seat farthest away from people.

"Ah by the way you were the topic in the canteen minutes ago-"

"What?!"

He waves it off, "don't worry, you have _unintentionally_ placed good will-

Repaired what Bakugo broke- the reputation of 1-A has been carry by you without the Sakura Mitsuki lifting a finger."

"Your reputation precedes you.", he took her bowl of miso soup and drank a little bit from it.

Sakura started eating, she noticed after a few days (before) of hanging out with Hitoshi that he was very talkative.

_Very talkative._

Which makes her simply nod and munch her food as he tattles away, teasing her most of the time, but saying the right things at the right time.

Speaking of saying right things.

"Hitoshi," she gulps the rice and food down, "are you normally _that_ **rude** when you use your quirk?" he purses his lips in thought and nods.

"Yeah, I have to."

She thinks for a second, "why weren't you _that_ rude to me? when you used it on me-"

"I thought I pressed the right button-" he sighs, "I didn't expect you to laugh after saying bad things about Bakugo."

She chuckles evilly, "you don't even know how much I tease him"

"Yeah I didn't expect you to have an evil bone in your body, looking like an angel at all times." shrugs as he leaned back on his chair eyes still on her, she also responded with a shrug shoulders going up and said,

"What can I say?"

"so you agree? you think you're pretty?"

Once again her brain short circuited 

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT!"

"Might as well said it, you can't hide from me I am the master of word play.",he places his elbow on the table and intently looking at her.

"Yeah! but you're putting words into my mouth-"

"No I just uncovered the truth and what you really meant-"

"You're impossible- I will not speak to you anymore." Sakura zipped her mouth pressing her lips together forming a straight line-

"How will you eat?", he smirks- the infuriating smirk! Thinking he caught her.

She opened her mouth as her lips were curved inwardly, looking like an old lady without any teeth- Hitoshi splutters and laughs hard. 

"Then how will you munch the food?"

Sakura bit down, but her lips were on the way- standing up abruptly she glares down at Hitoshi red faced embarrassed and angry at the same time, she points at him and then tilts her finger pointing down on the table.

'You, stay here.', what the gesture meant.

She gets her tray and dashes on the other table on the other side, sitting down. Hitoshi follows and sat down right across her, 

"Okay I'll shut up now-", he started learning the right buttons to press, "you didn't say you're pretty.", he yields raising a white flag still a smirk on sight.

She relaxed her mouth into a pout, and continued eating.

"So you're _ugly_?"

"No yakult privileges, Hitoshi, for a month."

He clutched his chest where his heart was, "that's so mean, not that- everything else but that.", a lone tear fell from his eye still he was fighting the smirk.

Eye rolling, and not denying him- her heart softened still, and let him talk the rest of their lunch. Forgetting just what happened before lunch, but still it lingered in her mind- giving her a dull ache in her chest.

* * *

.. Yeah her worries flew away.

Sakura was standing right in the middle

Her classmates- girl classmates were on her side, they were on a V formation- her literally at the front.

They were all frozen, in shock, in fear, embarrassed.

She paled.

The skirt she was wearing was revealing, too short- not for her, but typical for girls who wear these as a sport. A crop top with a deep V, and a choker on her neck. Hair half up, half down- with simple makeup lipstick and mascara.

She thought that the costume was cute, fuck, it was fine to wear this if only this was not

**BEING TELEVISED.**

The most annoying part was- her classmates had an orange cheerleading uniform, and a green lining.

Hers was the _opposite_ making her **intentionally** **standout** more.

 _'somebody thought this through'_ , the orange would clash badly on her hair so they minimized it and made it the accent lining, for her- the green made her skin glow and most especially her emeralds went a shade darker giving off a more mature look.

_**"what happened, Class A?"** _

Class 1-B came in, Sakura could see Tetsu and Itsuka- their eyes met the two of them pause and their nose flare as an emotion was in their eyes.

Itsuka bent down and laughed as Tetsu blushed but laughed with her, Sakura simply closed her eyes and think of beating up Mineta and Kaminari later.

> "Sakura", the girls flanked her inside the bathroom, Hitoshi went somewhere. "Apparently there's an event this afternoon, everyone has to wear those and do a cheer." One of her classmates said, and immediately she follows through and got to their locker room.
> 
> Seeing the clothes presented-
> 
> "Are you sure?", she asks blinking down at the garment, also noticing hers was in a different color, "can I just have the same color-"
> 
> "No you mustn't", Yaoyorazu cuts her off, "I received a message that you have to wear this color combination- I must follow through the rules. I am sorry Sakura-san I cannot heed to your request."
> 
> Sakura nods, but changes either way.
> 
> Her body was something she was comfortable with, but glances of other girls say otherwise- if Yaoyorazu has the bodacious hourglass.
> 
> Sakura's was slim, chest was big- but not too big, it was well seated on her hourglass form, she had the smallest waist out of all of them lean muscles taut, and hip bones flares at the side with no hip dips, completing a perfect form. 70% legs and 30% torso, making her look taller but she stood at 5'4.
> 
> After wearing the ensemble, Ashido immediately stationed herself behind Sakura to fix her hair. Yaoyorazu placed light make up, they were being broadcast after all.
> 
> All in all Sakura left the room, happy- she felt **belonged**. 

Which was a huge contrast to the hate coursing through her right now.

Hagakure was the one who really liked what was happening, her voice was chirpy and excited trying to make them have fun in the moment.

_'In the moment..'_

Yeah Sakura needs a little bit of fun, moments like these were rare-

someday she'll look back thinking of this stupidly funny situation and she needed to liven up her spirits after everything today.

Hagakura and Tsuyu was starting to relax, there was no point in hiding when they we're presented already.

"might as well suck it up, own it up- we're here already let's just enjoy it." she says, adding to the two girls who seemed excited.

_**"NOW IT'S TIME FOR A FUN RECREATIONAL COMPETITION!"** _

**-:-**

Shinsou went to visit grandma for a second,

> _"I didn't know you knew her Hitoshi", her all knowing eyes stare at him._
> 
> _He got his quirk from her after all, teaching him how to read people and read between the lines._
> 
> _Well maybe he pushes too much sometimes._
> 
> _Hitoshi was always guarded around his family, all of them were in high positions, with power- that could easily read others, better than him._
> 
> _But with his grandma, his guard drops down- the same way he was towards with his classmates and Sakura. If his classmates can read him, they don't care- but he doubts that, they probably classified him as the joker card._
> 
> _Unpredictable._
> 
> _And he'd like to stay that way._
> 
> _"We're friends grandma.", he replies a second too late, was far up his thoughts. She simply smiled then he did a double take, "how do you even know her?"_
> 
> _"Fate?"_

And he left it like that, then couldn't find Sakura.

Finding familiar heads of his guy classmates, without Kaminari and Mineta, stood beside Izuku. They entered through the tunnel where the entrance of the arena was.

The crowd was loud, Kendo was doubling over laughing with a blushing Tetsu, pointing at someone.

_'Someone?'_

"Wha-", Izuku's voice went a pitch higher and followed his line of sight. 

It landed on the girl he was searching for earlier.

"PFT--", he breathes in he lost air from his lungs, he didn't know if he should laugh or cry out of the stupidness of this.

"they fell for Mineta's scheme!!", he wheezes out as Izuku blushed whole face red down to his neck hands slapped on his to hide the redness- but still fingers had a space in-between, Shinsou saw his green eyes dilated. But he already knew where he was looking, unconsciously though Hitoshi's eyes flicker to find Bakugo.

Before he could find him, he saw Todoroki.

His mismatched eyes were a little bit wider than normal and a gentle expression painted his face, as his lips parted. Hands on his pocket, but it seems like his breathing slowed- for a moment there he thinks that Todoroki stopped breathing.

But when he remembered to exhale, he looked down face growing red, the tips of his ears also. But still, Todoroki's head glances up to the left and eyes still glued to her.

Hitoshi blinks, _'huh'_ , he only thought it was Bakugo who can sport that rare expression.

Making sure he was right he follows his line of sight, and indeed, it was on Sakura. She was lightly blushing out of embarrassment but it looks like she stomached the situation, _'it is what it is'_ , kind of thing.

**"AAHH WHAT ARE THE GIRLS DOING-",** Kirishima screams red pointy hair in the air, the hair stopped walking behind Todoroki, the object of his observation, snapped his gaze to the right, looking away- then looking above- paused.

Todoroki turned completely red, that his thin ice quirk surrounded his face, -a barely there but if you squint- steam went up in the air.

Then looked down, walked away but still he saw the yes flickered- but Todoroki remembers to control it the eyes flickers to the right, but then it moves again-

it was never ending, Hitoshi stored that observation away in his files.

Now that Kirishima is around, Hitoshi concluded that Bakugo was with him.

Indeed he was, his eyebrows from a permanent furrow that makes Hitoshi think that he has a unibrow was high up on his forehead. He stares taken a back, then blinks- unbelieving in his sight, then his lips began to part- his tongue licks the lower lip as it dries.

The muscles on his face completely relaxed, _'so this is what Sakura calls a dumb look on his face'_ , too bad she didn't know that the dumb look had a _meaning_.

That dense idiot.

Same with Todoroki, Bakugo's chest stopped moving- then he breathes out slowly.

 _Compared_ to the Todoroki the blush immediately erupted on his face, a lot like Midoriya actually, Hitoshi just takes it alll in these observations-

"Sakura looks cute huh-"

**"SHUTUP"**

Unfortunately for Bakugo he had no ice to hide his blush, but he stomped the same way.

Kirishima walks beside Hitoshi who was facing them, then asked,

"Am I imagining it? or was he blushing?"

Shinsou was shitty some times, 

well mostly towards Sakura.

She was fun to tease-

But he wouldn't out someone who didn't realize that they were falling-

or maybe even in love.

Who was he to do that?

"I think you're imagining it Kirishima," he says shrugging but he continued, "maybe you're the one projecting having a crush on Sakura and all that-", Kirishima blushed up to his hair line Hitoshi had a triumphant smirk-

 **"WHAT- YOU?!",** Tetsu was heading towards where Hitoshi was, but find the other guy who has a similar quirk like him and accidentally overheard the conversation.

 **"YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON SAKUR-",** Hitoshi the creator of chaos and attention thwarted smirked and faced Tetsu.

 **"** oh, so that's why you wanted to team up earlier-"

The two people who had quirks of hardening..

Turned on.

Hitoshi immediately ducked and ran,

but not before taking a picture. Sakura was cute after all, he smiles to himself not caring if his grandma was looking.

She already knew anyway.

_**"NOW IT'S TIME FOR A FUN RECREATIONAL COMPETITION!"** _

* * *

Walking at the side of the VIP rooms, it was over looking-

Red eyes noticed the way her son stopped mid walk.

She exhales muttering, "now when will that dumb fuck realize it huh.", she already knew it for years- but didn't speak up, it was just a theory after all.

Inko leans, following her line of sight- and sees her Izuku, smiling to herself as she shakes her head.

But now with evidence in front of her, all she could think about is

Katsuki with all his smarts, being number 1 all throughout his life,

was dumb.

"Boys." Inko says making Mizuki glance at her.

"Boys, indeed." The blond smirks, but both of them felt how much time has passed by

and sometimes no matter what, some things hasn't change.

* * *

"Fuyumi nee-," he was holding back he really was- God was testing his control this time around, "-did you see that?" he wheezes out.

"Natsuo-", Fuyumi turns face red, "I can't--" she had tears in her eyes.

Both of them were enjoying the moment too much.

Their father be **damned** ,

They won't let him steal this moment away from them,

Their little brother was _too_ _cute_.

Shoto stomps away with the ice melting on his face as steam went up.

It's a good thing technology was so advance that she can zoom and it was still 4k SUPER HD. 

"It's a good thing we went here-"

"Seeing this all live-"

Their little brother was denying it but he has his eyes on that girl.

For years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tone has shifted once more!
> 
> How I miss their stupid moments, when they didn't think of things like these.  
> \-----------  
> 7 hours later:  
> I- I didn't expect what I wrote down, I'm giddy and shocked. I wrote for 7 hours straight, just finished it now. I dunno I might.. write the next chapter after taking a break, or I- just take a break.
> 
> my face is like o,o I have a dumb look on my face.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed! I really like this chapter. 
> 
> See you next chapter


	30. Stand Up Amidst the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi if you are uncomfortable with panic attack, I placed 
> 
> "========"
> 
> On the right side, to signify when it happens.

_**"LET'S PUT THE TOURNAMENT ASIDE FOR NOW, SO WE CAN HAVE A BREAK"** _

Fireworks from above, boomed once more- the crowd's excitement intensified. Somewhat also getting swamped into many things today, she just let herself go.

Kami knows she needed a break.

Well, her- suddenly she felts guilty dragging Kami into this.

_'sorry'_

She sees Jiro squatting down, obviously not enjoying this. Slowly others were getting into this- Hagakura the most excited. They obviously didn't have any practice but the others didn't care, she just follows her classmates cheering on the others.

Sakura puts both of her arms up into a 'V' position, she feels her face heating up. A blush adorning her cheeks, but she gives a smile either way.

Then there were clicking sounds, then she realized that there were also camera's around. The mass media is here, ' _goddammit.'_

"WOOOOH, GO SAKURA!!", an annoying voice screams behind the camera crew- green eyes changed attention- it was Yuri! Setsu right beside her, also screaming but she couldn't hear anyone now.

She gives a wave, and a relieved smile.

Then the clicking happened again, with flashes now.

_**"FIRST UP IS THE SCAVENGER HUNT!"** _

The cameras changed direction- the participants for the recreational was a mix of people from different classes. It was interesting though, the people have to get whatever what was written on the card, seeing all of this Sakura thought about how different it was growing up in America.

After some time, Sakura saw Itsuki carrying Monoma with her enlarged fist, making her smile to herself.

"Sakura! come with me!", Tetsu runs to her, his face serious but somewhat apprehensive.

"Mhm?", she asks wonder what card he got, Tetsu flips it towards her, 'Miss Congeniality', pink brows rose- doubting his choice.

"Just come with me-", he extends a hand instead of forcing her to come with her. She fidgets but finding it rude to turn him down, it was his decision after all.

"Fine.", she reaches for his open hand, but he grabs her by her wrist- it was less intimate.

To say the least, Tetsu won 2nd place for that.

Itsuka got 1st place, for Perverse Person.

The succeeding games were also, fun to watch. The competitive spirit was there, but it was obvious the participants didn't take it that seriously.

Kaminari was her opponent next game, she didn't think of a concrete plan. Not that she was underestimating him, it was just that- after everything that happened today.

Sakura needed a few minutes to _breath_.

A moment to stop worrying, her composure snaps out automatically before battle anyway.

She just trusts her quirks on hand.

Somehow though, after changing into her uniform. She felt doubts rise, she glances at Kaminari in the Class 1-A waiting room. He was stomaching his nerves, shaking on his legs, he glances at Sakura- she sneered at him.

Remembering that it was him that got her and the girls into the cheerleading mess.

_'yeah I could beat him up'_

Giving him an extreme case of stink eye, he pales more- almost frothing saliva on his mouth.

The tension around the remaining students was _thick_ , Sakura felt it all. She was battling first round after all.

Pats on her back for good luck was a lot, even unknown faces gave, and she lost count and she lost who.

Her heart beats hard against her chest, trying her best to concentrate.

The media, the expectations, what she's meant to do, things she didn't want to think about-

All crashing down in this moment,

This is why you have to face your demons, instead of procrastinating.

She exhaling between gritted teeth it made a whistling sound, as she tried to gain control of her pulse. Unconsciously her hand lands on her face, whole palm rubs her forehead, as if it helped and it slowly went down to her eyes, nose, then lands on her lips covering the lower half-

it stays there.

Suddenly remembering _another_ hand.

Her palm went back on her forehead, enveloping it whole. If her brain would stop thinking if she hits her head on the table, _she would_ do it **now**. Her two hands covered her face, she leaned forward on the table, making the back of her hands the pillow. 

She releases a muffled scream/sound.

Now that sounds like a dying cat.

No one was comforting her, everyone who wasn't competing for this time around went up to their seats up stairs.

It was different, the feeling this time around- she battled villains growing up, she was a sidekick, she almost died once or twice, this was just something small, _should_ be something small for her. 

_**"Hey guys are you ready?-"** _

The speaker from their waiting room booms, Kaminari jumps on his seat, but excitement was seeping out of his form- looking forward to fight against one of the strongest, Mitsuki Sakura.

She leans back on her metal seat, feeling the cold behind her back. Biting her lower lip, she lips went downwards frowning. Trying her best to ground herself, she breathes in- the thrum, feeling the flow, pushing every doubt at the back of her head.

Standing up from her seat, green eyes didn't lose its focus. 

Finally.

She didn't pause, not seeing the people in front of her- not giving a fuck right now.

Sakura needed to be in control, in _complete_ control of herself. Can't afford to spiral down like this, her hand wraps around the door knob exiting the room, some looked at her leaving but didn't dare to bother.

Stepping down a familiar hallway, she turns to her left, hallway was dimmer than the exit- the cheers, the thrill of the people full blown at her. 

The expectatio-

_'No.'_

_**"You can only rely on yourself! There are situations like this even if you're not a hero. You know it right?"** _

She stops her approach, right before the opening- the sunlight in front of her. Sakura has better things to think about, and it was the incoming fight.

Placing her hand on top of her heart, feeling it beat.

She may not know what she wants, may not know her purpose.

But starting now-

it was the first step into finding it.

"Haruno"

Hearing the familiar voice and the name already made her feel grounded, she already knew who called her. The only person she asked to call her 'Haruno', for whatever reason. She turns around, seeing Nori in his thin form.

"Nori?", she gives him a smile, seeing her father figure making her taut muscles relax. He in turn smiles down on her too, his hand lands on her head, making her peek underneath his arms.

"Don't forget I'm always proud of you."

He didn't wish her luck,

Toshinori didn't care about that-

win or lose, he was going to be _proud_.

No expectations.

Seeing him right now, made her feel like the next breath she took- was the cleanest air she ever gotten, feeling the fresh wind pump her heart. Sakura remembers that he is the one who supported her, growing up. Through everything, and with nothing. 

All Might was there, 

The only person who asked her if her day was fine, and what her expectations were working under him years ago.

The person who cared.

Immediately she started blinking, the pain behind her eyes- the threat of an onslaught of tears tried to come out. Her head suddenly felt light, she looked up to him and All Might was panicking, fretting over her and his hand tried getting his handkerchief.

_'handkerchief'_

"Nori- it's fine", she says, the stinging was gone. He stops midway, Sakura gave him the brightest smile she could give.

"That's it! the smile, don't forget it!" 

She eye rolled, "how could I forget it? that's the first thing you taught me.", now she couldn't wipe it out of her face.

_**"Hey everyone, the anticipated final even is finally about to begin."** _

Sakura turned around, but not before looking up at Nori and gave him a thumbs up.

Nori did the same.

She stepped into the light

_**"The first round, consistently on the top 4, from Hero Course, Mitsuki Sakura! "** _

The grass below muffled her footsteps, her green eyes lighter under the sun. She looks around showing the crowd her smile without apprehension nor hesitance, showing off a confident yet relaxed facade.

People cheered her name, and she waves. 

_**"versus"** _

Sakura lands on the procured last minute man-made stage, by the hero Cementos. Eyeing her target for today, she squints under the sun seeing him ascend the steps from the other side of the stage.

_**"the sparkling killing boy, Kaminari Genki from the Hero course."** _

"Mitsuki," Kaminari greets when he settles on his side, "we should go out some time!", making her blink.

"First of all Kaminari," she exhales the audacity of this boy and she points at him, "you- did you forget that you tricked the girls"

"But that was harmless fun!", defends but Sakura was ready to rebut waving his reply off.

"Second", she makes a peace sign gesturing number two, "you don't ask girls like that! where the fuck did you get your manners?!", _'a pervert and a shameless guy' ,_ she just knew her face was showing disappointment.

Kaminari steps back, shocked at getting scolded.

"Third, I'll give you a chance", he brightens up- leaning forward to hear what she was gonna say

"If you beat me, we'll go out."

**"INDISCRIMINATE DISCHARGE, 13,000,000!!!!!"**

Sakura has never seen Kaminari this close discharging this much electricity.

Before he screamed, the few seconds after she said that joke- the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Making her alert, a different emotion coursed through her body. Green eyes saw everything in slow motion, the moment yellow thunder erupted from his body-

It was now a different story

She blinks a split second,

When she opened her eyes, the thunder became _blue_. A shrieking chirping noise followed, making her stand still-

In awe and dread.

The former in her heart, the later in the pit of stomach

Instead of Kaminari, there was another person in front of her, all around the body was blue thunder, sporadic but in control.

She blinks again making sure she wasn't seeing things,

And she was- Kaminari was there leaning forward the thunder back to _yellow_ , the same color as his hair.

Out of reflex, her body moved before she could think- and jumped up in the air. Leaving two small craters on the floor, not really controlling the chakra that went out of the soles.

"Wee?"

Dumb Kaminari looked up, her body was against the sun and Sakura descends down on him, she lands behind- her hand wrapping it around the back of his collar bunching it up, Sakura lets chakra through her arm and threw Kaminari out of bounds.

_**"Instant defeat, Let me say it again! Instant defeat!"** _

Her hand and half of her forearm was somewhat fried, she immediately heals it- and placed her hand inside her pockets, hiding it from plain sight.

_**"Mitsuki Sakura advances to the second round!"** _

The crowd cheers once more

"Expected from All Might's apprentice!"

"Mitsuki didn't even need to exert that much effort!"

"That was fast!"

She smiles up, crinkling her eyes more to show that she was happy. Her feelings didn't reach though, as she wondered just what the fuck she _saw_.

A perfectly healed hand was taken out of the pocket, and waved.

 _**'** _ _Ever since inner went away.. things like this keep happening.'_

She still kept her thoughts in control, making sure no one can read what she's thinking. Walking to the Dumb Kaminari, Sakura extends a hand. His eyes looks up to her, the sun glinting from behind her head.

"An- angel-sama?"

Squeaky voice asked her, and Sakura glared- making Kaminari reach up to the outstretched hand like a child who was forced to listen. She drags him up effortlessly, making him stand up. And releases his hand.

Sakura simply walked away, her previous thoughts came back.

Wondering why the blue thunder, made her feel _scared shitless_.

* * *

Sitting down beside Shinsou, she nods at the people who congratulated her. Sakura knew she wasn't acting like her usual self, making the people who know her somewhat curious, but left her alone.

Hitoshi was built different 

_"Something wrong?",_ he leans beside her space a lot closer than usual, Sakura looks at him and green eyes acknowledged his presence he peers and observes her, looking for a sign- something he can read.

But she merely answers but shaking her head looks away.

The only thing he understood was she didn't want to speak.

Sakura was seating at the right side, the end of their row. Leaning back on his seat and glancing back down, he sees someone in his peripheral, Hitoshi felt the stare at the side of his face. He in turn looks, seeing the blond with red eyes staring at him. 

Hitoshi wasn't _that_ shitty,

but he does love pushing the right buttons.

He leans closer to Sakura, his eyes never leaving reds as it slowly sharpened it's gaze, and he stops right before Sakura's ear and whispers, " _want to get yakult?"_

Strangely enough, it gave him a better reaction than before.

She nods, and stood up- Shinsou raises an eyebrow, a pompous smile erupted on his face, grinning wide.

Red eyes shifted into a more feral one, wilder and observing him.

Hitoshi stands up, changing his smile into a friendly one.

Still triumphant.

Remembering the face he stores it inside his brain, he looks away and found Sakura waiting for him at the entrance of the hallway, right above their stairs. He raises an eyebrow, she gave him a smile.

"I don't know where the vending is."

"That's why you need me."

Hitoshi leads her down the hallway, she didn't take note of it. Her mind still somewhere far away, a cold bottle lands on her cheek.

"Here."

He didn't ask any questions, and that was fine.

She liked it better that way.

Peeling off the cap, she sees Hitoshi's yakult bottle in her peripheral- offering a kampai. She met it with hers, but somebody's footsteps neared them.

"Ah Bakugo?"

She looks up, seeing Hitoshi and Katsuki replies in a gruff-

"Bathroom."

Her eyes flickers to the doors beside the vending machine, of course the vending should be always beside it.

"Sure."

Hitoshi's voice was light, dare she say _teasing_ even, she looks up to him and he smiled. 

As if butter won't melt in his mouth.

Strangely enough this moment grounds her, she blinks and downs the yakult- throws it at the garbage, and her friend follows.

"Come on, Tokoyami-kun and Yaoyorazu-san are probably half way.", she says to Hitoshi it was her turn to lead them back to the seats, he smiles down at her looking relieved and he replied, "they're probably almost done though."

_**"Yaoyorazu-san, out of bounds!"** _

Midnight's voice announced just in time when they stepped out of the hallway, and her supposed seat mate turns away, she looks behind him walking where they just came from.

"Next round is Todoroki vs Sero, after that is mine and Midoriya", he says Hitoshi needed to mentally prepare.

"Now that's a hard choice,", Sakura cracks a joke, "I don't know who to cheer for."

He tilts his head glancing back, "it's fine- I won anyway", making the girl furrow her brows- Hitoshi thinks to himself, _'sharing a yakult.'_

Somehow he already felt like he won

_something_

He walks back down the same path, Bakugo at the same time walked out of the door. Shinsou glances and observes quietly in his peripherals, the other boy not looking at him-

But he was _aware_ of him.

There was something in the way his hunched form- the muscles ridden with tension, and the frown was extra curved downwards. Blond brows creating more crease in between.

Hitoshi smirks to himself, 

yeah somehow he won something.

**~:~**

Stepping out of the room, he was ready than ever.

He had to isolate himself, in the 2nd waiting room for the people fighting the next round. It was only top 16 crawling around these floors, most of the students were either outside or amongst the audience.

_'I've come this far- I'll maintain my #1 spot.'_

He breathes out letting cold air out, he turns on a corner. Mood plummeting further down, hatred coursed through within him harder. He didn't like seeing _him_.

"You're in my way." Shoto states blandly, controlling his emotions, but still it was cold. His father was leaning back on the wall, flame dancing around him like it was part of his outfit. His tall form glanced down at him, always looking angry.

"You're full of disgrace, Shoto."

 _'Ah, what did I expect',_ he would roll his eyes but that would take more effort and energy he could conserve for the match. So instead he walks, planning to ignore the cause of his trauma.

But growing up under his household, of course it won't deter the older man to say something.

"If you had used your left power, you could've dominated the Obstacle race and Cavalry Battle."

He already heard this a thousand times, Shoto was already used to it. He did win _first place_ in calvary battle, this man always made no sense.

"Stop you childish rebellion already."

Gritting his teeth to prevent his tongue to lash out and say some unsavory things, he concentrates just simply walking ahead.

"You have the duty to surpass All Might. Do you understand?"

He could feel his teeth grinding hard against each other, the twitch on his face, his eyes were glaring at nothing- he didn't even want to waste time to glance at his father.

"Unlike your siblings, you're a masterpiece."

That hurt

He already expected not being treated as a son, but not even treated as a human?

Worst of all, he _felt_ for his _siblings_.

The pain was for them, his empathy reached out- 

Shoto wanted to lash out and say something to his face.

But it was better to _show_ him right in front of his face, rather than saying something.

 **deny** his _quirk_.

 **deny** his _father_.

He didn't stop his approach, the exit sign above- the sunlight hitting the pavement. Shoto remembers something-

> _“I think you can read your fates and set it’s course— it’s like what you said but Todoroki-san you stated that fates only has a certain power over you. Mine is like it leads you to the right path—“, understanding was breaking through her partners eyes._
> 
> _Sakura relentlessly continued, “Like the gifts, or quirks— the gifts given to you by the Gods or whoever—,” she inhaled, “has potential to be used so why ignore it? Is one so mighty and powerful that you’re able to set another course and ignore it? Or maybe someone so proud and self-assured that they can deny the gifts freely given to them?”_
> 
> _Green eyes met his’ the moment not breaking as she continued her onslaught,_
> 
> _**“Who are you to deny?”** _

Unconsciously his hands fisted, and more hatred went through him. The familiar feelings of who he is and his drive on what he's _supposed_ to be, fuels his anger more on full throttle.

Who was he kidding? He should've went all out during the race the first round. 

**"I'll win using only my mother's power, I'll never use your power in a fight."**

He didn't hear what his father has to say, muting him in his head, his ears strained to listen at the crowds' cheers.

Stepping into the light, he concentrates on his opponent. Imagining it was the person he detests the most, he knew he lost his composure but he shouldn't even care.

Because his damn father is watching.

* * *

She could see her reflection.

Her reflection on the ice, like it was a mirror. It was so near her face, just inches away. Could see the imperfections on her skin, the eye bags, and the disarranged hair.

Most of all she could see that she was _frightened_.

She couldn't feel her body, it was just- cold.

_Numb_

It was the biggest ice structure she has ever seen, and the fact that _this_ was made out of _thin air?_

**Frightening**.

She exhales and her breath was visible.

If she were against Todoroki, could _she_ _defeat_ him? Could _she_ _destroy_ **this**?

Sakura could barely punch a huge block of cement- remembering the feeling when her heart fucking **_stops_** , and _this_ , this was twenty times its size the edge of it literally above the huge arena.

Realizing _now_ her only upper hand against her classmates.. was the fact that the _media was up on her ass_ \- ever since she was a kid.

The video was the reason why she was taken by All Might.

The reason she has ' _everything_ '.

Against **this** \- _what was she going to do?_

Shunshin? Disappear? Chakra scalpel or sword?

Punch it and _risk_ a **heart attack**?

Her green eyes stared at her reflection, she couldn't recognize the girl, an unfamiliar expression on her face

Looking helpless.

_'this... this is a person aiming on top'_

Fuck the delusion she saw earlier.

This was **reality**.

This was **_her __reality_**.

She remembers Todoroki's drive to be #1, she felt insignificant- a nobody. Sakura can't compete with _this_.

Then her image started melting, muddled, more unrecognizable than before. The ice slowly melted, steam was going up in the air. She looks at the yielder, Todoroki's left hand was on Sero.

Somehow he looked sad.

She tilts her head looks down on her lap, where her hands are- they were shaking. Sakura closed her eyes, her hands met and intertwined, as if finding comfort on each other.

Still it was shaking

Her thumb caresses her right palm, nail feelings the ridges, and callouses. 

For others, she looked like she was praying.

Her thoughts came back full frontal, stronger than before. She doesn't let it show though.

The fight between Midoriya and Hitoshi happened, she was quiet, but was listening- the problem is she wasn't paying attention. 

Hitoshi didn't come back, and she congratulates Izuku emptily as he sat beside her.

He observed her face for a second, and didn't bother her.

The fight between Hatsune and Iida happened, she thought it would break her train of thought seeing the woman who build machines- was interesting.

Still the it didn't work.

Ashido and Kendo- her eyes were on them, but it wasn't acknowledging anything.

Tetsutetsu vs Kirishima, she gave up and just stared at her hand.

She her classmates voices though, on her left- Monoma and Itsuka on the other side of the wall.

Then the Bakugo VS Uraraka happened.

The shift in the air, the sounds of explosions, the boo's from the crowd, making her snap out of her daze. Green eyes finally sees the fight, the two people on the stage.

A beat up Uraraka and a competitive Katsuki.

She hasn't seen Katsuki fighting all out, she only saw him do his best- and half of his best was normally the best for other people.

He exerts maximum effort

And always wins in the end.

 _'Another person aiming to be #1.',_ but for what?

Because he wants to be on top.

He releases another set of explosions on his palms, high alert Katsuki's red eyes looks around, expecting something the muscles twitched every now and then.

Uraraka receives the brunt of it, making her more and more beat up by the second. People were trying to defend her and still booed at Katsuki.

What they didn't understand it's because he didn't want to hold back, because he respects the _climb_ to get to the top.

Ergo he **respects** his _opponent_.

_Sakura hasn't been **respecting** hers_.

She frowns, disappointed at her own actions- this day was too much. 

Regardless of what she's seeing, her gut feeling felt something else- the air around the stadium shifted, it was the reason why she started paying attention after all.

Or maybe it's because she's sensitive when it comes to oxygen.

He was relentless, determined to beat up Uraraka- making Sakura think

Can she defeat Katsuki? 

She watches every move, then-

**"I WILL WIN!"**

Sakura felt the air shifted once more

Green eyes saw the broken concrete above their heads, floating. Then everything fell, her green eyes followed it down like it was pulled also by gravity.

She thinks to herself that Katsuki _definitely_ lost.

No, Sakura was _sure_ of it. Katsuki just standing there-

But it's been years since Sakura _saw_ Katsuki.

It's been years and too much time was unknown between them

Too many moments slipped no memories in between

Sakura didn't know what her childhood friend was _capable_ of.

She didn't recognize the boy red eyes looking upwards, as if welcoming the onslaught of rain, calm, and unfazed in the middle of the concrete shower.

As he raises his left arm above, right hand supporting it wrapped around his wrist. 

Red and yellow colors bursting right in front of her, assaulting her line of vision, the air from the explosion sweeps her hair back. 

Came with it was the second wave of feelings she felt-

only this time it was **worse** , the **heaviest** of them all.

============

Her gaze became blurred, losing its focus- she tries to concentrate, but Sakura couldn't. Breathes in, but what came in was smoke, it went through her lungs and her heart lurches a bit. Cold sweat broke out of her pores, she closes her eyes, thinking that maybe it would help.

But the world felt like it was spinning, unbalanced.

She could hear a voice beside her, he wasn't talking to her but he was saying something-

_'Izu'_

Recognizing the owner, opening her mouth- it was dry and so is her throat. Sakura was going to call out for him-

But he stood up and ran up the stairs and disappeared in the hallway, her green eyes followed him. Iida was right behind her best friend.

She was _alone_.

It was getting hard to breathe in this smoke.

Automatically without any explanation she stood up but everything was unbalanced, no one was going to help her- so Sakura helps herself. Green eyes focuses on the entrance of the hallway, her left hand on the wall feeling it- making her stand up right.

It's been minutes but still it was hard to breathe.

She inhales and exhales, trying her best to ground herself. Still nothing, she walks forward without any aim. She feels the edge of the wall, another hallway on her sides- going left seeing the vending.

Sakura immediately went inside the bathroom, opened the door sitting on the tiles inside a stall.

She breathes in and out-

Then tears fells

She didn't know why, but her body was shaking. She couldn't control anything anymore, she felt everything and nothing again at the same time.

The two people she felt the closest two were gone.

Izuku left.

Katsuki was someone she doesn't recognize.

She didn't want to be selfish, but she didn't ask for this day either. Sakura didn't even expect all of these things to happen, like a truck hitting her without beeping it's horn.

She just felt lost, a sob broke through. Snot was falling from her nose, she knew she didn't look her best right now.

But she was tired, emotion after emotion- feeling pathetic.

these years it was only her alone, Inner a fragment of her imagination, the one who always helps her-

=======

And now she _knows_ it was only herself going to help herself out. She started remembering moments

> _"you're the **apprentice** of All Might for fuck's sake," his face softens unintentionally, "you could have it **all** , but here you are not doing anything with it."_

Fuck, she was going to do something with it. She inhales finally feeling the thrum of chakra, her lungs clear.

> _**"No.. I'll become number one without using it, I will completely deny him."** _

She was as _blessed_ as Todoroki, the apprentice of All Might. Sniffing she wipes her tears away-

> _"All Might the number one hero, Sakuchan and Kacchan- the people I want to be with and the people I respect, I have to be strong enough to be number one. Compared to yours, my motives might be trivial. But, I can't be losing either, so that I can give back to those who have helped me."_

Izuku always had them in the back of his mind, fueling his dream to be the number 1 hero. Getting a tissue, she blows the snot from her nose.

> _‘At least do something for yourself,’, Inner’s face smiled at the wind as if it was saying hello to an old friend, ‘do something for you—“, a hand landed on Sakura’s shoulder, “because I would if I was in your place.”_
> 
> _Green eyes met familiar transparent ones, the former full of questions the latter gave her a knowing look as if she held all the answers._
> 
> _‘You are surrounded with people who want to be something.’ Now Inner’s hand from her shoulders lifted up in a familiar position middle finger flexed behind the thumb ready to flick—_
> 
> _‘What do you want to be?’_

Inner was gone, but her words, her presence- remembered. The one who used to whip Sakura into shape.

But now she was gone, Sakura knew it- it was her time to rise.

_'Stand up for myself.'_

She finds her footing on the tiles, her heart still aches. 

> _"Don't forget I'm always proud of you."_

Sakura just wants to make Toshinori **proud**.

The shaking stopped, the panic left her body. Still it was cold, she lets herself breathe in the moment.

She was in control

Sakura walks out, and sees the aftermath of her panic attack. A determined glint behind her eyes, she throws the tissue paper away, taking one step at a time, walking to the faucet to clean her hands.

But her eyes was still on her reflection, watching herself as if it was an enemy.

She pools some of the water on her palm, head leaning down eyes looking at her distorted face, she washes it. Letting the water soothe her-

Sakura always had a thing with water, always liked the beach.

Feeling it calm her skin, her inner storm also calms with it.

 _'I'm in control',_ she says it in her head like a mantra.

Looking back up the mirror, her eyes were swollen. She already had a trick up on her sleeves, breathing out green coated her hand- strangely enough some particles of water joined it, she noticed.

Deeming it harmless and an extension of an experiment, she places it on top of her eyes- the water was cool against skin. After seconds, she looks at herself once more

_'It's like the panic attack never happened.'_

She glares at herself, disappointed, she removes the hair tie behind. Fixing it- no clues for others to find out that this happened. Placing it back half updo, she rubs her nose with the back of her finger.

Letting out air from her mouth, craning her head side to side.

She had another match soon.

* * *

Just stepping out- literally her foot went out of the division of the bathroom tiles and the tiles of the hallway.

The boy she eavesdropped on _accidentally_ on was right outside.

He was frowning, glancing up at her.

"Mitsuki", his voice was cold not like the voice she hears when they were right beside each other during class.

This was not the Todoroki Shoto she knows, she could see the emotions- anger was evident, but he was in pain, suffering on his own. Even if she didn't hear what he said to Izuku earlier, Sakura bets she would still see this.

He was her seat mate after all, and he isn't usually like this.

"Todoroki.", she greets keeping her eyes steady in his- meeting his gaze, no, glare.

"Take things seriously next time," his voice went lower scolding her the same way Katsuki did earlier, Sakura didn't appreciate that. Her mouth thins, showing aggression anger radiating from her. His gaze sharpens, his left side suddenly felt warm.

"I know that-", she starts now fully glaring at his' her jaw was tense, "but I'm trying to correct my ways, understanding what I want in life-", She didn't need another scolding, Sakura already knew what to do-

"- and live my life the way I want it to, me setting it's course", then her eyes softened turned into understanding gaze towards him, she remembers Todoroki's conversation.

"-and I think you should too, Todoroki. Don't let anger define who you are."

He fully tilts his head to where she was standing, and his eye twitched.

They both remembered their first conversation-

Both didn't expect, that conversation would weigh both of them this heavy.

He frowns he wasn't angry- Todoroki was just finding the right words to tell her.

That they were looking at different things.

"seems like we're at opposite ends Mitsuki," he told his body towards her now full face to face, "we both have everything in the palm of our hands."

"My goal is to be #1, letting hate course through and fuel me to reach that, your goal is to simply _live_. And that's a huge difference between us, I'm reaching for the _top_ and you're just _here_.

But for _what_? Why are _you_ _here,_ Mitsuki?"

Her brain immediately worked, the answer dawned into her easily.

_'why am I here?'_

Sakura was here because All Might said so-

Because her friends and her had goals to be heroes _together_.

But she **knew** also that if she said, _' no, I don't want to'_, to All Might, he would immediately heed to her request. Her mind remembers the months before UA,

Sakura was _excited_ to go to UA,

because she was going back to where her friends are, going to where Toshinori decided to live out his life.

Going back to where she felt _belonged,_

_'This.'_

_This_ was the reason why she was here,

Because she wants to be near her people, near the people she cares for-

_she wants to be here._

Understanding broke through her, all this time the answer was right in front of her.

Inner was right, she was really an idiot-

Sakura wasn't aiming for the top, her goal was to be with them and to be beside them, she has to be one of the best- to be on top.

To respect the people aiming for it, giving respect to herself by knowing what she wants and make something worth her life .

The people she cared for were worth it, worth her time, worth her love, worth her tears and efforts.

Her life her quirks was meant to protect and heal, and to be beside them- she imagines them together, like back when they were younger.

To be beside them

**that is her goal, a life worth living.**

The shift in her eyes was evident, something he might have said struck within her- like the way it did with him a month ago.

Her greens were still looking straight at him, but it was obvious, the determination was creeping it. Her lips parts then it closes, in deep thought.

He knows the feeling very well.

Her mouth opens ones more but before Mitsuki could answer him the private speaker for the contestants rang,

_**"Mitsuki Sakura and Tokoyami Fumikage please station yourself in the Waiting Room, 5 minutes before the match."** _

Then she presses it back down, keeping whatever she was going to say.

Both turned around and walked away from each other,

walked away from the moment.

* * *

**Spoilers for future costume, and some sketches:**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sketches I did, to feel better today. (spoilers for future fits for Saku) Lmao I realized author's notes is like my daily diary now.
> 
> This was heavy to write. Still this was hard to write- too many thoughts and emotions, familiar ones also visited me as I was writing.
> 
> I hope Sakura's feelings were translated well in the chapter. This was a huge turning point for her, so it makes me nervous if umm.. my message didn't come across how I intend it to be.
> 
> Anyway, I noticed with the notebook on hand, my writing is a lot smoother now. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!


	31. In Control

Tokoyami's darkness was familiar to her.

She has seen it, during practice and all- but that time when it's _against_ her? It made he feel strange.

Her adrenaline went down, the emotions in her body seemed at peace after the storm. She didn't feel, rather her body started moving on it's own.

At this point she wasn't even fazed when another scene unravels right in front of her,

Maybe she's really loosing her mind.

_This time around the crowd hushed, wind blew ruffling her hair, making it dance with it. She blinks as if welcoming an old friend, the fresh air was always welcome to her. The crowd disappears, trees stood tall and mighty, trunks were thicker- unknown species. She was on the ground._

_Green eyes locked unto a person, darkness_ _swarmed around the body, as if it was its' master and the servant. He stood tall, proud-_

_Sakura felt her mouth move, but she didn't know what it said._

_Then her hands shift, it felt like a dream- she lost control of her body again. She couldn't glance down, her greens was still watching the other persons' form._

_Her hands stopped moving_

There was rumbling underneath her, she focuses back on her hand- the crowd was whispering, the air gone. She stares at the form of her hand, familiar yet unknown. 

Her chakra depletes from her forehead, a _significant_ amount.

Making Sakura snap out of it, breaking her hands' connection. Tokoyami swoops in dark shadow attacks straight on, making Sakura side step and calmly observe the shadow's skin and it's base-

Calculating eyes tried to find its weakness.

_'I'm in control'_

How many times does she have to say that today?

Dark shadow without bones, immediately snapped out then moves to where Sakura was standing- to his right, Sakura in turn drops down on the ground on a split. She places her hands left side from her torso on the cement, hauls herself up arm muscles carries her easily, legs swung forward to where Tokoyami was standing.

Immediately he jumps back, Dark shadow attacks her on the ground- Sakura back flips, already in the air with gravity letting her body the motion can't stop abruptly.

Landing back on her feet, green eyes wide and alert, she reassess.

Inhales, 'Quirks _are a physical ability, everything has it's limits'_

Exhales, _'what do I have that I can use?'_

She was starting to feel like herself again, but lighter- _better_.

She finally has a goal,

Sakura needs to be on top.

Tokoyami didn't hesitate to descend on her, Sakura evades like a mad man- flexibility getting better of her, reflexes moves her body like she couldn't before.

She felt _alive_.

Deciding to distract him, she danced with Dark shadow, he was quick no law of physics could stop it

The claws was something she needs to avoid, it swoops in easily. Cutting some part of her pink hair when she immediately dropped down- but her hair was too light it dropped late. 

Tokoyami was gifted honestly, the quirk was strong, she admits.

it was inhuman. 

_'How do you defeat a thing that's not human?'_

Strangely enough why does Sakura know the answer?

You hit it right on the face.

She stands her ground, unfazed, Dark Shadow does a frontal attack, a direct hit-

if it _lands_.

Sakura looks at it straight in the eyes, inhaling the air. Stopping it in the right moment, she glances at the yielder, the main source of dark shadow.

Before he could capture her, she disappeared in thin air. Dark Shadow was quick, but he doesn't see things the way Sakura does. Making her predict his next move.

Sakura was low on the ground, torso leaning forward parallel to it- then she ran, ran straight to where Tokoyami was-

"Sorry"

He hears her say, before Tokoyami saw her head- then a hand appeared right in front of his face descending-

It was just one finger though, middle finger was held back by her thumb.

Then Sakura releases it, hitting him right on his forehead

Tokoyami's body flew, Dark Shadow follows him like a rubber band snapped.

Sakura merely watches, _'so that's what I look like when Inner does that to me'_

Truly a funny sight, he was flying, eyes on the sky back on the ground, body in the air. Then he descends body hitting the grass right outside of their stage-

_**"OUT OF BOUNDS"** _

Midnight screams, Sakura smiles, Tokoyami sits up dirt and grass around his body.

_**"MITSUKI SAKURA WINS, PROCEEDS TO SEMI-FINALS"** _

* * *

Her mind takes her back to the images she keeps seeing, wondering what on earth they were.

She purses her lips in thought, wondering-

" _ **During the first round, this man literally froze the crowd with his victory. Todoroki Shoto, from the Hero Course!"**_

Attention gotten right out from her, green eyes looked at the boy who helped her solve something within her today.

He still sported a grumpy face, but his expression was different from Katsuki who was the king of it.

If Katsuki was sporadic, always in the heat of the moment- Spitfire. 

Todoroki was calm, ready to strike out of the blue, people wouldn't know what hit them before it was too late- 

No nickname came into mind.

Maybe next time, in the right moment.

_**"This man barely made it through the first round. How will he fight this time? Midoriya Izuku from the Hero course!"** _

Her arms automatically raised up bent on the elbows, bouncing, torso moving a little side to side- mentally cheering for Izuku.

_**"They both stand at the top of this year's sports festival!"** _

Honestly her childhood friend looks like a baby in a lions den.

But Sakura trusts him- 

he has All Might's quirk after all.

_**"Midoriya versus Todoroki!"** _

* * *

The match immediately started, within a split second-

It was all too fast, one thing happened after another.

Midoriya was _strong_

but Todoroki was a **beast**.

Not even lifting a finger, while Izuku's, his enemy of the hour was down to a few fingers- most were smashed up including his arm. Each finger getting broken, the ice blowing away creaking and splintering, the force of Izuku's power blows upwards to the audiences.

The familiar cold air made her feel fresh and _excited_ , it passes through her form her hair and clothing ruffles- she was looking forward to the next succeeding moves. Sakura was glued into her seat, green eyes wide not missing a twitch nor a breath.

_'The top'_

To be beside them, she has to reach there too.

Hairs on her arms stands up, resolve being solidified every second- her past emotions a stepping stone.

_'I'm in control'_

Her heart twinged seeing her best friend doing his best, against an impossible opponent. But Sakura knew he wouldn't stop- he'll never stop giving it his all, instead of feeling pity- _she should be **proud**._

Gulping the cold air, she greedily watches.

She doesn't miss the way Todoroki's right arm was twitching, it was covered in ice. Then another one procured out of thin air, heading straight ahead to Izuku once more.

Anyone would be overwhelmed seeing an iceberg heading straight to you-

_'I mean just think about Titanic-'_

She snaps out of her commentary, watching again.

Then Izu made a stupid move

He broke his other finger- **_twice_**.

Her jaw drops, not expecting that. She was starting to get worried, in a medical perspective that would be hard to heal. Todoroki gets blown away, at the edge- a step away from the bounds, but his ice immediately erupts behind breaking his motion.

A quirk is really a part of the physical attributes, they all know that.

But Izuku was just _insanity_ , beating his body up.

**~:~**

He didn't expect _that_ from Midoriya

It was a good thing his ice reflexes were fast, breaking the force. He felt his body ache, and his right side shaking.

Shoto needs to end this fast, but why? just why would Midoriya do this to himself?

"Why do you go that far?" 

He sees his classmate hunched, pain evident- but he was determined. Then he replies to his question, "You're shaking, Todoroki."

His eyes widened, letting out a visible breath.

Normally people were too overwhelmed, they don't _last_ this _long_. They don't see his weakness, Todoroki doesn't let them see it.

But Midoriya the first person who ever did that- _saw_ even if they were far apart. The shaking of his right arm intensifies-

"A quirk is a part of the physical ability. You have a limit as to how much _cold_ your body can take-"

Shoto really underestimated Midoriya _big_ time. Izuku continues, he honestly knew what the other was going to say, but he lets him say it.

"and isn't that.. something that can be solved by using the heat from your left?"

Then his anger takes better of him once more, mismatched eyes sharpened at the his enemy. The enemy who looks beaten up, continues his speech, and the supposed winner should be obvious-

"Everyone... is giving their best.. to win, and reach their goals.

To become number _one_.

 **Winning with half of your power?** "

Now Shoto felt like shit, he felt a frown forming on his face.

Wasn't he the one telling Mitsuki to take it seriously?

> _**“Who are you to deny?”** _

Her the voice of reason, the girl who didn't even put her all.

Was Shoto putting his all? putting ever thing he's got?

They were misunderstanding him- he has to show his father that he didn't need his other side.

> _**"-and I think you should too, Todoroki. Don't let anger define who you are."** _

No! The reason why he was here- it's this. To show Endeavour that he was wrong-

Midoriya was shaking on his knees, his arms trying to hold back his tears.

"You haven't been able to give me.. _a single scratch yet_."

He's going to show them- Mitsuki, Midoriya, his father. That he's going to take control of _his life, his fate._

**"Come at me with all you've got!"**

It was hard to take that seriously when your opponent was more beat up that you are, but either way- his emotions got better of him.

He forgot to be in _control_.

"Did my _damn_ **father** put you up into this?"

Midoriya was baiting him to use his left, he needs to end this _fast_.

* * *

A gut punch from Midoriya made him fly in the air.

Memories filtered through, things he stopped thinking about before that _fated_ day. When he got _burned_ by his own _mom_ , when he got _dragged, forced, into training_ by his father and beat him up until he vomits, when he gave his _mothers handkerchief_ away

To someone very familiar.

He doesn't know why he gave it, Shoto just felt like he _should_ do it.

The same person,

She's the reason why his siblings and him became close after the said incident. His peculiar interest of her started when he noticed Endeavour intensifying the training when she went into the front page.

The fact that the same person he was looking at, been watching all these years,

wasn't even taking all of this _seriously_?

The audacity of her to tell him what to do.

But the cause of his anguish, his anger and trauma- it _wasn't_ _her_. It has always been his damn father,

her presence was the one that gave **reprieve**.

Shoto can't bring himself to hate on Sakura, when he sees the newspaper and her pictures it made him feel strangely settled. Then his siblings liked her too, three of them were in awe-

The Todoroki siblings knew that somehow they were going to be _fine_. 

But his peace, **their** _peace_ always gets interrupted but a stomping sound and a booming voice, beating him up.

That's why he pours everything to his father, who was the one who started it all.

"I will not use.. my father's power.."

He stands tries to stand up, his sight getting blurry-

**"ISN'T IT, YOUR POWER?!"**

His head snaps up, looking at Midoriya.

A familiar voice tickles his mind

> “think of the destiny and fate and stars as like a language.. are you thinking about it?”
> 
> “I think you can read your fates and set it’s course— it’s like what you said but Todoroki-san you stated that fates only has a certain power over you. Mine is like it leads you to the right path
> 
> “Like the gifts, or quirks— the gifts given to you by the Gods or whoever, has potential to be used so why ignore it? Is one so mighty and powerful that you’re able to set another course and ignore it? Or maybe someone so proud and self-assured that they can deny the gifts freely given to them?”
> 
> **“Who are you to deny?”**

At that time hearing her say that was fascinating for him, even he Shoto disagreed. Her green eyes were focused, yet elated enjoying their discussion.

Yet she didn't even follow through her _own_ _advice_.

Hearing the same thing this time was _different_ , his face falls- gapes as his mouth opens.

Seeing her before this match, the shift in her eyes. He realizes she found her answer.

They were really alike after all.

Running away from their _gifts_ , denying their _fate_.

_'Who am I to deny?'_

He grits his teeth, the ice on his right was climbing up on his face, remembering the gentle hand on his head.

His mother's loving hand-

_"You don't have to be imprisoned by your own blood."_

The ice started melting away, the left was heating up

_"You can become,"_

He could feel the shift in his body, there was stinging in his eyes

_"who you want to be."_

> _"So you weren't taking this seriously?"_
> 
> _"mhm. I am-", they looked at each other right before they see the clearing-_
> 
> _"I am fighting against you for first place after all."_
> 
> * * *
> 
> _But for what? Why are you here, Mitsuki?"_

He was here because he _wants_ to be, he was here for _himself._ Everything he said to her came back around biting him on his ass.

His father won't take all his glory, it was his' to keep.

He won't take his entire existence, his sanity and humanity, it was Shoto's to protect.

> _"-and I think you should too, Todoroki. Don't let anger define who you are."_

_Endeavour_ **won't** define him, _hate_ **won't** define him-

**won't let him.**

Because Shoto is _in control_ , he's going to take the reign of fate and set it's course, and his father was just a speck in the dust-

**he'll be leaving when he's on top.**

The tears on his eyes vanishes, as the flame took over. 

**He wants to be a hero.**

* * *

She wasn't even blinking

But the moment the fire erupted from Todoroki's body,

The scene in front of her changed.

Opposite from the intense _heat_ of the flame, her back went _cold_. 

Green eyes stares looking straight at it as if it held all the answers to her question, sporadic and lashing out daring for anyone to come near it. 

Like Katsuki, it was red and yellow.

Unlike him it stays longer, assaulting her vision non-stop. Everyone disappears, even Present Mic's voice didn't stop the **_delusion_**. 

The air it was thick, harder to breathe compared to the cold air that was starting to get familiar to her. She could feel as it passes through her hair, her body sweats, it was radiating moving with the wind-

_alive_

It was like hell was beneath her, she sees a silhouette in the middle. Sakura didn't yield even if the air was blowing on her eyes making it dry, _someone_ was really in there.

Someone with black hair, the flames hid the clothing-

Then the flame suddenly tamed, _in control_.

Green eyes gave up it was drying too much, and blinked. 

She sees Todoroki the ice that climb around his face melted completely staying on his wrist and right leg, his flame taking over his upper left, from torso to face.

**"SHOTOOOOO!"**

Someone screams from the side, the crowd was quiet the only sound was coming from him. Sakura glances-

A man who wore fire like it was part of his clothing, reds and yellows were mixing, _'and I think All Might was dramatic with his hair'_

Toshinori sticks out like a sore thumb, but this man was like a _walking danger sign_.

He walks down the stairs- red head, Sakura hasn't seen him before. But she thinks to herself, that he looked _familiar_. He started speaking but her attention wasn't on that-

The more she looks at him, an ache from her head was knocking.

So she simply looks away, blaming it on the assault of colors.

Nobody was allowed to wear orange.

The air shifts the moment Todoroki stomps the ground with his right, two contrasting colors paints his body, like his hair parted down in the middle- perfectly in sync.

Izuku steps also, air pressure going around his body- from his left leg, it didn't take a genius to figure out what he was planning to do. The ice on his left forearm breaks, the in coming force of his quirk permeated through.

Both leaning forward, eyes on each other.

Sakura felt the goosebumps around her whole body, her breath hitched. She didn't even see Cementos manipulating cement to suppress the in coming slaughter of two extremely strong powers-

Cold visible air erupted from Todoroki's right side, blowing his hair- pillars of ice came out underneath his right foot heading straight to Izuku.

On the ground there was a fog, his left side the fire controls the temperature in his body.

No limit

The ice kept pouring non-stop heading straight to Izu

Bright light assaulted her peripheral on the other side, she looks at Izu left leg with ripped apart pants. His calf has a disarray of colors, coating his skin.

The ground underneath his left sole, lighting up-

An inhumane amount of pillars of ice headed straight to the target, almost hitting it-

But Izuku flies, pushed his left leg on the ground.

Sakura was seeing everything in slow motion.

Izuku's body was like an ant, flying above ice and snow- and it doesn't stop, a wave of it follows him, as if he was in the middle of the ocean.

But his body shoots up like a bullet, the waves couldn't follow-

Another assault of colors, the blues and whites disappeared from Todoroki's side- his body turned into complete fire enveloping him _whole_

Commanding it, _malleable_

The pillars of ice disappears behind him- no, it _melted_ under extreme heat. Izuku descends eyes on his enemy, right arm lighting up. Todoroki's form disappears, he looked like a pheonix, red wings erupted behind him.

Left arm rises.

And so does Izuku's right.

Still a distance away-

Both were lighting up the arena, the grand stage.

Then their powers met

It met five walls, erupted from the ground- still it made the biggest explosion of colors she has ever seen in her life.

Sakura forgets to breathe, slack jawed, the left wall chips away chunks of debris, Izu's quirk breaks it apart. The right looked like liquid, melting it away from Todoroki's fire.

The middle wall the tallest, thickest, is the one who got the brunt of it.

Exploding into pieces, white light erupts when the two quirks finally meet in the middle.

The air, aftermath of their quirks blew away the whole stage. Going up, and bringing some bits and pieces of the cement.

Sakura shields herself with her forearms, so does her classmates.

It went longer compare to the other air pressure.

Some people who were nearer had to hold themselves on the railing, to prevent them selves from blowing away.

_**"What's with your class?"** _

**"The cooled air was suddenly heated up and so it expanded."**

The stage couldn't be seen as the gray smoke wafts through, then it parted.

Izuku falls on the ground, body lifeless.

**"Midoriya, out of bounds"**

Todoroki stands still, looking at his classmate, left part of his uniform burned away.

**"Todoroki advances to the third round."**

Then the crowd cheered.

* * *

Sakura was stunned

She tried to go to the clinic, but Nori stopped her, she asks if Hitoshi was there (all might stiffened) but he replies none the less. He wasn't there.

Staying at the side lines, away from people in her class, or anyone that she knows. Taking her time to assess.

Sakura was against Todoroki next round.

What was she going to do?

Biting her lip, her eyes watched the next round but her mind was far away.

Today was really taking a toll on her.

Iida won against Ashido.

Sakura kept thinking plan after plan, nothing was forming.

Her mind kept going back to the scene she saw before, someone else in the fire.

Shaking her head- now realizing that it was Katsuki and Kirishima on the stage. Always the competitive one- climbing his way up on top with an attitude, it doesn't excuse Katsuki acting like a villain.

 _'Katsuki, what to do with you'_ , she thinks already mentally preparing-

"YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE LACKING SPIRIT, KIRISHIMA!", Tetsu voice carried over, screaming on the other side of the wall. She found it cute that the two people who had similar quirks, suddenly became friends.

She was running out of time.

**_"Due to the previous match, the two players need to rest for a few minutes. Todoroki and Iida will be the ones fighting"_ **

_'Eh?'_

_**"The next match will be-** _

_**"MITSUKI SAKURA VERSUS BAKUGO KATSUKI"** _


	32. Unexpected Opponent

On the cold floor, her sight turns blurry. A silhouette comes near, looking at her.

Her mouth moves, but still her ears were ringing.

* * *

She was planning ahead for the wrong opponent

Sakura wanted to bang her head on the wall, she literally waiting on the same hallway as earlier. The sunlight now hitting a longer span of it, she welcomes it warm caress-

_'There's no time for that!'_

Scolding herself, getting a grip.

She was fighting Katsuki for Kami's sake!!!

Looking at the wall, her hand rests on her face Sakura screams- muffled sounds came out, she rests her forehead on the cold wall.

Katsuki was unpredictable

She doesn't know what to do, or expect.

But one thing's for sure

_**"Lets get it started the Semi-finals!"** _

Sakura was going to take this _seriously_ , and _give it her **all**_.

Even far apart, loads of space away from each other they could see that their bodies were ridden with tension.

Sakura breathes out, watching Katsuki glare at her from the other side. His hand twitches, immediately reacting to her intake of breath.

The crowd was quiet, looking forward to this match right after Todoroki's and Izuku's. Two of them were consistent top 4, expectations were high.

What's important for Sakura was her expectations though,

And she expects no less for herself.

Then flexes his arm behind, palm facing away from his body-

An explosion happened, first move.

He shoots to her like a bullet, Sakura moves away, stepping to the left, the next second his right hand stops his motion explosion bombed to the front, where she was standing, canceling it. 

Sakura grabs his right wrist, pulling it into her, letting the motion of his body go to her. Left hand was laden with chakra, planning to jab his face-

But his feet met the ground, he leans front his torso moving taking away the held wrist, he drop rolls on the ground, the moment he lands his red eyes was one her, whole body facing Sakura squatting on the ground, arms stretched backwards palms behind- explodes.

He leaves the ground once more, Sakura steps back, his right arm rises to the right, explodes. Body expertly maneuvering on air.

Katsuki was relentless in attacking, Sakura immediately on defense.

_'He's trying to test endurance'_

She honestly doesn't know what's going to happen, they continued this fight, but not a single hit landed on her body.

**"Stop avoiding me!"**

Couldn't help it but make a face exasperated, "do you want me _explode_?", honestly anyone at the receiving end will try their best to avoid _that_.

And Sakura was honestly was trying her best.

She lands on the opposite end

**"STUN GRANADE"**

Seeing the explosion of colors, before blinding her, immediately taking a breath, her eyes widens-

she didn't expect was Katsuki suddenly aiming on the ground tilted a bit at her as he lowers his body- blowing up the half of the stage.

The cements split, Sakura aims right before she closed her eyes immediately shunshins to the whole half of it-

It was his plan, to lessen her movement.

The moment she arrives, she opens her eyes, was the moment Katsuki's hand descends on her. Seeing him on her left peripherals, she immediately dropped down on a split. The area where her head was explodes.

 **"Are you trying to kill me?!",** she screams in panic, her ears were ringing, dramatic somewhat betrayed, he looked so angry-

 **"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY",** he screams back, his other hand descends down on her. Sakura instead of avoiding or grabbing, she thwarts it with her right forearm that was coated with chakra- forcing the left of Katsuki to misdirect.

 **"BELIEVE ME KATSUKI I AM TAKING THIS SERIOUSLY",** Sakura grabs his left ankle and tackles him on the ground. Sitting on top of his torso, her left fist aims on his face-

Reflexes kicked and he moved to his left, right before her fist met- then fist punched the ground.

Her whole left hand accidentally imbedded on the floor, making a crater around it.

He tilts his head to the right, seeing this- the _opportunity_. Arms raise, left hand aims with his right supporting his wrist, Sakura's eyes widens.

The last minute she tried to pull away, it wouldn't, she forgot to load chakra-

Then it _lights_.

Automatically dropping low, her torso met his. The air pressure he created felt above, smoke wafted-

**"KATSUKI WHAT THE FUCK"**

His right arm bends, palm beside left side of her face-

Sakura inhales

It blew up the empty space, Sakura was on air- green eyes glowed angry at the blond. Gritting her teeth, as she descend down, her leg thrums with chakra muscles coated with it.

**'If I can't beat his quirk'**

**'THEN I'LL BEAT HIM WITHOUT MAKING HIM USE IT'**

Katsuki rolls to the side, the cement splits beside him, Sakura leans down angry- torso above him her fist aiming right where he is-

_was_

Bakugo lying down places his arms on his side, palm facing forward to his feet- exploding. Her punch misses, he shoots up reflex kicked right before the line of bounds, his arm points up and explodes stopping his motion.

Sakura was merciless, angry at the blond- within the second he stopped as he was sitting up, she appears on his sight.

Leaning forward for another punch, Katsuki leans his torso back, hands on the floor beside him explosion ready and he raises his legs- the explosion happened then legs kicked her gut.

She felt air leave from her lungs, some saliva went out-

It gave Katsuki time to stand up,

but it didn't give him time to evade.

Her feet meets the ground, chakra acted and latched unto it. His arms were shaking, muscles were wearing down.

Feeling the levels of her diamond, she can use some of it and it won't make her a _kid._

Breathing in and simultaneously grabbing, latching unto the some chakra reserves from her diamond. Sakura felt _alive_ , her green eyes widens breathing out-

Seeing Katsuki standing up, red eyes widened at the same time

Then she aims her fist on the floor.

Cement gave away, splitting into chunks- the air meets the ground making the pieces fly upwards, Katsuki flew with it. Sakura aiming right at him, emeralds on reds-

_Showing him that she was taking this fucking seriously_

The deplete of her reserve on her head was a lot

Sakura only had one choice

Immediately she thrums chakra within her body, lungs forcing more air- her heart felt like bursting against her chest, filled with potential chakra.

Controlling her first moves-

The last cement on the floor that wasn't broken was on her feet, she jumps- landing on one debris to another- looking at him on the air

On her way to him in the air, her fist was coated heavily now-

the one that makes her heart stops.

Katsuki smirks, finally realizing that she was taking this seriously, the debris of chunks flying around him, body in the middle of its rain in the air.

He places his hands besides him, one explosion on his right- then left, _repeatedly_ , making a whirlwind on air- he, the cause of it was in the middle of the spiral of smoke he created.

The shower of cement was getting on his way, _his way_ to beat up his enemy of the round-

**"Howitzer..**

Eyes still on Sakura as hers was on his, her body aims straight at him- small fists loaded seemingly harmless, but Katsuki knows better it was as dangerous as his,

maybe even _more_.

**IMPACT!"**

Their eyes were so intently on each other that they didn't realize Cementos wall erupted from the ground beneath, thicker than what he procured from Izuku's and Todoroki's round-

Katsuki's hand takes hold of it, bursting it on his side, as her punch meets the other side. Their eyes not closing, dried out- still focused on their enemy.

Light assaulted their vision-

Explosion of chakra and heat went up in the air.

The crowd watches astonished, one major fight after another.

Smoke was thick all they could see now was black, some people covered their faces to not inhale.

In the middle of it, Katsuki stands up his whole arm was throbbing muscles ached- fuck, whole body was aching.

Ears rang, _they did too much._

Then his attention snapped, they did too much.

Red eyes perused the field, Sakura was on the floor near him. His body moves feet steps into uneven chunks of what was left of their stage.

She was lying down, eyes open- it followed him

but it didn't recognize him.

There was no rising or falling from her chest, mouth opened but there was still ringing in the air, he immediately grabs her wrist, he didn't feel a _pulse_. Then within a few seconds, she blinks-

Green eyes _saw_ _him_ ,

"Katsuki.. congratulations."

She croaks- then inhaling sharply coughing a little bit, as if there was a broken rib. Then she stands up pink hair fell from the hair tie, he rises up with her.

Emeralds met rubies

Her face broke into a smile, making him stop ~~worrying~~ thinking.

"Because you lost to me."

Sakura without any help of chakra left hand grabs on his uniform, right grabs his arm.

Her back ached, but she felt all of her muscles work, she throws her whole body into this leaning forward- Katsuki didn't realize she was beside the line-

He was on air-

While in the air reflexively his palms lit, breaking his fall-

but it was out

He reached his limit

Before he knew it, his lower half hits the floor as Sakura was holding unto his arm-

**"BAKUGO OUT OF BOUNDS"**

He gapes, and he tilts his head to where Sakura was smiling down on him, amused.

"I told you I was taking this seriously."

**"MITSUKI SAKURA PROCEEDS TO FINALS"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I was planning on writing the next chapter, but my brain is fried. 
> 
> After 3 cups of coffee, yes, this was worth it.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed, I tried my best- being realistic with Bakugo's quirks, and Sakura's also. 
> 
> See you next chapter!


	33. Disconnection

There were times that Sakura wonders, how different it would be...

If she never existed.

When she was a child, there were moments when her eyes trails off to a distance and sees the trees and something beyond it- in trance her thoughts wander off, some may say that it was a form of meditation, being physically present while her head was filled with nothing.

Strangely enough there was a _connection_ , or maybe a _disconnection_ with her and the trees.

Sitting in the lone swing in the kindergarten playground, while others were playing tag, finding it strangely comforting for her to be facing from the crowd.

Then a gust of wind caresses her pale face, pink hair dances with the wind, a dark feathered bird lands on a branch. Her eyes go dry she blinks her vision lands on the same bird, and in that moment it grounds her. 

Somehow somewhere, it was by chance that a bird and her meet.

Maybe it was pure accident, or maybe in the end it was both of their choices to rest in the same area- ultimately leading them to meet each others gaze.

Either way, it made Sakura feel comforted.

Inner hummed agreeing with little Sakura.

That in the end we meet the people we are fated to meet. The wind picks up once more, making the swing she sat on move a little, her little feet dug on the ground- she herself did not want to be easily swayed, and the bird decides to fly overhead. Green eyes chose not to follow it, Sakura knew it was just until there- the interaction in both parties.

The unpleasant shouts of her classmates floated once more to her, but her ears picked up footsteps- stomping ones.

"Oi, what are you doing?", the stomping stopped on her right, her head tilts to where one of her best friend is. When their eyes met, his blonde brows were scrunched up, head tilted a little bit to the right, mouth parted-

 _'Ah'_ , she concludes in her head that he was concerned-

"Come on", before she could finish her sentence his little hand grabs hers, that was holding the chain of her swing, he looks away from her ready to drag her lithe body. Sakura wasn't in the mood to interact with anyone immediately she held her ground just by pulling Katsuki back, he again looked back to her.

"I-", she tries to speak up to explain to him as gently as possible, it was hard to control his temper, before Sakura could continue he speaks up, "Do you want to just stay here?", his voice was even.

It didn't carry his usual spunk, which caught her off guard, both of her brows rose but nonetheless did not say no. He never let go of her hand, kept it in his grip.

Red eyes blinks down at her, for a moment Sakura thought he was going to scream- but his face immediately softens the tension dissipates and his mouth breaks into a smile.

"I'll hang out here too! I got bored playing with them, so that's why I started searching for you."

Before she could reply to him he loosens his grip and sits next to the free swing beside her. Her eyes followed his movements the whole time, he was rougher when he sat down on the plank of wood, when he shifts his hand to not let go of hers.

Katsuki was immune to her gaze, that or he didn't mind- his feet plants itself on the ground and he swings only a little bit. 

His presence made her wonder back to the trees and the bird earlier.

Everyone you meet is always fated, but it's always their choice to stay. She could feel the clammy grip of his hand to her, and Sakura decides to shift hers, twisting it so their palms could meet and rest against each other.

While twisting it he loosens his grip, remembering that he was holding her small hand- Sakura reacted quickly, by literally gripping back hard on his clammy hand.

They both didn't say anything, lucky for them no one was looking their way- classmates were too busy.

She did a quick glance, but immediately backtracked when she saw he also was looking at her. Katsuki was always expressive, Sakura always knew if he was concerned, angry, upset especially with his red eyes -

Which was why Sakura could see how conflicted Katsuki looked right now, him intently looking at her as her palms feel the soft linen bed sheets of the infirmary in Recovery Girls station grounds her back from her memory.

For a good 10 minutes, it was only filled with thick silence- Recovery girl just finished checking up on her, left the room a few minutes ago.

Sakura knew there was a special bond between them two, that both of them had some sort of impact in each others lives. Oh how different it would be if they **never met** , or maybe how different they would be if _she never left_.

Either way- when Katsuki did grab her earlier from the ground during the match, even when her vision was blurry, Sakura just knew he was worried, the same red eyes looked into hers- like when they were kids.

The same red eyes staring back at her in this moment, filled with emotions that she couldn't decipher. 

Which reminded her once more of the bird she saw that time when she was by the swing all by herself.

_'A bird with black feathers..?'_

_It was normal_

But how come for a split second she did see red in that birds' eyes.

While remembering one of her strangest yet fondest memory, the silence disappeared, he finally broke it, "You..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A COOKIE CRUMB
> 
> Hi hello I know it's been awhile, I realized that my writing and creativity gets blocked off BIG TIME if I start PLANNING!! Like what's up with that?!
> 
> And also life just suddenly decides to bombard me out of the blue I got pissed also bc I couldn't find the right time, to write. Istg covid- ;-;
> 
> Anyway, this a brute force chapter to make me continue writing like I did- it's rusty for me but I hope this will get the ball rolling. MY GOSH NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT WHERE DID I GET THE STRENGTH TO WRITE EVERYDAY?!
> 
> Also I missed you guys hehe, honestly my days felt so blah or incomplete without me writing and my usual reviewers ; - ;
> 
> Hope all is well :) welcome back! thanks for reading!


	34. Damage

“You.. YOU BITCH, I WON’T HELP YOU NEXT TIME-“

“WHY WOULD YOU EVEN GO NEAR AN ENEMY-“

“TO KNOW IF YOU’RE DOWN, MAKING SURE YOU STAY DOWN-“

“I WAS ALREADY PLANNING TO RUN UP TO YOU AND PUSH YOU OUT OF BOUNDS ANYWAY-“

“Kacchan, Sakuchan please-“, he followed them inside the clinic- Izu was beat up, legs and arms were wrapped around bandages.

“STAY OUT OF THIS DEKU/IZU”

Sakura huffs, greens narrowed angry at him, "Why can't you accept that you lost?!”

“ **FEWRGLBWB-** "

"Katsuki! You did-“

"You fucking cheated, I went there to check-", his tone changed, suddenly it was steady almost threatening, daring her once more to state her defense.

Sakura sucked a breath, eyes widened enraged, "No, I didn't cheat! You went to me in your own accord I took my chance-", Katsuki grits his teeth together, not agreeing with what she said.

"TOOK YOUR _CHANCE_ TO **CHEAT** -“

Pointing at the angry pissy blonde she screams equally as loud, “YOU **WENT** TO ** _ME_** -", her pointer finger then shifts to point at herself.

"Guys can we used our inside voice-", Izuku says as he sits on the infirmary bed of the clinic, as much as he was used to this, it was kind of unusual for Sakura to argue this far.

Katsuki back pedaled, his brain immediately made a connection- a _connection_ as to why he _lost_. Blinking out the rage, thrown out of the window, Sakura mirrored the reaction taken aback at the change of heart.

"So it's _my fault_?", he says. Red eyes looked at Sakura, suddenly a realization dawned.

Suddenly the image of her lifeless body flashed in his mind, on the floor and when his hand lands on her wrist, there was no pulse.

"I'm not saying it's _your fault_ , I'm just saying that I still played by the _rules_." Green eyes peered into his intensely, trying to make him _understand_. But the boy frowned as understanding dawned on his face, soon enough he arrived to a conclusion.

If Katsuki didn't worry in that moment,

**he could've won.**

His mouth forms into a thin line, withholding the realization to himself. The abrupt silence in the room made their ears ring loudly, after the heated argument, and it bore down on the three of them. The three childhood best friends with a shared heavy history, the shift in the air was undeniable. In the split second of exchange, Sakura felt the difference.

Still this was still Katsuki looking at her, but there was something in his stance, or the way that he reacted that made Sakura and Izuku feel like they were fish out of water.

Suddenly their Katsuki was _unreadable_.

Red eyes still held a certain intensity, roamed around her pale face- the action was all too familiar to her, much like when they were kids. Mouth parts a little, exhaling air, blonde brows scrunched up just a little bit. For a second there Sakura swore she saw a certain emotion bubbled up on the surface, but it pops out of existence just as fast.

Mouth now turned down, frowning at something she didn’t know, an unconscious pout lands on his face. He simply turned around, started walking away from the two-

He thinks to himself that it was always better losing a worthy opponent, rather than winning against a person who didn’t give it all.

Sakura’s heart did stop beating earlier..

If that wasn’t evidence of her giving her best, then what is?

Before he disappeared behind the doorway entrance, he tilts his head back to where Sakura was.

“You better win first place after beating me up like that.”

**-:-**

It was eerily quiet inside the waiting room, she tried easing the tension away from her shoulders- tried to stretch out and recalculate what she could do, and could not.

Todoroki was different from Katsuki in terms of fighting so far.

The cold droplets of water from the cup pooled around its bottom, untouched. There were a lot of things- bothersome thoughts filling Sakura's mind.

There's a thought in her head that has been nagging her ever since.

The **delusions** or images today visited her more than any other time, it made Sakura _curious_.

After thinking it through the only conclusion she came up with was- the clearest image she saw is when Todoroki was in the middle of his flames.

She inhales, feeling her chakra thrum, her lungs and heart clear after the major move on Katsuki, she'll never get used to her having a heart attack.

And the deprivation of oxygen wasn't- the best thing.

She needs to find a way to not get this kind of repercussion next time around. She doesn't wanna _die_ \- at least.

The past round, she had a drive- to win and prove to Katsuki that she was finally taking this seriously. She leans forward on the table, and her elbows rest on the top of the wooden grain, her fingers intertwined together, lips rests on the cold skin of her hand.

Green eyes stared down on the cup, observing the water as it ripples only a tiny fraction of amount. Feeling herself relax her mind remembers the things she was worried about before this

This day was really testing her, one thing after another she was deadass tired, mostly _emotionally_ -

But the only thing that was driving her until the end was the memory, a clear memory of the image she saw, when Todoroki was in the middle of the fire.

Sakura has been seeing images, but only _his_ was the one that _stuck_ in her mind. Considering also that she had a photographic memory, that was saying a lot.

_‘I already proved my goals today… now how do I make Todoroki use his flame…'_

Might as well prod for more answers today after postponing reality for months now. She didn’t have any plans, but maybe, just maybe, she could find some answers, and get along with her life.

* * *

There’s a new prop at the edges of the stage, fire ignited at four different points. Sakura from her stand point, can’t see all it’s glory- she also felt guilty smashing the stage… for the second time that day.

Taking a step out of the entrance, where the sun was now softer on her skin- it was around mid noon, the air started picking up.

Their stage felt bearable compared to the earlier matches.

The guilt in her stomach doubled, considering she had to push a lot of buttons and brute force Todoroki to use his quirk

Ergo _, more destruction._

_‘At least it’s the last’,_ she stops on top of the stage with a stoic expression on her face, Todoroki at the opposite side, was as calm as her.

Sakura decides to look around, the stage didn’t change a lot- she can’t use it also to her advantage.

**_“THIS IS THE LAST BATTLE OF THE UA SPORT FESTIVAL! This match will decided who stands at the top of the first year.”_ ** ****

The screen on her right flashed, photo of her and Todoroki side by side with a versus in the middle. Both of their images looked unbothered, Todoroki was just staring straight to the camera, as if it was a wanted photo, while Sakura gave it an awkward smile, the front teeth showing, with dead eyes.

She didn’t expect _that_ would show up on the screen. Puffing out her cheeks she looks back to her enemy of the moment, mismatch eyes gazing back at her.

_‘Lets see… the fire quirk activated when Izuku goes all out on his quirk-‘_

Sakura admits she might not be as strong as the quirk of All Might well now also Izu’s, but her punches were also as _**life threatening**._

Especially when she uses some stored chakra on her forehead

As of the moment though she didn’t want to use that, only when it’s an _emergency_ … she concludes.

The edge of her lips turns up, smiling innocently as she stares back at Todoroki, he in turn quirked his brow.

**_“IN OTHER WORDS, IT’S THE FINAL MATCH!”_ **

**_“Todoroki Shoto, from the Hero course versus Mitsuki Sakura from the Hero course.”_ **

The crowd cheers were so loud, this was the grand stage what they’ve all been waiting for.

 _‘Okayy plan for the meanwhile is to threaten… **nicely**..?’, _at least feel it out first. Sakura shifts on her feet, to her usual stance. Left arm at front, right tucked in closer to her torso, feet planted on the ground- light ready to pounce.

She could see Todoroki’s body ridden with tension, in contrast to his face that was unbothered. Strangely enough even with his stoic face, she could read him easily.

Todoroki was guarded, yet excited for this fight.. somewhat.

Or maybe that’s just Sakura overthinking.

**_“IT STARTS NOW!”_ **

The signal from present mic, shook her from her random thoughts. Her body automatically breathes in oxygen, stopping it at the right amount and in a second less, as expected-

Todoroki bends down, his right hand meets the pavement the ice appears out of nowhere only a fraction of it-

In a split second he summons meters of ice from his end of the stage spreading all around, flowing continuously as cold mist erupts.

Sakura realizing what he plans to do, concentrates on punching the onslaught of ice surrounding her first-

**_“TODOROKI ATTACKS RIGHT AWAY!”_ **

From outside the audience mildly impressed already expected another towering ice structure, but this time around it was bigger than before.

What kept them on their toes was, what will Sakura, the successor of All Might do?

In a blink of an eye, the ice on the stage cracks followed by another one, and another-

Todoroki was staring at the ice where Sakura would most likely appear, already expected her to get out of this.

Sakura was concentrating on punching, one chakra punch after another pounding from the inside, the ice structure was thicker than before, planning on not punching it in one go, conserving the limited oxygen in her lungs.

The ice outside gave away, shards that caught the sunlight floats down her form, she emerge in the middle of the hole of ice she made with her bare hands.

From her view she looks down on her enemy as she steps out of it looking like nothing happened, the moment was charged, the crowd was quiet as if in trance with her presence.

Breathing out what was left in her lungs, her breathe visible due to the temperature drop, elatedly Sakura says;

“Is that all you got?”

In that moment, Sakura knew she pushed the right button as Todoroki grits his teeth.

She merely smiled

He jumps out of rage, on defense, couldn’t use his ice quirk after making this behemoth of a structure.

Sakura breathes in ready to attack, remembering why she had to fight him.

Stopping it at the right moment, she shunshins and appears overhead on Todoroki, tried to catch him off guard with a downward kick using her right.

Impressively his arms snaps up doing an X formation to block the oncoming attack, his right arm was above the left ready to make ice.

Not being able to stop the momentum of her kick (without chakra) she lets her ankle drop down and be caught by the ice, her chakra finally travels down on her whole right leg.

Banking her weight making her torso go to her left and twist in mid air to break the hold, her ankle breaks free.

Her enemy unfazed was ready, already spreading a thin sheet of ice from his right foot, as her body was in mid air upside down, Sakura could feel the cold spreading

In air she was eye level with Todoroki’s torso, immediately-

Letting her chakra run on her right hand it met the ground, she didn’t need much effort to break the thin forming ice.

Both her arms were now supporting her weight, she pulls her left leg to her then jerks out to kick Todoroki’s chin- his body flies upwards.

Sakura now back on ground breathes in and stops- is able to shunshin behind her enemy.

Now behind him she grabs the shirt and twist her whole body much like throwing a baseball, her arm laden with chakra to throw him out.

Todoroki flew uselessly in air, before he could be out of bounds- ice procured out of thin air as it spreads around the boundaries of their stage.

His feet surfs as his right hand was making the ice the waves, him being able to control it so effortlessly.

Green eyes followed her target, anticipating his next move.

Ice was spreading from her front to her left as if it was locking her in, the same way he separated Izuku before.

An enormous ice wave shoots out from Todoroki, her body reacted before her mind could, jumping out to avoid. He slides with the wave to supposedly grab and freeze her, yet when he came close Sakura wasn't there, what was left was two small craters.

Then Todoroki felt a familiar _threat_

Coming from above way too high and too far, her presence was something else- there a shiver in his spine, a growing familiar one.

His eyes locked unto hers, then he could feel it, the growing power from her fist targeted at him.

Making the hairs at the back of his neck stand.

Sakura took the opportunity- and she could feel it from above. The heat lashed out from his body, making the ice around them melt, she blinks at the sudden steam rising up.

In a blink when she opened her eyes, the arena turned into a burning inferno, everything was suddenly _slow_. The fire was high as it swirls around from where he stood, then it toned down, underneath the blazing fire, a face-

_‘a handsome one’_

Slacked jawed and in awe, she felt her the chakra leave from her hand, and so did the adrenaline.

He was no threat, she deduced, as his eyes stares back up at her.

The man in the middle of hell.

Then ice crept on the right side of his face, the fire was dying out, cold air permeated through the area once more. Sakura blinks- Todoroki’s face was staring up at her, expression was also off putting, _confused_.

But he didn’t hesitate to attack- the threat from her fist dissipated as fast as he extinguished his fire.

The fire that regulated his temperature, he made chunks of ice spread in his front filling almost half of the other side of the stage, and pillars heading up starting from his foot head straight to her.

Sakura needed **answers**.

_‘FUCK DRAWBACKS!’_

As long as she sees the face once more, Sakura didn’t mind using her diamond- after all this was an _emergency_.

The answer was lying in front of her, _literally in Todoroki_.

She didn’t breathe in, whilst in the air- she let the feeling of a gate open from her forehead rush out.

The sensation of chakra dancing around her body, without her holding her breath was _amazing_.

Sakura felt **alive,** she let her feet touch the pillar of ice and shunshin out.

——

Todoroki felt it once more, a new wave of threat heading straight at him- he intensified his quirk more ice came pouring from him as his right arm and leg pushes out.

Mismatched eyes locked above, her body already disappeared as the massive ice attacks her heading upwards.

Then he felt his ice break, from the _front_.

Attention snapped back down, an intense air pressure pushed him back a few meters as his ice creeps around his feet to ground him almost near the bounds, leaving the pillars he made out of his rage.

Out of reflex a defensive ice wall appeared a makeshift shield.

Todoroki was sure that Sakura needed to touch the ground first before being able to disappear.

Then a shadow casts from above, he looked up and saw markings on his enemy’s face-

——

Without missing a beat, after Sakura punched the ice wall from her side- she shunshins on top of the new defense wall of Todoroki made.

Standing on top of it, as the cold wafted below, looking down at him once more, eyes focused on his face- deciphering.

Out of pure curiosity, she poured more chakra on her fist-

Mismatch eyes widened, fire came from his left shooting up- making a burning wall from edge to edge. All she saw was red as her forehead started to sweat, Todoroki’s face disappeared behind it.

What she did wasn’t enough, it didn’t give her another image.

The wall of ice she stood on was starting to melt, Sakura jumps back on the ground putting distance from one another, on her left was the pillar of ice she didn’t break.

Standing meters tall, with the chakra thrumming around her, she kicks it on the base, as it fell towards the wall of fire-

Sakura jumps on it, running up as it fell forward, making a path for her and the target. Running straight ahead her plan worked as she saw the ice pillar easily parting the fire, an open window she jumps inside head first.

Whilst in the air instead of Todoroki, she sees an image once more.

Snapping out Todoroki procured another wall of ice that was curved above his head. Obstructing her view, Sakura immediately punches with her left it out of reflex.

Her other fist was ready but he side steps to the right- avoiding her. Sakura recovered easily as she dropped roled on the cement, and stood up on her feet with her usual stance.

Todoroki shifted his stance, realizing the wall of fire still behind him making it disappear.

The heat didn’t disappear, with it.

Eyes met once more, Sakura’s was alert Todoroki’s was confused.

Then she let her chakra reign free, as a threat, every attack she made was coated heavily.

She threw a jab using her left, Todoroki thwarts with his right forearm away him. He leans down planning to upper cut her on her chin, Sakura leans back to avoid.

They exchanged blows, on par- Todoroki was more refined that Katsuki, growing up with lessons was evident. Sakura's was diverse, more flexible than him. 

Todoroki could keep up with her. He took a moment to not use his quirks, Shoto was confused, he didn't plan on using his fire. Here he was with his survival instinct lashing out, every time Sakura's quirk was threatening. 

Sakura was desperate over something he didn't know, attacking him relentlessly, he knew he won't win in close rage- _he had to get away._

He stomped his right foot the same moment he thwarts another attack from Sakura, he let the ice travel on her legs as he spread it around the stage make a quick getaway.

Successfully putting space between them, Sakura just punched the ice on her feet. Her head whips behind her to to where he is, green eyes focused on him. Before she could step closer, Todoroki made ice pillars erupt in front of her.

Sakura stepped back the moment the pillars popped out- she concentrated the chakra on her fists, to be _precise_ slicing a part of the ice making hail like bullet heading straight to him, and she was the trigger.

Shielding himself with another ice wall, Shoto reminds himself to not use his other quirk. He didn't realize by doing this he temporarily blinded himself and didn't see her shunshin to his left.

In a split second he saw her, before shield of ice erupted, he realize that Sakura was enjoying their fight. She looked like she simply wanted to beat him, enjoying the moment it seems- 

_'... set my course huh..'_

_'Honestly what can you do when your enemy can easily break ice with bare hands? If I can't beat her with my ice quirk-_

_then I'll beat her without it.'_

His ice gave away easily from the force of her punch, her feet lands on the cement. Green eyes elated, as his was alert.

Sakura was so close! close to finding something- some sort of answer. She could also feel the difference from when she used her diamond before, this time around she never got tired! 

They traded blows, Sakura was pushing Shoto's limit- in the middle of their Taijutsu spar, she felt his fire side acting out, but he wills it down, every. single. time.

Her patience was wearing thin, she yields to the need for answers.

Concentrating all her chakra on her hand- more threatening than before, out of reflex Todoroki's fire whips out, swirling around once more as the ice on the floor immediately disappeared, hell took it's place.

Sakura stayed near, she could feel the immediate drop of her chakra storage in her forehead as it catches up to heal the burns-

Out of panic, she stomps the ground.

The whole cement of the stage gave away as the air from below pushes the fire upwards, dispersing a significant amount of it. 

She really needed this, the _image_ , the **answer**.

Jumping up eyes on Todoroki unblinking, as the some fire licked her in air, his eyes too followed her movements, his stance beneath her was relaxed on his feet were chunks of the remaining stage, as some fire remained around him- she sees the face once more.

A face she doesn't recognize

Yet her heart lurches, and it ached.

Unconsciously she felt the need to reach out, wanting to hide the eyes of the person, the same way she extends her hand to Katsuki. 

Fresh air swooped in the arena, making her blink- landing on top of a chunk of cement still intact she lets the diamond recede.

Green eyes never left his face, the handsome face she kept seeing suddenly forgotten, easily disappearing away like the fire.

It was just them, two people fighting. 

That was reality, her reality.

Todoroki simply looked at her, and she stared back.

He sees this, she was the only person in his line of vision. She was on the high ground, but Shoto didn't care. He knew he couldn't win using his ice quirk

He'd rather accept his defeat today than winning with his left side.

It was actually rather entertaining to see a glimpse of his father seething, at home.

Breathing in and stopping at the right moment, Sakura headed straight to him- before it met something cold, out of every bizarre images she swore she saw Todoroki smile.

She felt a smile erupting on her face.

Then fist met the ice once more, breaking it easily like the others did.

Thick white fog that coated the stage, followed where the wind blows from the force of her punch, leading it was Todoroki's body.

Temperature dropped several degrees lower, as Sakura landed on the ground in the middle of their nonexistent stage. 

When the air settled down, Todoroki was sitting a procured ice throne, to soften his blow.

* * *

He was royally pissed as was chained on the 3RD place stage.

The mayor stood on the stage beside All Might, giving his speech right after the medal giving.

Katsuki vaguely remembers the Mayor greeting their purple hairs dark eyebags classmate who hangs around Sakura.

But he didn't give a _flying fuck_.

 _'Was aiming 1st place'_ , he was seething and his eyes snaps to where Sakura was. Standing on the 1st place stage, shocked at revelation of purple haired bitch was the son of the mayor.

Then the image of her that looked dead once more visited in his mind, Katsuki's eyes snaps back front, letting his mind wander off for a few more minutes.

Remembering the way her skin felt so cold, still- when he came closeseeing her alabaster skin a shade lighter than usual, then the relief that flooded inside him when the green eyes bleary yet it _recognized_ him.

Or maybe _didn’t recognize him_.

The crowd was buzzing over something he didn't listen to, it reminded him of the ringing after the explosion they made in the stage, Katsuki remembered her saying something to him.

Like who the fuck is Sasuke?

Shaking his head, he wasn’t sure if he heard it right. He continued pouting, shrugging it off as some fluke.

Explosions does damage the eardrums,

it didn't help that in that moment all he could think about was Sakura dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoto's ice may be weak(wish) against her diamond-- but who the fuck can touch FIREEEE, NOT SAKURAAA. That's why it whips out randomly, bc subconsciously he knew that was the only way to beat her, buuuuut oh well.
> 
> This- was a long ass fighting chapter. I hope to hear your reviews about this, I had to reread it a lot of times.
> 
> Also I have a plan on the updates, I'll just do it first and see if I like it or not.
> 
> I'm also never going to leave UNTIL THIS FANFIC ENDS.
> 
> SEE YOU GUYS :D


	35. OMAKE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple visit from who? scares who?

A Japanese demon called, One (pronounced O-ne), overheard a group of students who walked down the road.

Apparently there was a villain attack on the Class of 1-A, from the school called UA. Making his was back down, to follow the rumor (from the two children), the intel he gathered was;

They were targeted because they were a promising group of kids aiming to be heroes.

Demons also have powers like quirks, and his was to give them One wish, that he can fulfill.

His name obviously was also short for onegai, meaning wish in japanese.

“Darn the Kami who decided my name.”

Two heads whipped to where he was, One's stance turned rigid.

“Did you hear something?” The one on the left squints their eyes, “Yeah…”, replied the other.

One forgot that he was invisible to the naked eye.

The first person he decided to visit was Mitsuki Sakura, who apparently based on his research- had something going on with her past? As of the moment he doesn’t know everything, considering all the research paper work he’ll do.

One makes the effort when the soul contract is signed.

He took form of a pale man, standing 5'10 of height with yellow eyes with a seductive yet kind face, pale skin and wearing a suit. Still he couldn’t change his ears still pointy at the tip. Taking a sharp turn down the corridor of Chaos Agency, he soon lands at the front of the door- the portal to this mortal called Sakura Mitsuki.

The door had a lion handle in the middle, with a golden knob used to knock on the wood. Lithe fingers grasped it, knocked once and it opens.

* * *

It was night time when One stepped out, the room was clean and spacious, standing at the bottom right area, a queen sized bed on his left in the middle, the bottom left most edge were her cabinets, the top left panning on the middle point of the wall was the sliding doors out to her balcony, while top right- in front of him was a study table with a view of the window.

Now literally in front of him-

His eerie yellow eyes lands on the pink haired girl, sitting crisscross on top of a two seater couch, eyes closed, meditating. A small table in front of her with insence-

“Yes?”

One frowned

She didn’t open her eyes, but her head snaps to where he was standing. “How may I help you?”

Out of panic One replied, “Is that white sage?”

The girl nods and snaps her head back to the previous position, “with lavender”

“Can you clear it up? I mean it is poison-“, he stops dead on his tracks, “wait you can hear me even when I didn't made my presence known yet?”

Green eyes landed on him in disgust, “obviously, and see”, she huffs out and folded her arms, “now what do you need? I’ll get out some talisman-“

“Okay fine,” fingers pinched the nose together to not inhale the white sage _poison_ , "considering I’m a higher dem-“

Sakura growled

“Doyouwannaknowalltheanswerstoyourquestions?”

The pink haired girls face turned stoic.

“No thanks.”

In the span of a second she appeared at one end, and in front of him- with a yellow Talisman paper and beads wrapped around her right hand, he left without a second thought.

———

“Do you want to be number 1?”

A dumb look crossed Bakugo’s face, he blinks, sneered, and states, “You haven’t done your research haven’t you?”

One made a face, a mere mortal telling _him_ \- that he hasn’t done his research?! How dare this blonde!

"I mean if you did, then you'd know that **I DON'T WANT YOUR FUCKING HELP-** "

**“Child-“**

“I am no **child** of yours-“, the mortal spat out in with more disgust that One could do.

“YOU ARE A **CHILD** I AM A _THOUSAND YEARS OLD_ -“, now that One thinks of it this mortal’s red eyes was unnerving as if sizing him up, the blondie opens it’s mouth then the loudest scream from a human came from him-

**“MOM! THERE’S A DEMON IN MY ROOM!”**

Both heard random noises coming below-

A blond woman appeared, One felt his nonexistent soul leave his body.

“Pft”, the child blonde mocks him, “never thought demons could also go pale.”

The woman who looked murderous stomped her way towards them, her footsteps echoed mimicking a giants’, while the hallway caved in.

It made him think of his supervisor, also thought that he needed to move on.

~~**\---** ~~

“Do you want to get rid of your father?”

It decided to visit on the Japanese garden, where this child usually trains, or so it says on paper.

Mismatched eyes bore up at him impassively, a towel rested on his shoulders. Todoroki didn’t even flinch, nor blink as he replied with a simple, “no.”

One in shock as his usual perfect research keeps getting derailed by the unexpected reactions of these mortals, now that he thought about it- so far they were really an impressive bunch.

“I mean isn’t that what you wanted?”, he prods hoping for at least one signature for tonight.

The mortals eyes looks up at the heavens, (which One held back a reaction), looking at the stars, as if it held all the answers.

“Eh.”, the child replies as he raises his hand, palms facing down and tilting it side to side- a gesture of uncertainty, “somewhat, but not quite.”

“SHOTO-“, A sudden light basked from One’s left, and on the mortals right. “I COULD FEEL-“

“YOU! GET AWAY FROM MY SWEET INNOCENT BROTHER-“, a woman wearing glasses shouts in a high pitch tone, (as she slammed open the shoji door), almost like the choir from church- making One burn from the inside.

“What the fuck?”, another boy appears eyes wide at the scene, “the fuck _you_ doing here? I can fucking freeze you, you know? Hell is made up of fire and I have ICE-“

“Oni-san the three of us have ice-“

“Oh yeah, **YEAH- THAT’S WHY THIS ONE** ”, the middle child points at One, “ **BETTER WATCH OUT OR ELSE HELL WILL FREEZE OVER”**

The youngest Todoroki spoke up, “If I were you, I’d leave.”, he glances back up the heavens and snaps his eyes back to One, “now.”

———

One didn’t expect a bourgeois home, the documents for this boy was hard to find.

And the wards don’t get him started on that— they did say that the wealthiest family had the most protection against them.

Finding a weak spot by entering through one of the sliding doors of the balcony, the purple haired child immediately turns to look at One, he was sitting at the foot of his bed.

And proceeded to ignore his presence, and merely dismissed him by looking back up at the huge television.

One decided to approach stopping right beside this mortal, but the kid beat him into speaking first.

“What do you need?”

Either the children today don’t care, or it’s just these students of UA being strange.

“Do you want a powerful quirk?”, One says. After the three students earlier he stopped feeling optimistic- who was he kidding, no demon could be an _optimist_.

Yet the child did the unexpected and whips his head to where he was, which made One smile.

“You could do that?”

“Of course I can”, One turns his whole body towards the child, as if he was a butler on call.

Shinsou leans to the left and checks behind One, he points at the couch. “Sit over there”, in which One immediately followed.

He has never sat on a more softer sofa in his whole life, the mortal got something from the opposite end of the room where his study table is and walked back to him.

As the child came closer, he noticed that it was paper, _‘and a pen!’,_ feeling giddy- Shinsou sits directly in front of him.

The mood in the room was like a meeting,

 _‘A meeting that I’ll benefit from’,_ One withheld a feral smile.

Placing the paper on the table Shinsou’s eyes still on One asked, “what else can you do?”

 _‘A smart mortal, I see, planning on knowing my cards before you sign your soul away.’_ One will not lose this opportunity, told him the truth, “well us demons also have powers like quirks, and mine is to give One wish, that I can fulfill.”

Shinsou leans down on the paper, and wrote something, _‘I see.. a contract with legal terms, how smart!’,_ it was rare to meet a child so wise.

He leans back up, purple eyes held no emotion but attention was on him, “now what do you mean by you can fulfill? Meaning in your line of capabilities right?”

“Yes.” He answered promptly.

Shinsou leans back down to scribble something, One will honestly give a piece of his finger away to get this child to sign the contract under him.

“So if I say I want super strength, are you capable of giving me that?”

“Well with a price-“, the demon crosses his arms as the left leg rests on top of his right thigh.

The child got the paper from the table, changed his position to lean back, “I see, I see.”

One squints his eyes, “you see what?”, pursed his lips as he watches the child carefully.

“Nothing- well what do you do for a living?”, Shinsou asked without missing a beat as he scribbles more on the paper.

“Well I work under contract-“

“What company?”

“Chaos Agency-“

Shinsou stopped scribbling as he looked at One once more, “Oh so you demons have powers like quirks and agencies?”, in which it answered with.“Yes, yes-“

“What’s your job description?”

“Well we have to make a human sign a contract-“, One answered promptly but was cut off by Shinsou who was writing more and more on the piece of paper. “Other than that?”

“Mhm-“

“Do you have benefits at least?”

“Dental-“

“What?”, the child flips the paper behind where he could write more, “Your can teeth rot?”

“You don’t even _know_ the **HALF** of it-“

“Okay we save that for later,” purple eyes reviewed what he wrote down, “so how do you usually approach humans? Do you butter them up? Say sweet nothings?”

“Of course, child,” One extends his arm as he intertwined his fingers resting in front of his knees, “you see giving humans what they want is easy because us demons have nothing to lose-“

“But you said you have a job, won’t you get demoted?”

One frowned thinking about the shame he’ll receive if he gets demoted, “mhm yeah but manageable-“

“As long as you don’t lose dental?”

“Anything but _that_.”

"Now..."

“I see that was a lot of information to think about.”, papers all around Shinsou’s area. As One chattered away to the mortal, smiling at him it simply replied, “information comes with a price.”

Shinsou raised a purple eyebrow, “what exactly do you want?”

One a little bit taken aback states calmly, “well you signing a contract with me-“

“I never agreed though.”

The demon blinks, “so you’re saying I wasted my time talking-“

“well I got a bunch of information from you-“, Shinsou stood up and started gathering the paper into one pile.

“That comes with a price-“

“To be honest you should’ve let me sign first before spilling all your beans.”

Enraged, One stands up, “I could do things to you-“

“Sure you can, I could easily summon your supervisor and state how much information you gave to me, _a mere mortal_ , and have you _rebuked_ from your _dental privileges_.”

One stood still biting his own bottom lip, he almost felt the need to stomp the ground like a child, "You wouldn't dare-"

The alarm in the house went off, smoke started permeating through the vents.

“Is that-“, One lost his voice as his throat constricts Shinsou opens the balcony door for him, “white sage-”

“With-“, choking on his saliva he heads out to where the crips cool air is, Shinsou smirks at him as One felt the shiver erupting on his body, scaring him shitless.

“Cinnamon.”

“I’m allergic to cinnamon.” Finally stumbling out and resting his body against the door frame, taking a deep breath.

Shinsou stares out balcony and merely shrugged, “my whole family knows most of the Japanese demons are allergic to cinnamon.”

\---

He was now sitting down on a floor, this room was smaller than the first two. His eyes went temporarily blind every time he looked around, as the famous blond man their kind all collectively hate was surrounding every nook and corner.

One decided to stare down on a specific part of the table, considering that the kid also had coasters of the mans’ face.

_‘Humans are weird’_

The door opens behind him, but One didn’t dare to whip his head considering he’ll see posters and figurines once more.

“Thanks for waiting, I had to pee.” Izuku Midoriya sits down at the other end of the table, directly in front of One, “now how may I help you?”

Suddenly feeling sheepish, due to this mortal’s kind soul (he also almost felt guilty), but One was here for work, it was promotion season afterall.

“Do you want to master your quirk?”

He finally asks, but his eyes still locked down on the table, his vision changed when the boy pushed a plate-

“Do you want some cookies?”, Midoriya asks, One couldn’t help but look up at the boy. An unfamiliar feeling settled at the pit of his stomach, no mortal has ever gave cookies-

His hand grabbed one, this cookie was softer, confused yet curious- One took a bite, the dough melted in his mouth. Midoriya started talking about his story, sharing-

“You see this man”, the mortal shows the coaster of the blond, “I met him and he gave me hope-“, as he ate slowly but surely as One didn’t want the cookies to end.

“I see, you do not need my help-“, the last cookie was on the plate.

“ **DEKU** ”, the door smashed into smithereens, as the familiar blond stomps his way inside- NO- TWO FAMILIAR BLONDS.

 **“GET YOUR FUCKING ASS AWAY-** “, the child blond shouts as his mother bonks his head, **“LANGUAGE-“** , but seems like he was used to him getting bonk as his expression didn’t change.

“Good Evening Bakugo-san, Kaa-chan.”, One felt the gentle soul of Midoriya serenading the darkness away from his heart-

"How did you blondes even know I'm here?"

One's question was ignored.

 **“IZUKU-“** , the pinky with a talisman and beads appeared behind the Bakugo’s- green eyes zeroed on One, she shunshins right behind Midoriya. **“FOR THE LAST TIME NO ONE WANTS _YOU_ HERE-“**

"and for the last time how do you mortals know I'm here?"

**“Deku you dumb fuck did you just give him cookies?!”**

“He looked so _sad_ Kaa-chan”

“ **HIM?** HE’S A DEMON HE’S SUPPOSED TO LOOK SAD”, palms blazed up a sporadic sound of cackling fireworks filled the room.

One juts its chin up like a mafia,“Mortal, what’s that supposed to _mean_?”

Sakura stood still, “I expel you away from any of my love ones, protect us Kami-sama—“, the beads started glowing white and floating around pinky.

“Awe Saku-chan, I’m part of your love ones-?” Izuku head turns to look behind him

 **“BEGONE-“** , both her arms extended forward to where One is.

**“MOVE AWAY I’LL THROW OUT THE PLATE OF COOKIES LIKE A DISC MAYBE THIS ONE WOULD RUN AFTER IT LIKE A DOG-“**

“KATSUKI INSIDE VOICE, YOU ARE MY CHILD, WE ARE UNDER THE ROOF OF THE MIDORIYAS”

“Just what on earth is going on?”

One immediately left right after that pinky said begone, those were effective- exorcism, well he didn’t want that headache.

Good thing they didn’t know about cinnamon.

Mission accomplish- somewhat, he was able to instill Chaos which was also part of the job description. _‘Won’t get me enough points to be promoted though.’_

* * *

Shinsou slides the towering door of his classroom, and walked inside. Slowly but surely he took steps, not showing that he was suspicious of everyone- and anyone.

Then he heard footsteps from behind him, his eyes grew wide, it stops on his left literally the same thing that the Japanese demon did last night.

“Shinsou are you okay?”, Sakura voice floated down on his left ear, _‘it’s a tad too sweet’,_ his right eye twitched.

“Why? What do you know? What do you need from me?”

“Huh?”

Shinsou grew suspicious- but it was now time to test it out if the buttering up was effective on them. He reigns his expression down as he smiles up to where Sakura was standing, and asks in a higher tone of voice. "How may I help you today?"

A shiver went down on Sakura spine, she reached out for the beads insider her pocket, Shinsou didn't miss her disgusted expression.

He needed to chose someone else.

The door once more snaps open, and for the first time in their school life they saw Todoroki walking in school eyes red and wide, his clothes reeked with something else they couldn't decipher.

\---

Stepping inside the school, the contrasting duo were arguing, they just finished changing into their inside shoes

“I swear to Kami Deku if you do that next time-“

“I swear Ka-chan-“

**“SWEAR PROPERLY NOW-“**

“I swear to never give out free cookies-“

**“EXCEPT?”**

“The people Kachan and Sakuchan approve of-“

The Omake Saga continues~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ENJOYED WRITING THIS BC I CAN VIVIDLY IMAGINE WHAT THEY'LL DO
> 
> IF YOU ENJOYED THIS THERE WILL BE MORE FUTURE OMAKES FEATURING OTHER CHARACTERS
> 
> If you really go in-depth with character analysis, Bakugo strangely respects his mom, he may call her woman or whatever, but idk I just know he's a momma's boy.
> 
> He did get her spunkiness 
> 
> Was planning on writing both omake and canon in one chapter, then I realized that it felt... off. lol


	36. Chambré

Her eyes creaked open, and her sight saw the white stars above plotted amidst darkness.

It barely gave light, yet these were considered a sign of hope.

Blinking once more as a gust of wind carrying dust from the ground made her pink hair dance as it caresses her face, the next thing she sees was a fruit encased in some twisted wood. Way above the reach of any human, and the view from the ground making it look enormous.

Without a second thought her feet began to move, Sakura wanted to look around and yet her body wouldn't heed to her brain.

Focus unwavering, as her head took note of every detail, her movements continued on. Using her peripherals underneath her noticing the soil on her feet was dark, almost like when the ash settles down after a raging fire. Wind picked up and billowed all around her, obstructing her surrroundings.

Then there was a sudden hesitation from her body to go further, footsteps slowed.

Her head tilts back more, as the neck strains just to see this fruit as she went nearer, then she halts. Sakura confused, didn't know why, but only one thing came into conclusion.

Danger.

Finally green eyes looked front, the dust was so thick it was visible to the naked eye, thick fog or a smoke. The white smoke continuously billowed and swirled on the ground, it was higher than she. 

A silhouette emerges

A shadow of a man in contrast to the white, even under the light of the moon-

_'Moon?'_

The wind rages on, her surroundings slowly _bleeds_ _red_.

In that moment Sakura and her body were in sync, her head moved NorthWest to see the moon, focus shifts leaving the shadow as green eyes slowly trails above.

Instead of the moons' white crevasses, now it was red with a strange pattern adorning-

Then her stomach felt cold.

Eye sight blurred as the moons' pupil basked down upon her, as if the attention is on her. As the mind went numb, she took a step back, right hand reaching for her stomach to hold. But her body didn't follow once more, her pale hand grasped something near her abdomen, palms curved and circled-

Sakura finally looks down, a katana blade embedded in her. Mind sluggishly pinpoints the visible callouses of her hand that shouldn't be there, and the flak dark green jacket-

"Where were you looking.. Sakura?"

This voice she heard was the _stimulus_ to her brain, other than the spreading of the cold from her stomach-

Sakura then realizes she never **_felt_** the wind in her face, she couldn't smell the dust,

nor she _couldn't_ _sense_ _anything_.

"Am.. am I dreaming?"

Hearing herself talk was like a voice submerge under water, Sakura knew she did say _something_. 

There was ringing in her ears steadily growing, as the blade sinks further into her skin. The man holding the katana steps closer to her personal space, and slowly out of the white fog. Her clear sight was blurring each moment-

Before she could figure out what was going on, her body once more decided to betray- mind whirred making last attempts to take note of the rude fucktard who stabbed her. As darkness bled around her sight, his eyes turned red.

The same shade as the moon above.

_'But a different shade from Katsuki's'_

_Unlike_ him this red was _scarlet,_ like fresh blood.

Her mouth moves, she gave up- lost the will power and control.

* * *

It was bright.

Bright and chirpy.

_'Who likes getting woken up birds?',_ eyes wide open- it wasn't ready to see the light temporarily blinding herself, Sakura immediately heaved, took a large gulp of air straight to her stomach and lungs. Right hand reached out and followed her brain's orders (thank Kami), and she exhales running a diagnosis.

She was healthy, and luckily _fully intact._

This morning was cold, the blankets fully absorbed the temperature seeping underneath making her shiver.

Well, that and not wanting to feel the cold pit on her stomach, when Sakura literally just felt her body _die_.

"OUR DEAREST-", the door inside her room collided with the wall loudly as Setsu made a huge entrance, "Sakura, the Continental Breakfast made by _moi_ is now served on the table."

Before she could reply, he left her- and the door open, fully expecting her to follow after his dramatics. 

Letting her palms hold both of her cheeks respectively skin shared heat, mindfully she thought of the way the cotton was against her skin, and the sun shone on her face.

_'I'm alive'_

No one in this world liked being woken up by a dream of a stabbed stomach using a katana blade.

Gritting her teeth, as she decides to get the day going. She whips the comforter to the right, and rolls out of the bed, her feet met the cold floor and scampered to where her fuzzy slides were.

Finally exiting the doorway, left hand grabs the doorknob on the way out and it closes behind. Making her way down the corridor, seeing the twins and Nori bickering over their breakfast. It warmed from inside, seeing them, last week was _crazy_ \- and the dream this morning was _bizarre_.

These three, as much it was _chaotic_ , made **sense** to her.

_'It was just a dream after all'_

**\---**

"Shoto, listen to your older brother-"

"No, thanks"

"No no no you haven't even heard-"

"Natsuo, Shoto said no thanks-", Fuyumi says offhandedly as she grabbed a slice tuna.

"Regardless," Natsuo clears his throat, "I, who has _experience-"_

"Experience of what?"

"Experience over girls-", a cough from Fuyumi's throat resounded the moment he said that, the shoji door slides, "Fuyumi-nee, I'm leaving-", Shoto says as he exits the doorway.

"O- oi!", Natsuo left in a heartbeat as his chopsticks made a noise when dropped on the low table, "I'm not finished-"

"Natsuo-nii, you've been talking about this for the past two days," grabbing his school shoes from the rack on the recessed area of their entrance, "I told you, I am not in love with Saku-"

"They're on first name basis-"

"-Mitsuki-san, I _respect_ her", he quickly amended as ice climbed around his neck which the older siblings gleefully observed but wisely kept quiet, "and I didn't let her win-"

"Pft-", that sound came from behind Natsuo, inside the room, Fuyumi-nee laughed at him, more ice climbed up. Natsuo was too caught in the moment quickly replies, "brother you are so dens-"

"Nii-san, I take pride in my smarts."

The door smacks close, rebounded a little bit as Shoto forcefully made a dramatic exit.

Fuyumi decided to stand up and check out the younger one left, and she took the opportunity to ask-

"Do you really have experience Natsuo?"

The older siblings glanced at each other, as the younger of the two hesitated for a second or five to answer.

The eldest decided to simply give him a pat on the head for the effort.

* * *

The paint job in the barely used hallway of the arena where Katsuki and her hid may be perfect, the only thing that she ever wanted to complain about were the seats in the classroom.

Settling down and taking out the notebooks and books for the class this morning, she took a quick glance to her left, where Todoroki was,

just her luck he saw her look.

He nods and greeted with a simple, "Good morning, Mitsuki.", his tone never changing lukewarm as ever.

Sakura responds with a huff, "call me Sakura." A reaction from him was rare, Todoroki stills as if remembering something-

"But good morning nonetheless, Todoroki."

The chair in front of her desk scrapped the floor, Kaminari moves it out of the way to sit fully on top of the wooden table. "Sakura that was great", he compliments then his eyes whips to where Sakura's seat mate was and rudely points, "Todoroki I didn't expect _that_."

As expected the receiver didn't respond.

Not wanting for the air to be awkward Sakura said the first thing that came into her mind, "Kaminari?", yellow eyes looks back to her, "Why are you here?"

His face blanks out for a second, wits came back Kaminari smirks, "well about our fight-"

"The time when you asked me out?", she clarifies blondie nods.

"Yeah, yeah, wait NO THAT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE BETWEEN US-"

"KAMINARI ASKED YOU OUT?!"

A stampede of padded feet stopped right behind Kaminari, in front of Sakura and Todoroki. Under the excited stares from her friends, her eyes widened as her mouth snaps shut, lips formed into a thin line.

She shouldn't have _said_ anything.

"Kaminari, did you literally ask her out DURING A MATCH?", Mishirao scoffs, shaking his head, unbelieving, he may not have experience, but he was sane enough to know how to ask out a girl.

"I- uh", Kaminari was starting to short circuit, his face was slowly turning into an egg and the dumb look was emerging unto the surface. Not receiving a reply, Sero decides to ask Sakura then, "Sakura, did Kaminari asked you out?"

She nods also in thoughtlessly yet also in disbelief that it happened, "Yup, right in the middle of the match-"

Someone whistles, "that was rude", Ashido comments off handedly while Sakura sees Uraraka with a serious face nodding, agreeing. The onslaught of comments towards blondie didn't stop-

"Why?"

"You're an idiot."

"How am I an idiot? I just ask-"

Jiro leans nearer to his personal space, "it was _insincere_.", eyes scrutinizing gaze steady scolding him like a child.

" **Yeah**." The few classmates collectively says.

**\---**

Shoto just in the same area where this scene was unfolding, concludes that no one should ever ask anyone out _while_ they're **fighting**. 

_'Why am I even paying attention?'_ Mismatch eyes blink genuinely confused. The voices and complains rages on-

"It also shows that you don't genuinely like her-", Tsuyu comments as her pointer finger rests on her chin, it actually made sense, he liked the feeling of him and his classmates being on the same page.

Rikido shouts right behind her, "Who would ask someone in the middle of the match?!" as Koda nods along always the quiet one.

Mismatched eyes observed the one getting flamed, looking more and more chastised Kaminari couldn't escape the attacks his classmates were throwing at him, more voices talked over another and it was all starting to sound gibberish, no one heard the door slamming open- Kaminari, used to one of his closest friend's voice hears him amidst the crowd.

" **Who** asked _who_?", Kirishima steps in the joining the fray, as Todoroki kept his attention steady mostly on the ones nearer.

Ashido replies, "Kaminari asked Sakura-"

Kirishima's eyes landed back on Denki, **"Kaminari asked Sakura out?!",** absolutely flabbergasted, in shock, never in his damn mind he thought of Kaminari throwing his shot at Sak- who was he kidding Kaminari didn't care.

Before coming to school Shoto passed by the vending machine and got a preheated green tea, as more of his classmates joined he decided to drink some of it, twisting the cap easily and sipping it warming his stomach.

**"What"**

**" _You_ **asked Sakura out?", he sees the crowd part on the left (near him) a little bit to accommodate the newly arrived, Bakugo walked towards them with Midoriya after they placed their bags on the table, on tow the freckled boy looking completive muttering to himself as a dark cloud looms above the two.

He observes Midoriya finally stop, eyes scrutinizing as he squints down at Kaminari's right side, who in turn freezes- never has he been in the receiving end of Izu's scrutiny.

Shoto sips more.

"I think what Kacchan wants to say is that," his head bobs running through the right words, "well include me with this, 'I don't think you're good for- _not good_ enough for Sakura."

Natsuo would laugh whole heartedly if he heard that.

The green tea was halfway through, his lips leaving the bottle, then one of them decided to ask something.. _peculiar_

"Oh yeah, Sakura is there anyone you like?"

Shoto fought the reflex to spit out the green tea in his mouth, what's with everyone and the topic of liking someone? his ice started climbing up the nape of his neck once more. It became an reflex after Natsuo-

Unconsciously his eyes stole a glance at his seat mate

Their eyes _met_

He gulped the liquid down.

Maybe it was the effect of the hot tea, but for sure there was a warm feeling at the pit of his stomach.

**\---**

Shrugging off the feeling of being 3rd place, he walked the hallways with Deku and shitty hair. Planning on taking it slow, as there was no immediate threat, Katsuki walks beside the two looking grumpy as ever. 

Nearing their class he didn't hear any of the usual rowdiness of his classmates, his pace quickens and reached the door first. The sight reveals itself, and he sees them crowding near Deku's and his' seats.

"Who would ask someone in the middle of the match?!", octopus lips shouts. Blonde brows met in the middle of his forehead, three of them went in as the crowd grows louder talking over one another, baffled at the **stupidity** -

" **Who** asked _who_?", shitty hair asks as he joined the stupid crowd. Black eyes moved to the side to accommodate the newly joined classmate, her reply came after Katsuki places his bag on the table.

"Kaminari asked Sakura-"

" **What** "

It wasn't a _question_ , nor an _exclamation_ of **emotions**.

It was a **_statement_** , of how _fucking stupid_ that sentence sounds that he never thought with all his intelligence _that_ would happen.

He could feel Deku's gaze on his face, as he too joined the stupid crowd. Deku followed right behind, muttering something he didn't want to hear-

" **You"** , he spat, red eyes on bleached head, a few people moves to the side as Deku and him approached, "asked Sakura out?", Izuku moves further in and leans near bleached head's face- this was Bakugo's cue to pause.

Just what in the fuck was he thinking, why was he getting heated up over something so idiotic. A waste of his precious time-

"'I don't think you're good for- _not good_ enough for Sakura."

Deku's voice broke through his thoughts, immediately Katsuki inwardly agrees. Now _that_ made sense. It felt like the air was clearing out and the warmth of the sun welcomed him once more.

Uraraka then asked the stupidest thing he has ever heard.

"Oh yeah Sakura, is there anyone you like?"

Katsuki blanks out

In a span of a second he saw it _all_ , how Sakura's face flushed ,how her stance turned rigid

most importantly her green eyes flickered to her left, and a split second after

it met his reds.

Making him blink out of wonder, yet when he opened it her attention was gone- now back on Uraraka.

 _'I should call her round face again.',_ Katsuki sneers.

"I- uh, I-"

He, Katsuki, being too caught up in the moment a second earlier didn't see anything beyond Sakura. A hand rests on top of her pink head, he sees Sakura leaning back- being led by this hand.

\---

Uraraka standing beside Izuku stills, her eyebrows furrowed, she took a quick glance observing Izu's left side of the face and stares at Sakura.

She wanted one thing straight, and clear. _'This is my chance!'_

"Oh yeah, Sakura", light green eyes met Urarakas' head slightly tilted to the left the where the speaker was standing, showing that she was paying attention to the brunette.

"Is there anyone you like?"

_'eh?'_

She felt her face flush, the next few actions was out of her control as green eyes unconsciously glanced to the left, then to the right, remembering she was the subject to her public's gaze quickly she looks at Uraraka-

Who in turn was smiling teasingly

A tad _too_ _sweet_ , looking satisfied with herself.

"I- uh, I-"

She felt a weight on top of her head.

Sakura as her body slowly leans back lead by the hand on her head, felt _no threat_ as a presence made itself known from behind her, the familiar smell of his perfume wafted to her nose.

Her sight shifts upwards from the heads of her classmates, to the blank ceiling of their classroom.

Then fully leans back landing on _something_ , head cushioned. Line of sight changes as a familiar face leans to his front, his torso curves inwardly making Sakura feel the muscles rippling on his stomach- 

"She likes me."

Wits fell out as the familiar face smiles down at her with its usual teasing smile, then Shinsou's head shifts to look at Uraraka (who was blushing not expecting _this_ ) and preened,

as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. 

Her wits came back, so did the blood to Sakura's face making it red furthermore, reaching to her hairline.

"NO!"

"WHAT"

"Wait-"

Kaminari's jaw dropped how did they even get here? Well the topic isn't him being an idiot anymore making him feel better, so he welcomes it by saying;

"Is this a public confession?"

Sakura had her mouth open like a fish and replies indignantly, "NO!"

The girls sans Sakura crowds themselves at the revelation, Shinsou continuously smiled and holding her down as she tried to get away. Boys were in shock at the shamelessness

go figure out who spaced out at the new information presented.

Strangely enough Sakura faintly heard ice crack, she'd know of course after all the ice structures she punched-

Then the room became _warm_.

"Is it just me or the classroom went up a few degrees?"

Aizawa-sensei hops on the elevated area and stood behind the podium, still wrapped around in the yellow camping cot.

Students too flabbergasted to reply, he took the lead. "Why is it so hot in here?"

"IIDA TENYA IS HERE- JUST BEFORE THE BELL. I ALMOST FELL INTO MY OWN SHAME-"

"Ah Iida," Aizawa greets looking at their class president standing on the doorway on his left, "turn on the airconditioning please and take your seat," attention shifts to his crowd of students at the back, "go back to your seats, the homeroom is starting early today."

Sakura felt the heat receding from her hairline, in the lack of better judgement she glances at Todoroki.

His right hand had his face resting on top of it, elbow on the table, he was looking away gazing out of the window.

She didn't miss the ice peaking behind his collar.

Breathing in she focuses back to her teacher, they didn't turn on the air condition this morning because it _damn_ _cold,_ but she thought to herself-

_'Maybe it's the heat getting into Todoroki.'_

The warmth on her stomach never left,

which was a good contrast from her shivering when she woke up this morning.

* * *

She shouldn't have come down.

Having recess was all nice, wanted a change of scenery as Sakura stays inside the classroom during this period. Heading down she notices that most of the student body decided to gather in the cafeteria, which was great and all.

Up until the usually soundless television showing the menu, food available for the students to choose, states **breaking news**. In turn made the students whip their heads out an attention grabbed fully, to where these televisions were.

The beautiful face of Mitsuki Ana appears on screen, dead center, looking serious and solemn at the same time

Sakura felt the heat dissipate inside her

The Aegis Assembly publicly announced their case against UA.

The cold feeling and dread spread in every part of her body, as the stares bore down at her from every angle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAA SHE'S BACK
> 
> I have to run more details about this.
> 
> ALSO I actually really like the class arguing hahahaha
> 
> Okay, I think I am able tooooo write 5 chapters? in two to three days? I just need a little more time to adjust. 
> 
> In 7 days I'll update all in one go if I can, or I update like this?
> 
> Also I'm rewatching Shippuden and here I am crying as I sing with the opening and ending themes. It hurtssss


End file.
